A new yet Similiar path v2
by antheunis011
Summary: story is messed up and will be ramade. A familiar path will be the 'fixed' story.
1. Chapter 1- remade again

**_Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, the original author of the this and some other chapters is Zukara. The background story is owned by Lord of the land of fire. It waries from cannon a lot. On my profile is a link for that story._**

**_Chapter 1: Jikanhanten_**

_This chapter has been edited, so instead of Kurama dying, we will have him asleep until the chunin exams._

The forest had been obliterated by the two powerhouses that were facing off against each other.

Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Tsunade and Hinata had been watching the battle unfold for over two hours. Madara Uchiha in his Akatsuki robes and orange mask and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze wearing the same outfit that his father had worn were at a stalemate. They stared at each other for a moment before resuming hand seals. **Water Style Explosion Skill**

The two pillars of water that they had created clashed and exploded. At that moment, another explosion rang out from a mile away in the undestroyed portion of the forest and a few minutes later, , Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba appeared.

Naruto's gaze shot towards the group of spectators, down to his village and then back to his crimson eyed foe.

'Damn it' thought Madara. 'I don't know how he did it, but if I try to use the Mangekyo Sharingan again, he'll just break Tsukuyomi, and I'm nearly out of chakra!'

"So now you're the last one Madara!" Naruto said. "You're the last member of Akatsuki!"

"You know that this battle is inevitable Naruto!" he spat at the whiskered blonde. "You won't kill me!"

Naruto frowned for a moment and said, "I've already taken the abilities your Sharingan gave you and added them into the equation. You don't have much chakra left, let alone to prevent this next technique!"

Suddenly, behind Madara, a Naruto kage bunshin had popped out of the earth and went through a few hand seals. **Water Style Water Prison jutsu**

A sphere of water surrounded Madara and trapped him. 'Damn it!'

The real Naruto smiled.

"You still can't kill me you brat! I'm immortal!" Naruto's smile grew a bit.

"Kinda like how Kyubi was?" he asked. Kakashi, Tsunade, Gai, and Yamato knew what he had just implied.

"NARUTO! PLEASE DON"T DO IT!" Hinata yelled. 'Please don't leave me'

But Naruto had just finished the hand seals. **"Reaper death Seal"**

Behind Naruto, invisible to all but Naruto, Madara, Kakashi, Neji and Hinata, was the god of death.

"I'll join Hinode, we will wait for you " Naruto said. Then, everybody realized what was about to happen. "I'll miss all of you…" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out. "Please…"

She fell to her knees knowing that the next few minutes were her husband's last minutes on this planet as she wispered "I love you…".

"I love you to Hinata…" Naruto said. The Shinigami had just finished his ritual when Naruto dashed towards Madara and ran into the sphere of water and grabbed him by the shoulders. Once that happened, the clone Naruto had summoned disappeared and the water prison collapsed. The Shinigami grinned and reached through Naruto and towards Madara.

Naruto smirked and said, "He feels like you cheated him with that Sharingan's ability."

Madara's eye was filled with fear and Naruto glared at Madara and his permanent Sharingan. "But, you'll die as well!" he yelled frantically.

"I already know that, I may be leaving my family and friends here, but I'll be joining others in the afterlife and I'll finally meet my father and my daughter. "

Madara began to hyperventilate and Naruto smirked again. "Don't worry Madara; you're only going to be sealed inside of me, inside of _Kurama's_ cage! SEAL!" The Shinigami quickly tugged Madara's soul and into the seal on Naruto's stomach and creating the same seal on top of it.

Before the jutsu was fully completed, Naruto quickly retreated into his mind.

When Naruto arrived in front of the Kyuubi's cage, he chuckled softly. Madara was in the corner in the fetal position while Kyuubi laughed at him. Madara had tried to use his Sharingan to repel the fox, but nothing worked and Kyuubi knew why.

"**It's the seal you idiot. It prevents you from using your chakra for a while and therefore negates your ability to control me!"**

Madara whimpered when he saw Kyuubi bare his fangs in a low growl of laughter. "**After twentyone years of dreaming of my revenge, twentyone years of being sealed in Naruto all because of you, will be paid back!**" With one smooth motion, Madara Uchiha, the most powerful Shinobi yet, was eaten by the fox he had once had control over.

"**Not bad for an Uchiha, tastes a bit like a cat!**"

"I hope you enjoyed your last meal…"

"**I did, thank… Last meal**?"

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Damn it! Kit we both agreed to not use it unless absolutely necessary!"**

"And it was necessary you dumbass! We both know that this was the only way to actually beat Madara because of his damn Sharingan!"

"**Then let's use my jutsu!"**

"No. We finally beat Madara and if we go back then there is a chance that we might not be able to do it again."

"**True, but what about your life?"** Kyubi had decided to pull out all the stops in this conversation. **"Your friends, your family. Hinata loves you and if you leave her it will crush her heart.. "** Kurama didn't really care if he died, he was prepared to sacrifice his life, but he did care for his partner, after all the pain Naruto had gone trough, he doubted he could come out of it sane.

Naruto had flinched at these comments and didn't have anything else to say.

"**Don't worry kit. You'll have all of your knowledge and power, and your body may change slightly but other than that, there isn't much to worry about. Now whether you want to or not, THIS. IS. HAPPENING!" **Kyuubi roared as his chakra quickly engulfed Naruto.

Madara's body had collapsed when Naruto's body started to change. He was screaming out in pain as it started. His body slowly began to contort until he was starting to look like a mini kyubi with six tails.

Everyone gasped as it happened and Hinata began to cry when two more tails appeared.

The now transformed Naruto stood up on two legs and began to do hand seals.

"What jutsu is that?" Sakura asked the Sharingan wielder.

"Can't follow the seals…" he said in shock.

After one minute, Naruto stopped on a tiger seal and said in a demonic voice. "_**Oni: (demon) time reversal jutsu**_"

"?" everyone was shocked to hear this. "He's reversing time?" Kakashi yelled in disbelief when he felt his chakra leaving his body.

"He's taking chakra from everything!" Neji exclaimed. "Why is it doing that?"

The wind had picked up and was blowing towards Naruto. The jutsu takes chakra from everything within a mile of the user.

"See you soon!" Then there was a flash of white and then nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto felt like his limbs were on fire. 'What the hell?' Just then, memories of his conversation with Kyuubi assaulted him mind. "I can't believe it!" Naruto yelled as he sat up. He looked around the room he was in and quickly realized that the jutsu had obviously been successful. Yet, something was different. He had felt this feeling before, but it hurt more when he used it.

'Kurama's chakra?'

He quickly went into his mind to find something that shocked him. There was a small fox curled up in the corner of the room outside the cage.

"K…Kurama?"

The fox lazily opened an eye. "Hello, Naruto." The fox's voice seemed less foreboding.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked the now chibi like fox.

"Well," the Kyuubi stood up and stretched in a feline manner. "The jutsu may have had some, unexpected results concerning me and you."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Naruto sighed.

Kyuubi walked up to Naruto and sat back down in front of the blond shinobi.

"Indeed. Well, usually, I wouldn't have had a problem with the Time reversal jutsu, but it has never been tried by a Biju while sealed away."

"You already told me all of this before we fought Madara."

Kyuubi growled at the young Namikaze for interrupting him. "Let me continue!"

Naruto stayed silent. "Anyways, when I activated the jutsu, I noticed what started to happen right away." Kyuubi took a deep breath. "I'm dying."

"…"

"Thanks for your concern Kit."

"Kurama, this better not be ajoke''

''I asure you, it is not''

"Why are you dying?" Naruto interrupted.

The former nine tailed fox stared at his host for about a minute before chuckling.

"While possessing you by forcing so much chakra into you, the jutsu forced your body to permanently absorb the amount of chakra into your own spirit. Normally, this would kill you instantly, but the jutsu had a filter effect on my chakra and successfully changed it into your type of chakra, although, it is a lot more potent than it should be."

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking. "How's this going to affect my body?"

Kyuubi grinned. "Theoretically, the jutsu would have slightly altered your body to suit some of your knowledge, but not to drastically. Thanks to the 'transfer' of power, your body has undergone a transformation." Naruto's jaw had dropped at this.

"Don't worry your still a human, just this time, you'll look… Better."

Naruto stared at the fox demon, searching for anything that would give him a better idea of what the fox was implying. Kyuubi used the silence to continue.

"Your strength will be immense as well as your chakra control, despite your increase of chakra capacity. However, you will still have your limits."

''Well you seem to have fully awakened your uzumaki bloodlinw with all of its atributtes Storm Release, Ice Release, three elemental affinities, potent chakra, stamina, and the ability to create chakra chains, kenjtus, healing, sealing''

.

"Also, another part of your newly formed Kekkei Genkai is pretty much a copy of the Rinnegan. The ability to use all the elemental chakra types. Thankfully, it won't be one of you 'doujutsu' that are so they wont be as near as strong as your primary were before, but better than before."

"AWESOME!"

Kyuubi sweat dropped as Naruto began to jump around as if he were twelve again. 'Will he ever mature?'

"GAKI!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto stopped jumping and looked towards the fox.

"You won't have the elemental chakra ability for a while, and when you do receive it, it will still take immense training to actually be able to use it to your advantage!"

Naruto nodded yet he didn't seem deterred in the slightest. "You currently have the healing ability, but you won't receive the element ability until you've absorbed my final tail."

"?"

"Each of my tails is condensed with chakra and you have already taken eight of them."

"So, I'll be as strong as you…?"

"No. Demonic chakra is much more potent than human chakra, and my chakra is being filtered into you so that your body can handle it. Although, I doubt that anyone else will have the same amount of chakra that you have. You could easily be compared to the four tailed beast."

Naruto grinned.

"That's pretty much it about that, but I do have a warning for you kit."

"What is it?" Naruto asked feeling slightly uneasy at Kyuubi's tone of voice.

"Even though my chakra is being filtered, the remnants that aren't absorbed have to go somewhere. The eight tails worth that was left was dissipated while the jutsu was in effect, but you have one tail left and so that unused chakra will be absorbed into your hormones, so to speak."

"Am I going to be a pervert?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi chuckled. 'Whenever this kit hears hormones, he always thinks of mating.'

"No, hormones effect more than _that_. This chakra will affect your mood. You'll be more prone to losing your temper while you absorb my chakra. Don't worry, I doubt you'll physically hurt anyone, but knowing you, you might verbally tear someone down, especially in this time."

It had finally dawned on Naruto that they had gone back in time.

"How old am I?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"You meet the Cyclops today…"

"…NANI!?"

'Here we go…' Although Kyuubi had then noticed that Naruto was in a corner with anime style tears running down his face.

"What is it?"

sniff sniff. "I have to prove to Hiyashi again" Kyuubi sweat dropped.

"Kit, get up!"

Naruto slowly got up, the tears having disappeared, yet disappointment was clearly written on his face.

"You got her last time; I bet it'll happen again."

"… I guess…"

"Even if you don't, there was that blond and the Tenten. They seemed to be interested."

Naruto smiled. "True, but we'll see what happens."

"Indeed. Anyways, kit!"

Naruto snapped to attention.

"You're going to need to find some new clothes and make up a good excuse."

"Huh, why?" Instead of receiving an answer, Kyuubi forced Naruto out of his mindscape.

"Damn fox!" Naruto yelled as he sat up yet again.

He forced himself into the mindscape again.

''Kurama, i listened to you, you now listen to me'' Naruto spoke in a commanding tone.

Kurama growled and was about to protest but Naruto used The Demon head jutsu Iruka taught him.

''LISTEN TO ME'' Kurama snaped. ''Now you are dying becouse of the seal, correct''

''yes but..' Kurama was about to say something but was interupted again.

''well then, it's a good thing i becam the greatest seal master, isn't it'' Naruto chuckled at the the fox. ''Now, i am going outside, I am gonna get some ink, and I will make sure you survive. Understood'' There was no room for argument. If there was one thing Kurama learned it's that his partner is extremely persistent.

He looked around his room and saw that it was indeed the same bedroom he had slept in while he was at the academy and when he was a Genin.

"Wow, this sure brings back memories… I better get used to that feeling." Stretching his sore limbs, Naruto slowly climbed out of the small mattress he once called a bed. He slowly made his way to the small bathroom only to hit his head on the frame of the door.

"OW! I never hit my head on that!" Rubbing the lump on his head, he ducked under the frame and entered the grimy bathroom. He pulled his toothbrush up to his mouth after smearing some mint toothpaste on it and looked in the mirror. It took him a second for his mind to process the new reflection staring at him.

"… Wow…" he whispered.

He didn't look like his former self. Instead, he looked like a mirror image of his father. The whisker marks that he used to bear had disappeared and his eyes were just as striking as Minato's. He was obviously taller than he used to be. He was 163 cm tall. His hair was the same as his father's was. His face contained no trace of fat and was lean.

His body was covered in lean muscle that didn't make him out to be scrawny, but it wasn't overbearing.

Naruto grinned at his 'transformed' state. 'Not bad Kyuubi…'

Naruto quickly finished up in the bathroom while he contemplated possible excuses for his new look and had come up with a passable excuse. Although, people would definitely have their doubts.

Naruto walked back into his bedroom and threw his closet open to be greeted by several orange jumpsuits.

'Back to this? I think it's time to do something about this!' He grabbed the wallet he would always have and rummaged through it.

"Not bad Gama-Chan! You have enough for what I need!" Then, Naruto remembered how hated he was in this time. 'Damn, looks like I'll have to use a Henge.'

He quickly molded his chakra without any hand seals to see how well he could perform the Henge without them.

"Not bad" Naruto said to his 'new' reflection. In front of him, was a boy he had befriended while training with Jiraiya.

"Better get to it!" Naruto quickly darted out of his apartment and ran with his newly acquired speed to the nearest tailor he could find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still early in the day and not many people were out so Naruto didn't run into many people. When he arrived at the tailor, the owner was just unlocking the door when he noticed the henged Naruto.

"Oh, hello there! You must be new in…" however, the man noticed that the 'boy' in front of him was definitely under a henge.

"Drop it…" Naruto looked surprised. 'Is it that bad?' he mentally asked himself until he noticed the man's eyes. 'SHIT! A HYUUGA!' he mentally shouted.

Naruto looked downcast as he released the jutsu and was surprised to see the Hyuga grinning.

"W… what?" he asked the grinning man.

"I'm guessing that you're Konoha's number one prankster?" asked the Hyuga.

"Y…yes…"

"Naruto. I see that you aren't using a henge to change your appearance and I have not met you before, but I know that this isn't how you look. Care to explain?"

'Damn, twenty minutes in and I already have to explain.'

"Well, I assume you know that I'm a Jinchuriki, am I correct?" The Hyuga nodded and held the door to his store open, motioning for Naruto to enter which Naruto decided to do.

"Right, well, if the villagers saw me getting stronger they would have killed me before i even got the chance to graduate.

The Hyiga only nodded. He knew that's what would have probably happened.

"Well i've seen some memories. Just before the fourth sealed the fox-teme, he said a few things that, thanks to the fox's enhanced senses, he was able to hear. Let's just say, that I would be in danger if I wasn't strong enough to protect my self from the enemies of my father who earned the nickname, the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

"Can you prove it?" the Hyuga said quickly. 'The Sandaime might not want to release this information just yet.'

"Yes I can, and I intend to. The Namikaze estate disappeared on the day that my father died. I'm guessing that there was a powerful Fuuin jutsu on the house that would activate a barrier around the estate when the last Namikaze died and would reappear the day an heir was found. I'm guessing that if I sign the title of the estate in blood and I am his heir, then the estate will reappear."

"So you hid what you truly looked like so that your father's enemies wouldn't come looking for you?"

Naruto grinned. "Pretty much, but it was also good training trying to keep a henge going for five years."

"You must have released the jutsu sometimes, right?"

"When I went to bed."

The Hyuga nodded. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"I've decided to stop disguising myself now that I'm a Genin and now I need clothes that fit me."

"Anything special in mind?"

"My father's outfit, with a few modifications."  
The Hyuga smiled.

"Truly your father's son."

"Indeed."

Naruto then gave the specifics on the outfit and half an hour later, he was walking out of the store in an outfit mirroring his fathers. He wore black shinobi styled pants and a black t-shirt with a mesh tank top underneath. His sandals were also black and wrappings covered his ankles. His coat was white with red flames on the bottom of the coat. Naruto's shurikan holster was on his right thigh and he had a pack where he usually kept it. The coat had many pockets for scrolls on the inside.

In Naruto's hands, were bags with the same outfits and a few training outfits that he had picked out. In his pocket was the fuinjutsu kit he needed. A brush, some ink, a few scrolls.

Naruto noticed that more people were out than there were earlier and decided that he should walk through town under a henge of his former self.

He quickly dropped his new stuff off at home and took of his clothes. He created 20 shadow clones in order to figure out how to save Kurama. After an hout of debate and thinking, he knew what to do. He created a shadow clone, put some blood into his ink and before the sealing proceess began, he visited Kurama.

''Kurama, you awake''

''What is _Lord Hokage_'' Kurama chuckled. It was funny that after all of that, he needs to become hokage again.

''Just so you know, you wont be concious for about 6 months. My seal will stop the absorption of your chakra, and will return the disipated chakra to you. It will take about 6 months for the process to finish.'' He exited the mindsacape and told the clone to start drawing. After he was done Naruto put a sound barrier. It was gonna hurt, nut if it ment saving Kurama he was ready for it.

After the sealing was done and he could walk he decided to talk to the Sandaime Hokage about his new look so that he would be able to walk around without a henge. Plus, he was sick of the apartment he was currently living in.

'Itachi-sensei and Teme are still alive' was the thought that kept passing through Naruto's mind. This time would definitely be different.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and walked up to the receptionist for the Hokage.

"Hey there Naruto!" she said as soon as she saw him.

"Hi! Is jii-san busy?" he asked.

The receptionist shook her head. "Nope, just doing his usual load of paperwork."

Naruto shuddered at this. He remembered when Hiruzen had him do paperwork without the Shadow clones while getting ready to pass the mantle. Of course Sarutobi still didn't know how to beat the bane of all Kage's... paperwork.

'Wonder if the old man's jaw drops?'

"Thanks!" he said to the receptionist as he walked past the two ANBU guards stationed at the door leading into the Hokage's room.

Naruto pushed the door open and was happy to see that the Sandaime was quietly muttering under his breath while going over a trade offer with the land of rice.

When he heard the door open, Sarutobi was glad to see that Naruto had decided to visit him. He hadn't seen him for about a week, since he had met Konohamaru.

"Naruto! How are you doing?"

Naruto closed the door behind him and quickly preformed a few seals that the aged Hokage recognized.

'A privacy jutsu? How did Naruto learn that?'

Naruto grinned before he let the henge release. The Sandaime Hokage was a man who wasn't surprised by many things. Sure he had fallen victim to the Sexy Jutsu, but what male wouldn't. Orochimaru had defected from the village, but Sarutobi could sense it coming contrary to what he had wanted to believe, this however shocked him to the core.

"M…Minato?" he whispered.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Nope, just his son!"

This shocked the Hokage out of his shock induced state.

"You know?!" Naruto nodded. "It's like this…" Naruto then proceeded to tell the third Hokage the same story that he had told the Hyuga tailor.

"Wow" the Hokage exclaimed while he leaned back in his chair. "You fooled everyone for five years with a basic henge! Even Hyuga's."

Naruto grinned. 'Not really, but if only!' he thought.

"Pretty much" the  
blonde replied.

"So, I'm guessing that you'll want to be moving into the Namikaze estate?"

"After I sign the deed to the estate."

"You're smarter than I thought Naruto, no offence."

"None taken. So when will you have that ready for me?"

Sarutobi leaned forward and thought for a moment. "Come back after you meet your Genin squad."

"Care to tell me who my sensei will be?"

"Sorry, you'll find out later though. Anyways Naruto, you should get to the academy so that you stay as a Genin. If you're not there when they announce the teams, you'll be dropped from the roster and be put back into the academy!"

Naruto smiled. "I don't really feel like it. How about this, if I can perform one A ranked jutsu, you'll let me have the day off and I'll go to the academy around lunch time."

The Hokage smiled. "Fine with me, but it can't be kage bunshin."

Naruto smiled as well. "I'm not a one trick pony old man." Naruto then held out his right hand and molded some chakra in his hand while spinning it. Then he condensed it and formed a small blue ball of chakra in his hand.

"Look familiar?" he asked the Sandaime who had his jaw on his desk.

"The Rasengan?" he asked himself.

"Yup, it took me about a week to master it."

"A…a…a…w…w…week?"

Naruto nodded. "I read about it in a jutsu scroll I found at the library. Someone had checked it out and forgotten it. Yeah, it had some good descriptions but few instructions, so I just improvised."

"Improvised?" The Sandaime asked.

Naruto nodded as he let the condensed ball of chakra fade out of existence.

"About a year ago I found out about it and saw that it required loads of chakra control. Luckily, I found a way around that with the kage bunshin which I had learned not long before that by accident."

"Accident?"

Naruto nodded as he sat down in the seat across from the aged Hokage.

"I had seen someone perform that technique when I was ten and had tried to copy it. Took me about a year and found that I wasn't throwing enough chakra into it. The same week that we were taught the bunshin no jutsu at the academy; I read up on the differences between the two and found that the kage bunshin no jutsu needs a lot of chakra while the bunshin no jutsu needs very little."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded. 'He truly understands it; he's smarter than he lets on.'

"So, I just had the clone help me manipulate the chakra in my hand. After all, three hands are better than one!"

"… I didn't know that there were any books or scrolls in existence that taught the steps to the Rasengan."

'DAMN!' Naruto screamed mentally. 'What do I say?' He then quickly brought out another excuse.

"There aren't, but the Kyuubi had been fairly intelligent and even though he is a teme, he kinda helped me figure out how to do it."

The Sandaime went white as a sheet. "What?"

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry; I'm stronger than he is so he can't actually influence me into doing anything, even if he is an ass!"

This led to another question.

"How long have you known? I thought that you had no knowledge of your _condition_ prior to the Mizuki incident!"

Naruto sighed. He hated to lie but he couldn't just blurt out the truth that he was from the future.

"After one of the many beatings during my childhood, I was dragged into the shithole that is my mind. There, I met the Kyuubi who explained how he had wound up in me. I wasn't actually that angry with the fourth for what he did to me, especially when I learnt that he was my father."

"… What else do you know?"

Naruto sighed. "Well, I can speculate over a lot of things, like where the other half of Kyuubi's chakra is, but it's all speculation and I don't really care about it."

Sarutobi nodded. He knew of the sealing, but he didn't know where the other half of the chakra was sealed.

"Well, what are you going to be doing until lunch?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto grinned. "Well, I'm going to help you figure out a way to keep the council calm while you tell them of my heritage."

The Hokage flinched at this statement. He had completely forgotten about the council and their hatred towards Naruto..

"So Naruto," the Hokage said. "If you already had all of this knowledge, why did you fail the Genin exams three times?"

Naruto had forgotten about his past failures and used his new lying ability to satisfy the Sandaime.

"Kakashi Hatake. I wanted him as my sensei and the only way to do that was to be on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha seeing as how Kakashi would definitely be training the last Uchiha to use the Sharingan. Then there is also how the class is divided into Genin teams. Rookie of the year with the dead last for example."

Sandaime nodded with a smile on his face. 'Naruto is practically a genius.'

"Well then, today has been… enlightening." Naruto grinned as the aging Hokage stood up to escort him out of the office. "I'll summon the council so that we may tell them about your heritage, only after you have met Kakashi."

Naruto nodded. 'Thank god he doesn't remember me asking about who my sensei was…'

Note, i removed the part in which naruto tells the sandaime how to deal with paperwotk, cs il be puting a new one when i bring ... back


	2. Introductions- remade

**diclaimer: i dont own naruto. This story's original authoe is **_**Zukara**_**. THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON IN THE BACKGROUND. It follows a fic written by **_**Lord of the land of fire.**_

**A/N: The kyuubi is alive. **

_**Chapter 2: Introductions**_

Naruto was standing on top of the Hokage Monument wondering what he should do for the next five hours. It was seven in the morning and he promised the Sandaime that he would be at the academy at noon so that he could meet his team. Naruto sighed as he remembered how much he had hated his team at first. The only thing he really liked was Sakura.

Looking out at the village, he thought about all those he was going to try and save.

'_I may have my work cut out for me…_'

Then his thoughts took another turn. '_well i must get the trikunai again_' He remembered when how he saved the village.

_**Flashback**_

_Pein stood before his army. Since before daybreak he had brought them to the edge of the enemy village. His army was now gathered in the forest just out of sight of the defenders. When they attacked he would be following close behind in Konan's tower. He wanted to see Konoha's end with his own eyes._

_Looking through Pein's rinnegan he saw the faces of his captains as they awaited the final order._

_"Begin," Pein told them._

_The captains leapt away and began shouting orders to their men._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_On the wall the leaf ninja felt the massive spike in chakra coming from the nearby forest as a couple thousand seals were being activated. The Hokage nodded to Renku and the messenger frog vanished._

_Out of the forest came a screaming horde of monsters. More like something from a child's nightmare than an enemy army._

_"Here they come," the Hokage said calmly._

_Every last ninja on the wall looked out at the oncoming horror and saw their deaths there. They steeled themselves for what was coming._

_Then out in front of the gate cam a puff of smoke and a lone figure appeared._

_Uzumaki Naruto had come._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto stood there all alone, the only person between an army of transformed ninja and the walls of his home. Seeing the unbroken line of screaming creatures rushing straight at him Naruto felt an odd calm. He knew what he had to do and was ready._

_He could sense every last one of the tri-kunai that had been buried in the ground before him. He deliberately waited to let the enemy get closer. He needed to get them all in one move or this would be for nothing._

_So he stood there calmly breathing in and out as the tip of the spear drew closer and closer while the rest of them unwittingly came into his trap. A thousand yards, five hundred yards, a hundred, fifty, close enough for him to see their eyes and smell the sweat from their bodies._

_Now._

_'Anywhere the light touches I can go.' __**"Hiraishin"**_

_Before the eyes of friends and foe alike Uzumaki Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow._

_Then the dying began._

_The front line suddenly staggered and dropped. A rapid series of pops could be heard all through the clearing and heads were torn from bodies or holes were bored through chests. In seconds hundreds had fallen dead in the road and in the grass before Konoha's wall._

_Like dominoes falling the line of dead ninja began to sweep back. Cries of horror could be heard. Not from those being killed, they died too swiftly to make any noise, but from those poor nin who could see what was coming and had no idea what to do about it. All they could do was scream and then die._

_Line after line of them died, with twenty, thirty, forty, or more dying in the blink of an eye. Whatever their power level or ability, whether a lowly Genin or Pein himself they were all helpless against this power._

_Nagato was only just with range. Had he fled immediately he might have escaped. But he was too stunned by what he was seeing to run. By the time he did consider that it was too late as his head was ripped from his neck by an arm coursing with natural energy._

_It took fifty seconds._

_In less than one minute two thousand enemy ninja, the most powerful army this world had ever seen, were dead._

_With all enemies eliminated Naruto ended the jutsu. Appearing before the gate again bent over and panting, near chakra exhaustion. His arms were red all the way up to the shoulder._

_From the wall there was a stunned silence. They were all staring down at their orange clad savior unable to even shout or applaud._

_Finally a single voice spoke and could be heard clearly all the way along the wall._

_With a clear voice the Third Hokage spoke. "The Yellow Flash of Konoha is reborn_."_. _

_**Flashback ends.**_

Naruto smiled. He at least had the respect of everyone. The third was training him to become the Hokage, he did become the 5th hogake, and he had a loving wife.

Naruto looked at his arm and flexed it. "Wonder how strong I am…?" He started to think of different ways to test his strength out when it hit him. The two best Taijutsu users in the village would be a great way to test his strength.

"This'll be fun."

Naruto jumped from the Hokage monument and plummeted towards the ground below. Naruto focused chakra into his feet and quickly clung to the stone face of his father.

"Not bad control…" Naruto said to himself. He quickly started to run down the monument and then towards the training grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was off to a bad start that morning. It had been two weeks since she had seen her precious Sasuke-kun. The academy had given them the time off as congratulations for passing their exams. Her red dress flapped in the gentle breeze flowing through the village. She was thinking of what she would be doing now that she was officially a ninja.

'_I wish mom told me more_…' She thought to herself. When she asked her, Mrs. Haruno had just shrugged and told her that she would see soon enough.

Just as she passed the Yamanaka flower shop, she heard someone walk past her.

Sakura glared at the person and matched their speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino Yamanaka was having an interesting morning so far. Her father had accidentally woken her up with some 'exciting' news that he was telling his wife.

When Ino had gotten downstairs after getting ready for the day, she had found out that the Yamanaka had accidentally listened in on a conversation that a Hyuga was having that morning. Inoichi looked positively excited.

"… and he knows how to fool the Hyugas!"

Ino didn't care about what he was raving about at the moment for she saw a flash of pink walk past. She didn't say a word to her parents who were in deep conversation about the council as she ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was half way across the village within mere seconds. '_Speed is fantastic_!'

He wondered if his endurance was even greater as well. '_If my endurance went up as well, then I don't know what will stop me_!'

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he had to jump back to avoid colliding with two people he didn't want to see until lunch. The two kunoichi however, ended up running into Naruto and were knocked down. "Sorry!" they both said in unison.

When they looked up, there wasn't anybody there.

"Weird…" Ino said. She could have sworn they had just plowed into the Yondaime.

She didn't notice that Sakura had already gotten up and was running down the street.

"DAMN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was jumping from building to building. '_It's too early to deal with those two, especially in this time_!'

He finally landed in a tree at the training grounds that he had dubbed, the field of eyebrows.

He noticed that Neji and Tenten were there with the two that he was seeking out were about to train together. Naruto was about to turn back and come back later when he heard a voice call out.

"Come out of there or else."

Naruto looked back at the group to see that Neji Hyuga was looking straight at him, Byakugan activated.

'_Damn it, I have to deal with that fate shit of his again_.'

Naruto sighed as he jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in.

Maito Gai turned around and had to stop himself from asking one thing. '_Minato_?'

Naruto saw the look on Gai's face and smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, you'll find out at a council meeting this afternoon."

Gai nodded, clearly trusting the new arrival. Tenten was looking at Naruto sizing him up. '_He's cute, but how strong is he_?' Neji was glaring daggers at the blonde and Lee was showing polite interest in him.

"HELLO THERE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, I AM MAITO GAI AND THIS IS MY GENIN SQUAD, WHAT CAN I HELP YOU WITH!?"

Naruto didn't flinch at the volume of Gai's voice, at least not physically.

'_He needs to tone it down a bit_…'

"Maito Guy, my name is Naruto and I have just passed my Genin exam a few weeks ago. I am here for I wish to challenge one of your Genin to a spar to see if I am any good" Naruto said in a pleasant yet firm tone.

"Why would you choose our squad?" Neji asked abruptly.

Naruto glared at the Hyuga. "It's not your squad I'm interested in, it's him." At this, Naruto pointed at Rock Lee.

"YOSH! I SHALL HELP YOU WITH YOUR PREDICAMENT AND HELP YOU IGNITE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled loudly. "IF I CANNOT DO THIS, THEN I SHALL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONUMENT WITH A BOULDER STRAPPED TO MY BACK!"

"LEE, IF YOU CANNOT DO THIS, THEN I SHALL RUN TO SUNA AND BACK WITH MY WEIGHTS DOUBLED WITHIN A DAY!" After Gai announced this, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten knew what was coming.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Naruto shut his eyes quickly to avoid the Genjutsu.

"Tell me something, can either of you figure that Genjutsu out?" Naruto asked Neji and Tenten who had also closed their eyes.

"Nope…" they both said. '_I don't care who he is, at least he has the sense to close his eyes to avoid this'_ thought Tenten.

They counted to thirty before opening their eyes to find that Gai and Lee had just broken apart as had the Genjutsu.

"So now that all that's done, let's do this." Naruto said. Lee got into his Goken stance and Naruto onto his Hermit stance.

Naruto and Lee quickly charged each other. Lee was on the offensive as he threw a punch through Naruto's guard which was dodged. Lee followed up with a roundhouse kick which Naruto blocked. Naruto then took the offensive as he grabbed Lee's leg and used Lee's momentum to spin him around and throw him at a tree. Lee quickly recovered and twisted through the air so that he could use the tree to spring off of. He quickly planted his feet on the tree and pushed off using the force of the throw. He tore through the air towards Naruto, who had quickly jumped into the air to avoid Lee and the force that was carried with him.

Naruto landed back in his, or rather Hinata's future Juken stance only to find Lee right behind him.

On the sidelines Neji was thinking. '_What does that idoit think he is doing. And where did he learn our marshal style. It is not perfect, but it is Juken'_ Let's just say Neji wasn't too happy knowing that someone outside the Hyuugas knows it.

So Naruto started dodging Lee+s attacks. Lee threw a left hook only to have it svated away by Naruto that closed of a couple of Chakra points. Guy was thinking '_incredible, he is able to close off tenketsu without the Byakugan. Incredible'_

Naruto, after pushing Lee away by a chakra push, changes his stance into his personal. It is a mix of Toad, Goken, Muai thai, Juken, Interceptor and a number of other taijutsu styles.

'_Time to use the lotus_…' Naruto thought. Lee threw a left hook at Naruto only to find him gone. Lee didn't have anytime to react as he felt himself being launched into the air by a kick to the chin. As he was soaring through the air Lee sensed Naruto behind him.

"_**Shadow dance.**_" Naruto whispered. Lee's eyes widened. "How can you use this technique?"

Naruto smirked. "Simple, I'm a genius at hard work." Naruto flipped through a few hand seals activating a jutsu that created chakra which bound Lee to Naruto just as Lee's wrappings would.

Naruto was spinning quickly with Lee in his grasp.

"_**Primary lotus" **_Naruto said as he jumped away a split second before impact.

Gai was struggling from having his jaw dropping.

"I…Incredible."

Lee had stood up and shook the dirt off of him. He was feeling the after effects from being on the wrong end of the lotus technique.

"You alright Lee?" Naruto asked worriedly. '_I think that might have been too much…'_

Even though Lee was still recovering from the lotus, he noticed something wrong with Naruto.

'_He doesn't look fatigued at all_!'

"I think you have won, my youthful friend…" he huffed.

"You sure?" Naruto asked. '_Maybe I _did_ hit him to hard with that!'_

"You are hardly even winded from using the initial lotus while I have taken much damage from it. If this were to continue, I would lose very quickly. I must say, you are a worthy rival."

"INDEED HE IS LEE! HE WILL MAKE A GREAT RIVAL FOR YOU!" Gai quickly yelled.

'_Shit, don't tell me…_'

"YOSH! NARUTO, YOU SHALL BE MY ETERNAL RIVAL AND I WILL STRIVE TO DEFEAT YOU!" Lee announced.

'_DDDDAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN!_' Naruto screamed mentally.

Naruto spent most of the morning at the training grounds discussing the Goken style with Gai and Lee while Neji trained his Byakugan and Tenten was throwing kunai at a target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was fuming. Ino Yamanaka had somehow gained the lead in their little race and had gotten the seat right next to Sasuke. Sakura had to settle for being on the seat next to Ino.

Ino however, was very happy. She got to be next to the class heartthrob, Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't happy at all, especially today. He had to sit next to not one, but two annoying fan girls at the same time.

'_Where the hell is the dobe? With him here, I would at least only have to deal with one fan girl._'

Iruka had already started to call out the teams and was reading out team five when an ANBU appeared and handed him a slip of paper.

He read it quickly.

_**Iruka, **_

_**Naruto will be late today and will not arrive until noon. He already knows that he must wait for his sensei along with his team in the class room. Do not drop him from the roster for he has my permission to not be there A little warning for you when he arrives, he has 'changed' since you last saw him. You will understand at the council meeting that I have called for this afternoon.**_

_**Sarutobi.**_

_**Sandaime Hokage.**_

'_Changed_?' Iruka thought. '_How so_?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's and had already explained what he had told the Sandaime.

Ayame and her father were both impressed with Naruto's deception and had praised him by giving him a free bowl of ramen.

Thirteen bowls later, "Thanks for the ramen!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he headed towards the academy. Naruto looked at the people around him as he walked and was surprised to see their reactions. They were staring at him with awe. '_I must look like my father more than I thought. At least their not staring at me with hatred_!' Naruto smiled as he passed a group of children playing a game of tag. He flinched slightly seeing them play.

'_No matter what, I will protect everyone this time!'_

He continued walking through the village, remembering all of the good times he had had. '_I'm glad I have a second chance. This time, I'll make sure everyoneturn survives.'_

At this, he jumped up onto a building and felt the cool breeze against his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

'_What did I do to deserve to be on a team with Naruto?'_ Sakura thought. Here she was, sitting on a bench eating her lunch, alone, no Sasuke in sight. '_I mean, it's great that I'm with Sasuke, but why Naruto? And where the hell is that baka anyways?'_

She sighed again and stared at the tree in front of her. Then she remembered the look on Ino's face when Team 7 was announced. '_At least that put Ino-pig in her place!'_

'_**Cha, we rule!'**_

She started to hum to herself when she noticed a blonde boy walk past her. Her immediate reaction was to hit him over the head for she thought it was Naruto. Then she actually looked at him.

'_Who's he? He looks like the Yondaime! Maybe he's related?'_

The blonde boy glanced over his shoulder at the girl for a moment before turning his gaze else where.

'_He's kinda cute!'_

'_**He's hot!'**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX_**

'_I don't know how to deal with this stuff again' _thought Naruto_. She was too hard to deal with when we were all team 7; I don't know how I pulled through with all that abuse. _

Naruto was thinking this when he looked back at the pink haired kunoichi that he had been engaged to in his own time.

'_Well,at least i won't waste several moths on her.'_

He walked through the front doors of the academy and walked up to the classroom he had not set foot in for what must have been years. Well, technically two weeks.

When Naruto opened the door, he was greeted by a snoring Iruka.

'_Maybe I shouldn't… Nah, who am I kidding.'_

Naruto did the sign for his most infamous jutsu. Well at least in this timeline.

"HEY IRUKA-SENSEI!" yelled Naruto as he activated his jutsu.

Iruka had been having a pleasant dream that had involved the Ichiraku ramen stand, and a dangerous kunoichi known as Anko Mitarashi when he was awoken by a loud voice.

He opened his eyes only to be knocked unconscious by what he saw.

There, in all her nude glory, was Anko Mitarashi. Well, almost nude. It seemed that there were clouds of smoke covering the most 'intimate' areas.

Naruto dispelled his 'sexy jutsu, Iruka style' and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe that was a little _to_ much."

Once he had been awoken by Naruto, Iruka was quickly told what the Sandaime and the Hyuga had been told and to say that Iruka was impressed was an understatement.

"I'm so proud to have had a student like you Naruto. Although, you should tune it down with the pranks now."

Naruto shrugged. "We'll see Iruka-sensei, it's just too much fun to quit."

Naruto and Iruka had then sat down and talked about some of the things that Naruto actually knew how to do. Naruto was of course, being as discreet as possible so that he didn't seem too suspicious. He already was mentally berating himself for showing the Sandaime the Rasengan and he didn't want another slip up to happen just because he wanted to get some attention. Just then, the bell signifying that lunch was over rang.

Naruto had decided not to sit down but to stand at the window.

Ino Yamanaka was the last one in the classroom thanks to her new team. Choji Akamichi had insisted that they stay put until he had finished what was left of his lunch. Ino was about to leave the Akamichi and the lazy Shikamaru Nara when she remembered that her father had made her promise to stay with her team as much as possible, even if that meant missing out on sitting next to the Uchiha.

'_He probably knew about this whole team match up thing.' _When she entered the classroom, she was surprised to see the man she had run into that morning.

'_So it wasn't just my imagination!_' she thought.

As she took a seat on the front row, she studied the man that was staring passively out the window.

He was tall, handsome, nearly everything she wanted in a man.

Then she noticed something.

'_He's not that old! He's at least my age, which means I might have a chance! Now I have a shot at not one hot guy, but two!'_

Iruka watched the classroom as they all studied the class as they stared at the new and improved Naruto.

'_Naruto made me promise not to tell anyone so I won't._'

"All right class," he said, immediately getting their attention. "It's time for you to meet your Jonin sensei. They shall be arriving shortly."

As he finished, the door slid open to reveal a man and a woman.

'_Genma and Kurenai…' _Iruka thought.

"Team 8, come with me please" Kurenai announced.

Many males in the room stared at the beautiful Kunoichi now in their midst.

'_Not again…' _Kurenai thought as she watched nearly every single male practically drool.

Except for three of them. Iruka, Sasuke, and Naruto.

'_Iruka and the Uchiha are to be expected, but who's the blonde?'_ she thought to herself. '_He's not that old, but he holds himself like a Kage.'_

She looked at his posture, he was facing the window, arms folded, unblinking.

'_He looks like the fourth!'_ she realized. '_Maybe he's new to the village, but that's a Konoha headband!'_

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata had approached their new sensei to see that she was staring at the unfamiliar person in the room.

The blonde, had obviously sensed Kurenai's gaze upon him and mouthed something that five people in the room had understood.

Kurenai nodded and walked out of the room with her new Genin squad following her.

Genma had watched the emotions flick across Kurenai's face and was thinking the same thoughts as she was.

What he was surprised at was what the blonde had 'said'.

He understood what he meant and couldn't help but be even more curious.

"Team six, meet me out front." With that said, Genma used the Shushin no Jutsu to disappear, leaving his new Genin squad excited about what they might learn as they left the class room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After about an hour, there were only two teams left, Team 10, and Team 7.

Ino and Sakura were now on both sides of the last Uchiha, who was staring at Naruto, wondering who this new person was and why there was going to be a council meeting that would clarify things.

Shikamaru was occasionally glancing at the tall blonde who had barely moved since silently speaking to the female Jonin about the council meeting.

'_Poor dad, he has to go to another troublesome council meeting…'_

Choji was sitting next to his friend, happily munching on his chips, but he was also curious as to who the blonde was seeing as how Shikamaru was taking notice.

Ino and Sakura were curious, and Ino had tried to work up the courage to speak to him, but found that she just couldn't.

Iruka had been watching the two teams and silently chuckled.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru figured it out' _he thought.

He finally stood up and stretched.

"Well you guys, I'd better get going. Your sensei will be here soon, I hope."

The fact that he hadn't specified which teams' sensei left five of the Genin extremely curious.

Before he walked to the door, he rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder and whispered to him, "Be careful Naruto…"

Naruto only nodded. Iruka walked out of the classroom leaving the six Genin alone.

Naruto looked like he was doing some intense thinking on the outside, but on the inside was a different story.

'_Oh man I love this!'_ he shouted mentally. '_I can feel the curiosity rolling off of all of them! Wonder when one of them will try to speak to me?!' _His question was quickly answered by the second blonde in the room.

"You kinda hold yourself too high to be a genin?"

Naruto paid no attention to the young yet beautiful blonde.

Ino was feeling irritated that her question had been met with nothing but silence.

'_Who the hell does he think he is?'_

"Hey, I asked you a question!" she yelled.

This time, she was met with a stare from the larger blonde.

'_Wow, his eyes are really intense…'_ she thought. Then, she felt her face heat up. '_I hate it when I blush…'_

Naruto had a slightly similar thought to Ino's reaction. '_She's cute when she blushes.'_

Naruto shifted his gaze from the Yamanaka to the door of the classroom.

'_Well at least _he's_ here.'_

The door opened to reveal the chain smoking sensei of Team 10.

His gaze quickly went to the blonde Jinchuriki.

'_Father was right, he really does look like his father now! I must say, I'm impressed that he's hidden this from all of his for this long. He's definitely the strongest Genin out of this year!'_

His gaze then fell upon the Uchiha and the two fan girls that were now staring at the latest arrival.

'_I pity Kakashi now…'_

"All right, team 10, follow me please." Shikamaru yawned at this as he stood up along with his 'pleasantly plump' friend.

Ino however, got up very reluctantly seeing as how she would be leaving her rival in the company of two hot guys.

'_Maybe I'll see the new guy around the village later…'_

As they were walking out, Asuma looked at Naruto who quickly met his gaze.

"I assume that he'll be here in at least half an hour" Asuma said to the Namikaze.

Naruto nodded as Asuma closed the door behind him.

"Damn Naruto-baka! Why the hell is he so late?!" Sakura yelled out half an hour later.

Even though he said nothing, it was quite apparent that Sasuke wondered the same thing.

"Who says that he isn't here?" Naruto asked while watching the sky outside.

Sakura was taken aback by the question from the Yondaime look-a-like.

"We would have sensed him by now!" Sakura stated.

"I'm not so sure about that. What do you think teme?" he asked as he looked towards the Uchiha.

At this, Sasuke was glaring daggers at the blonde.

"What the hell is going on?" he growled. '_The only one that calls me that is Naruto, but he can't be?'_

"For a prodigy, you're kind of a disappointment. You couldn't spot a simple henge for six years; then again, neither did the Hyuga's or the Hokage. In fact, nobody else detected it at all."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked angrily as he stood up.

Naruto shook his head. "Calm down Sasuke, if we're going to be a team, we need to act like one."

"How can you be Naruto? You look similar, but the…" he was cut off when he sensed the same chakra pattern that he knew to be Naruto's coming from the blonde in front of him.

"The Naruto you knew was just an act, well; I do love ramen and pranks…"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Why did you hide under a henge then?"

"Because of my lineage. I didn't want anyone to recognize me for who I truly was until I could at least defend myself. Not much else to it really."

Sakura's mouth had dropped open. The annoying little blonde that had annoyed her from the start of the academy, the blonde that could never sit still, the one that could never outshine her precious Sasuke-kun, had deceived the entire village with a simple henge and had stood still for well over an hour.

'…'

Not even her inner self had any comments right now. She was slightly berating herself for thinking that the blonde had been hot since lunch.

"So… We're waiting for our sensei then?" she finally asked.

Naruto nodded. "Hopefully, he won't be much longer."

He walked towards the other side of the room and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Naruto sighed when he felt the glare from Sasuke.

"What?" he snapped. '_He was only glaring, why'd I snap at him?'_

Even Sasuke seemed derailed for a moment before returning to the task at hand.

"How strong are you _really_?" he asked.

Naruto just shrugged. "I don't really know, I haven't had to fight that often so…"

Sasuke nodded. '_He could be strong enough to not hold me back, but I think that may not be the issue.'_

His gaze turned to his pink haired teammate who was staring at Naruto.

"At least you don't wear that target you call an outfit" Sasuke said with a smirk as returned his gaze to the blonde.

Naruto smirked at this as well. "It was fun acting like an idiot while it lasted."

Sasuke nodded. '_Perhaps this won't be so bad. He seems sensible. Then again, he may prove me wrong.'_

Suddenly, the door started to open and before Sasuke or Sakura knew what was happening, Naruto had thrown a kunai at whoever was entering.

When they had finally realized what had happened, they turned towards the door to see that the kunai had been caught.

'_Fast…'_ was the only thing that the two Genin could think as they glanced at the new arrival and Naruto.

The man who caught the projectile was a tall silver haired man, wearing a regular Jonin outfit with a mask hiding most of his face and his Hitai-ate slanted down, covering his left eye.

'_He's changed; he looks more like his father'_ thought one Kakashi Hatake.

The visible eye was closed in an upside down u shape, indicating that he was smiling.

"I must say, that kunai was thrown rather impressively. However, you didn't know if I was an ally or an enemy."

Naruto grinned. "I knew who you were Kakashi Hatake."

Said Jonin's eyebrow raised in interest.

"Then why throw it?"

"Because you were late."

"Well, I saw it coming, but at least you were on your guard, just in case."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and asked, "Really? Well, did you see this coming?" he asked as he pointed at what Kakashi had caught.

Kakashi looked at the kunai in his hand to find that there was a tag wrapped around the handle.

'_SHIT'_ was the one thought of the copy nin as the tag went off.

What happened next was not what was expected. Instead of an explosion, orange smoke quickly erupted from the tag, covering Kakashi completely.

'_This is a Jonin? Pathetic'_ Sasuke though, however, he was attempting to hide a smirk.

Sakura was having trouble keeping her inner self in check.

'_**CHa, that was totally awesome. Way to go Naruto!'**_

'_I agree…'_

When the smoke cleared, there stood a completely orange Kakashi.

"Doesn't look that bad on you Kakashi!" Naruto said who was chuckling. _'The number one prankster in Konohagakure is back with the vengeance.'_

'_Well, that was… interesting' _Kakashi thought_. ' It would probably be funnier if it weren't preformed against me.' _"Meet me on the roof in five minutes"

With that said, he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Without another word, the three Genin went up to the roof of the building, not saying a word to each other on the way. Sasuke was silently admiring the talent that Naruto had shown. '_Not bad dobe…'_

When they reached the roof, they found a Kakashi that seemed to be perfectly fine leaning on the railing. There was no orange left whatsoever.

"You're pretty talented Kakashi-sensei" said a grinning Naruto.

"Same to you."

Kakashi then indicated with his hand for them to sit down in front of him.

"So, now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves shall we?"

Before Sakura could ask what he meant, Naruto spoke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my hobbies include training and pranks, my dislikes are people who blame others for something they have no control over."

'_Being a Jinchuriki…'_ Kakashi thought. '_Namikaze, where have i heard that before'_

"I have many likes, ramen, friends for example. My dream is to be one of the greatest Hokages to ever have lived, and make my parents proud." '_and get my hime back'_

Kakashi nodded. '_Interesting.' Sakura and Sasuke´Parents, i though dobe/baka is an orphan'_

"Okay, you next pinky" he said, pointing at Sakura.

Sakura scowled at her nickname "Oh, my name is Sakura Haruno and I like…" she looked over at Sasuke. squeal. "My dream is to…" SQUEAL

Kakashi mentally sighed. '_Seems like another fan girl, great_.'

"What about your dislikes?" he asked.

"NARUTO!" she said loudly. The blonde however reacted differently than expected.

"Like I care!" he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. '_Where the hell did that come from?'_

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked. _'Did he just say that?'_

Kakashi watched their reactions for a moment before continuing the introductions.

"Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There is nearly nothing that I do like as there are many things that I dislike. I don't have a dream; it's more of an ambition. I intend to revive my clan and kill a certain… someone."

'_That's to be expected.'_

"All right, and my name is Kakashi Hatake. We shall meet tomorrow at training ground 7 at eight. There, we shall conduct a survival test."

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto beat her to it yet again.

"Anything in particular that we need to bring?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Bring your ninja gear with you. All the information you need is on these sheets." As he said this, he handed the three of them three sheets of paper.

"One more thing" he said as he turned away from them. "I suggest that you don't eat any breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up." With that said, he disappeared in another whirlwind of leaves.

Naruto got up and looked at his teammates. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to eat breakfast. He didn't order us to skip it, and besides, we're going to need all our strength seeing as how he said it was a survival test."

Sasuke nodded, understanding what he meant.

Sakura however, was having doubts about what Naruto had just said. "Naruto-baka, what would you know?"

At this, Naruto felt his anger flare. "Shut the hell up Sakura! I happen to know what kind of test he's going to be giving us and I for one want to be prepared, so if you won't mind, keep your stupid comments to yourself!"

Once he was done, he quickly used Shushin leaving his teammates stunned.

'_What happened to him?' _Sakura thought.

'_It's about time he stopped taking that crap from her'_ thought Sasuke. _'Maybe he isn't such a baka after all.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto reappeared a few blocks away, feeling angry and guilty, yet satisfied.

'_Damn, now I get it. It's those damn hormones thanks to the transfer… Oh well, it can't be helped, it's not like what I said wasn't what I've been thinking on my own.'_

Naruto looked up at the Hokage monument in the distance. _'Probably should go see if the old man is ready yet. And oh yeah I need buy some weights, and need those gravity seals on me' _

As he set off towards the Hokage tower, another figure sat watching him. '_He's definitely better than what the file said' _thought a Sharingan wielding Jonin.

'_It's kinda eerie how much he looks like you Minato-sensei… Well, I better head to the council meeting to see what's so important to call all of us…'_

He quickly set off in the same direction of Naruto.


	3. Bell Test-remade

Chapter 3: Meetings and the bells

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The original author of this story is Zukara. The background storyy is not canon but A few Angry words by lord of the land of fire_**

**_Chapter 3: Meetings and the bells_**

Sarutobi watched from his seat as most of the Jonin of Konoha arrived and took their own seats in the large council chamber. The council, consisting of the clan heads, the Hokage's assistants, Koharu and Homura, important civilians and the Hokage himself were already there and had been for several minutes.

Now, they were only waiting on four more people, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and 'the guest of honor'.

'_Kakashi had better not be late this time…_' Sarutobi had threatened the lazy, chronically late Jonin to show up on time, or his collection of Icha Icha books would disappear and he would be banned from the bookstores that sold them.

Kakashi had quickly given his word to arrive on time.

The aging Hokage grinned when he remembered the look of horror on Kakashi's face when the Hokage had brought the books into the equation.

'_I can see why Naruto loves to prank…'_

At this moment, three of the four people arrived at the same time. The Sandaime was disappointed that the one that was missing was the blonde haired prankster.

'_Although, I'm surprised that Kakashi made it on time…'_

Suddenly, he felt the presence of the blonde Jinchuriki and turned to see him standing at the door, completely unnoticed.

'_I see he's smart to not make his presence known'_ thought Sarutobi as he nodded slightly; indicating that he understood what was expected of him.

Everyone's attention was currently on the Hokage as they all wondered the same thing.

'_Why did the Hokage call for an emergency council meeting?'_

The Hokage stood up and surveyed the crowd in front of him. Many of them were anxious, some confused, and few who seemed irritated. Sarutobi's gaze lingered on the three individuals who were those few. '_As expected of Hiashi and my assistants'_ he thought.

He cleared his throat and fiddled with the pipe in his hand which wasn't lit, indicating that he was to not be interrupted.

"My fellow villagers, I have called this meeting for something of great importance has surfaced." He kept his face in a serious manor as he watched everyone's emotions.

Nothing of 'great importance' had happened since the failed kidnapping attempt on one Hinata Hyuga.

"It has been thirteen years since the Yondaime died sealing the legendary Kyuubi into one infant to save us all." He stopped again as he watched many civilians and about half of the Jonin grit their teeth at the mention of the 'demon child'.

"Since then, the Namikaze estate has remained under the strongest Genjutsu that the Yondaime created that none have been able to pierce. The only way for the estate to reappear and be unlocked, is if someone with Namikaze blood were to sign the deed in blood."

Many were muttering to each other, not seeing where this was going. Hiashi Hyuga however, had spotted a certain blonde hiding in the back of the crowd. Hiashi at first thought it was the long dead man they were speaking of, but upon closer inspection courtesy of his Byakugan, he noticed many different things, mainly, the occasional burst of red chakra within his system quickly running through his system and disappearing.

Hiashi was of course, not stupid nor was he ignorant, he had quickly figured out why they were here and decided to speak.

"You have found the son of Minato Namikaze."

Sarutobi looked over at the Hyuga and was surprised to see that he was suppressing a smirk.

"Is it true?" Anko asked suddenly as she stood up from her seat.

"Indeed it is Anko, Naruto, come forth."

Naruto quickly made his way to the front ignoring the glares of hatred directed his way. Suddenly, as he was passing a certain pink haired Chunin, he heard a cry of hatred.

"That demon child is no son of the legendary Yondaime! That's the one that murdered him and nearly killed the whole village!"

Naruto felt his killer intent spike dangerously as he reached for his kunai pouch to only have Kakashi place a hand on his left shoulder.

"Don't Naruto" he whispered. Naruto felt another hand on his opposite shoulder and sensed Iruka. "Ignore her." Naruto nodded as he repressed his killer intent.

When Naruto had reached the front, with Iruka and Kakashi still by his side, he watched the council. Many people looked upon him with anger, some were watching the two shinobi that were obviously on Naruto's side, a few of them looked indifferent, some curious, and a handful that were beaming with happiness.

"Obviously, there is only one way to actually confirm this to be factual, so I have had Ibiki get me the scroll that contains the deed to the Namikaze estate. Ibiki, if you will…"

The Sandaime Hokage motioned for the head of torture to bring him the scroll.

Ibiki handed the scroll to the Hokage and turned to look at Naruto. He gave him a quick look over and grinned. "You look like him…"

With that said, the large Jonin returned to his seat in the middle of the chamber, right next to Anko Mitarashi who leaned over and whispered into Ibiki's ear.

Naruto turned his attention from the two sadists to the yellow scroll that was being presented before the crowd who had become silent once more.

"This scroll is sealed with a blood seal that only an heir of Minato would be able to open, and I am confident that young Naruto here shall do just that." Without another word, he presented Naruto with the scroll and Naruto stared at it for a full minute before slowly taking it from the aged kage.

Naruto sighed as he quickly bit his thumb and smeared the blood over the seal. Nothing happened for a few seconds and the Hokage was a little worried when a flash erupted from the seal.

The flash quickly died down and when Naruto opened his eyes, he was the only one unsurprised to see that Minato Namikaze was standing in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasuke Uchiha was currently walking towards the Uchiha compound thinking about how strong Naruto had become.

'_I still can't believe that the dobe was failing on purpose in the academy! Why would anyone do that? I wonder if we were to fight, who would win? _

Sasuke grit his teeth when he thought about it and remembered the dangerous glint in Naruto's eye when he had spoken about hiding who he truly was. That glint had told the Uchiha that Naruto was a person you would not want to mess around with.

'_I wonder, maybe Naruto could help me gain more power. I don't want to admit it, but when he approached the academy at lunch, there was something about him that made me think of Itachi and his power. Maybe Naruto _could_ help me against Itachi._

_Yet, Itachi left me alive so that I could kill him myself, that must be the only reason. He felt some sort of guilt that day. Some part of him couldn't let him get away with it. But why me?'_

Yes, being the last Uchiha was definitely not the best thing in the world. For some reason, Sasuke had finally considered using someone to help him kill his brother. Never before had he thought of something such as this, and yet, when he looked into Naruto's eyes, he knew it would be for the best if someone were to help.

'_I shall think it over later…'_

Finally, Sasuke was at the end of the road where the entrance to the grounds of the Uchiha compound were when there was a bright yellow light that appeared just across the road. Sasuke had to close his eyes to keep himself from going blind.

The light seemed to engulf him with a strange energy, it seemed, purifying.

When it finally receded, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the light from the sun. What he saw was slightly shocking. All his life, when he exited the Uchiha grounds, there was nothing but a stone wall that he had never given a thought.

Now however, the light had seemed to create a large iron gate that seemed calming, yet foreboding at the same time.

Sasuke felt his mouth hanging open in surprise as he slowly approached the gate. The gate seemed to be luring him, as if it would grant whoever could open it, immense powers. Sasuke reached out with his hand only to find that he could get within six inches of the bars of iron. He pushed again with more force, yet there seemed to be some sort of force pushing back.

Sasuke stopped and slowly retracted his arm and stared at the gate for a minute before focusing past it.

All that he could see was a large field of flowers.

'_Flowers? Why is there a field of flowers past this?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi Hyuga had activated his Kekkei Genkai to assure himself that it was not just an imposter. Yet, there he was, Minato Namikaze, the one that had given his life thirteen years earlier to seal the Kyubi into his own son.

'_Impossible, and yet, here he is!'_

Everyone present, were currently on their knees.

The Yondaime looked around the room, inspecting everyone individually until his eyes came to rest upon the near mirror image next to him. He smiled softly at him.

"Naruto, you've grown…"

Naruto nodded, not saying a thing. Minato's gaze then shifted to the man Naruto's left.

"You've grown as well Kakashi!"

The silver haired man said nothing, to speechless to even react.

"How?" Sarutobi finally asked. "How are you alive?"

Minato looked sadly upon his predecessor.

"I'm not alive. I am merely a clone so that I may explain that Naruto _is_ my son. I knew that no one would believe him, even if he proved that he was Namikaze with a blood seal, so I created a special seal in this scroll to seal a Kage Bunshin to do its job."

Seeing the bewildered look on everyone's face, he grinned that foxy grin of his.

"It was pretty complicated, and it took me several tries to get right. I originally designed it for the uses of delivering messages that could not be used against us if it fell into the wrong hands."

Sarutobi nodded, remembering the fourth once explaining what he was going to try to do when he first became Hokage.

"So, I see that you've figured out who you really are, eh Naruto?"

"Yes, father" Naruto said as he grinned.

"I really am sorry about what I did to you, but you were the only choice…"

"It's alright dad, I understand perfectly!"

Minato nodded. "So did the village honor my wishes?" he asked the current Hokage.

"Very few did."

"Tell me, which ones?"

"Your student, Anko, Ibiki, myself of course, Iruka, the Ichiraku's, the Hyuga's haven't shown any aggression against him, those that have were executed. The Yamanaka's, Kurenai, Genma, a few civilians, and your sensei haven't when he was here."

Minato nodded. "I see, well, I'm very disappointed, but unsurprised."

He then turned back to the crowd. "To think that this village, the one I swore to protect no matter what, turned against my own son because he saved you all from the demon…

I truly am ashamed. I take it that most of you are convinced that Naruto is my son?"

Many people nodded.

"Dad, there is one thing I want to say before you leave."

Minato looked at his son, wondering what was about to happen.

He slowly approached his son and looked into his eyes to feel the effects of a Genjutsu.

Minato looked around to find himself in the Hokage's office. He was about to dispel the Genjutsu when he heard his son's voice.

"Don't! Please, there is something that I need to show you!"

At this, the scene changed to the conversation that Naruto had with the Kyuubi before he had activated the Jikanhanten. Then, the scene started to change.

Minato looked at his son once the Genjutsu had been lifted.

"I truly am proud of you son…" Naruto nodded as he watched his father turn and face the Sandaime. Minato placed his hand on the elder Hokage's shoulder and smiled.

'_This still seems impossible!'_

"It was good seeing you again Minato, even if it was just a clone…"

Minato smiled sadly before once more turning to Naruto.

"I take it you'll know how to open the gate?" Naruto nodded to his father.

"Good, remember son, I do love and so did your mother…" With that said, he looked at everyone in the room once more and then Kakashi.

"Take care of him Kakashi."

Kakashi could only nod.

"Well, good-bye everybody!" With that said, Minato slowly faded out of existence.

The council chamber was silent now that they had seen the fourth yet again.

"Does anybody still disagree that Naruto is not a Namikaze?"

Nobody said anything.

Sarutobi smiled. "Then, the Namikaze estate should be back and it now belongs to you… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Said blonde only nodded as he gripped the scroll in his hand.

'_If only it was really him…'_ he thought to himself.

Hiashi was the first to truly recover.

"Namikaze-san."

Naruto looked at the Hyuga head and smiled warmly.

"Just call me Naruto."

Hiashi nodded. "Like father like son I see. If you would like, I can escort you to your new estate now that you live quite close to my own estate…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah sure, I just have to stop by my apartment to grab a few things…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sakura was walking along the road towards her house. She had lost track of Sasuke a few hours ago and had finally quit searching. She walked through her front door to find her mother on the couch, silently staring at a picture of one of her closest friends.

Sakura saw the picture and sighed. Apparently, Sakura's mother had a slight crush on Minato Namikaze back in the day when she was an academy student.

"Mom…"

"I saw him today" her mother said.

"What?"

"Minato. We all saw him one last time at the council meeting."

Sakura stared at her mother. She had finally gone of the deep end.

"It couldn't have been. He's been dead for thirteen years."

"I know that Sakura, but I actually saw him one last time, and the way he looked at me…" She struggled to hold back tears. "It's because of the way I treated his only son…"

"! Mom, the Yondaime never had a son."

"No Sakura, he did. The same day that he died."

"There aren't any boys with the name Namikaze."

"That was to protect the boy from his father's enemies."

Sakura suddenly recalled something Naruto had said earlier that day.

"_Because of my lineage. I didn't want anyone to recognize me for who I truly was until I could at least defend myself_."

"What was the boy's name?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Naruto."

Sakura sat down. '_I can't believe it. Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage…'_

"Naruto was brought before the council for he had discovered his lineage. We didn't believe him at first until he opened a scroll that the Yondaime had left behind. When Naruto activated the blood seal, it summoned a clone of Minato to explain that he was a Namikaze."

"So, how did you treat Naruto to have the Yondaime look at you in a way that would upset you?"

Sakura's mother looked ashamed when she recalled what a terrible childhood Naruto had had.

"He has suffered at the hands of the villagers, not just mentally, but physically. When he was younger, he would be beaten repeatedly by mobs. A few times, I saw them beating the boy and did nothing to help, and once, I had helped with the beating."

Sakura looked at her mother in horror.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something that was completely out of his own control. He sacrificed so much for the village and all we did to repay him was to beat and shun him."

"Who else helped?" she asked her mother sadly. She was remembering how she had treated her classmate in the academy and how he had finally snapped at her today. '_I'm a horrible person._'

"There were too many people involved to actually know. There were a few such as the Yamanaka's the Hokage and your sensei that showed no hostility towards the boy."

Sakura sat in silence beside her mother who was silently crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Naruto was surprised that Hiashi had no idea about the 'shithole' apartment that he had lived in for most of his life. When Hiashi was led towards the apartment, he was getting angrier and angrier at the state of the neighborhood.

"Naruto, how long have you lived here?" he asked the young blonde.

Naruto shrugged. "Since the orphanage threw me out."

"Which was when exactly?"

"I think I was six…"

Hiashi struggled to keep his anger in check. He slowly began breathing exercises to control himself. Hyuga's were not supposed to be emotional.

"It's okay Hiashi, after the assassination attempts stopped, it was okay."

Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment before smiling. '_Like his father, always looking optimistically…'_

Naruto finally arrived at his apartment and ran in quickly, not wanting to stay much longer than necessary. He quickly found the shopping bags with his new clothes and grabbed them. He ran out of the building.

"So, let's get going now Hiashi-san."

The Hyuga head nodded. "Yes, I am most interested to see the gates yet again."

Naruto smirked. "So what exactly do you see when you see the gates?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto in surprise for a moment when Naruto answered his question.

"Jii-san told me about the Genjutsu."

Hiashi nodded. "I see, well…" Hiashi blushed at this. "I don't want to say…"

Naruto grinned. "It's not perverted is it Hiashi-san?"

Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment. "You know that it will only display places, not things…"

Naruto shrugged. "So? I would bet that if Jiraiya of the Sannin looked, he would see a brothel…"

Hiashi chuckled. "He does have a one track mind."

"So I've heard."

The two shinobi continued out of the 'poor' part of the village and continued silently through the market district and other residential parts.

Naruto noticed that they were passing the Yamanaka flower shop and that it was in fact still open.

Inside, he could see a worn out Ino sitting at the register.

Naruto stared as he passed the large glass windows, looking at the beautiful Yamanaka as the light from the setting sun hit her perfectly.

'_Just as beautiful as in the future…'_

Ino seemed to have noticed him staring and looked up to lock eyes with him for a moment.

Ino was very surprised when she looked up to see the boy that she had tried to talk to looking at her as he passed.

The next thing she noticed was that he was holding a few bags that were full of clothes.

Ino knew this since she had plenty of experience shopping for clothes and knew what the bags looked like.

This intrigued her seeing as how there were quite a few bags, all of them packed to the gills.

'_A man that can shop!'_ she mentally shouted in joy.

Then, she noticed who he was walking with. Hiashi Hyuga was rarely ever seen with anyone that wouldn't be considered important. Yet, here he was with someone she had never seen before today.

She continued to stare until they had passed the shop and were out of her sight.

'_Wow…'_

Hiashi was suppressing a grin. He had seen Naruto and the other blonde staring at each other with _great _interest.

"So, Naruto, are you interested in any Kunoichi in this part of town?" he asked politely.

The young Namikaze however, could detect a hint of amusement in Hiashi's voice.

"Careful my friend, we are neighbors now and I have been know to pull pranks and not get caught by ANBU."

Hiashi nodded, still suppressing a smirk. '_That answers my questions._'

Naruto talked like he could read his mind ''No, that does not answer your question, no I am not interested in any kunoichi in THIS part of town and when I do answer I hope that you will be understanding''

Hiashi was now more intrigued than he was seeing the exchange of looks.

They continued walking in silence which was fine with the two of them seeing as how it was a comfortable silence.

Just as they were approaching the Namikaze estate, Hiashi broke the silence.

"So how strong are you really Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to tell you what I told Sasuke Uchiha, I haven't been pushed to my limit because the situation has never called for it. But, if I were to gauge my own strength, at least as strong as a rookie Jonin."

Hiashi wasn't very surprised. '_Considering who his father was. Dead last in the academy, number one as a Genin._'

Hiashi remembered how different his blonde haired friend's power seemed to be when they had fought in the Chunin exams for the first time.

"You're father was the same. Hiding your true potential until you were out of the academy."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, but he never hid his true self from anybody, including the Hyuga's.

Hiashi frowned at this.

"I'm not trying to be offensive, it's just that I actually did get away with it, but if you had activated your bloodline on me, you would have seen me for who I truly was."

Hiashi nodded. "Nice save."

"It was the truth."

Hiashi grunted. They had finally reached the gate and Naruto looked at what was beyond it.

Naruto grinned. He always grinned whenever he was here.

"What is it that you see?" Hiashi asked.

"Depends on my mood."

Hiashi nodded.

"I would invite you in, but I want to look around first before I have anyone come over."

"I understand, however, I will expect an invitation from you as soon as possible."  
Naruto grinned. "I understand why as well. I'm not going to care if you give me some sort of house warming gift or not. I'll back you up on anything if I approve of it. I know of the council workings and that you are very influential, however, so am I now that I have my father's name. ...And when you come it would be my honour if you would bring lady Hinata with you"

Hiashi nodded. He had been expecting the blonde to know the workings of the council since he had discovered who the blonde was, but he sensed something, something that a overprotective father would. He was a little confused ar this.

"I shall take my leave then…"

Naruto nodded, not seeing any reason to say anything.

As Hiashi left, Naruto lifted his arm to push against the iron gates so that he could finally get home.

He felt the sensation that the barrier gave whenever he touched it. He pushed through it, feeling a tingling sensation in his arm and reached the cold bars, pushing them open.

The gates slowly and silently opened themselves after the slight and gentle touch of Naruto's hand.

Naruto walked past them and heard them close behind them.

Naruto looked around, seeing the large field of grass around him. To his right, was a small forest. In it, he could sense a variety of different creatures. He smiled as he saw a small fox emerge from a bush and look at him curiously. Naruto stared back, unblinking. He knew that this fox would not harm him, the fox however, was unsure of the new arrival.

Finally, the fox yawned and turned away, trotting into the forest.

Naruto chuckled. He slightly wondered if Kurama had ever acted like that when he was younger. However, he doubted it.

Naruto looked to his left to see the large field. In the middle of the field was a training spot slightly resembling training ground 7, with a small lake.

Naruto looked forward and followed the dirt road towards a house not far in the distance.

Naruto stared longingly at the building. It was a large three story house that seemed to radiate an aura of warmth. Naruto smiled at all the things he would enjoy in the house.

He remembered that there was an Onsen in the back and was looking forward to feeling its effects.

'_First things first…'_ he thought as he entered the house, intent on reaching the library to find a certain scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura yawned as she entered training grounds 7 at 7:30. She noticed that she was the first one there as she sat against one of the three wooden posts.

She let her mind wander as she stared at her surroundings. She had to admit, it was quite beautiful for a place to train.

'_I wonder if Ino-pig is doing the same thing.'_

She sighed as she recalled her early childhood and her friendship with the Yamanaka.

Then, she remembered how Ino had been looking at her blonde teammate the day before.

'_The look on her face will be priceless when I tell her that she was ogling Naruto!'_

Her memories of what had transpired the night before resurfaced.

'_Naruto... Never would have thought he'd been through all that the way he acts…'_

She continued recalling how guilty her mother had seemed and how much she had cried.

Then, Sasuke appeared. He was slowly making his way over to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura blushed when Sasuke stopped in front of her and stared at her for a moment.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked.

Sakura's brain seemed to have come to a sudden halt. Then, one thought ran through her head.

'_Sasuke-kun talked to me…'_

Sasuke stared at the girl for a few seconds before repeating the question which snapped the fan girl to reality.

"Oh… um, no…" she said meekly as she recalled that the Uchiha had apparently agreed with Naruto's suggestion.

"Hm" was the reply she received as the Uchiha walked over to a tree and leaned against it.

Sakura stared longingly at the brooding boy, thinking about all the 'possibilities' that came with him talking to her.

Sasuke was frowning at the Kunoichi that was staring at him intently.

'_Naruto pointed it out to us and yet she ignored it. I thought that she was supposed to be the smartest girl in our graduating class. Maybe Naruto isn't the dobe, _she_ is.'_

Sasuke then remembered what he had seen Naruto do the night before.

'_How? How did he get through that barrier and yet I couldn't? Is he stronger than me?'_

Sasuke reminded himself of the look in Naruto's eyes, one that told of power and knowledge. For that reason, Sasuke was slowly beginning to acknowledge the blonde, unconsciously at least.

Sasuke listened to the leaves of the trees around them rustle from the soft breeze that was blowing that day.

'_Seems peaceful…'_ thought Sasuke.

It had seemed like a few hours had passed and there was still no sign of Kakashi or Naruto.

Sakura had attempted to move closer to the Uchiha, but he was sitting in a tree now as Sakura sat against the trunk of a tree a few yards from Sasuke.

"Why do you think Naruto's late? Same with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't look in the Kunoichi's direction as he grunted.

Sakura sighed. '_Why won't he give me a straight answer?'_

"Because you're weak" came her answer.

She looked up in surprise to see a fatigued Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto looked in Sasuke's direction and then back to her.

"He wants someone strong to help him; he doesn't like to be held back. I thought you already knew this about your precious Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke had jumped out of the tree and walked up to Naruto.

"You're pretty observant, dobe."

Naruto shrugged, not caring about the kunoichi that had flames dancing in her eyes.

"I don't really care, but it's kinda obvious."

Sakura had her fist clenched and was thing about punching at Naruto head when a pop was heard and Kakashi appeared, holding Naruto's shoulder with his 'eye smile'.

"Sakura, I would hold back if I were you" he said as he glanced at his young charge.

Sakura, who had her fist raised, looked at Naruto and then Kakashi questioningly.

"Naruto had obviously been training recently and might accidentally hurt you as he is still in what many would call 'battle mode'" explained the Cyclops.

Naruto just chuckled. "Were you spying on me?" Kakashi shook his head.

"You look fatigued, and I have a great sense of smell and it has been obvious that you have been training with someone who trains for 'youthfulness'."

Naruto shuddered at this word. "Please refrain from _ever_ saying that word around me."

Kakashi had actually had to suppress a shudder when he had realized what he had said.

'_I hope I don't wake up with the same hair and wardrobe…' _thought the copy nin, imagining what he would look like with those two factors.

Mentally shaking himself, he took his hand off of Naruto and produced two bells.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get started, shall we?"

The three Genin were now at attention.

'_Two of them seem to have ignored my warning about breakfast'_ thought Kakashi as he noticed their posture. He then remembered what Naruto had suggested when Kakashi had 'left'.

He wondered if this team would pass. '_I hope so…'_

"All the three of you have to do is get one of these bells, and you'll get lunch."

Sakura had realized that what Naruto had suggested was good advice.

"But, there are only two bells and three of us!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi 'eye smiled' again.

"Very perceptive, yes, there are only two bells and whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to that post over there and have their lunch eaten by me. Also, the loser shall be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened when they heard this, Naruto however looked bored.

"If you intend on getting a bell, you will have to come at me with the intent to kill."

The three Genin nodded, one of them quickly remembering the plan that he had come up with.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Two people quickly took off into the forest surrounding them while two stayed in the clearing, facing each other.

'_The other two are hidden quite well, Naruto however…'_ Naruto just stood there, glancing at the spots that his teammates were hiding.

'_Hm? He knows where the other two are already? Interesting…'_ At this, Kakashi reached into his pouch to grab his favorite novel to find that it was missing.

'_I know that I brought it with me, did it fall out?'_

Naruto smirked when he saw his sensei looking for the missing orange book that was now behind his back.

Naruto had gotten the idea from Maito Gai that morning while training.

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto had come back to the 'field of eyebrows' to participate in training with the two Taijutsu specialists. It was currently seven and Naruto was supposed to take his bell test in a few hours. He knew that Kakashi would be late, he always was._

_When he was half way through sparing with the older of the two specialists, he had mentioned his test and Gai had sprung into action._

"_YOSH, MY ETERNAL RIVAL MAY BE COOL AND HIP, THAT BOOK OF HIS HOWEVER, RESTRICTS HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH FROM BLAZING AS MUCH AS MINE! I AM SURE THAT IF THAT BOOK WERE USED AS A BARGAINING CHIP THAT HE WOULD SURELY CAVE! I HOWEVER, DO NOT HAVE SUCH A WEAKNESS SUCH AS THAT!"_

**_Flashback ends._**

Naruto wondered if Gai had purposely mentioned this so that Naruto would try this method out.

'_Only one way to find out…'_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Looking for this?" Naruto held the book out and grinned at the look of shock that Kakashi had.

"How did you do that?" he asked. He couldn't remember when the young shinobi had pulled a fast one on him.

When you appeared and had your hand on my shoulder, it gave me the perfect opportunity to take it, so I did. Now give me a bell or I'll burn it!"

'_I've underestimated him and now my precious book is in danger!'_ Kakashi lunged at Naruto at a quick speed and grabbed his book from Naruto who hadn't reacted quickly enough.

"Smart Naruto. I didn't realize that you knew of that weak point. However, you've threatened one of my most precious objects and for that, I will make sure that you lose!"

Kakashi was only throwing empty threats but Naruto didn't need to know.

Sasuke smirked. '_Not bad Naruto, I guess you did your research on this guy._'

He watched as the two shinobi in the clearing stared each other down when Kakashi broke the silence.

"I guess I'll teach you a lesson during this little exercise. Lesson 1, Taijutsu."

Naruto charged Kakashi when he had finished talking.

'_Damn it Naruto, he's a Jonin!'_ thought Sasuke.

As Naruto charged he thought one thing. '_I need to tone it down for this; I don't need Kakashi getting serious.'_

Naruto aimed a kick for Kakashi's head who quickly ducked underneath the leg.

Naruto recovered as he pulled out a kunai and launched it at his sensei.

Kakashi was thinking about how easy catching the kunai was going to be when Naruto flipped through some familiar seals. '_He knows this?'_

"**_Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu"_**

The one kunai became fifty and Kakashi was forced to use a Kawarimi.

When the log had hit the ground, Naruto was on the defensive. Kakashi was using a Taijutsu style that seemed to be similar to the Jyuken and the Goken styles.

Kakashi threw a punch through Naruto's guard forcing the blonde to drop to the ground to be met with Kakashi's sandal.

Naruto felt the foot connect with his face and was thrown into the air. He quickly controlled his flailing body and landed smoothly only to shoot forward even faster.

'_Here I thought that I wouldn't have to turn on the heat.'_

Naruto was back on the offensive, throwing punch after punch at the copy Nin only to have them all blocked or parried. Then Naruto seeing that he wont be able to land a solid punch, quickly cjanged to his Juken style, and closed of a couple ot tenketsu points in Kakashi's left arm.

Kakashi had grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and pivoted to the right, using the momentum to throw the blonde at the river. Naruto crashed through the clear surface of the river and as he was sinking towards the murky bottom, he made a familiar cross sign. _'He managed to close of a cpuple of chakra points. How did he know ho to do it and where to hit'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was having a hard time keeping up with the two as they fought and was slightly disappointed when Naruto landed in the river.

'_Still, how does he move so quickly?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when someone covered Sasuke's mouth.

"Don't move" came Naruto's voice.

Sakura had had a similar reaction to Sasuke's when watching the fight. '_I thought he was the dead last and here he is showing me and Sasuke-kun up!'_

She then felt a presence behind her and drew a kunai from her pouch to find that there weren't any there.

"Looking for these?"

Sakura whirled around to see a frowning Naruto holding her five kunai that she had on her.

"How did…" she was interrupted when Sasuke appeared.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Naruto threw her a look that clearly said shut the hell up. Sakura looked down at the ground, blushing from her loud voice. Kakashi had probably heard her.

"Its fine for now seeing as how Kakashi is occupied" said Naruto.

"Occupied?" she asked.

Sasuke pointed to the clearing and she followed his line of sight. There in the field, were five Narutos fighting one Kakashi.

"How are you here and there?" she asked.

"Kage bunshin, now listen up Sakura, I have a plan to get those bells…"

Kakashi wasn't surprised to find that Naruto knew the Kage Bunshin technique. He was surprised that they were all dodging his blows. Their teamwork seemed flawless as they were all the same person, but it did give Kakashi a peak at what could be accomplished if Naruto had gotten wind of the true purpose to the exercise.

'_Only half an hour left and no teamwork at all…'_

Kakashi saw an opening and took it, as he drew a kunai and threw it into the middle of the clones. On the kunai, was an explosive tag.

"Payback Naruto…'

The tag exploded and destroyed four of the Narutos, leaving one battered Naruto staring at an empty clearing.

"You know" a voice said behind him. "You should never expose your back to an enemy ninja." There, behind Naruto, was Kakashi holding the oh so familiar sign of the tiger.

"Secret leaf village finger jutsu: One thousand years of death!" yelled Kakashi as he preformed the jutsu that Naruto had been trying to avoid ever since the first time.

Naruto however, smirked and said one thing.

"Boom." The Naruto exploded and Kakashi, who had not been expecting this, had barely braced himself with enough chakra to escape relatively unscathed. Kakashi was flung through the air with his clothes slightly singed.

'_Minato-sensei, your son is fantastic!'_

As he landed, he noticed something wrong. He was surrounded by three Genin who all had their kunai drawn.

'_Well well, what do we have here?' _thought Kakashi.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked. He received two nods of acknowledgement.

"All right, go!" Sakura flipped through signs as she threw her kunai and watched as it tripled as it sailed through the air.

At the same time, Sasuke had flipped through his own hand seals and inhaled, focusing his chakra in his lungs.

"**Fire style:** **_Fireball jutsu"_** The large fireball flew towards its target. Naruto watched as Kakashi preformed a Kawarimi and reappeared just behind Naruto.

Suddenly, Kakashi was on the defensive as Sasuke had jumped out of hiding and the 'Sasuke' that had just used a jutsu disappeared in puff of smoke.

Sakura flung six shuriken at the two and Sasuke smirked as he held his ground as a shuriken pierced his back.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he formed a ram seal and suppressed his chakra, quickly breaking the Genjutsu he was under courtesy of a certain cherry blossom.

The first thing he noticed when the Genjutsu was gone, was that there were four Kage Bunshins holding on to him.

"You move, you die" one of them said.

The next thing he noticed were the two teammates holding bells, one blushing, one brooding.

"Where's the real Naruto?" he asked. His question was answered by one sentence.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi was now flying through the air, holding his rear end and thinking one thing. '_That kid is really talented, and really cruel…'_

* * *

_As i stated before, this is not an original story (so far :) ). Up until now all i did to it were some minor changes to conversation._


	4. The Bane of all shinobi- remade

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I am not the original author of this story, i have taken it and rewriting it in order to make my own. Background is not canon, it is A few angry words_**

**_Chapter 4: The Bane of All Shinobi_**

Kakashi walked out of the river to find a grinning Naruto just a few feet from him.

"That's what you get for trying that technique on me Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed. '_I guess he's right, it is a bit of an unethical jutsu to use against them…'_

Naruto took a step forward and clenched his teeth. Kakashi noticed this and saw that the young blonde seemed to be straining himself just by standing up.

'_Interesting… So he is carying weights_'

Kakashi glanced over at the two others to see them holding their bells, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Well Naruto, it looks like you don't have a bell" Kakashi said.

'_Might as well see if the other two will help him without him suggesting it.'_

"So? We passed this test with flying colors. Teamwork, Sasuke and I figured it out and Sakura figured it out when we found her. We passed, no matter what kind of psychological torture mumbo jumbo. Get to the speech so we can go. Some of us are busy."

Kakashi sweat dropped. '_Damn, oh well, gives me more time to read…'_

"As Naruto has said, the point of this exercise was to see if you could work together as a team. Just to speed this up, I'll tell you something that a friend of mine once told me, not long before he died, that those who disobey orders are trash, those who abandon their comrades are even lower than trash."

Kakashi let it hang in the air for a moment before he spoke.

"Team 7; report here tomorrow at nine to receive your first mission!" With that said, Kakashi disappeared, using a Shushin jutsu, leaving the three Genin.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "So, do you want to train with me?" he asked.

Sakura glared at him, "hell no you Baka!"

Naruto just shrugged and turned to the Uchiha.

"What about you?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment. '_Two days ago, I would have said no without a thought, but he is truly strong.'_

"Sure, where to Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"On second thought…" Sakura began, but Naruto interrupted her.

"I only extended the invitation to you first for I knew you would decline. I only intend to train with Sasuke until you decide to take being a ninja seriously. If you were to fight Hinata, whom many consider the weakest of our class, you would lose. To train with me, you must be a capable Kunoichi."

"Naruto you baka, I'm a very capable Kunoichi!"

Naruto looked at her, scrutinizing her. "What jutsu do you know outside of the academy jutsu?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment and came up with an answer that made her realize just how useless she was.

"Exactly, if you want to not be a burden, then I suggest that you start to train instead of just caring about what Sasuke might think." With that said, Naruto whirled around and walked away, Sasuke following him.

Sakura sat in the field, tears stinging her eyes. '_I really am weak…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasuke was impressed that Naruto had knocked the truth into Sakura's head. Nobody had been able to get through to the girl until now.

They were back in the city and were walking a path towards the market district.

"First, we'll eat, then we need to talk" the blonde said.

Sasuke nodded, he was finally going to find out just how strong Naruto was.

Naruto smiled when he saw his favorite ramen stand come into view.

Sasuke however, didn't share his teammates love for the food.

"No." Sasuke said as he stopped. Naruto heard him, but kept on walking.

"Fine by me, it just means that I can focus on my own training instead of having to help you." With that said, he left Sasuke, knowing what the Uchiha would do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura had finally gotten a hold of her self and was now stalking the Uchiha.

'_Ramen? Is that all Naruto eats?'_ she asked herself as she remembered what Naruto had always eaten in the academy.

She watched the two from a distance as they both ordered some ramen.

'_Can't hear what their saying, I'm going in.'_

'**_We totally rock! Shannaro!'_**

Sakura was now just within earshot of the small ramen stand.

"So, why are we here Naruto? I thought that we were going to be training?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto was happily slurping up the heavenly noodles as if he didn't hear Sasuke at all.

"Dobe!" he called out.

Naruto set his chopsticks down and looked at the Uchiha.

"Here's the deal Sasuke. I'll train with you but you're going to have to change."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked.

"Your attitude stinks. I'm getting really tired of it and there is no way in hell that you're going to be making any progress as a shinobi with it."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You're so stuck up, that I nearly had to beat the prospect of teamwork into your head today just to get a bell. If that were a life or death situation, we might have died because of that attitude."

Sasuke had had enough, and was getting up when Naruto continued.

"Itachi knew what had to be done and whenever I saw him working, he never had an attitude." '_Especially when he was training me what it means to be a ninja and an assasin.'_

Sasuke whirled around to face Naruto to find that he was gone.

He then felt the cold feeling of metal on his throat.

"It's true that emotions can get you killed on the field, however, being an emotionless bastard will get you killed no matter what."

'_How did he get behind me?'_ Sasuke thought.

"The only reason you and Sakura even got the two bells was because of me. If you hadn't been so antisocial and Sakura had actually trained instead of fawning over you, then you two would have not had to depend on my skills. I'm not trying to be arrogant, but it is the truth."

Sasuke stood silently as he felt the metal touch disappear.

"Now you have a choice, will you drop the attitude and open up, or will you continue to weaken yourself? If you choose the correct answer, meet me at the entrance to _my_ estate." Naruto then disappeared just as he did yesterday.

Sakura had felt the slight killer intent that Naruto had used to get his point across with Sasuke and knew that a bit of it had been directed towards her.

'_He knew I was here!'_ She fell to the ground in fear. '_He knows what he's talking about.'_

'**_How do you know?_**_'_ her inner self asked.

'_I could feel the truth in his voice, the conviction. He's only trying to help us…'_

'…' her inner self said nothing, she understood perfectly.

'_I need to start training, now.'_ With that said, she got up off the ground, and headed back to the training grounds. She needed to improve so that she didn't need to depend on the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage sat in his office with Kurenai and Asuma sitting across from him.

"He's always late. Maybe he's still doing his test?" Kurenai asked.

The Hokage shook his head. "No, he's finished already, I'm sure of it."

Finally, the door opened to reveal the cyclopean subject of their conversation.

"It's about time Kakashi" Asuma said.

Kakashi only nodded in response.

"Our teams passed, thank you for asking" Kurenai said, slightly annoyed at being ignored by the copy Nin.

"So, report" the aged Sandaime Hokage ordered.

"Team 7…" he prolonged the answer as he watched the three in front of him lean forward in anticipation.

"…passes."

The Hokage smirked. '_It seems Naruto is stronger than he lead us all to believe.'_

"So, what happened?" asked Kurenai, eager to hear of the young Namikaze's skills.

"Well, Naruto was the first to react. Before I even told them to begin, he stole my book while my guard was down."

The other three grinned. '_Only Konoha's number one prankster'_ they all thought.

"When I told them to start, Haruno and Uchiha quickly hid while Naruto stayed in the open and used the book as a hostage."  
Kurenai and Asuma stifled a laugh which resulted in what sounded like a snort. The Hokage didn't react on the surface and Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"I quickly regained the book and faced him in a quick Taijutsu match which he followed up with a kunai kage bunshin technique."

The two other Jonin's jaws fell to the floor at this.

"We continued in a Taijutsu match when he seemed to up the ante. He began to use the close off my tenketsu, using a modified style."

Jaws dropped further and a certain Kage's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I managed to throw him into the river to only be attacked by at least twenty kage bunshin. At this time, Naruto slipped past me and met with his teammates. He explained the concept of the test and got them to join him."

"After getting rid of most of the bunshin except for one that I thought was real, I used the one thousand years of death technique on him only to have the bunshin explode."

This time, the Hokage's jaw slackened. '_He knows the Shadow Clone Grand Explosion?'_

I was quickly placed under a Genjutsu either by Naruto or Sakura which they used to get the bells from me. By then, I realized it was a Genjutsu only to find that Sasuke and Sakura had the bells."

The others seemed very surprised.

"Impressive" Kurenai breathed.

"Indeed" Kakashi replied.

"So, Kakashi Hatake, one question. Where do you think Naruto stands?" The Sandaime asked.

Kakashi sighed. "To be honest, I think he was holding back, a lot. He seemed to be straining himself _by_ holding back. If he were to go all out, I would bet he would be my equal."

The Hokage nodded. '_After hearing of what happened at the test and seeing him use the Rasengan, I would expect that much. Naruto Namikaze, you truly live up to your surname.'_

"So, is that all?"

"Actually, I wanted your opinion on something" Kakashi said. As he remembered one more detail about his new charge.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**At the evening.**

**Naruto had decided to take the katana he knew was stashed in the family vault. It was made of the strongest metal he had ever seen. It was black, with a light tint of bluw ehre it connected with the handguard. It had the uzumaki spiral on the handguard, and under the grip. He took it, created 700 Shadow Clones. Ordered them to divide in 7 groups. Five groups, each group to train its own kenjutsu dance. Another group to train in jutsus. The final group had gone to train nature chakra. He went to bed.**

**_One Week Later_**

Sakura watched as her two teammates lunged at each other. Sasuke started with a jab followed by a leg sweep. Naruto anticipated this and quickly dodged the jab and flipped backwards, avoiding the sweep. The blonde jumped forward with his leg ready to make contact with Sasuke's head. Sasuke blocked the kick with his forearm and made for a jab at Naruto's torso. Naruto grabbed the fist an inch away and threw it to the side, also unbalancing his opponent. Seeing an opening, Naruto quickly threw his fist towards Sasuke's unprotected stomach.

Sasuke felt the punch connect as the wind was knocked out of him. He knew the blonde was holding back, but it still didn't mean that it was soft. He flew backwards, skidding along the ground. Sasuke pulled a kunai out of its holster and used it to stop his momentum. Just as he felt himself slowing down, he felt the presence of his teammate behind him. He ducked down just in time to feel Naruto's fist fly through his hair.

Sasuke pivoted to his left, kunai in hand only to have it parried with Naruto's own kunai.

Sasuke smirked as he saw that Naruto had disappeared.

'_I guess we're stepping it up a notch'_ thought Sasuke. He felt around for any chakra signatures. He spun around to his left, running through hand seals.

**"Fire style: fire ball jutsu"** announced the young Uchiha as he let loose a large ball of fire.

It quickly rocketed at the Namikaze who was going through his own hand seals.

**"Water style: Water Barrier" **Naruto spewed out a large amount of water that quickly formed a wall around him, allowing the fire to hit it and explode into steam.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke were about to start round two when Kakashi appeared in between the two.

'_That was one of the Nidaime's jutsu…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well as impressive as this little spar is, we have another mission."

"You mean chore?" Naruto asked sounding slightly irritated.

Kakashi smiled at the blonde. "I guess you _could _call them chores, but it sounds more professional when you call it a mission."

Naruto only replied with a snort. He looked over and looked at his third teammate.

'_I'm glad she's changing already'_ he thought.

Sakura had definitely started to change. She still wore her usual attire, but her pouch and kunai holster seemed to be full. Her hair had been cut, giving her the haircut that Naruto had gotten used to. She also seemed slightly stronger in Naruto's opinion.

"So Kakashi," Sasuke started. "Why were you late this time?" Kakashi looked at his student in surprise. '_They actually want to know?'_

"Well, I got lost on the road of life after I helped an old lady with her groceries."

Sasuke sweat dropped as he groaned. Naruto was next to the usually brooding Uchiha, grinning like an idiot.

"Here dobe, thirty ryou" groaned Sasuke as he handed over the money that he owed his teammate.

'W_as I really just the source of a bet?' _Kakashi asked himself.

"I was _sure _it would be about a cat today…" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"So anyways, today we'll be walking a few dogs for the Inuzuka's veterinary clinic."

Naruto grinned at this. '_Cool… Wonder if Sasuke thinks Hana is hot as well?'_

They quickly made their way from their training grounds to the Inuzuka compound where the veterinary clinic was located.

Naruto entered first to see a pretty brunette with the same facial tattoos as Kiba. She seemed quite nice and had an exotic look about her.

"Hey there Hana-chan!" Naruto said, announcing his presence.

Said Kunoichi looked up to see the handsome blonde before her.

"Hi there Naruto-kun!" The two had met a few days ago as she was trying to track down a missing Akamaru. It was Naruto who had accidentally come across the puppy who seemed quite scared of the Jinchuriki. Eventually, Naruto had managed to calm the puppy down after convincing it that he was in fact Naruto. He asked the dog, not to reveal to Kiba about him which Akamaru agreed to after a belly rub.

Hana had come across the belly rub and had warmed up to the blonde quite quickly. She of course knew of his current status and what was happening to the Kyuubi.

She had never resented Naruto for his burden.

"So, which dog's need to be walked?" he asked the Inuzuka.

Sasuke and Sakura had just entered the door to find the two talking happily and found it quite strange.

"Well, if you and your team want to follow me."

An hour later, Naruto had quickly tamed the dog he had been assigned which was an overly large pit bull. He seemed quite ferocious at first, but Naruto had out growled the dog. The two were now quietly walking along with Sasuke and a German shepherd.

Sakura and even Kakashi were also assigned dogs. Kakashi had oddly enough, received a pug to walk while Sakura had gained a small border collie.

The dogs seemed quite drawn to Kakashi and only said copy Nin and Naruto knew why.

After another hour of walking the dogs, Kakashi announced that the 'mission' was a success and that they were going back.

Hana quickly thanked team 7 for their help and walked them out of the store.

"Well, that went well…" Kakashi said as he read Icha Icha Paradise.

"So Sasuke, what did you think of Hana?"

"Hn…"

"She was kinda curvy, don't you think?"

This caused Sasuke to blush, Kakashi to lower his book, and Sakura to seethe with anger.

'_Sasuke thinks that whore is hot!?'_

'**_Shannaro, we should kick that hussy's ass!'_**

"Too bad she's too old for you Sasuke, plus, I don't think she really liked you…"

"Hn…"

"Hn indeed Sasuke…" Naruto mocked.

They made it to the Hokage tower to see the Sandaime sitting at his usual desk with Iruka and a few others, handing out missions to teams.

"I see that you have completed your mission eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, not even looking up from his orange book.

"Well, here is the money for completing the mission."

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he closed his book. "We're done for the day so I guess we'll be back tomorrow to receive a few more cho, I mean missions…" Kakashi quickly used his Shushin jutsu to escape what could have been an awkward moment.

The other three Genin weren't so lucky.

'_Damn it Kakashi!'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

The other two were having similar thoughts.

"Well, I don't want to seem like a copy cat but…" Naruto quickly used a seal free Shushin just like Kakashi, leaving an irritated Uchiha and a seething Haruno.

The Hokage looked at the two Genin that were left. "Did your sensei just call D ranked missions chores?"

"…"

"..."

Naruto felt proud as he walked through the streets, heading towards Ichiraku's for some quality ramen. '_Sucks to be them…'_

As he rounded a corner, he saw team 10 and 8 arguing. Or at least a member of both teams while the rest of them hung back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DOG BREATH?!"

"I SAID YOU LOOK LIKE A PORTLY PIG!"

"BE QUIET OR I WILL NEUTER YOU!"

"Troublesome…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The two yelled.

Munch munch…

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_Good lord, these two must be the loudest people in the land of fire'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto watched on in slight amusement, as the two continued to yell at each other. Then, things got a little out of control.

Ino had made a jab at Kiba's mother which provoked a physical attack. The Inuzuka quickly drew a kunai and was just about to throw it when he was suddenly on the ground.

"You know, it's kinda rude to attack an unarmed woman" Naruto said from his spot, on top of Kiba.

Ino's mouth dropped open when she saw the 'hot' blonde from a week ago, and he just saved her.

Before she could say anything, Shino approached Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, he was verbally provoked by Yamanaka-san."

"I understand that Shino, but to physically assault a fellow Konoha shinobi could be disastrous."

Shino nodded, knowing that he wasn't going to abuse Kiba in anyway.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Kiba yelled from beneath Naruto.

"Not until you cool down. Akamaru, could you talk some sense into him?"

The dog had been sitting beside Hinata as all of this was happening and walked over to the fuming and cursing Kiba.

After a few barks, Kiba had stopped his thrashing and stared at the blonde that was sitting on his back.

"He's really that strong?" he asked his partner.

Bark bark.

Ino was standing there, slack jawed. '_Namikaze? As in Minato Namikaze? The Yondaime?'_

"Are you going to behave?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Y…Yeah, sure…"

Naruto got off of Kiba and helped him to his feet.

"You know, you shouldn't get so riled up at a few insults."

Kiba only nodded. '_I shouldn't mess with this guy if what Akamaru says is true…'_

"Good and you" said Naruto as he turned to Ino. "I don't know who started this and I don't care, the two of you should really tone it down. Shinobi need to be silent, not loud and obnoxious."

Ino only nodded as she stared at the blonde. '_Maybe he is the Yondaime's son, but the fourth never got married or had any kids.'_

He saw Hinata and aproached her. „Hinata-chan how are you?"

She blushed at the –chan. She then senced his chakra and immediatly knew who he was. „Naruto-kun?"

„Yeah it's me" Ino's jaw dropped. _'Naruto, that hunk is Naruto. And when did he become a Namikaze?'_

„So Hinata, I have a question " He got a little nervous. „Would you go out with me to Cafe Miruku"

Hinata fainted. '_Ah damn, I forgot how shy she was_'

„Naruto" Kiba mumbeled „Couldn't you at least have done that a little more smother"

After a minute she came back to the world of concious. „Naruto-kun I would love to, but my father..."

„Oh don't wory about Hiashi, I already talked to him"

FLASHBACK -At the Hyuga compound

„Hiashi-san would you give me the courtessy to take your daughter, lady Hinata out with me?" Naruto spoke while bowing.

„Naruto Namikaze, would you clearify the reason for your request."

„Hiashi-san, I admire your daughter for both her beauty and her kindness. If you would allow me, I would treat her with honor. I would guard her with my life, and I would make sure she is never sad or harmed" '_Kami knows I already have_'

„She is the heiress to our clan, but your name is one of honor and stature. Very well, I expect you to respect her, ands I expect her to be home by 11"

END FLASHBACK

„..so you see, he already agreed for me to take you out."

„Y...Yes, it would make me extremely happy" She changed a few tones of red.

"So, now that all of that has been resolved, I must be going."

With that said, Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"That was Naruto?" Choji asked as he rememberd the screwny prankster from the Academy.

"He is the Yondaime's son…" Shino answered as he turned around heading in the direction of a certain ramen stand.

"How do you know?" Ino yelled out.

"Information is vital to the success of a mission, therefore, I must know as much as I can so that I am never caught unaware and possibly killed…"

Kiba and Hinata walked after the Aburame.

"W…Where are w… we going Shino-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Ichiraku's, I must test him…"

Shikamaru yawned as he turned around to set off towards Choji's for some dinner.

"C'mon Choji, I don't want to miss your mother's cooking…"

Munch munch munch…

"Troublesome blondes…" Shikamaru sighed as he saw that Ino was staring at the spot where Naruto had last been.

Munch…

Naruto sat slurping his noodles, wondering what had become of his teammates when he heard a buzzing sound.

"Shino, get this female Kikai off of me or I will crush it."

"Naruto, I have come here to challenge you to a spar…" Shino interrupted.

Naruto quickly ate the remaining noodles in his bowl and turned to Shino.

"Where and when?"

"You may pick the location, now…"

Naruto nodded. "Might as well do it at my team's training grounds…"

With that said Naruto laid some money on the counter and got up.

"Follow me, if you can keep up." Naruto then seemed to disappear.

Shino and Hinata also did the same, leaving a gaping Kiba.

"Akamaru, can you track them down?" he asked.

Bark!

"Good, let's go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was surprised at how fast her teammate was traveling. She was even more surprised at her own. For some reason, she felt the need to come see the two fight each other and was driven by that desire.

'_Naruto-kun, how different are you truly from what we have all seen?'_

Naruto was easily jumping from building to building which quickly turned into trees.

Naruto grinned when he felt two chakra signatures easily keeping up with him.

'_They're stronger than I gave them credit for.'_

He felt two more chakra signatures not far behind.

'_Kiba needs to train more…'_

He finally reached the clearing of training ground 7.

He jumped into the clearing and felt the other two jump down.

"We'll wait for the other two…" said Naruto.

Shino nodded and Hinata tried to fight down a blush, a fight she was losing.

Finally, after ten minutes, Kiba and Akamaru burst through the brush.

"Now then, state the rules Shino."

"Anything goes, no killing."

"Fair enough, Hinata, will you be the referee?"

Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Shall we begin?" Shino asked.

"No, I want one more thing…"

"…Name it…"

"Kiba and you shall fight me as a team…"

"Does that mean that lady Hinata will be on your team?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, then the teams will be unfair. Hinata's fighting style would crush the two of you if it were combined with my knowledge and abilities."

Hinata nearly fainted at the compliment.

Shino nodded once again. "Fine…"

"Yahoo, you here that Akamaru!"

Akamaru looked at the Namikaze, seeing his posture, feeling his chakra.

Akamaru already could tell what the outcome would be.

"R…Ready… S…s…set…go."

Shino was the first to react. He threw a few shuriken at the blonde. Naruto ducked underneath the projectiles. Kiba had decided to use his clan's technique.

**"Fang over Fang"** Kiba spun in the air, creating what looked like a small tornado heading towards Naruto.

Naruto flashed through a few seals. Suddenly, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were bathed in darkness.

**"Time Movement Faze jutsu"** Naruto grinned as he announced the Genjutsu. Kiba zoomed right past Naruto and stopped his jutsu.

Naruto heard a buzzing sound again and cursed his stupidity.

Naruto quickly flared his chakra, killing the female Kikai bug that was still on him.

"Impressive Naruto…" came Shino's voice.

"Thanks…"

**"Man beast clone!" **Kiba's voice rang out.

'_Damn!'_ thought Naruto.

He ran through a few hand seals as he heard the unannounced Gatsuuga that was coming towards him.

**"Gotatsu Restriction Jutsu!" **Naruto smirked when he heard the sound of the Gatsuuga halt and two bodies crash to the ground.

"One on one now Shino…"

"I see…"

Naruto flipped through a few more hand seals.

"**Wind style Great Push!"** Naruto felt the air shift as he pushed the wall of wind towards Shino with a blast of chakra. Naruto lifted the Genjutsu only to see Shino burst into thousands of Kikai bugs.

"A Kikai Clone!" Naruto felt Shino hold a kunai to his neck.

"Yield…" he commanded.

Naruto smiled as he heard this. "No." With that said, Naruto reverted into water.

"Water Clone!" Shino exclaimed.

**"Earth style Headhunter Jutsu!"** came Naruto's voice. Shino felt his ankles being grabbed and before he knew it, his body was underground while his head jutted out from the ground.

There stood Naruto, with Shino's kunai in his left hand, holding it pointed at Shino's forehead.

"Yield?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"You didn't even try, did you?"

Naruto's smile widened.

"Pretty observant, aren't you?"

"I yield…" he replied.

"Well, I better go fix Kiba up" said Naruto as he got up and turned to the immobile figures of Kiba and Akamaru.

"What about me?" Shino asked.

"She'll help you" Naruto said as he pointed behind him.

Shino couldn't see behind him, his Kikai bugs did tell him who it was however.

"Kurenai-sensei…" said Shino.

"Just give me one second Shino…" Kurenai said as she preformed a jutsu to release Shino.

Naruto walked up to the immobile forms of Kiba and Akamaru.

"Do you two give up?"

"…"

"…"

Naruto grinned. "I take your silence as a yes."

He quickly formed a few seals and smacked the two on their foreheads.

Kiba blinked as he felt his limbs unlock. "Thank god! Man Naruto, where'd you learn that Jutsu?"

Naruto shrugged. "Known it for a while."

Kurenai and Shino had just approached the two talking Genin.

'_Where did he learn the__**Gotatsu Restriction Jutsu**__? That was an extremely powerful Genjutsu…'_ Kurenai asked herself.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said. Hinata blushed as she was being addressed by her crush.

"Tell your father to come over anytime, he wanted to talk to me, so I thought I should let him know that I'm free. You should come to!"

Hinata nodded, once more not trusting her voice.

Kurenai saw this and grinned. '_So this is who Hinata likes…'_

"So Naruto" Kurenai said. "I heard that your team holds the record for capturing Tora. How did you do it?"

Naruto grinned as he remembered how that had happened.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and his team had finally arrived in a clearing that the target had been to recently._

_It had already been ten minutes and Naruto was losing his patience. Kakashi could sense this and was about to talk to the blonde when said blonde spoke up._

"_I'm getting tired of this already so I'm going to end this mission!" Naruto made a cross sign and created about fifty Kage Bunshin._

_He nodded to them; they nodded back and ran towards the target. _

_Naruto sat down, not even telling his teammates what he was doing. The others decided to rest for a moment when the ground shook and a loud explosion was heard. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke whirled around to see a large pillar of smoke further in the forest. Before they could react, another explosion was heard, and another. _

_Twelve explosions later, one of Naruto's Bunshin came into view, holding the dreaded Tora._

"_Mission accomplished…" Naruto said._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto chuckled at the memory. '_Good thing I threatened that thing. Now my team will never have to actually search for it. It'll find us, or else…'_

"Let's just say that Kage Bunshin is a wonderful jutsu."

Kurenai nodded, still unaware of how he had achieved what only the Yondaime and Tsunade had. Ten minutes for that mission seemed impossible.

"Well guys, I have to get going, a lot of stuff I need to take care of. See ya."

Naruto quickly used a Shushin to leave Team 8 to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was climbing into his bed, feeling tired from the morning workout with Gai and Lee, and a pointless D rank when he felt a tug on his mind.

* * *

**Gotatsu Restriction Jutsu- Genjutsu makes the target stoop in midair and suspends them in such a motionless state**

**Time Movement Faze jutsu- Genjutsu causes the opponent's reaction time lower nut his awarness to outside onfluences is normal. Basically slows down the process speed of the mind.**


	5. Wave mission- remade

NARUTO! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS EVER!"

Naruto could have sworn that he felt his eardrum burst as he listened to the spandex clad Jonin go on his 'youth' rant.

Naruto had just completed his usual morning training with the two shinobi who were considered the best Taijutsu users in fire country.

"Yeah, thanks Gai-sensei…" Naruto sighed as he rubbed the throbbing ear.

'_Thank god for my healing' _thought Naruto as the pain subsided quickly.

Gai turned around suddenly, flashing his sparkling smile with his nice guy pose.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU TWO!" yelled the Jonin.

Naruto looked around Gai to see that Neji and Tenten had just arrived.

"Hey there Tenten-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

Tenten smiled and waved at the handsome blonde.

Naruto's attention shifted to the Hyuga.

"So, Neji."

"Naruto…"

"You going to take me up on that offer?"

"Fate has already decided that I would win."

Naruto scowled. "Fate is a _huge_ load of crap!"

Neji activated his Byakugan in slight anger.

"Says the man that is friends with most of the high ranking officials of the village."

"Friends? Please Neji, I've told you before that many of them still despise me for what I used to be!"

"Which is?"

Naruto didn't answer. Tenten and Gai knew the reason. Gai of course was old enough to know, and Naruto had told Tenten because Naruto trusted her enough and knew that she was a good natured person. Neither held a grudge but both knew that Neji probably wouldn't agree with the two.

"If I told you, I would make one more enemy for something out of my control. Let's just say that your little caged bird seal doesn't even compare to a seal I've had my entire life."

"What could be worse than a seal to control me?!"

"Beat me in a spar and I shall allow those two to tell you."

Neji saw Tenten visibly flinch at this.

"Tenten." Said Kunoichi snapped to attention. "Yes Neji?"

"What he says, is it true?"

From what Neji could see from Tenten's posture when she said the next sentence intrigued him.

"He definitely has a seal much more damaging than yours."

'_Hm. From her posture when she said this to Gai's increased heart rate, he truly does have a similar condition. Or worse.'_

"Fine. I accept" announced the Hyuga as he got into his Jyuken stance.

Naruto grinned as he got into a Goken stance.

"Great. Now I shall show you a technique that will render your Jyuken style utterly useless" he said as he drew a kunai.

"Tenten, will you be the referee?" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded.

"One, two, go!"

Neji shot forward, reaching out to end the fight quickly by shutting down the Tenketsu around the first chakra gate to knock the blonde out.

Unfortunately, the young Namikaze tilted to the left, avoiding the strike, grabbed the Hyuga by the forearm, spun on his heel, and threw him towards one of the training posts.

Neji controlled the momentum of his body to land on top of the training post.

What he saw next confused the Hyuga. Naruto threw a kunai past the Hyuga and lodged into a tree. Neji bolted towards the blonde again, intent on actually striking the Namikaze. Naruto circled around the training field, leading the Hyuga after him.

"What's he doing?" Tenten asked her sensei. "Those kunai he's throwing don't even have exploding tags on them and they don't even come close to hitting him."

Gai didn't answer his student for a moment. "Keep watching. After the ninth kunai, watch Neji closely."

Tenten only nodded as Naruto threw a seventh kunai which missed Neji by at least six inches.

Neji was getting irritated by the blonde. It seemed as if Naruto was making a fool out of the Hyuga.

'_Damn him! I'm a Hyuga! A prodigy!'_

Naruto threw two more kunai after dodging six Jyuken strikes. The two kunai lodged themselves in the dirt, six feet from each other.

"Now then…" Naruto said as he ran through hand seals.

"What?" Suddenly, Neji felt a pulse. It felt as if the ground beneath him had just pulsed, like a heartbeat.

"Now Neji hit me with your best shot…"

Neji pushed the thought of the pulse into the back of his mind as he charged at top speed towards the blonde.

"It ends now!"

Naruto stood there, smirking at the rage on his opponents face.

"You are within my divination!" As he said this, Neji felt something different as he launched his attack.

"Two palms!" Neji struck Naruto to find that he was unaffected.

"Four palms! Eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"

Naruto stood there, completely unscathed.

"How?" asked Neji.

"**Chakra Gates Shutdown**. It closes the gates so much that it disrupts the flow of your chakra and makes Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and your very own Jyuken style, utterly useless."

"How did you accompolish that?" asked Neji as he attempted to flare his chakra.

"The kunai I threw had seals engraved into the handle. If they are thrown into a pattern of a five point star with the five main kunai the points of the star and the four other kunai at the points where the lines intersect, then the seals on the handles are activated creating a field in between the five main kunai that closes the chakra gates of my enemy. It recognizes my own chakra so it doesn't shut my own down. So, do you give up?" he asked as he drew a kunai.

Neji quickly went through his list of options before coming to one conclusion.

"I forfiet."

Naruto smiled as he pocketed the kunai in his hand.

"Good choice. Well, there is one flaw in this technique. If one of the five outer or main kunai is removed, than the whole jutsu fails."

"Why the extra four?"

"They strengthen the jutsu and can act as decoys. If my opponent goes for one of those kunai, then I can eliminate them before they actually deactivate the jutsu."

Tenten's jaw had dropped at this point.

'_He's a genious!' _she thought as she watched the white coated shinobi pick up the kunai for his jutsu.

"EXCELLENT WORK NARUTO! YOU HAVE CREATED A FANTASTIC TECHNIQUE THAT CLEARLY SHOWS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!"

Naruto flinched at the volume but shook it off.

"Thanks Gai-sensei."

"By the way, where's Lee?" Tenten asked.

As if on cue, the second spandex wearing shinobi in Konohagakure launched through the trees and into the clearing.

"NARUTO! I HAVE COMPLETED THE TASK I WAS GIVEN!"

"Great. How did it go?"

"GAI-SENSEI, YOUR RIVAL'S FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY THIS DAY AS HIS UNYOUTHFUL BOOK HAS BEEN BURNED!"

Gai seemed to be in shock at this. Kakashi and no Icha Icha was like seeing what was behind his mask!

For the first time in a very long time, Maito Gai was speechless.

"Well, I need to go now seeing as how Kakashi might be on time because of this. He'll probably think it was me…" With that, Naruto Shushined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sakura had just finished her morning training and was feeling proud of herself. For the past month and a half, she had kept up with her personal training it was starting to show. She looked down at the lake she was standing on. She had read in a book about different chakra control excercises. She had quickly mastered tree walking and had moved on to water walking. These two exercises had been mastered and now she was doing them to gain more chakra.

She looked out at the training field to see that Naruto had just appeared. She lost her focus and fell into the lake below her.

Naruto was grinning when he saw the pink haired Kunoichi fall into the water just as he had done so many times when he had first met Jiraiya.

"HEY SAKURA!" he called out. He saw the head of pink hair break the surface of the clear water.

"COME HERE!"

Sakura felt her heartrate increase as she swam towards the blonde.

'_After two months of ignoring me, he's paying attention to me… Why?'_

'_**Maybe he still likes you?'**_

Sakura climbed out of the lake only to feel a large gust of wind dry her off.

"What was that?" she asked.

Naruto only grinned.

"Nice chakra contol there Sakura!"

Sakura felt her face heat up and was attempting to control the blushing.

"T…Thanks Naruto…"

"So, what else have you learned?"

Sakura was taken aback by the question.

"I already know that you've been doing some basic elemental chakra manipulation for your water affinity."

"How did you know?" Sakura blurted out.

"Please, you're not the only one who trains early in the morning Sakura."

"Oh…"

"So, learnt any water jutsu yet?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Well, ask Kakashi-sensei for a jutsu or two. I'm pretty sure that he knows quite a few of them."

"Oh… Thanks…" she said as she looked down at the ground.

'_**DAMN! I thought he was going to teach us one!'**_

'_I know…'_ thought a disappointed Sakura.

"However, I know a jutsu or two if you want to know them…"

Sakura's head shot up and Naruto could have sworn that she had just broken the sound barrier.

"Really?!" she asked enthusiatically.

"Yeah. I'll show you one jutsu that I'll teach you, however, it's extremely powerful. Think you can handle it?"

Sakura nodded without a second thought.

'_**Shannaro! Naruto-kun is totally gonna teach us an awesome Jutsu! He's so hot.'**_

Normally, Sakura would disagree with this thought, Naruto had changed however.

He was not the annoying academy student. He was probably the strongest Genin alive.

"Alright Sakura, stand behind me while I demonstrate this jutsu.

Naruto created a kage bunshin which jumped back so that they were thirty feet apart.

"Alrighty then."

Naruto ran through the necessary hand seals.

"**Water style Water Dragon jutsu" **

A large spinning pillar of water, shot from the lake and towards the bunshin at a tremendous speed.

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw the clone obliterated by the powerful technique.

Naruto grinned when he saw he reaction. "It takes a lot of chakra to use that technique at that size. When I first used it, it was tiny and even a small rodent wouldn't have had trouble dodging it."

Sakura was so amazed by the display of power that she hardly even heard what Naruto was saying.

"Sakura… Sakura…! HEY!" Sakura was snapped out of her trance as she looked at the tall blonde.

"So, here are the seals."

Naruto then began to relay the seals slowly to her so that she could memorize them.

"Practice it after the mission; we don't want you to run out of chakra before the day ends."

Sakura nodded silently as she went over the seals in her head and how to form water based chakra.

Then, she remembered something she had read.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Can you use Suiton techniques without being near a river or lake?"

Naruto smiled.

"The Nidaime could…"

"I know that, but what about you?"

Naruto only shrugged. "Maybe…"

Sakura glared at the young Namikaze in slight anger.

'_Thanks for the straight answer…'_ she thought sarcastically.

"So, Sasuke should be here in the next half hour and Kakashi should be here in the next two…"

Naruto grinned at Sakura's attempt at a conversation.

"So how about Ino?" he asked.

Sakura clenched her fist in anger.

'_Why's he talking about that pig?!'_

"She seems interesting, is she single?" Naruto asked as he watched Sakura's emotions play across her face in amusement.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Sakura yelled loudly.

Naruto chuckled at Sakura's answer.

"Come on Sakura, can't you take a joke?"

Sakura was seething with anger at being made fun of by the class dobe.

'_**He isn't a dobe… He just taught us an amazingly powerful Suiton jutsu without even asking for anything in return!'**_ warned Sakura's inner-self.

'_You're right, but that just wasn't kosher…'_

"So, you're here early Sasuke…" Naruto said towards the trees.

"Yeah, and? Kakashi-sensei told us to actually be on time today…"

Naruto nodded silently. He knew why they were on time today.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto and his team had just completed another pointless D ranked mission and were being excused when Naruto asked to talk to the Sandaime privately.

"Jii-san…" he started when they entered his office. "I want to take a look at some of the C ranked missions that are available for tomorrow…"

"Why would that be Naruto?"

"There is a specific C rank that I want…"

"How do you know of the C rank?"

"Premonition…"

Now, Naruto had actually had a few premonitions in his own time, as had the four Hokages. Usually, these were not taken lightly and the Sandaime knew this. Premonitions always lead to something bigger than they thought.

"Dream?"

Naruto nodded.

"What of?"

"A demon…" Naruto smirked. "Not Kyuubi or an actual demon. This was a man, not a sacrifice."

"There are many people who have gained the title of demon through their actions Naruto."

The blonde nodded as the Sandaime walked to his desk and pulled out twelve scrolls.

"These are the current C ranked mission scrolls that I have received."

"Does this mean that you are letting my team go on a C rank?"

The Sandaime nodded. "If I approve of the mission that you pick. However, I will need to know more of this premonition."

Naruto shook his head. "It's best if I don't tell you."  
The Sandaime sighed. "So be it Naruto…"

Naruto picked up a scroll and read through it.

'_Not this one'_ he thought.

As he picked up the next one, he contemplated how he would save the boy's life.

'_Haku… This time, I will save you, even if I have to save your master.'_

He picked up the tenth scroll and found what he was looking for.

"This one" he said quickly as he tossed the open scroll to the Sandaime who caught it with surprising agility.

"An escort mission to wave? That hardly sounds like the type of mission that involves a demon."

Naruto shrugged. "Not many C ranks do…Yeah, so you'll tell Kakashi about the mission?"

"Yes, I will also be telling him to keep his guard up."

Naruto nodded. '_It won't matter anyways… We got through this the first time when it was a surprise…'_

"One more question…"

"Go ahead Naruto!"

"What would happen if a Nuke-nin from another village wanted to join ours?"

"It depends."

"Would there be a possibility of letting that ninja join?"

The Sandaime stared into the Namikaze's eyes, searching for a few minutes before he answered.

"Yes, there is a possibility."

"Thanks, just wondering…"

The Hokage nodded. "Well, Naruto, I have much work I must do, so you'll have to excuse me."

"It's okay Jii-san; I need you to keep this village floating for me until I become Hokage!"

Naruto then jumped out the open window.

'_Still the same old Naruto underneath it all…'_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Maybe we'll be getting a higher ranked mission!" Naruto suggested.

"Actually!" came their sensei's voice. "We have a C ranked mission today!"

Sakura jumped in the air joyously, Naruto and Sasuke high fived, and Kakashi looked on in amusement.

"Head home, and pack everything you need for a C ranked mission. I'm sure you remember the lesson on C ranked missions that I gave you, correct?"

"HAI!" chorused Sasuke and Sakura.

"Meet me at the gate in one hour. Oh, and Naruto? Tell Lee I owe him…"

Kakashi then Shushined away.

Naruto stood there, thinking of what was to come for the spandex clad ninja.

'_Kakashi is probably buying another copy right now. That must be why he gave us an hour… then it's off to wave and…'_

"Aw crap, I have to deal with Inari again!"

With that said, he stormed off towards the main gates.

When he arrived, he saw Kakashi reading his brand new book as expected with Tazuna sitting not far away from the scarecrow ninja drinking sake.

'_Here we go…'_

Sasuke was the next to arrive ten minutes later and then Sakura twenty after Sasuke.

"These three are my body guards? A blonde, an emo and a girl?"

Sasuke glared slightly at the drunk and Sakura was about to pound him into the ground.

Naruto however stared at the man before disappearing entirely and reappearing behind the client with a kunai to his neck.

"Believe me when I say that we are all that is needed for this mission Tazuna-san."

Tazuna gulped when he heard the sentence along with the slight killer intent that came with it.

"Sasuke would probably be enough if it weren't for a certain midget…" Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others about who's after you, until I have to…" he whispered again as he felt Tazuna shake.

He took the kunai away from the man's neck and put it in its holster.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei, we should get going now…"

Kakashi nodded. "Let's head out…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk was fairly quite as they walked along the dirt road towards their destination. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. It was overall, a peaceful journey. Three individuals were on high alert though. Tazuna was looking out for any bandits or ninja hired by Gato, Naruto was expecting a puddle anytime now, and Kakashi… was reading a brand new copy of Icha Icha Paradise…

Or, that was what it looked like. Kakashi was looking out for anything that seemed remotely out of place.

Then, two of the five saw it. A puddle, even though it hadn't rained for days. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna who were at the front of the group, passed it without a second though. His one available eye then turned to Naruto who was pulling out a scroll. Naruto caught Kakashi's eye and he quickly understood what it meant.

Let me take care of them…

Kakashi quickened his pace so that he was right behind Tazuna, leaving Naruto about eight feet behind the group.

Then, the puddle morphed into a pair of men. One of them shot towards the blonde, intent on tearing the Genin to pieces with their chain. What they didn't expect was for the blonde to bring down the Katana and seend wind chakra into it. The next thing the two demon brothers knew, their chain had been hacked to pieces by the sword.

Naruto disappeared as the two demon brothers felt immense pain throughout their bodies.

The last thing they saw was their blood erupting from their bodies.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna gaped at what had just transpired while Kakashi stared wide eyed at the blade in Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, where did you learn chakra nature manipulation?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter where or when u Learnt it. I know it."

"Naruto, you did a great job and all, but we could have interrogated those two about why they were after us."

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei; I know what they were after and why…"

Naruto glanced over at Tazuna. "Care to tell them or shall I?"

Tazuna looked at Naruto with a look that clearly asked for pity.

"Fine, I will…"

Naruto launched into an explanation of the situation in Wave country and how Gato was after Tazuna.

"So shall we go back to the village and talk to the Sandaime about this?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto glanced back to Tazuna who was looking at his feet in shame.

"No, I knew of the conditions of this mission before we were even assigned to it. I'll talk to you about it later Kakashi-sensei" he said when he saw the look Kakashi gave him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Team 7 and their escort were walking along a day later. Sasuke was paying more attention to his blonde teammate as was Sakura. Sasuke had been completely awed by the skill displayed by Naruto and was sure that he was on par with his older brother.

Sakura was staring at the blonde and had to control her inner self from getting to imaginative. She had been completely impressed with the blonde's skill and his kindness that he had shown Tazuna.

Kakashi had put his book away after agreeing with Naruto that the next person would be at least a Jonin level shinobi.

Tazuna was feeling completely safe with Naruto by his side after seeing his Kenjutsu skills with a legendary blade that every nation knew of.

Naruto knew what was coming next as he launched a kunai into the bushes.

'_Like last time, a snow hare. Any minute now…'_

Kakashi inspected the bush to find the snow hare and figured out that it was for a Kawarimi.

They walked on for a few minutes when a whistling noise was heard. The noise got louder as Kakashi pushed the other three to the ground as they felt something slice through the air above them.

Team 7 looked up to see a large Zanbatou being caught in mid-air by Naruto. He then tossed it back at the point of origin.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist" announced Naruto.

„It seems that some of your ninja aren't just playing ninja, but do their homework. I am suprised, and Kakashi Hatake, the copy Nin. It truly is a pleasure to face you in combat. Could you hand over the old man? I've kind of been sent to kill him"

"Team 7, protect Tazuna! I'll handle this" Kakashi said as he pulled his Hitai-ate up to reveal his Sharingan.

'_The Sharingan!'_ Sasuke exclaimed mentally.

Naruto tuned everything out as Sasuke explained the Sharingan to Sakura. '_Now let's see, where is he?' _He sniffed the air, trying to catch any unfamiliar scents. '_He's better hidden than I expected.'_ He then concentrated, sensing for any chakra signatures.

Many ANBU knew how to do this, Naruto had been taught by Jiraiya and had surprised the pervert at how easy it was for the blonde. Jiraiya had then claimed that Naruto was better at detecting Chakra signatures than the Yondaime who had never overlooked anybody on the battlefield which helped with his Hiraishin No Jutsu.

Then, he detected it. Hidden in the trees from where Zabuza had thrown his Zanbatou.

'_Gotcha!'_

Naruto turned his attention to the fight and was surprised that Kakashi had already been captured.

'_What the hell? I must have really been concentrating on finding Haku!'_

Zabuza smirked underneath the bandages that covered his face.

'_So much for Kakashi!'_ he thought as he looked at the silver haired Jonin in his water prison.

"Let's deal with the little nuisances, shall we?" He did a few one handed hand seals as a Mizu Bunshin rose from the water.

"RUN! YOUR MISSION IS TO PROTECT TAZUNA!" Kakashi yelled at his charges.

Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi, once you were captured, my objective changed. Sasuke, Sakura! Guard the old man!"

The two addressed by Naruto nodded as they stepped in front of Tazuna.

"Oh, and Zabuza? Tell Haku to stop hiding!"

Zabuza's eyes widened when he heard Naruto say this.

The blonde smiled as Zabuza's Mizu bunshin suddenly exploded. "I would also advise you to release my sensei, unless you want to face me in battle." Naruto smiled as he said this.

Zabuza was a bit unnerved by the smiling blonde.

'_He destroyed my Mizu Bunshin with a chakra pulse! One of that magnitude and he isn't even affected by it! Then he sensed Haku! His smile isn't cocky, just sure of himself. He could be trouble…'_

"I would do what he says Zabuza-sama. This one is… different." a voice said from behind Naruto.

"Nice to finally meet you Haku" said Naruto without looking behind him.

"You may know who _I_ am. I however, don't know who you are."

"Forgive me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the late Yondaime Hokage."

Zabuza's eyes widened when he heard this.

'_Minato! I remember that kid when he visited Kiri!'_

"So, are you going to release my sensei?"

Zabuza looked behind him to find the blonde standing there, smiling.

'_He's fast…'_

"Sure…" he said as he released the jutsu.

"Thanks, and now I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he drew a kunai.

"Zabuza Momochi, I extend to you an invitation to join the ranks of Konohagakure."


	6. Its a deal- remade

Naruto sighed as he woke up from a light nap. He stretched his arms, getting rid of any stiffness.

'_Man, what a drag…' _he thought as he painfully popped his joints. _'Great, now I sound like Shikamaru, how troublesome…'_

Naruto got out his sleeping bag that he had been sleeping in. He looked around the room to find it simple and plain. '_At least Tazuna's house isn't like some of the others in town…'_

He stretched his back for a moment before grabbing the shirt by his sleeping bag and heading downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat at the dinner table, reading Icha Icha Paradise as he spoke to his two Genin.

"So, as soon as Naruto wakes up from his nap, we'll begin our training."

"Why did you even let Naruto take a nap?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated that Kakashi had denied him his request for a nap.

"Naruto has done a lot today, a lot more than necessary and therefore, he deserved a nap. Also, he was the one that was up last night on guard duty."

"Why'd you ask him to do it alone?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't" came Naruto's voice. Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find Naruto dressed in mesh tank top with black shinobi pants. In his hand, was a red t-shirt.

Sakura was drooling at this point. She could see Naruto's muscular body underneath the tank top. Then, she noticed something.

"Hey Naruto, what's on your torso?" she asked as she got up to get a closer look.

"Nothing" Naruto said quickly as he put the red shirt on.

Kakashi looked over the top of his book to see what Sakura was talking about and only glimpsed a part of what seemed to be a tattoo.

'_A tattoo… Interesting, it could be something more…'_

_Sakura then asked Naruto how did his date with Hinata go. (Everybody from their group, excluding sasuke knew about it.)_

**_Before the mission_**

The Café Miruki was a small outdoor restaurant that specialized in serving coffee and was known for its delicious baked goods. They also had a small menu of hot food as well. The café was a small one story building with a large open area with twenty big round tables. Since coffee was an expensive import it had a reputation for being both exclusive and rather expensive. Which made it exactly the sort of place where Naruto had never been welcome.

Across the street from the café was a three story apartment building. From the roof it would provide a perfect view of the café.

"Hurry up Ino-pig." Sakura called as they both climbed up the side of the building.

"Relax forehead girl," Ino answered as they both reached the top. Where they quickly realized they were not alone. "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

Kiba and Shino turned to look at them from the roof's edge.

"We are present to maintain a watchful surveillance on our compatriot to ensure she does not suffer any needless mental anguish." Shino replied calmly.

"Huh?" Sakura cleverly responded. Ino just blinked and looked lost.

Kiba sighed. "We're here to make sure Naruto doesn't try anything stupid."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well yeah, so are we."

Ino smiled. "Actually we're sort of hoping he gives her a kiss or something. Forehead and I have a bet on how long she'd be unconscious."

"Are you being troublesome again Ino?" The four of them turned around as Shikamaru and Chouji both climb over the other side and on to the roof.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I called and invited them to come watch." Ino stated.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru gave a lazy shrug. "But I figure it might be entertaining."

Chouji suddenly produced three large bags of chips. "I brought snacks for everyone."

So in short order the six of them were lined up at the roof's edge watching.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto finally spotted her he did a double take. It was the exact same dress she wore the first time in the other line, and she looked gorgious. Along with the dress she was also wearing lipstick and blush for the first time in her life, thanks to Sakura. His heart beat began picking up .

XXXXXXXXXX

When she'd turned the corner she'd started looking about for Naruto. She was a bit worried when she didn't spot him. She looked over at a boy in a black leather jacket with some flowers wondering if he might have seen someone in an orange jumpsuit. When she saw that the boy in the jacket holding flowers was actually Naruto she nearly tripped over her own feet. She had never seen him in anything but that jumpsuit and his new shinobi attire. She had always thought Naruto very cute. Seeing him dressed up she thought he looked really, really… hot. Of course she immediately began to blush.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata slowly approached him until they were standing face to face. Both of them were sort of staring at each other, unsure of what to say..

"These are for you Hinata-chan! You look really pretty!" He said in a panicked rush.

"Th…thank you Naruto-kun." She took the flowers from him. "They're beautiful!" Lilies and roses, symbols of devotion and of love. She was sure Naruto did not know their meaning, but was still very happy at his choice.

Seeing her smile made him feel really good and he relaxed just a little bit. "I guess we should go ahead and get to the restaurant." He said. She nodded happily. He held out his arm. He really wanted to be a total gentleman. "May I have the honor of escorting the beautiful lady?"

_Beautiful? Did Naruto-kun really just say I was beautiful? Please Kami, if this is a dream don't ever let me wake up. _She put the flowers in her right hand placed her left gently on his arm. "I would like that Naruto-kun."

Feeling very happy he led them towards the café.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Awwww!" Both Sakura and Ino said and began giggling.

Independent of each other Kiba and Shikamaru both rolled their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they neared the café a man in a dark grey suit grinned towards them. Where a left arm should have been the sleeve was pinned up. The man looked like was in his twenties and aside from the missing arm seemed to be in good shape. He had dirty blonde hair and gold colored eyes. At their approach he gave them both a sweeping bow.

"Welcome, I am Miruki, and I am guessing you are Naruto and this is your lovely date for the evening Hinata."

Naruto nodded, relieved that he was not going to be refused service in front of Hinata. "Yeah we are."

Miruki nodded still smiling. "Come right this way I have a table reserved for you."

The restaurant was nearly full and as the two of them followed Miruki a number of people looked up from their meals to stare. Some of he looks were simply surprised or curious. More than a few were openly angry and upset. For Naruto this was nothing new and it barely registered with him. It didn't look like anyone was going to get up and say anything to them. So far as Naruto was concerned it was enough.

Hinata saw the glares as well. She definitely noticed them and they upset her. She couldn't understand why people had to treat him this way. Yes, Naruto played pranks and maybe he was a bit loud at times, but what had he ever done to deserve such looks? She wanted to shout at them to stop. Wanted to tell them that he was kind and brave and risked his life to protect others. She wanted to tell them that he deserved their respect and thanks not their hatred.

Naruto glanced over to her and saw how she was looking at some of the people in the restaurant. Naruto had always been a bit of an enigma in the fact that he could be so oblivious to some things (a young girl's feelings) while being very perceptive about others (the scars on Lee's hands.)

"It's all right Hinata-chan." He whispered to her.

She looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's all right if some people give me angry looks. I'm used to it."

She shook her head. "It's not all right Naruto-kun. No one else is treated this way and there's no reason you should be."

Hearing the concern in her voice he slowly gave her a warm smile. "Thank you Hinata-chan, it makes me really happy to know that you care."

Of course hearing the gentle tone of his voice she blushed again.

"Here you are," Miruki had led them to a table near the back. It was next to only one other one where three middle aged civilians were sipping coffee and having cake. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment. If you're interested we have a really delicious chocolate pound cake. If you need anything at all just let me know."

Naruto nodded, truly grateful at the man's kindness. "Thank you."

Miruki departed and they sat down.

The folks at they next table consisted of two men and one woman. The woman glanced over at them. "Oh what a beautiful bouquet dear." She smiled at the young girl. "Did he give that to you?"

Hinata nodded excitedly. "Yes Naruto-kun did. He is very thoughtful and kind."

The woman smiled. "Well I am sure he is dear."

One of the men at the table spoke. "I am sure he is a fine gentleman and will treat you well."

Naruto nodded, "I would never treat Hinata-chan any other way."

Their waitress came over and they ordered their meal as well as some chocolate cake for dessert.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well she hasn't passed out yet so I guess it's going pretty good." Kiba admitted.

"You know I have to admit I'm surprised. I've seen Naruto eat before. Usually he's like a hungry pig at a trough; he's actually showing some manners for a change." She chuckled. "Or maybe he just figured since he was with _you _eating like that would be appropriate." Ino teased.

"What?!" Sakura said angrily.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Thanks for ruining my nap."

XXXXXXXXXX

The meal went really well. The food was excellent and the cake was absolutely to die for. Though they had both started off a bit nervous they had slowly relaxed and begun opening up in each other's company. They avoided painful subjects, Naruto didn't talk about growing up alone and despised and Hinata avoided all mention of her family life.

He nervously reached across the table and took a hold of her hand. (Do I actually need to say that she turned as red as a tomato?) "I really like you Hinata-chan and to me you a very precious person. But we are ninja and we have a duty to try our very best. I fought Kiba as hard as I could and I don't have any bad feelings towards him. Even though he was acting sort of tough the next time I saw him I don't think he has any towards me either. That's what we'll do; we'll fight as hard as we can, and when it's over no bad feelings."

Hinata blushed like a red tomato, for the 20th time,

The waitress came over with the bill. Naruto took a look at it. He was surprised when the bill was snatched out of his hand.

"Sorry about that," Miruki tore it up. "It's a… a special policy of my restaurant. We never charge a couple on their first date." He smiled.

"There is no need, i know that Kurenai, Asuma and Iruka-sensei are siting over ther and that they are the ones who wanted to pay. But Now that i have my father's property I can pay for my expenses."

Before they decided to leave Naruto told Hinata that he will give her a present but that she needs to wait for a minute while he goes over to the henged senseis.

The trio saw Naruto aproaching but kept their cool. „Hi Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Iruka-sensei. Mind if I ask what are you doing here henged." They were suprised for a moment, but they dispelled the henge. „Kid, how did you know." Asuma asked.

„A shinobi is able o detect henges by natural after reaching a certain level. However i am a sensory ninja, I am able to detect chakra and recognise them up to a distance of several miles. It's one of Uzumaki traits."

Kurenai answered „We wanted to make sure you and Hinata had a nice evenig, and to make sure you will treat her like a gentleman. I guess we will be on our way." Iruka: „Naruto, you are gonna be a great ninja one day, and you know what. I am proud."

„Thank you Iruka sensei" The trio left and Naruto turned over to Hinata to give her a present. He handed a small box to her, she opened it and saw a trikunai with some seals on it. „Naruto thank you, its really nice." „Listen Hinata, that kunai is a little more special. I hope that you don't have to find out it the hardway, but if you ever find yourself in a Life or death situation, send some chakra to the seal on the smaller blade. I promise i will come and protect you with my life." He smilled at her, and she turned to a shade of red that could make tomatos look bleached.

Naruto got up from the table. "Can I walk you home Hinata-chan?"

"Of course Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was really nice of you Miruki, I owe you one." One of the men at outside the cafe said..

Miruki looked over, "yeah you do. But it's all right. They seemed like good kids.".

"Did you see how happy Hinata looked?" Kurenai gushed. "The poor girl certainly deserves it."

Asuma laughed. "I'm just surprised she didn't pass out."

Iruka said nothing but just sat there content. He was happy to know that Naruto was finally with a girl who cared for him rather than chasing one who barely tolerated him.

"Did you have a good time Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yes! Thank you Naruto-kun it was wonderful."

He looked at her a little nervously. "So… do you want to go out with me again?"

"Yes!" She almost shouted.

He was actually relieved to get that answer. Deep down he always felt unworthy and worried that people would realize it and want nothing to do with him. "Since we both have to do a lot of training how about we agree to meet outside Sakura's house each Sunday at 6 until the exams are over."

"All right." She said happily. _He wants to keep seeing me!_

"Then I guess I'll see you Sunday." Without warning he reached out and gave her a hug. "Bye Hinata-chan!" He left feeling very happy.

Hinata stood there in a daze as she watched him go. He had hugged her and he was going to see her again Sunday. She was very happy and had a huge smile on her face.

Then she fainted.

**Back at the house**..

"Alright you three, follow me, we have some training to do!" Kakashi said with his eye smile.

Kakashi had led the three of them into the forest near Tazuna's house.

"Well, let's begin your training. Today, you will be learning how to climb trees!"

"Um sensei, I already know how to do that" Sakura said.

"Maybe, but instead of normal tree climbing, you aren't allowed to use your hands."

"Like she said Kakashi-sensei, already done" Naruto said.

Sasuke wasn't following.

"Wait, what are guys talking about?"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura, why don't you demonstrate?" he asked.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded as she walked towards a tree.

Kakashi watched on curiously, wondering if they already knew the exercise.

He was mildly surprised when Sakura started to scale the tree using chakra to walk parallel from the ground.

'_What do you know…'_

"So Naruto, do you know how as well?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Pretty much. In fact, you should remember that when you were captured, I walked on water as well."

Kakashi had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"I may have been a bit caught up in the moment…" he said sheepishly.

Naruto waved him off. "It's alright… No sense in teaching Sakura water walking either, she can do it quite well."

Kakashi nodded, surprised that his team was far along already.

"What about you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha.

'_How? How did Sakura get this far already?'_ Sasuke asked himself mentally.

"No…" he said darkly.

"I see, well it's quite simple really. Just direct your chakra to your feet to cling to the surface of the tree and you walk!"

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi handed him a kunai.

"To keep track of your progress" the Jonin said lazily when Sasuke looked at him quizzically.

"Well then" Kakashi said as he rounded on Naruto and Sakura who had rejoined the blonde on the ground.

"What do I do with the two of you?"

Sakura answered first.

"Well, Naruto showed me a jutsu to try out for my affinity to water, so I was thinking of just working on that."

Kakashi nodded. "Good, what jutsu would that be?"

Sakura glanced at Naruto nervously, looking to see if it was okay to reveal to their sensei.

She felt relief wash over her when Naruto gave her a fox like grin and nodded.

"Water dragon" she said happily.

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly.

"Really? Do you think you can handle such a powerful technique?"

Naruto spoke up for Sakura.

"I've been watching her train herself to exhaustion every morning and night when not with us. She's been making great progress and I feel that the technique is great for her progress as a kunoichi."

Sakura blushed at the confidence that Naruto had in her.

'_A month ago, I wouldn't have thought I would hear him say anything like that!'_

'_**SHANNARO! Naruto-kun, I love you!'**_

This caused Sakura to blush brightly. Kakashi's eyebrows rose at this.

'_Well well, isn't this interesting?!'_

"Th…thanks Naruto-kun…"

'_WHAT THE HELL?! DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID!?'_ thought two male Genin.

Sasuke was gawking at the pink haired kunoichi and then at Naruto thinking one thing.

'_That's great Naruto! One less fan girl on my back! Now, what can he do about the rest?!'_

Naruto was confused for the first time in a very long time.

'_This is very new… I can't complain but, what the fuck?!'_

Naruto shrugged off his shock and returned to the situation at hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have a request…"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked over at the blonde.

"Can you teach me the Chidori?" he asked.

This took Kakashi by surprise.

'_Well, he's a smart kid and my mission reports from back in the day aren't under guard or anything, so he could have read of the technique, but I didn't think he would ask me that!'_

"I don't know Naruto. For the technique to work properly, you would need the Sharingan."

Naruto nodded.

"I know that already Kakashi-sensei; however, thanks to my 'condition' my eyes can match my reaction time no matter what."

Kakashi was once again taken aback by this response.

'_Really? Well, there is only one way to find out if it's true.'_

"Fine with me then. Follow me. "Sasuke, start climbing, Sakura, there is a beach over that way about a mile' he said as he pointed into the forest.

With everyone given something to do, Kakashi walked away, Naruto following closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza sat on his bed, wondering what to do about the blonde's offer.

_**Flashback**_

"You what?" Kakashi asked, wide eyed.

"You heard me; I'm inviting them to join Konohagakure."

"Are you kidding me Gaki?" Zabuza asked aggressively.

"This has to be a joke…" Kakashi muttered.

"I'm sure that you and Haku are good people. I mean, I've heard a lot of the Mizukage, and I know that he must be corrupt."

Zabuza nodded. '_Oh you had better believe it kid. Never saw his face much either. The one time he let the shawl down; he was wearing an orange spiral mask!'_

"Then again, so were most of his clan."

Kakashi was confused. '_From what I heard, the Mizukage never came from a clan!'_

"You must be pretty tired of running from the Hunter-nin as well."

Zabuza's eyes widened. '_It's like this kid is reading my mind?!'_

"I don't need an all seeing eye or mirror wheel eye to notice the look in _your_ eyes."

Haku listened silently.

'_Judging from this boy's tone of voice, he isn't lying to us or tricking us.'_

Haku caught Zabuza's eye.

'_Zabuza looks uneasy, as does Hatake…'_ thought the masked shinobi as his gaze shifted to Kakashi.

"We won't force you or anything, and it is quite a decision, so we shall give you a week to decide." Naruto motioned to Kakashi to follow him as he walked back to the shore.

_**Flashback ends**_

"Where's Haku right now. I need to talk to that kid…" Zabuza said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was going over the same scene as Zabuza had been.

Kakashi never got an explanation from the Naruto and wanted one, and now seemed like the best time.

"Naruto" he said as he came to a sudden stop. Naruto knew what was coming.

"Why did you invite Zabuza, the demon of the mist, to join our village?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi's back, as he hadn't even turned to look at Naruto.

"I had a premonition about this mission" he said simply.

Kakashi wheeled around, facing the Genin.

'_Already? He's a bit young to be having premonitions!'_

"You already know that when a ninja sees the future somehow, someway, that it always comes to pass. I saw multiple outcomes that _could_ happen if I let it. So, I chose the one with the least amount of blood shed and with great prospects."

Kakashi nodded, indicating to go on.

"Haku and Zabuza are good people, a little misled, but good. I don't want the two of them to die; therefore, I will do everything I can to make sure that they live."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, that is quite a noble thing Naruto; however, we are ninja, not samurai. We need to complete the mission, not make allies with someone we believe to be good."  
"I know that Kakashi, it's just that I know that it would be best if these two would join our forces. Think about it, one of the greatest Kenjutsu users in the world, in Konoha, willing to pass on his teachings."

"Yes, but there is a reason that he is called the demon of the mist."

"I already know the reason and I really don't see the cause to worry. It was a graduation exercise that was thankfully disbanded, mostly thanks to Zabuza! I mean, look at Haku. He can't be much older than I am, and yet, he's traveling with Zabuza _safely_!"

Kakashi was silent for a moment when Naruto spoke up again.

"If you still doubt me, then ask Haku himself" he said nodding behind the copy Nin.

Kakashi whirled around to come face to face with a feminine looking person.

"Naruto-san…"

"Haku…"

They looked at each other for a moment before Kakashi broke the silence.

"Do you have an answer already?"

Haku shook his head.

"No, I simply wanted to meet Naruto-san here to see if what he said was actually possible."

Naruto nodded.

"It is. I talked to the Sandaime Hokage before coming on this mission and he told me that there was a chance that you could join."

"A chance…"

"Well, for Zabuza there's a chance. For you, I'm sure they would accept you right away. Especially since you have a bloodline."

Haku's head snapped up.

"How do you know that?"

"Your chakra feels like Sasuke's!" Naruto replied with a grin. "Sasuke is my dark haired teammate and he is also an Uchiha."

'_Uchiha?! That unfortunate clan…'_

"Konoha is a big fan of Kekkei Genkai!"

Haku nodded. "I see. I truly do want to join. But, if Zabuza says no, then I will have to decline as well."  
Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm sure he will say yes in the end."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, he may have been dubbed the demon of the mist by his own village; my village has called me a demon on many occasions. I'm sure that I can figure out a way to convince Zabuza."

Haku nodded.

"Well, I thank you for this meeting Naruto…"

Naruto watched as Haku spun around and walked away.

'_Being around this kid is getting to be very interesting…'_

Kakashi watched the blonde as he thought of something.

"Well then Naruto, let's begin."

The blonde nodded as he brought his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Well, the Chidori is an extremely powerful and complicated move" Kakashi started.

"It's just a jab with flesh activation Kakashi-sensei."

"…" '_This kid is pretty smart…'_

"Yes it is, but I don't think you know much about flesh activation, so I guess we'll start on that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had just gotten back to Tazuna's house to find the rest of his team sitting at the dinner table with Tazuna and Inari.

'_There's that brat again…'_ thought the Uchiha.

"What are you looking at?" the Uchiha snapped. He was angry enough that he was behind on his training compared to his two teammates.

"Sasuke, don't talk to Inari like that!" Naruto snapped.

"Shut up blondie!" Inari shouted.

Naruto replied with a glare.

Sakura sighed. '_Here we go again…'_

'_**Shannaro, this kid is a total brat!'**_

"Why do you even try?! Gato will only kill you!"

Naruto increased the glare with some killer intent.

"You think you have it so tough. That you're the only kid in the world that has it hard. Well at least you have a mother that takes care of you!"

Inari only glared at the blonde in anger.

"SO DID YOU I BET!"

Naruto snapped, letting his altering hormones take control as he pinned Inari against the wall faster than Kakashi could react.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF LIFE I LIVED! BY THE TIME I WAS EIGHT, I HAD NEARLY LOST MY LIFE SEVENTY THREE TIMES TO MY FELLOW VILLAGERS! I WAS AN ORPHAN ON THE STREETS BECAUSE THE ORPHANAGE HAD KICKED ME OUT WHEN I WAS THREE, AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY PARENTS WERE! THEN, TO TOP IT ALL OFF! IF A CHILD EVER WAS FRIENDLY TO ME, THEIR PARENTS ORDERED THEM TO IGNORE ME! NOW COMPARE OUR LIVES AND TELL ME WHO HAS IT WORSE, DID YOU EVER SEE YOUR CHI..!" '_child get killed in front of you'_ Naruto bit his lover lip as to not slip that bit of information. He tried to put that moment behind him, since by default it still hadn't happened , but the mere pain of that memory was enough for him to break down.

**FLASHBACK (warning, the scene caused the author to cry while writing. Not for the fainthearted)**

Hinata just gave birth to a small girl. She was phisically exsausted since the their little bundle of joy took it's time to come out. Tsunade took her and went to clean her up. Naruto was smiling at his wife when Tsunade came back to tell him she neds to rest. At that moment a scream was heard. Naruto and Tsunade quickly ran over to where they heard it. When they entered the room they saw the Nurse wto wich Tsunade gave Naruto's and Hinata's child dead on the floor, blood flowing out of her neck. Naruto quickly lifted his gaze and saw something that would haunt him in his nightmares for the rest of time. Madara holding his daughter with a weapon pressed closely to her. **(AN, deja vu- Minato & naruto moment)**.

''Aw, Godaime Hokage, how are you feeling today.'' Madara spoke in an evil chouckle.

Naruto just stood there frozen, and before he could act Madara pressed his weapon closer to the baby.

''No nonono, we can't have that now can we. You have spoiled my plans one to many times. This reminds me of the moment you were born. You should have seen the look on Minato's face when he saw me holding you like this.'' As he finished the sentance Naruto was pulling out his Hiarashin kunai and flung it at him. At the same moment Madara killed his child and turned to untouchable. He started warping out of the room with an evil laugh that rocked the hospital.

Naruto's mind shattered at that point. For an entire month he just sat in Hinode's room.(Sunrise) The only thing keeping him alive was Kurama, who could, due to their better connection feel the blonde's pain. For even the stroungert living creature, the pain was unbearable, but he needed to stay concentrated, for Naruto's sake.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto threw Inari to the ground and stormed out of the house.

Kakashi was still surprised for a number of reasons.

'_He was thrown out of the orphanage? He knew how many assassination attempts there were?'_ Kakashi had just lost even more respect for his home village. '_And what was that last part, he trembled when he stoped talking'_

Sakura was surprised at everything Naruto had said. '_He still smiles at everybody though…'_

Sasuke was surprised for the same reasons as Kakashi only he wasn't aware of the assassination attempts until now.

Inari was crying. Everything he had just heard, it seemed like a lie and yet he knew that it was true.

"Is he telling the truth?" Tsunami asked. Kakashi looked up to see the mother.

'_She's been here at least since Naruto lost his temper…'_

"I'm afraid so. You see, Naruto was hated for something he had no control over. In fact, he probably still is. The only reason he never died was because our Hokage had put him under ANBU protection from time to time."

"How is he such a care free person?" Tazuna asked.

"He doesn't hold a grudge against those that have wronged him in the past and never will. He wants to become the leader of our village just as his father once was."

"Why?" Tsunami asked.

"To protect the home that he loves…" Kakashi said with a tone of finality.

He looked over to where Inari was to find that he had disappeared.

"I'll go talk to your son, clear things up."

Kakashi got out of his seat and left the kitchen. He wandered through the house and out to the deck.

He saw Inari sitting on the edge, looking at his reflection in the sea water underneath him.

Kakashi approached the young boy. "May I sit?" Inari only nodded, silent tears running down his face.

Kakashi sat next to the boy, his feet now submerged in the cool liquid of the sea.

"Naruto didn't mean to snap like that. He's just going through a lot lately and it's starting to show."

"So… It's all true?"

Kakashi sighed. "It is. I was one of the people that had to save him a few times…"

Inari felt more tears welling up in his eyes.

"He doesn't hate you." Inari looked up at the masked man. "He never will either. That boy is incapable of hatred." Kakashi then thought back to the Tora missions.

"Well, unless you're a certain cat…" he said with a smile.

Inari only looked confused but Kakashi didn't explain.

"Naruto only hates it when people underestimate how much pain others have been through. He won't judge that person, but he will yell for a moment. In fact, he probably feels bad about it and is trying to figure out a way to apologize right now!" he said happily.

Inari smiled.

"He knows what happened to your father…"

Inari's head snapped to Kakashi.

"We all heard about it, and I know that it probably hurts but remember that you still have your mother and your grandfather to help you."

Inari nodded, thinking about how to apologize to the powerful and temperamental blonde ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went through the hand seals again.

'_Come on!'_ he yelled mentally at himself. '_I'm close, I can feel it!'_

He saw that his hand was gathering some of the lightning based chakra, but not enough.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled when the jutsu fizzled out.

He went through the set of hand seals again, pumping a bit more chakra into the jutsu.

However, the results were the same.

'_Raiton jutsu are as hard as ever…'_

Naruto sat down for a moment to concentrate and figure out what he was doing wrong.

"Kakashi said to start off slow and I am, but I need it to stay alive for more than a few seconds to keep going."

He had already tried pumping more chakra into it to keep it alive, but he would keep canceling the jutsu out.

'_At least I can do it better now than in my own time…'_ thought an amused yet infuriated Namikaze.

Then, Naruto felt a chakra signature in the distance.

'_Who's that?'_ he asked himself.

He got up as he felt the signature suppress itself.

'_It's familiar, but who?'_

Naruto concentrated on the chakra signal as it headed towards town.

'_I can't tell who it is, but it definitely isn't a Konoha shinobi.'_

Naruto took off towards the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived at the training spot that Naruto had been just minutes before. '_It's too late for him to be out here…'_ thought the copy Nin.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness that had taken over in the suns absence.

'_He's not here, but… What's this?'_

Kakashi felt Naruto's chakra flare a bit.

'_He's not fighting, but something is happening'_ thought Kakashi as he took off in the direction he felt his students chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto arrived in the desolate streets of wave. A few people littered the streets here and there, to poor to have a roof over their heads.

'_Fucking Gato, this time, it'll be me that kills you.'_

Suddenly, he felt the same chakra signature not far from his current location.

'_Gotcha!'_ he thought as he took off in that direction, suppressing his own chakra.

He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when he saw it.

A figure in a black and silver cloak.

The figure clearly sensed the young Namikaze as it took off in a seemingly random direction.

Naruto continued after it, unafraid of what might happen.

Naruto then noticed where they were headed.

'_The bridge.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was now visibly panicking.

He had felt the same chakra as Naruto and he had felt it before. He couldn't place where, only that it couldn't be good. The two signatures that he was now trailing were headed towards the client's bridge.

'_Is it one of Gato's goons?'_

He increased his speed to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had the figure cornered at the edge of the bridge.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The figure stood silently, looking across the large gap between the main land and the bridge.

"I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled.

The figure turned towards the Jinchuriki.

It held up its hand, palm facing Naruto who quickly got into a defensive stance.

With the other hand, it went through a few one handed seals before Naruto was surrounded by a tornado of fire.

Naruto glared the vortex of fire he was in. '_This chakra is way too familiar…'_

He ran through his own seals.

**Water style: water wall expansion** He shouted, using a variable of the Nidaime's tehnique that he created.

"Shit…" He watched as the figure hit the water far below.

"Naruto!" a voice called out before Naruto could dive in after the person.

Naruto turned around to find his sensei watching him.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi walked to the edge of the bridge and stood next to Naruto, looking down at the water, searching for the mysterious person.

"Who was that?" he asked his student.

"Good question. I wish I knew, I just felt something familiar about the person and followed their chakra signature."

"They seem to be hiding it quite well at this point…" Kakashi pointed out to Naruto.

He nodded. "I can't feel it anymore."

"So, feeling any better?" he asked.

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah, I had to get rid of my frustration somehow and failing the Chidori seemed like a good idea."

"Need any help?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, I'm here if you do…"

"I know Kakashi-sensei; I just think I figured it out though…"

With that, Naruto turned around and started heading back to Tazuna's.

"First things first, sleep" yawned Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"GOD DAMN IT SAKURA!" yelled a sopping wet Naruto.

Sakura grinned as she looked over at the large empty basin she had dragged upstairs

"I got that jutsu down now" she said.

"I can see that, but using it to wake me up was a bit unethical…"

Sakura only grinned.

"Why didn't you use it on Sasuke instead?"

Sakura was silent.

"Is it because he's your Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head as she blushed.

'_I wanted to have you be proud of me'_ she thought.

"I… well, I wanted to…um… show you…" she said as she got redder.

"Oh, well I guess that's fine, but next time, use warmer water…"

Sakura nodded as she grinned mischievously.

Naruto got out of his sleeping bag and Sakura felt herself flush.

Naruto was shirtless. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

'_Okay then?'_

Naruto shrugged, walking out of the room, leaving Sakura with her perverted thoughts.

Naruto sat down at the table noticing that Sasuke was already gone.

"He's training right now" came Kakashi's voice.

"How far up?" asked Naruto.

"Half way up."

Naruto nodded as he watched Tsunami cooking.

"…"

'_I need to get my mind out of the gutter'_ thought a staring Naruto as Tsunami continued to cook with her back turned to him.

Kakashi noticed Naruto staring at something and followed his eye line before smirking.

"So, Naruto…" he let it linger in the air.

Naruto glanced at the Jonin and noticed the way he was looking at him.

'_Shit, I just got caught…'_

What he didn't notice, was the grin that Tsunami was sporting as she looked at the reflection in the mirror.

She knew that the boy was off limits seeing as how he was only thirteen, but she was only twenty three and had a chance in a few years.

For the rest of that day, Tsunami had a large grin plastered on her face.

"Naruto, I have a book recommendation for you!" Kakashi stated quite enthusiastically.

'_DAMN YOU KYUUBI!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was back at the training field he had found the day before.

Naruto was sweating slightly and was thankful that he was in a Gi that day. The Gi that he had been wearing was torn in several places.

He had also thankfully brought a spar, not wanting his sensei of a certain tattoo he was sporting.

He ran through the hand seals one more time.

"_**CHIDORI!"**_ he yelled as he charged the lightning chakra into his palm.

He had finally mastered his sensei's original technique.

He watched in fascination as electricity danced around his right hand, creating a chirping noise.

Then, a new noise joined it. It sounded like, clapping.

Naruto let the jutsu die out as he turned around to face his lazy teacher.

"I'm impressed Naruto. All I did was show you the seals and what it looked like and you finished it in twenty four hours exactly!" Naruto grinned.

"So, can you only do it with your right hand?" Kakashi asked with his patented eye smile.

"Kinda. I've done it with my left hand, but it wastes more chakra and it's harder to control."

Kakashi nodded. "I suggest perfecting it with your left hand now. Once you've done that, I might teach you the next level to that technique."

"The Raikiri? I thought that was the Chidori, just a different name for it."

Kakashi went back to his lazy demeanor. "That's what many have said, but the Raikiri is easier to control and is at least three times deadlier than the Chidori. It increases your speed, pierces through nearly anything, and can be used in a slashing motion while the Chidori is a thrusting motion."

Naruto nodded. He hadn't known of the differences until now.

"I should get going on it then!" Naruto proclaimed loudly as he ran through the hand seals yet again.

Kakashi chuckled.

'_Nearly a mirror image of Minato-sensei! One moment he's completely serious, the next he's totally care free! Not to mention he's extremely gifted with Ninjutsu!'_

"While you do that, I'm going to check up on the others. Oh, and Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from the failed Chidori from his left hand.

"You don't have to henge the Bunshins you keep sending to the bridge. I can see straight through them."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sorry sensei, I'm just kind of paranoid…"

Kakashi nodded. "That's fine, but just letting you know that you don't have to henge them to help out with working there!" Kakashi then took off into the trees, heading to Sasuke's position.

Naruto smiled and was about to continue his training when he sensed danger. He quickly pulled a kunai out of its holster on his leg and knocked the six shuriken aimed at his head out of the air.

He grabbed the shuriken before they hit the ground and through them back at the trees.

He heard the six shuriken hit the tree and a squeal of fear.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.

The pink haired Kunoichi appeared from the shadows of the tree, looking slightly fearful.

"I meant to miss so don't worry about it…"

This seemed to calm Sakura down. "Oh, thanks."

"So… What is it?" Naruto asked politely.

"Well, I was wondering if I could spar with you."

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment, trying to get eye contact.

Sakura kept looking down at her feet, occasionally looking up at the blonde only to look back down in embarrassment.

Finally Naruto answered.

"No, not for a while."

Sakura was about to complain when Naruto continued.

"The only form of Taijutsu you know is the academy style which can easily be beaten by my style. Then, I already know the jutsu you know and your most power Ninjutsu is lacking seeing as how you still don't have the complete hang of it. Then Genjutsu won't work on me because I can easily overpower any Genjutsu you throw at me because they are academy Genjutsu."

Sakura deflated more and more as Naruto listed the reasons.

"However, I have a different proposition for you. Ask Kakashi-sensei to teach you a Taijutsu style, one that would work well with Suiton jutsu, or maybe medical Ninjutsu seeing as how I could see you using that kind of jutsu with your chakra control. I want you to be prepared when we actually spare one another. I want to see something surprising from you Sakura, not predictable and nearly everything in your arsenal is exactly that. Predictable."

Sakura nodded.

'_He's only trying to help me…'_

"Kakashi went that way, so I suggest going after him and asking."

Sakura nodded and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up once more.

"Oh, and one more thing. Nice throw with the shuriken."

Sakura smiled as she walked in the direction that Naruto had pointed towards.

'_At least I can throw well…'_

Naruto sighed. '_At least she's progressing faster than last time.'_

Naruto popped his back, and went back to training his Chidori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kakashi watched in amusement, hidden in the trees, as Sasuke continued his attempt at climbing the tree.

'_Here I was ready to believe that Sasuke was the best on this team and yet, the supposed dead last is the one learning my own original Ninjutsu. Then Sakura is constantly training since the bell test and is learning a powerful Suiton jutsu that Naruto taught her. This world is _full_ of surprises.'_

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask.

'_Her stealth has also gone up.'_

"Yes Sakura?" he asked without looking to the pink haired girl on his left.

"I need some help…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The week passed by quickly for Naruto. He had surprised his lazy sensei one day by activating two Chidori at once in both hands.

When asked how he had done it without the use of seals, he shrugged and said, "A shit load of chakra and a lot of concentration."

Of course, Naruto had then deactivated the jutsu and asked that he have lunch brought to him since he had been doing that so often that day that he was nearly out of limitless chakra.

Even the Namikaze had his limits.

Of course, he didn't deplete his chakra reservoir, that would have led to some problems with his tenant's transfer of power.

Sasuke had made up the tree on the fifth day of training and was given the last two to rest.

Sakura had continued her training on the jutsu Naruto had given her along with Taijutsu training with Kakashi, who knew of the perfect Taijutsu style that could work with any long range techniques.

Tazuna was also making great progress with the bridge.

The first day in wave, Naruto had pulled him aside and told him about the Kage Bunshin technique and that he would help the building process using that technique. So every day, fifty Narutos would be at the bridge, doing whatever Tazuna ordered them to do.

Finally, it had been a full week since meeting Zabuza and they were all going to the bridge. Well, almost all of them.

Naruto told them to go ahead with a few bunshin of his while he stayed back for an hour to deal with something.

When asked, he told them not to worry about it and that he would be fine.

Inari was fast asleep at the moment, having been up all night, spying on the Kage Bunshin that Naruto used to scout the area at night while they were all asleep.

Tsunami was downstairs with Naruto in the kitchen, both of them flirting a bit with each other.

Sure, Naruto was only thirteen and Tsunami was a decade older than him, but he was technically from the future. Plus, it wasn't like anything was going to happen between the two. Right?

"So, how strong are you compared to Kakashi?" she asked with a blush.

"Good question." Naruto said as he shrugged. "Honestly, I would say we were even. If we were to fight, well I think he would win because he's had more experience in the field."

Tsunami smiled at the boy.

'_He doesn't seem arrogant, that's good.'_

Then, she noticed Naruto's facial expression.

"That's more than last time…" he whispered. Tsunami was about to ask what he meant when the front door seemed to explode.

Naruto disappeared from Tsunami's sight. She whirled around to see him with a sword out. The same sword that her father had told her about. One of the nine!

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the two swordsmen that he had defeated in his own time. This time however, they were accompanied by what seemed to be six missing Nin from Kiri.

"So, more mist ninja. You don't look like much compared to Zabuza."

The two samurai were about to remark that a teenager was going to be easy to handle when they saw the sword shift slightly.

Naruto disappeared and the two samurai fell to the floor, dead.

The six missing Nin looked around wildly until they spotted the blonde, standing on the water behind them.

Naruto smirked at what they were wearing.

They all had the same outfit as Zabuza.

"Wow, so Zabuza has fan boys. That's scary. I feel sorry for the guy!"

The missing Nin seemed angry at this comment and charged him, blinded by anger.

Naruto smirked, still holding his blade.

"I'll make this quick."

He threw the blade into the air and ran through a few hand seals.

'_Let's see how fun this is'_ thought Naruto as he felt the hand seals guide his chakra.

"_**Chidori.**_"

Naruto smiled at the chirping sound the technique made as he stood there impassively, watching the six ninja approach him. He lowered himself into a running position.

"This'll be… electrifying!" he declared confidently, in his mind however, he was berating himself.

'_WHAT THE HELL? THAT SOUNDED SO FUCKING LAME! SOMETHING GAI MIGHT SAY! Wait a second… Shit, I have to stop hanging out with those two.'_

Naruto charged forward, smirking at the fact that none of the enemy had even taken out a kunai. His hand tore through the closest enemy. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd sensation that the Chidori gave his hand when it happened.

'_I'll ask Kakashi about that later.'_

Then he changed his direction, going for the farthest Nin to his left.

He charged through him as well and made a quick U-turn, heading towards the next victim.

Inside the house, Tsunami was watching in fascination as each enemy suddenly collapsed as a chirping noise filled the air.

'_It sounds like birds…'_

Then, she felt someone behind her. She turned around only to be slapped.

Naruto had dealt with the last ninja and watched as the lifeless bodies floated in the sea.

Naruto sighed. '_I don't like killing, but they deserved it…'_

He turned and held his hand out, catching his sword that he had thrown into the air not more then six seconds earlier.

He sheated it back and walked back to the house when he heard a scream.

Naruto's eyes widened.

'_Damn, I missed that one!'_

Naruto jumped towards the house and landed on the deck to find a large man wearing jeans and a Chunin vest. He had a Konoha headband with a slash through it. The man looked at Naruto only for his eyes to widen.

"Y…y…you're sup…supposed to be dead!"

Naruto smirked. "Sorry to disappoint."  
Naruto looked down at Tsunami to see that she was being held by her long hair.

"I suggest that you let go of her."

The man sneered. "Why? I get a lot of money from Gato if I give her to him."

Naruto stared at the man before shaking his head. "Yeah, and if you don't let go of her in the next three seconds, I'm going to give the Shinigami a present."

Naruto watched the man's reaction. He looked down at Tsunami and sneered again.

'_Wasn't this guy afraid of me a second ago?'_

"I'd like to see you try!"

Naruto sighed as he held up his right hand.

"Fine by me" he said as he molded his chakra in the palm of his hand.

The missing Nin from Konoha watched as the boy in front of him created a Rasengan.

"Now that Tsunami's safe, you'll be leaving now."

The man looked down in confusion to see that he was now holding a piece of paper. Then he noticed the paper had a seal on it and….

The paper exploded in his hand.

Naruto released the Genjutsu he had put over the man revealing that the house was about forty feet away and that they were next to the forest.

Naruto watched the man talking to a squirrel before the explosive note went off.

Tsunami was being carried by Naruto, bridal style as she watched the blonde in fascination.

She looked down to see that he was also standing on the water.

'_So this is what a ninja can do…'_

"I need to go so…" Naruto jumped towards the house, landed on the deck and let her down.

"This'll all be over soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

On the bridge Zabuza and Haku meet team 7.

''Okay we're coming, I am tired of hunternins''

At that moment 200 mercenaries came over. They talked how they were gonna kill them yadi yada yada. The ninja all turned their backs and talked about some normal stuff like... weather. The thugs got pissed and attacked them. What happened nect was a slaugter. 50 kills for zabuza, 50 for Kakashi, 25 for Haku, 13 or Sasuke and the rest fled. This is the scene that Naruto walked up to. ''so i guess you took up the offer?''

''Yes, now blonde, when are we going to Konoha.'' Zabuza questions

''Just as soon as this bridge is finished''

They left for Tazuna's home.


	7. chapter 7- remade

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTIHING, MONEY POWER, YOU'VE GOT IT!" These were the cries of a short pudgy little man by the name of Gato.

One person, only one person! That was all it took to kill everyone in the vicinity. All of them had been Gato's men and all of them were lying in pools of their own blood. The women, who had been captured, raped and tortured, were all frozen in fear. Not because of the individual that had set them free, but because of what was happening back in wave.

A large pillar of red malevolent chakra was ascending into the heavens, twisting the clouds around it. The wind bent the trees with the amount of power coming from the chakra.

Gato looked at the abnormally long Katana in the persons grip. The other hand had grabbed him by the collar..

Gato stared at the person. A woman! When he had first met the woman, he wasn't intimidated at all. She had just kicked the door to his office down and had told him that today was the day! He had ordered her to be taken to the prison for him to 'deal' with later. What he didn't expect was for all of his men to be slaughtered in less than five minutes. Eight hundred bandits and a few ninja! All killed by a beautiful green eyed, red headed woman!

"Masamune senses my son and his prisoner…" she said to herself. "That may be useful later on when I look for the others…"

Gato was about to shit himself at this.

'_The Masamune! FUCK! What do I do?!'_

"Please… I just…"

He found himself unable as he was dropped to the ground and cut through like butter.

The small man became two symmetrical halves at this.

Kushina looked at the man in disgust. Gato's blood slid off of Masamune, leaving it as clean as the day it was forged.

The women watched in awe as the woman garbed in a silver and black cloak whirled around and walked into the forest.

"Get going ladies, wave is free!" Kushina called behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Kakashi had covered his Sharingan as he aproached Naruto next to his teammates and Tazuna.

"So kid, you are a Jinchuriki," The demon of the mist asked ..

Naruto nodded. "The Yondaime, my father, had to seal the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside of his son to save his village."

"So that is how he died…"

Kakashi nodded.

"No wonder you are talented."

Kakashi looked at Haku.

"No. Naruto never used the Kyuubi's chakra until now. He trained himself to the brink of death from what he's told me. The only thing Kyuubi has affected was his bloodlines and his chakra stores."

"What is his bloodline?" Haku asked quickly.

"Regeneration, Storm Release, Ice Release, three elemental affinities, potent chakra, stamina, and the ability to create chakra chains, kenjtus, sealing and can use doton and katon up to a degree.

''..." Haku was suprised to find out another bloodline with ice. HE was sure to have them learn together at a later date.

Zabuza nodded and contemplated something before speaking ten minutes later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Don't worry about the bridge. Tomorrow, Naruto, Zabuza and I will go and take care of Gato."

Tazuna nodded. "After that, we'll help you rebuild it and with Naruto's Kage Bunshin, we should be able to complete it within weeks!"

As the now larger group headed back to Tazuna's house, Sakura kept closer to the blonde Genin..

Next morning, the three had decided to head over to Zabuza's base.

The plan was for Kakashi and Naruto (an army of clones) to take out the bandits that surrounded the area.

Zabuza was to assassinate the nuke-nin that had been hired by the man.

Afterwards, they were to leave Naruto to kill Gato. He had begged the two Jonin to let him do this.

They had both agreed as long as he didn't get to into it.

They arrived at the clearing surrounding the large structure to find a grisly sight.

Dead. Everyone in the area was dead.

Naruto nearly threw up from the overwhelming stench on his sensitive nose.

They slowly walked through the field of corpses when Zabuza noticed one in particular.

"I found him."

Naruto and Kakashi walked over to the nuke-nin to find Gato. He had been cut straight down the middle, his organs hanging out, being eaten by rats.

"He deserved it…" The blonde said quietly. "They all did!"

Kakashi said nothing. '_I agree Naruto.'_

"Let's go. These people don't even deserve to be buried!" Naruto spat.

Kakashi sighed as he followed his student out of the clearing.

Zabuza stared at the corpse for a minute before following the others.

'_Remarkable… That cut was truly of a master.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"What do you mean they were all dead?" Haku asked.

"Just that. Every single last one of them had been killed" Naruto replied.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"It looked like they had all been killed with some sort of blade. From the gashes, I would have to say a katana" Zabuza answered.

Naruto sat down for a moment.

'_That area… It stunk of that person from a few days ago. Who is it? I can recognize it but I can't place it!'_

"Naruto?" Tsunami approached the thinking blonde cautiously.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto looked up quickly. "Um, yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about something is all."

"Oh, okay then." Tsunami seemed relieved.

_…'_

"So, tomorrow we'll head over to the bridge and rebuild it!" Naruto said with gusto.

Tsunami and Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm.

Kakashi nodded as he pulled his orange book out of his vest and opened it to the correct page.

"That's right Naruto, so for the rest of the day, take it easy."

Naruto wasn't listening to his sensei.

"HEY ZABUZA!" he cried out as he ran out of the room.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Naruto barged outside to find Zabuza swinging his Zanbatou at imaginary enemies.

"OY! ZABUZA! LET'S HAVE A KENJUTSU SPAR!"

Zabuza looked over at the blonde as Naruto unsheated his Katana.

"Sure thing… ?"

Naruto grinned. "Shall we?" he asked.

Zabuza replied with a slash of his Zanbatou.

Naruto dove to the right, avoiding the massive blade as it crashed into the earth. Angling his blade towards the ground, Naruto charged with amazing speed which seemed to stun Zabuza slightly.

As Naruto listed the sword up to slash at Zabuza, the demon of the mist had torn his sword from the ground and spun around to meet the blade with his own.

Naruto grit his teeth. '_He's faster than I expected…'_

Naruto pushed against Zabuza's sword and jumped over him.

Zabuza was surprised at the blonde's strength.

Zabuza ducked just in time to dodge the blade aimed at his head.

He kicked Naruto away while crouched down.

Naruto landed on a tree, ready for round two. This time, Zabuza was the one to charge. Naruto jumped into the air once more, clashing his blade against Zabuza's to avoid getting himself impaled by the Zanbatou.

Naruto landed in a crouch behind Zabuza and spun around. Naruto pushed some wind chakra into his sword making the usuall blue envolope. 'So i can finally use chakra nature'

When they made contact, Naruto's sword started cuting trough Zabuza's zanzabato. Zabeuta wideneed his eyes, took a step back and fell to the ground. He looked up to find Naruto, with his blade at zabuza's neck.

"Yield?"

Zabuza nodded.

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed as he took the blade from the nuke-nin's neck.

"So, what do we do now?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto sighed. "I'm still working on a technique Kakashi-sensei taught me and Sakura is working on her own technique. Then we all have to help at the bridge so…"

Zabuza caught the drift.

"I'm on my own in my free time…"

Naruto grinned. "You could always spar with Kakashi or train Sasuke!"

Zabuza glared at the blonde.

"The Uchiha can train himself! As for sparing, if Kakashi agrees I'm fine with that!"

Naruto nodded. "Fun. We'd better get going so that the others don't get to miffed."

Zabuza smirked as the blonde powerhouse disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'_Damn blondes…'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

Within a week, the bridge had been completed and it was all thanks to Naruto's Kage Bunshin and Zabuza's and Haku's Mizu Bunshin.

Team 7 and the two missing nin were leaving the country of wave behind.

"Will…sniff you visit?...sniff"

Naruto grinned at the small eight year old.

"Sure! It's not _that_ far from Konoha!"

Inari smiled as did Tsunami.

"You had better visit Naruto-kun" she said with a blush.

Naruto grinned. "Oh, I will. I never go back on my word!"

Tazuna shook his head as Kakashi beamed with pride.

'_I'm so proud of my student!'_

"See ya later!" A brooding Sasuke, a beaming Naruto, a glaring Sakura, and three blank individuals walked over the bridge, towards fire country.

"Father, you still haven't named the bridge!" Tsunami spoke up.

Tazuna looked after the blonde Genin. '_He may be a twerp , but he did inspire this country and saved it as well…'_

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"The Great Naruto Bridge…"

"A perfect name!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt different. The last time they had left wave, there had been a lot of silence after all they had been through. Now, they were talking with each other, not a care in the world.

"So Naruto, when we get back to Konoha, I want to spar with you again" Sasuke spoke up.

Naruto glanced at the pale skinned teammate.

"No copying my style or jutsu. If you do, I will tear those eyes out, even if we are friends."

Sasuke gulped. '_I think he would do it to!'_

"S…sure!"

Naruto smirked. '_A stuttering Sasuke! That's new!'_

Sakura listened to some of the amazing stories that Haku had. Sakura was able to .

'_I wonder, if I got as strong as Haku, would Naruto look at me more?'_

Sakura glanced over at the blonde and blushed.

'**_He's so HOT! Cha!'_**

Kakashi glanced over at Zabuza who was reading over his shoulder.

'_The feared demon of the mist, reading Icha Icha over my shoulder… Strange.'_

Zabuza giggled at what he had just read.

'_Hmm! I wonder if that position is possible in real life!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days was all it took to get back to Konoha. The very minute they had arrived at the main gates, two full squads of ANBU had appeared around team 7.

One of them in a wolf mask stepped forward.

"Kakashi Hatake! You, your squad and your… guests, are to be brought to the Hokage's office immediately!"

Kakashi sighed as he stashed his book in his vest.

"Let's get this over with…"

Zabuza kept looking around him, taking in the sight of a new hidden village.

'_It's so… homely!'_

Haku had the same train of thought.

'_I could get used to this village… It just feels right here!'_

They finally made it to the Hokage Tower and ascended the stairs to the office of the Sandaime.

The ANBU that had escorted them opened the doors and led the group into office.

There, at his desk, sat the Sandaime waiting at a paperwork free desk.

"Ah, please leave us."

The ANBU nodded and silently left the room.

The Hokage sat, staring at three certain individuals.

'_Kakashi's message was true. The demon of the mist wishes to join us… Naruto, your premonition seemed true…'_

"So. Zabuza Momochi. Is it true that you wish to join our ranks?"

Zabuza seemed floored. '_This is the Hokage? He's so… polite and nice?'_

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow at the look of shock on his face.

"Oh, um…yeah, I do."

The Hokage nodded. "Haku is it?"

The Kunoichi stood at attention.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Do you wish to join Konoha?" Haku nodded vigorously.

"well, with you Haku, I can grant you access after a quick mind scan and a test to gauge your abilities. Zabuza however, you will need a mind scan, interrogation, sign a binding contract, and have someone vouch for you and your loyalty."

Zabuza nodded.

"Team 7, your mission was a success, go downstairs to receive your payment. Kakashi and Naruto must stay however."

Sakura was about to protest when she felt Naruto place his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the usual spot guys…"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and left the room, closing the doors behind them.

''My student Jiraiya is coming back to check the seal on you''

'_Jiraiya… He's alive! I missed that pervert. Ironically I don't need his help with seals. I am already better than he was._

"Does he know?" Naruto asked.

"Know what?"

"That he's my godfather?"

The Sandaime's jaw dropped.

"I didn't even know that!"

Naruto deflated.

"I hope he does…"

The Hokage nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inoichi Yamanaka had been slightly irritated the past two weeks. His daughter, Ino, had been harping about her rival starting to actually train and had been forced to train his daughter in more clan techniques. Then, she wouldn't stop talking about the Namikaze heir and how handsome he was.

Then, Inoichi had been called to the Hokage's office to preform a mind scan.

'_Why not anyone else?'_

Inoichi walked past the ANBU guards that stood by the doors leading into the Hokage's office.

He raised his fist and knocked.


	8. Visitors- remade

**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, certain tehniques are not my own idea**

**AN: guests: log in if you want to comment, thgis is my storys so anything you dont like doesnt influence me in any way possible or probable. **

**I you have creative ideas for he future fell free to post, i want to hear your own ideas, if they fit into the story i will gladly incorporate them, it will make the story longer and better. So any battle, fller, romance, funny or any idea is welcome**

**For the last time this is NarutoxHinata, however becouse of possible mental issues and council's dicission there might be tenten.**

**Just imagine naruto being taller by half a head from from sasuke**

Inoichi Yamanaka had just scanned Zabuza's mind and found many interesting things, including what had happened at the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was leading Haku and Zabuza through the village as the sun set.

Zabuza had gone through an interrogation with two sadists. Although, Zabuza seemed slightly turned on by one of them as she had apparently worn very little underneath her tan trench coat.

"Thank you for inviting us to stay with you."

Naruto shrugged at Haku. "Hey, I didn't want you two to sleep at some shit hole ."

Zabuza grunted slightly as he read his new copy of Icha Icha Paradise that Kakashi had bought him after he had lost a bet with Naruto.

Zabuza didn't know what the bet was, but Kakashi seemed slightly miffed about it.

Naruto arrived at the gates and pushed them open. Zabuza and Haku followed the blonde through the grounds, heading towards the one house.

"Not a lot here…" Zabuza commented.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm the only one here, so I don't need a lot of houses. All I need is room to train."

Zabuza nodded. "So how long am I supposed to wear this god damn seal?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at Zabuza.

"You're supposed to wear that chakra suppression seal for about two months."

Zabuza sighed. "Damn, only minor Ninjutsu…"

Naruto grinned. "It's not that bad, I'm sure you'll make it." Naruto whistled , and out of the forrest came a small fox. She heade straight to Naruto who picked it up and started petting it. She let out a small pur. "Everyone this is Miyu. I saw it the day I moved in and she took a liking to me. Probably becouse of Kurama, but it was nice to get a pet."

„Kurama?" Haku asked while looking at the cute litlle furball in Naruto's arms. „Ah right, I meant Kyuubi, Kurama is his real name."

The group made it to Naruto's house. "Not bad Gaki." Zabuza said as he looked at the large three story house.

"It's pretty nice. There's also an Onsen in the back that you can use." Naruto could feel Haku tense in excitement.

Naruto opened the front door and let Zabuza and Haku in.

"I'll show you where your rooms are first" Naruto said as he removed his shinobi sandals.

He led the two guests up to the second level of the house. He walked down a hallway and stopped about halfway down. "Haku picks first."

"Why?" Zabuza asked.

"Because I said so…"

"Oh…"

Haku opened the first door and smiled. It was a fabulously large room with a large walk-in closet and a queen sized bed with a dresser on the left.

Naruto walked in behind Haku.

"There isn't much, but it is an okay room."

"I don't have much stuff to put in the dresser so I…"

"Not much for now! I'll give you some money to buy some new stuff, for the both of you. Konoha has mostly warm weather, but there are days where it rains and occasional snow."

"Are you sure that…"

"Its fine Haku, I have plenty of money and you are my guests so…"

Zabuza was grinning underneath his mask.

'_Icha Icha here I come!'_

"No Icha Icha Zabuza!" Naruto said sternly as he caught the look on his face.

'_Damn'_ Zabuza thought.

"Now then, down here is the…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out the gates of his estate and walked into his friend.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Come on Sasuke, your still angry at me? Just because I kicked you there. I warned you not to use the Sharingan in any of our spars."

"It was uncalled for!" the Uchiha snapped.

"Like I said, I warned you."

"Hn."

"Today will be sparing, right?" Naruto asked his friend.

"That's what Kakashi-sensei said."

"So, is he gonna pick Sakura or you this time?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I hope he picks Sakura, then I can use my Sharingan."

"Why don't you just make some new friends to train with? Then you can train those eyes with them?"

"No."

"Whatever Sasuke…"

They walked through the empty streets of the village seeing as it was still early in the morning.

"So how many of those coats do you have?"

Naruto grinned.

"Enough…"

Sasuke looked up and sighed.

"Is it just me, or do you think today will kinda suck?"

Naruto looked up and sighed as well.

"I hate the heat…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura, could you?" Sasuke asked desperately.

Naruto nodded in agreement from the ground.

Sakura was sweating slightly as she nodded.

She ran through a few hand seals, pumping as much chakra as she could into the jutsu.

"**Water style Water Dragon jutsu"**

The water rose out of the lake next to them, spiraling towards them.

Sasuke and Naruto waited in anticipation as Sakura directed the powerful Ninjutsu at them before cutting off all chakra and control, making the attack fall apart all over the three Genin.

"Oh god that felt good!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto said nothing as he enjoyed the cold water soaking his clothes and skin.

The sun was beating down on them even though they were in the shade of the trees at training ground 7.

"God, why is it so fucking HOT!?" Naruto yelled.

"Good question Naruto" Kakashi said from the branches above them, also soaking wet.

'_Good thing my book is waterproof.'_

Naruto smirked.

"You came out when you saw what we had planned?"

Kakashi nodded. "I have to beat the heat somehow…"

"Do we really have to train today? It feels like we're wearing snow jackets in Suna!" yelled the blonde.

Kakashi thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of letting his team have the day off.

"We can train later tonight, when the heat dies down a bit. I have a few training exercises in mind that could help."

The three Genin all bolted as fast as they could, trying to get out of the training grounds so that Kakashi didn't change his mind.

'_Wow, now _that_ was motivation.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking aimlessly through the village, wondering what he was going to do to kill time.

'_Lee is on a mission so I can't spar with him. Kiba and Shino have clan duties today… I haven't really talked to Shikamaru in this time to much…'_

Naruto kept walking, not caring where he was headed.

"I need some more hobbies… Ones I can do in the heat."

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Then, he felt something familiar. A chakra signature that he hadn't felt in years.

Then he heard a perverted giggle that confirmed his suspicions.

'_Jiraiya!'_

He realized where he had led himself. It was the river where Jiraiya had trained him in water walking.

Naruto suppressed the urge to cry in happiness.

His sensei, the one that had taken the most interest in training him was still alive. He died a few weels before his final clash with Madara.

He turned around and saw the large pervert squatting behind some bushes, spying on a group of girls in bathing suits.

"This is great material."

Naruto grinned.

'_Same old Pervy Sage.'_

Naruto walked towards the man before stopping a few feet behind him.

'_This'll be a good first impression!'_

"Jiraiya" he whispered as he did the hand seals.

The self proclaimed 'mega-perv' turned around to find a great sight.

There was a nude blonde women standing in front of him, wearing a cute pout on her face.

"Are you the great and powerful Jiraiya?" she asked.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was what Jiraiya came up with.

Then, the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by a miniature version of the late Minato Namikaze.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of your student, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki."

Jiraiya gaped at the boy.

"Also, I am the jailor and partner of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, Kurama."

Jiraiya stared at the boy before speaking quickly.

"Partner, how in the heel could you be a partner with that infernal beast" Jiraiya asked quickly.

''Well i will explain everything at a later date, after the chunin exams'' Naruto explained

But before Jiraiya could protest ''Now now,if you don't wait I will have Tsunade pummel you into the ground everyday''

Jiraiya's face became that of a horrifed victim. After he composed himself, he ordered the boy to lift his shirt up to take a look at the seal. Naruto did so reluctanly.

''Wha, what is this, what the heal are all of these seals''

''Those are my seals. Kurama was diying after an incident and I wanted to save him so i wrote this seal.''

"You…"

"ah ah ah, Tsunade."

''hehe, you remind me of him, gaki'' Jiraiya spoke

"I'm glad that you said that. Coming from you, it means a lot."

"You don't even know me…"

"I know that you're my godfather."

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

'_I forgot about that! Oh god. Does he hate me for leaving him here?'_

Naruto saw the look on his godfather's face and answered him.

"No. I don't hate you at all. You had a lot of things you had to do that were more important at the time. However, I'm hoping that you could stay here for a while and take your place as my guardian."

Jiraiya looked at the blonde, remembering the promise he had made to Kushina and Minato.

"Of course. If you're your father's son, there's no way I could say no."

Naruto grinned. "GREAT!"

"So, Gaki. What was the AMAZING technique you just used?"

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_One moment he's serious, the next he's a perv…'_

"So, I was wondering if you would allow me to sign the toad summoning contract."

Jiraiya looked at the blonde in the eyes for a moment before grinning.

"I'm sure your father would have wanted you to sign it, so…" Jiraiya bit his thumb, smeared the blood on his hand and ran through the appropriate hand seals. He slammed his palm on the ground and was engulfed in smoke.

Naruto was grinning when the smoke cleared, revealing Jiraiya's usual summon, which held the summoning scroll in its mouth.

The toad unfurled his tongue and placed the scroll in front of the Namikaze.

Naruto moved quickly, wanting to summon two certain individuals.

He scanned the scroll, seeing his father's name next to the spot where his was about to go brought a smile to Naruto's face.

He suppressed his chakra, effectively neutralizing his healing ability as he cut his thumb open on one of his canines.

He quickly wrote his name next to his father's in his blood. Once done, he closed the scroll and tossed it to the toad who nodded politely before catching it and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya landed on the ground and walked up to the blonde.

"I take it that you saw the seals?" he asked.

''Sure did, Pervy-sage''Jiraiya facefaulted. ''Don't call me that''

Naruto smirked as he smeared blood from his still bleeding thumb and smearing it on his opposite hand.

He ran through the same hand seals as Jiraiya had done not even two minutes ago, pumping the correct amount of chakra into the technique as he slammed his palm on the ground.

Jiraiya paled as he realized who was about to be summoned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, sat in his office humming happily. He was on the last page of paperwork when his white haired student smashed through the door and hid under the desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto grinned as he sat on the head of the boss toad.

**"JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME YOU OLD PERVERT!"**

Naruto grinned as he walked along the toads head until the toad was staring at him**.**

**"WHY ARE YOU ON MY HEAD GAKI!?"** the toad boss bellowed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and I am the one that summoned you."

The toad looked at the blonde before laughing.

**"I doubt that a child like you could summon a being like me!"  
**Naruto sighed. "My chakra stores surpass that of Jiraiya's and my father's. If I wanted, I could summon you at least one hundred times in one day… Besides, why would Ero-Sennin summon you while he's peaking? Look if you need more proof I can summon your brothers"

**''Summoning jutsu''** In 2 big clouds of smoke there stood Gamaken and Gamahiro. „**Bunta what are we doing here?"**

To say bunta was impresed would be puting it lightly. Right at that moment Jiraiya sunshined to the now flat clearing to find the 3 boss summons all standing there. „Gaki, did you summon all of them"

**„Pervy sage, yes he did. I am impresed. But then again, seeing who his parents were it should be expected."**

With a small rainstorm overhead Jiraiya spoke „Not you too Bunta"

The toad looked at the blonde before letting out a large laugh.

**"Pervy sage! That's a good one kid! I'll never forget that and I will never let him live that down!"**

Naruto grinned down at the gigantic toad. "Neither will I Gamabunta."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jiraiya was pouting. Why? He had heard the toad boss laugh at what Naruto had said. It was as if the blonde could make friends with anybody.

The Sandaime smiled as the toads disappeared in a gigantic puff of smoke.

"That boy will be an incredible Hokage" he said.

Jiraiya smiled. "Just like his father…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was walking through the city, his jacket flung over his shoulder thanks to the heat being unbearable.

"Goddamn heat wave…"

He turned a corner when he felt somebody's presence.

'_Oh boy…'_

He continued to walk, acting oblivious to the perfect square that was following him.

He turned another corner and the box followed only to find itself in a dead end alley with no Naruto in sight.

"Where did he go?" came a boy's voice.

"I dunno…" another boy said.

"Konohamaru…"

The box jumped a good two feet and landed upside down, revealing three children.

The three kids were none other than Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

They looked up to see Naruto standing on a wall, looking down at them.

"Hey nii-san!" Konohamaru yelped.

Naruto sighed as he cut the flow of chakra to his feet and landed gracefully next to the three kids.

"You guys really need to find better disguises…"

Konohamaru pouted. "We just started learning about stealth in the academy yesterday and wanted to try it out on you."

Naruto sighed again. "At least use some common sense guys! Rocks are never a perfect square… Next time, ask for some help in the disguise."

"How about you help us?" Udon asked.

"Not today, but I'm free tomorrow after you guys are out of class."

The three jumped into the air, fists raised.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well guys, I was heading some where, you three should head home and do any homework Iruka gave you."

"But that stuff is so boring…" whined Konohamaru.

Naruto laughed. "I know what you mean, but I'm sure that you guys will appreciate all of the studying you did when you finally start going on missions!"

The three nodded at the blonde.

"Alright, now get going!" Naruto said as the three children took off at high speeds.

"Oh and no skipping class Konohamaru!" he yelled after the boy.

Naruto chuckled as he walked out of the alley and towards the market district.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_He's good with kids…'_ thought a certain pink haired kunoichi.

**'****_Shannaro! He'll be a great father for our kids!'_**

Sakura nearly fell off of the building she was on when her inner self thought this.

'_I'm only twelve and I'm thinking of that?!'_

Sakura stood up and stretched her back.

"I guess I'll go get something to eat before I go to train with the others tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto grinned as he tought of asking Hinata out again. Naruto thought about what she might like when he remembered what she liked in particular.

'_Flowers!'_

With that, he ran quickly to the only flower shop he knew of in Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino Yamanaka was bored, pure and simple. Nobody wanted to come and buy any flowers today. Her father had been busy all day and her mother was out visiting some friends which left the young teenager to tend to the shop. One person had been in earlier that day and had only browsed before they left. Ino sat at the counter, flipping through a magazine that she had read over and over already.

'_Stupid heat wave'_ she thought as she wiped her forehead. '_Man, why couldn't someone come in already… In fact, why doesn't the Namikaze guy come in?'_

At the thought of the blonde Adonis, Ino began to day dream of the boy. She was so lost in her daydreaming and perverted fantasies that she failed to notice that Naruto Namikaze had just walked into her store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked through the rows of flowers, occasionally picking one up and examining it before choosing it. By the time he had ventured through most of the store, he had a large bouquet of flowers, ranging from every color imaginable.

'_This should be good enough!'_

He walked up to the register to find Ino Yamanaka staring off into space, drooling slightly.

'_Day dreamer…'_

"Hey… INO!" Naruto yelled.

Ino snapped out of her fantasies and looked at the customer. She eyed him for a moment before realizing who was standing in front of her.

"N…Naruto!"

"Hey there, I just wanted to buy these."

Ino looked at the bouquet of flowers and raised an eyebrow.

"Um… What the hell?" Ino asked as she looked at the sheer number of different flowers that Naruto had picked out.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What are you buying all of these for?" she asked.

"Oh, well I was just buying them for Hinata"

Ino stared at the blonde before ringing up the purchase silently.

Naruto paid the correct amount and left the store, leaving Ino to think.

_'Damn Hinata is lucky to get a hunk like him'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had found Hinata in the street near the Hiyuga compound, with Kurenai sensei. He walked over to them and gave the flowers to Hinata who **tried** to fight down a blush. „Hinata-chan these are for you. I wanted to ask you if you would want to go out with me again"

„ Naruto-kun, I.. I would love to" was the shy answer of the beautiful heiress. He then spoke to Kurenai. „Kurenai sensei, could you leave training Hinata to me until the start of the exams" Hinata didn't know what exams he was refering, but blushe a little more at his proposal at training her.

„Oh yeah Naruto. Do you think you can train her better" asked Kurenai in a little annoyed tone.

„Yea. Yeas i do think soo. I mean no disrispect but I believ, scratch that i know i can help her more than you can at this point"

„Oh really?! Tell me than Namikaze-san, what would you do to her."

'_geez, she makes it sound like i am gonna rape her'_

„For starters, I ..."

"Looks like you really thought trough with this." Fine she shouted as she looked at the bouquet of flowers and thought _'hinata, I am very happy you found someone like Naruto'_

_'Great now i can help Hinata and Sakura at the same time'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goddamn sensei, always fucking late" Naruto whispered to himself.

As if called by some magical power, Kakashi appeared just as Naruto had said this.

"I'm not always late…"

The three Genin could only stare at him angrily.

"Ok, maybe I am…"

"So what are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi gave his eye smile, but this one seemed different, malicious. Evil.

Naruto gulped as he had seen this look before from his own time.

"Today, we'll be sparing each other with blindfolds!"

Naruto smirked at this. '_I thought I was a fucked for a minute…'_

"Sasuke and Sakura will spar while I spar Naruto."

'_Fuck.'_

Kakashi presented the other two blindfolds. "We'll start by watching you two and then the two of you can watch us when you're done!"

The two Genin placed the blindfolds over their eyes and begun to stumble across the training grounds, groping for something to latch on to.

Kakashi had led Naruto to the trees to watch from.

"Begin!" the silver haired Jonin called out.

Sakura was trying to focus on the sounds around her and was surprised to hear Sasuke not that far from her muttering under his breath.

"This is stupid…"

Sakura smirked as she ran through the hand seals for the water jutsu.

**"Water style Water dragon jutsu" **she exclaimed. Behind her, the lake shot out a large pillar of spinning water aimed at the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't have time to react and felt the jutsu slam into him, hard.

He landed painfully near the lake and when he stood up, he fell in.

"I think we can end this here" Kakashi said.

Sakura pulled her blind fold off to see the young Uchiha getting out of the lake, yawning slightly.

'_He wasn't even trying to fight me?'_

**'**_**Shannaro, we should kick his ass!'**_

Sasuke walked calmly over to the tree and sat down just as Naruto dropped out of said tree.

"Are you sure you've never hung out with Shikamaru?"

Sasuke glared at the Namikaze.

"I could have beaten her if I wanted, I just don't feel like doing much today…"

"Whatever Sasuke…"

Naruto walked over to where Sakura was and smiled.

"Nice work, but I think you should keep practicing the hand seals, you're a little slow at doing them. And also, for the next few weeks i will be taking care of training you, if that is alright with you sensei"

„Yeah yeah sure" '_more time for Icha Icha_' he giggled

Sakura only nodded, her cheeks slightly resembling her hair.

Kakashi walked over to the two and nodded, indicating that they shouldn't be wasting anymore time.

Naruto sighed.

"Well Sakura, wish me luck."

Naruto tied the blindfold he had been given over his eyes as the kunoichi walked away.

Kakashi mirrored the blonde and they stood there, waiting for a signal.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, indicating that the fight had begun.

Naruto was thankful that he had done this exercise in his own time; otherwise, he wouldn't know what to do.

He ran through hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground.

Kakashi felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Do you have a name for that jutsu?" he asked.

"Nah, I read about it and forgot the name, but it comes in handy."

'_A chakra pulse… He's using his chakra to see… Like sonar…'_

Naruto could 'see' Kakashi. His every detail.

"I can still see with this blindfold…"

Naruto sprung into action and aimed a kick at Kakashi's head which was avoided.

Kakashi had ducked down, hearing the leg cut through the night air.

Kakashi flipped through his own hand seals for the same jutsu when he heard a whistling sound.

Kakashi had to use a seal less Kawarimi to dodge the many kunai that had been aimed at him.

'_Too close…'_

"Hey Kakashi!" Naruto yelled out as he flipped though hand seals.

"What?"

"Game over…"

"What?" Kakashi felt a presence behind him and was about to react when he felt himself engulfed in water.

**"Earth style Inner decapitation jutsu"** Naruto said from behind Kakashi.

"Great work Naruto… Meet tomorrow at nine for more missions…"

Sakura walked off as Sasuke walked the opposite direction.

"Can you release the jutsu yet?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked down at Kakashi and smiled.

"I'm only a clone, but the jutsu will deactivate when I run out of chakra…"

'_Damn prankster…'_ thought a certain copy Nin**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not far from the gates of Konoha, were four individuals.

"Remember Gaara, you must control the urges while in this village."

The red haired Jinchuriki said nothing.

'_I feel as if I've been here before. Mother keeps saying that something important is here…'_

Temari, Baki and Kankuro had noticed Gaara's strange behavior lately. Gaara had been on edge and he seemed to have strange headaches every other hour. On the way to Konoha, he had been recognizing things along the way and he didn't know why or how.

"Konohagakure… There is something there, something that has mother's attention, and therefore mine."

The three other Suna Nin looked at Gaara, wondering what could have his attention.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was happy to find out that they were only required to find Tora the cat. After the first incident with team 7, the cat would always find team 7 and hand itself in, not wanting the blonde to explode near him again.

"Well Team 7, that is all for today and I will see you tomorrow, I'll be on time for I have a surprise for you!" with that said, Kakashi Shushined away.

"Well, I have things to do…" Sasuke said as he walked in the direction of the Uchiha district.

"So, Naruto…" Sakura began when an explosion appeared behind Naruto.

"Konohamaru, you used too much gun powder…"

cough cough…

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Konohamaru, why do you need flashy entrances?"

The small brown haired boy grinned at the blonde.

"Because it's cool!"

Sakura stared at the small boy, sizing him up. This was when Konohamaru noticed the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey Nii-san, is this your… you know…" he said as he held up his pinky.

Sakura blushed and Naruto had a tick mark on his head an eyebrow.

"No. That is" He said, pointing at aproaching Hinata. Hinata heard that, blushed, and as the information reched her completely she fainted. Naruto let out a small sigh.

Sakura looked a little downcast.

"Oh, I can see why. Her forehead is HUGE!"

Naruto glanced at his teammate before returning his attention to Konohamaru.

"Run" he said. At the same time Hinata woke up.

Sakura looked pissed.

'_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.'_

**'**_**Kill, kill, kill, kill. KILL!'**_

Konohamaru realized the danger he was in and bolted away, Sakura running right behind him.

Naruto and Hinata watched as the two ran down the street when he remembered what was about to happen.

He jumped forward, clearing most of the distance between where Konohamaru had just turned.

Naruto ran the rest of the way to find a similar sight.

"I should teach you a lesson brat!" Kankuro growled.

"That wouldn't be a very smart move for a Suna nin, even if you are here for the Chunin exams." Naruto said as he walked towards the black clad Genin.

"And what will you do if I don't."

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'm not as proficient at killing as your brother in the tree, but that is the Sandaime's grandson and I don't think that will reflect well on our alliance. One of the son's of the Yondaime Kazekage harming the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage."

Naruto let the threat hang in the air.

Kankuro was about to piss his pants for three reasons. One, he had threatened the grandson of one of the most powerful shinobi alive. Two, Gaara was here and would likely kill him for disgracing their village. Three, the blonde in front of him knew more than most should, and he had detected Gaara before anyone else could.

Overall, Kankuro was fucked.

Temari was staring at the blonde in front of her, impressed at how much he knew.

'_He's kinda cute…'_

Then, everyone present felt the killer intent radiating from the redhead in the tree.

'_HIM! HE IS THE ONE THAT WILL MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!'_

Gaara had used a sand Shushin to teleport from the tree, and appear in front of his siblings.

Naruto smiled.

'_And there he is…'_

Gaara was about to launch an attack at the blonde then and there, throwing reason and the plan out the window when he felt Shukaku say something.

'_What? But mother, this is the one! He will…'_

Gaara clutched his head in pain.

"W…What is your name?" Gaara wheezed.

Naruto stared at the Suna Nin. One that tried to destroy his home. The one who had mental disorder.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I take it the Tanuki (**AN- racoon**) is giving you trouble?" Gaara's eyes widened.

"How?!" he yelled.

Naruto grinned. "Let's just say, that I understand your life more than you know."

Now, Gaara wasn't stupid. In fact, if it wasn't for the demon sealed within him with a poorly made seal, Gaara would be known as a prodigy. When he took the time, he could figure out nearly any problem nearly as fast as a certain Nara. So naturally, Gaara understood what the blonde was trying to say.

"Y...you are like me?"

Naruto nodded. Naruto looked behind him to find the three kids huddled together, still affected by the killer intent. Sakura looked slightly put off by it but was doing surprisingly well with it.

Naruto watched as the three Suna Nin walked away.

"Sakura, take these three home for me, I need to take care of something."

Sakura nodded, not wanting to say anything seeing as how Naruto looked serious.

Once Sakura had ushered the kids out of the alley, Naruto turned to another tree and glared.

"Tell Orochimaru to back the fuck off, or he will regret it." Naruto walked with Hinata away, leaving three stunned Oto Nin sitting in a tree.

The bandaged one spoke first. "Keep an eye on the creepy one with the gourd, but avoid the blonde. He seems to know much… Too much."

The three Oto Genin jumped from the tree, heading towards the hotel they were staying at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed as he watched the three Nin jump from roof top to roof top.

'_Orochimaru… This time, you won't be to curse the Teme …'_


	9. Sweat, Hard work, Snakes- remade

**_Also using a few agnry words as history, there are some points from Hektols and his story. Mainly hinata's juken, some moves and jutsus._**

**_Yes,kushina is alive now. It will be something about shiginami._**

**_Hinata Juken- hinata has water affinity (at least in my fic) and the original juken was formed for earth affinity. Think of it as in the Avatar: the last airbender. There earth benders stand strong and dont budge. Water bender use the flow of motion, turning defense into attack and evading strikes. Now whenever i watch juken in naruto it looks stif. Sure they evade punches but they just dig themselves into the ground and don't budge._**

**Training day one- Namikaze compound**

"Sakura, Hinata-chan, I will be training you until the chunin exams start" Said Naruto in a serious voice. He knew how dangerous this exam would be and what might happen. He didn't want to allow it.

"Naruto how in the world did Kakashi-sensei agree to this." Sakura asked.

"He probably wanted more time off to read his Icha Icha collection. Don't worry i will make sure you two are ready for the exams."

"N...Naruto If I m..may ask, just how do you p..plan on training us" Hinata stuttered. Even though she already went on 2 dates with Naruto, she was still shy.

"First up, for you, I will help with your self-confidence. Second i will teach you a jutsu that my father created with the help of your Uncle. I know you have a lot of potential, but your personality and your father's treatmnet of you are keeping that potential from being exposed. I will also teach you how to use Juken. " He said to Hinata, who had a confused look at hearing that Naruto will teach her Juken and a jutsu developed by the forth. Then turning his head towards Sakura.

"For you Sakura, I will teach you forcing, work on your taijutsu and physical strength. I know medical jutsu and will teach both of you about that. I don't expect you learning or mastering medical ninjutsu anytime soon, but you 2 have makings for great medical ninja. Finally i will increase your chakra control, and the maximum limit of chakra you have. " Naruto said, waiting for the affirmative nods from both of them

So the hell begins.

Naruto creted a clone in order to train Sakura while he tented to Hinata. He would change between personally overseing their training everyday with a clone, so not to show favoritism.

**With hinata**

Naruto handed a chakra paper which he used to see the users affinity. Hinata grabed it, sent some chakra into it and it showed Water affinity. "Hinata did you know that originaly Juken was formed for earth affinity fighters." Naruto asked Hinata still in a serious, but friendly voice.

"N..No Naruto, h..how would you know, and why does it matter.?" Hinata answers in a low voice.

"How i know is not the point right now. When the time is right i will tell you why i know this, but that will be somewhere down the line in our relationship" Hinata blushed. "Anyway, Hinata-chan, you are a water affinity shinobi, which is why you have so much trouble with the rigid and stiff form of Juken"

"S...So that means i am not a " Hinata says still in a low voice, and makes Naruto's blood boil a little. "HINATA, You are not a failure. I know that Hiashi has been loading your head with bullshit, but i know you can do this. Don't ask how i know, just believe me and have faith in yourself." Naruto quickly spoke, leaving no room for argument.

"Watch me. I will show you some basic forms of it. It is ultimately up to you to make this happen. It is up to you create this fighting style"

**Next day**

"Sakura did you learn what forcing entails? It is using chakra for increase in speed strenght and stamina. Since you have low chakra levels I recommend you only use this in short burst"

"Sure thing Naruto-_sensei_" Sakura said, glad that Naruto was trainign her.

"Sensei? Hmmmm, you know i don't like honorifics, just keep it at Naruto" Naruto says, and motions for her to follow him to the for

rest. "Now about your physical strength. See that tree over there? " He ask, Sakura nods her head. At this Naruto gives her some bandages, and wraps them around her fist. "I want you to hit it until you make a hole an inch deep in it. Also i want you to do 100 pushups every hour that i train you. I know it sounds horrible, but this is the fastest way to acomplish this."

"Punch a hole an inch deep. How do you expect me to do that" she asks and receives an answer from Naruto in a from of a smirk. "Like this" Naruto punches a tree with his palm alone, severing it from its bottom part. Sakura's jaw drops. "See that. That palm was pure strenght. No chakra enhancment. Wasn't even my full power" Sakura's jaw hits the ground. "Basically, when you punch or kick something over and over again, your body knows that the bones are being damaged, so it sends calcium and other things to the bones in order to make them harder and denser"

"Now you hit that tree until you make a hole an inch deep. Don't worry to much about damage, I'l heal it." Said Naruto in a commanding tone.

The second week of training. Naruto has written some scrolls detailing the training for the 2 girls. He left a shadow clone with enough chakra to last a week to instruct them. Naruto, Guy, Asuma and Kakashi were runing through the forest at top speed. They were running towards Wind country. Kakashi moved closer to Naruto. "Naruto, mind explaining why did Lord Hokage send us out on a mission with you, he said you would brief us."

"How i got this piece of information is confidential, I am sorry, but i can't say that. Now to brief you I will put it short. Orochimaru and the Yondaime Kazekage are going to have a meeting between themselves which will concirn Konoha. If the Kazekage does agree, we might be facing a war. If he doesn't agree Orochimaru will just posses him. Orochimaru plans on attacking Konoha during the Chunin exams. Our mission is to either stop the kazekage from joining or to eliminate the 2 of them"

"Naruto do you really think it is wise for you to go on such a mission. I know you are good but you are still a genin." Asuma said, after hearing what the mini-Minato had said.

_'Yeah sure, a genin rank who is a kage class shinobi'_ thought Naruto, but spoke "Asuma sensei, don't you worry about me. I might be a genin but I have more chakra than all 4 of you. Besides I have many jutsu that neither one of you could hope to learn."

"YOSH, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY, I FOR ONE ENVY FOR SUCH YOUTHFULL VIGOR". (AN: Seriously there are only 2 people in the world that would say something like that If you can't guess which one it is you should stop reading now.)

As the four of them were aproaching Wind country, Orochimaru was geting close to the meeting place. "Kukuku, i just can't wait to hear what that fool has decided. Once i have Suna's support I can kill Sarutobi and crush the Leaf village."

**Back at Namikaze mantion**

Hinata and Sakura were approaching the gates of the compund while Sasuke was observing them. 'Thats the second week they are coming there, what are they doing with that dobe'

"Hinata, what do you think Naruto will be making us do today, every time we are done i have barely enough strenght to go home" Said Sakura with a small frightened smile.

"I don't know, but i know it is worth the pain. You know he just wants what is best for us" answered Hinata, while keeping a happy face and succesfully fighting down blush at the thought of her boyfriend training them on such a hot day. 'Maybe he will take off his shirt, it is really hot today'

The two of them entered throught the gates , and were greeted by a clone.

"Hi Naruto-kun, what will we be doing today". At that moment the clone tossed them a scroll. "First off Hinata-chan I am not Naruto, I am a clone. Boss is on a mission to the land of Wind. The training program is in that scroll. I will be teaching you 2 some water jutsus that are really powerful and will give you some tips about medical jutsu. Besides that it will be the boss'es regular program. Now lets start of with a light warm up. 20 miles of running" Said the clone in a mischevious way.

'20 MILLES, LIGHT WARM-UP, NO WONDER NARUTO IS SO STRONG' Sakura and Hinata thought with pale faces.

**day later a couple of miles from the meeting spot.**

The group was approaching the meeting point at a fast pace. They didn't want to let Orochimaru get any allies against them.

"I sense several chakra signatures. One of them is defenetly Orochimaru" Said the blond to the team.

"Naruto we are still several miles from the meeting point how do.." Asuma was stoped in the middle of the sentance by Naruto "I am a sensory ninja, i can sense every chakra signature from a couple of miles away" **(an. Think of Karin)**

"YOSH, SUCH POWER PROVES YOUR YOUTHFULNES, IF WE DONT GET THERE IN TIME I WILE RUN THE ENTIRE TRIP TO KONOHA ON MY FINGERS" exclaimed Guy, while running at his full speed with weights. **(AN. 100 kg of chakra weights, but also has gravity seals, meaning now ts somewhere around 3x)**

"How are you sure it is Orochimaru" asked Kakashi, genuanly intirigued by his student up to this point.

"That sensei, is another secret. Just as you have ANBU secrets i have my own." Replied Naruto, leaving no room for another question. Kakashi sighed, everytime he asked his student a question, the answer was its a secret.

**Meeting spot**

"Kukuku, have you come to a decision Lord Kazekage" Orochimaru asked, with Kimimaro standing behind him.

"Yes i Have, Orochimaru of the Sannin. I have considered the matter greatly and decided not to help you in an attack against the strongest Hidden Village."

"Kukuku, too bad lord Kazekage." At this Orochimaru pulled out the Kusanagi and killed the Kazekage faster than he could react. Yondaime kazekage wasn't the kazekage becouse he was one of the strongest ninja, no he was kazekage becouse he was the strongest Suna ninja. Just as orochimaru was about to take his body, Naruto, Kakashi, Guy and Asuma arrived, and jumped down beside the 2 Suna ninja that were acompanying the Kazekage. The meting was held at one of the earth parts of the suna territory.

"Kukuku, what do we have here" Kimimaro quickly got into a defensive stance in front of his master. "Tell me Kakashi, who is that runt over there with you. Has the village fallen so low to send someone like that to fight me." Orochimaru spoke, cleaning blood from his blade.

"Orochimaru, I see you have killed the Kazekage, does that mean he wasn't gon.." Kakashi was stoped before he could reveal that they knew of the invasion by Naruto's hand. "Kakashi sensei, you shouldn't run your mouth off" Naruto said in a uncharacteristicaly spite voice, leaking a small amount of killer intent, suprising everyone, even Orochimaru.

"Intersting" said Orochimaru _'The amount of killer intent that boy sent was powerful, who would have know a child could do something like that at such a young age'_ "Tell me child, what is your name."

"Ninja's art is deception, so excuse me for not telling you that bit of information" Naruto spoke, while geting a leash on his emotions. He hated that snake and his curse marks.

"Hmm, you broke my heart." Orochimaru said while he started to rush him and pierce his heart. Little did he or anyone expect for Naruto to unsheathe his sword, send earth chakra into it, to harden it and block Orochimaru's sword. "Not so fast snake" Everyone engaged. Orochimaru had to back away or risk being hit by Asuma's trench knives. Guy and Kakashi engaged Kimimaro. Guy sent a strong dropkick to the last user of the Kaguya bloodline. Kakashi activated his Sharingan, and went through some seals and sent a fireball at his oponent.

**Orochimaru vs Asuma, Naruto**

Naruto went through a couple of seals and lunched a fireball at orochimaru. Asuma quckly followed with a thrust of his knives at orochimaru, which he stoped with his sword. Orchimaru started slitering like a snake, trying to kill Asuma. In the meantime Naruto created 20 shadow clones.

2 shadow clones went in and engaged in a kenjutsu match. To everyone's suprise, he was able to hold his own agains Orochimaru, a fact that very few people could brag about.

Orochimaru jumped away and backfliped as he reached the grouns. In a quick show of speed, he went in and tried to kill the 2 shadow clones. He managed to destroy 1, but couldn't finish of the other as 5 more clones flanked him on the right. He quickly spun around and bloskeda slah from Naruto. A clone in the background finished his short preparation and speed toward Orochimaru. ''**Lariat''**

The punch connected, shoking orochimaru. Then Asuma once again joined in, exhailing a large quantity of powder, and Naruto seting it of with a small Katon jutsu. Orochimaru quickly backed away, making sure not to get struck by the ignitable smoke wawe. When it blew off, he was sent flying, but quickly composed himself.

Before Asuma could rush in again, Naruto quickly yelled to Asuma to back away as his clones went trough a series of handseals to fast for a normal eye to see. 1 of the clones created an **Earth style: mud bomb **creating a dragon head which started spiting mud boms. A second Naruto went over handseals for **Fire Style: Majestic Flame Jutsu** and expeles a large amount of fire in conguration with the mud bombs. And finnaly a 3rd clone went over a set of handseals for **Wind style: Air bullet**. The three jutsus intertvined and created a massive explosion once they reached Orochimaru, who was forced to shed his skin, leaving only half of his chakra left.

Orochimaru used **striking shadow snake ** as he jumped in midair, however Naruto saw it, jumped in front of Asuma and perfomed Nidaime's water wall, summoning an imense amount of water.

**Kimimaro vs Guy and Kakashi**

Kimimaro was forced to already activate his second stage form curse mark, and created a sword from his spine. Guy trained a quick set of kicks and punches only to get cuts on his hands by the sword. Kakashi seeing this went over the handseals for Chidori, but instead of launching himself at his opponent , he cocked his hand back, trusted forward and yelled **lightning beast runing jutsu**, creating a dog/lion like lightning beast which almost made a direct contact. Kimimaru started one of his dances only to receive a bone crushing hit from Guy who opened the first gate. Even with his enhanced skeleton, the damage caused internal bleeding and a lot of pain. Guy followed through with a series of kicks and sent Kimimaro in the air. Before his opponent could react, Kakashi quickly formed another **chidori **and using chakra to boost himself in the air, pierced the head of Kimimaro.

Orochimaru, seeing that his favorite minion has fallen tried to slither away, but before he clould he heard a simontanlios yell of **water style: water dragon jutsu** and **lightning style: raging current**, the 2 attacks hit dead on, leaving a severly bruised Orchimaru, who quickly retreated intot he ground.

A suna ninja patrol saw the explosion from Naruto's attack and quickly went over to see what is going on. When they arrived they saw two people dead. An unknown ninja and lord Kazekage, surrounded by leaf shinobi. Naruto and Asuma sensed them and told the to come out.

"What has transpired here. Why is our kage dead." Said the jonin and obviously the leader of the squad. They were well aware of the planed invasion with the Sound village.

"Orochimaru killed the Kazegake, probably because he backed out of the plan to invade the Leaf" Narutp spoke, sheating his katana. The 2 suna ninja nodded at the first part, but pailed at the part concerning the Leaf.

_'They know about the plan, what will we do'_ though the sand ninja

AS if he could read their minds, Asuma spoke "We won't engage you, now that Orochimaru has killed your leader, I believe your council will see the folishnes of you plans" while he exhailed some smoke from his cigar.

"We will report this to the council, will you come with us." The Sand ninja asked, slightly nervous about the situation.

"Asuma, you are the one with the most diplomatic experience, will you go with them to smothen things out with the village" Kakshi asked, not really caring about the Sand village. Asuma just sighed and Guy spoke "YOSH, SUCH AND ACT IS A TRUE EXAMPLE OF YOUTHFULNESS"

Then Kakashi smirke. "Guy, didn't you say you would run all the way back to the village on your fingers if we didn't get here in time"

Guys composture quickly changed from happy, to downed and again happy „THIS WILL BE A TEST OF MY FLAMES OF YOUTH, YOSH" Everyone, even the Suna ninja sweatdroped, Naruto almost face faulted.

**On the way back to the village**

"Kisame i sense we will have company" Itachi spoke in his emotion-free voice.

"Ah yes, I can sense they are powerful. My sword needed a snack anyways"

**2 miles out from Itachi's postion**

''Naruto, let me see if i was holusinating, you used Katon, Doton, Futon, Raiton and Suiton tehniques, as well using the Suiton without wate in the area, like the Nidaime. And you also managed to fight off Orochimaru one on one?'' Kakashi asked, thinking how the hell could this kid to things that neither himself, Itachi or Minato could have done at his age.

''Ah, S rank seecret...'' Naruto shepishly answered, making Kakashi to facefault.

_'That chakra signature, no mistake, thats Itachi-sensei, probably with Kisame'_ Naruto thought, he needed a plan on how to handle this, and fast.

"Kakashi sensei, we need to change direction, there is something i must take care off." Naruto said, while jumping across the forrest.

"What do you mean Naruto, what do you need to do" Kakshi spoke, not really listening to his student, being a little exhausted from the fight.

'Crap. Do i trust Kakashi sensei to listen before he tries anything that will get him killed' Naruto thought, concerned on how to handle this situation. He knew he could handle Itachi, it was Kakashi that will cause problems. "He,he it is another S rank secret, but if you will listen to me and not do anything rash i will make sure you receive a signed limited editon of Icha Icha from Jiraija-oji" Naruto teased, knowing that he has goten his sensei's interest.

"Where to Naruto?" Kakshi asked, his mind already filled with perverted thoughts.

**Several minutes latter**.

"Hello Itachi-san.. We must talk."

**Clifhanger contuines next chapter...**

**Future storyline crossroads: review**

**Forrest of death orochimaru conflict- naruto fights 1st or 2nd hokage (edo tensei)**

**Naruto and Itachi + some other ppl kill Danzo- does Naruto lose his eyes in the fight and gets the sharingan. (**

**Now don't look at me that way. I said i will make him a powerhouse. (5 elements, kurama chakra quantity, mokotun in the future (i will make a realistic reson with the necklace) and sharingan. **


	10. Itachi revalations, nasty labs- remade

**Even though this is a flashback treat is as a normal present. sEcond why don't more ppl leave a simple review by voting. **

**First off thank to my betareader , after that thank you all or the nice rewievs. **

**To hektols:** "_Great work, it's nice to see that they are going to prevent Suna's betrayal._

_It would be more realistic if Neji wins the fight, just because Hinata's new style could surprise him doesn't change the fact that Neji is more experienced in the traditional Jyuuken style than Hinata with her customized version and that he is a genious. However it would be good if he ends acknowledging Hinata's strength after seeing that she forged a new fate for her with her new style._

_I really hope that Naruto doesn't get a sharingan, he is already powerful by his own and giving him the Sharingan would glorify those eyes even more, besides, with Naruto being related with the Senju that Sharingan would end evolving into a Rinnegan, it would be overkill._

**_I HAVE TO POINT THAT THE FIRST STEP OF HIZASHI IS THE ONE REFERING TO RANGE AND THE SECOND THE ONE TO IMPROVE STRENGTH._**

_Can't wait to see the next chapter."_

Thank you for that input. There are currently 3 people that if they told me what they wanted i would seriously consider of changing the stroy. You, my beta reader and the original author, who told me that i have free reign over it.

But the poll has decided to go for the sharingan. I don't like the rinnegan. Naruto will never ever have rinnegan in my story. Now i know that Senju and Uzumaki are related, but the way i see it is those 2 bloodlines are hiddden in Naruto (this fic). Their only reason for Naruto being able to use mokotun will be because of Shodai hokage's necklace.

**3rd if you ever find something familiar from other fics it might be. I am not too proud to admit that not all things great and funny are my idea. **

**Oh and per my betareaders idea matchups for chunin prelims: **Hinata vs Ino, Sakura vs Tenten Neji vs Sasuke

I apologize if this chapter if it seems forced or corny but it had to be done. (they wont have sex, they are 13 i mean really. Wait for 100+ chapters you horndogs.)

The orochimaru lab mission is not my own. I needed 2 S ranks and that seemed perfect. I already aked for permission to put it into my own story.

**Itachi revalations, nasty labs**

As the group got close Naruto was remebering.

**Flashback**

"What are we doing here old man?" Naruto asked curiously. Whenever he met with the Third it was almost always at his office in the Tower. Having the Hokage show up at his home late at night and then sneaking out together was definitely not the norm. Not to mention the Hokage's appearance. "And why are you dressed like that? I don't think I've ever seen you without your robes on." The old man was actually dressed like an old man. He had on an old grey tunic and pants while wearing a large straw hat and had even smudged a little bit of dirt on his face. When he'd knocked on his door Naruto hadn't recognized him until he'd spoken.

Sarutobi glanced at him and seemed rather amused. "I am not the only one who looks a bit different Naruto. It has been quite awhile since I have seen you not in orange."

"This wasn't my idea," Naruto grumbled. He was wearing an outfit similar to the Hokage's. To people walking past they would have surely seemed like a peasant grandfather and grandson. Sarutobi had even applied some dirt to his cheeks top cover up his scars. "If you wanted to be disguised why bother with the get up? Why not use a henge?"

"Henges are fine when you are among civilians or low level ninja, but elite ninja can sense them easily. My efforts tonight would be wasted were a random ANBU to notice us. It is very important that what we do tonight remain secret."

"And what is all this about? Have you lined up a super secret mission for me?"

"In a manner of speaking, though I doubt it is what you have in mind." Sarutobi answered. "I am going to introduce you to a man I trust very highly, he is a skilled and powerful ninja and he has agreed to be your sensei until Jiraiya returns. I expect he can teach you a great deal."

"Really? That's great! But if you're just assigning me a teacher why are we doing all this?"

"You will understand once I introduce you to him. Everything about tonight is to be considered an S-rank secret. You are to not reveal it to anyone ."

Naruto nodded, this was getting more and more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a long walk through the village they came to a small tea house. Sarutobi approached the owner and spoke to him.

"My grandson and I would like some tea, and may we use the room all the way in the back?"

The owner immediately nodded and led them to a small room at the end of the hall. Inside there was a short wooden table surrounded by four simple chairs. "Some one will bring you your tea shortly." The owner slid back the paper door and left them.

"So we're meeting my new sensei here?"

"No," Sarutobi said. He carefully moved the chairs and then the table. He knelt down on the wooden floor and pointed to a knot in one of the floor boards. "Do you see this Naruto?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"From now on when you are to meet with your sensei come here and ask for, 'the room all the way in the back.' You must use those exact words. No one will disturb you and when you are done with your training you will return here and simply leave."

"What are you talking about?"

The Hokage pressed down on the dark brown spot and Naruto heard a soft, 'click.' The trap door that had been beneath the table popped open. It had been concealed so perfectly within the lines of the floor boards that Naruto had not even suspected it was there.

"Come, let's go." The Hokage pushed the trap door all the way open to reveal a ladder beneath. He began climbing down. "Close the door behind you."

"No way! A secret passage way!" Naruto said excitedly.

The Hokage bobbed his head a bit, amused by Naruto's reaction. "This is a ninja village Naruto, there are secrets all around."

XXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the tea house was a simple corridor made of brick with fluorescent paint that gave off an unnatural green light. From the layer of dust that coated the floor Naruto doubted anyone had been here in many years.

"Old man what is this about?" Naruto asked as they walked along the empty corridor. "Is all this really just to give me a new sensei? Why would _that _be an S-rank secret? And why would I have to go through so much trouble just to train?"

"I am going through all this for your benefit Naruto. You have already had a number of skilled teachers, each with his own particular area of expertise. Your new sensei has skills and abilities that are unmatched by any in this village. Training with him will greatly improve your abilities in a number of areas and add to your growing reputation." The Hokage let out a deep sigh. "Unfortunately to protect that reputation no one can know that he is your teacher, not even Jiraiya."

"Wait a second! You don't even want me to trust ero-sennin?"

"Not with **this**, he is your sensei and of course you should trust him. But I am afraid that some secrets must be kept even from him, otherwise he might come to me with questions and accusations I prefer not to have to deal with."

"Yeah, pervy sage can get kind of jealous sometimes."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I don't think jealousy would be the issue Naruto."

At long last they came to another ladder. Sarutobi began to climb it and opened the trap door that was at the top of it. When Naruto emerged they seemed to be in a basement. There were wooden boxes and cloth sacks piled up all around them. Just like in the tunnel everything was coated in dust. The only light was coming from a guttering candle that was sitting on a rickety work bench.

Naruto looked all about. "So where is my new sensei?"

No sooner were the words spoke than a hand fell upon his shoulder. "I am right here Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yaaah!" he jumped into the air and turned about, a kunai clenched in his right hand. Standing there was a man his dark black hair and the most serene expression on his face. He was dressed in beige pants and a dark blue coat. Naruto stared at him. "How? How did you sneak up on me like that? I didn't sense you at all!"

"It is not difficult to hide oneself if you know the way. That is one of the many lessons I will teach you."

"Cool! Is it some kind of special ninjutsu or genjutsu?"

The man looked at him and slowly shook his head. "Not everything requires chakra; it is a simple technique that involves nothing more than patience and the ability to adapt to ones surroundings."

"You are being too modest," the Hokage spoke up. "The ability to hide and move in shadow in a technique taught to every member of the Black Ops, but no one ever mastered it to the degree you did Itachi."

Naruto suddenly froze and felt his blood go cold. "Itachi?" he stared at the stranger and suddenly thought he looked an awful lot like Sasuke.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and nodded his head. "That's right Naruto, this is Uchiha Itachi. He will be your sensei until Jiraiya returns."

**End flashback**

The group jumped down from the trees.

"Hello Itachi-san.. We must talk."

"Naruto are you nuts, that's Itachi Uchiha, an S rank nuke-nin and slayer of the entire Uchiha clan" Kakashi imediatly gut into a fighting pose removing his hitae-ate from his eye.

"Kakashi i believe you agreed to a sentence like this: He,he it is another S rank secret, but if you will listen to me and not do anything rash i will make sure you receive a signed limited editon of Icha Icha from Jiraija-oji " Guy spoke in a serious manner, AKA no shouting or babbling about fires of youth.

"Hehe who are these fools Itachi" Kisame spoke, reaching for Samehada.

"The small one in the middle, with a relaxed pose is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jinchuriiki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one with the Sharingan eye is Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, and the one with bowl hair is Maito Guy, Konoha's taijutsu expert." Itachi answered.

Naruto spoke, while casually walking closer to them. "ANBU agent 66322 Crow **(I don't know what his anbu mask is)**" That imediatly got Itachi's attention as there weren't many people who knew his ANBU identity. "Danzo lied to you"

"what are you talking about?" Itachi spoke, but there were faint signs of emotions in his voice and stature.

"I mean that Danzo lied to you when he offered you your last assignment" Naruto now stopped, knowing that family was very important in this man's life, even if he didn't show it.

Itachi was already behind Naruto, with a kunai on his neck "What do you know about it. Answer me now Naruto."

"If I answered to you guys now, nobody would believe me. When i finish my seal, you will be able to understand. But there are two things I can say that i know you will believe me. It is not difficult to hide oneself if you know the way. That is one of the many lessons I will teach you ." As one que a shadow clone was behind the man with a kunai to his neck.

"I can help you keep Mina safe"

**Flashback**

_Well at least he didn't tie me to a post. _After being taken out so easily Naruto was feeling a bit humbled and looking for any positives. _There's free ramen, and that's always a good thing. _Following the test he, Itachi, and the old man had returned to the starting point and gone to the house that had been declared off limits. There Naruto had been surprised to meet a beautiful (and very pregnant) woman.

Itachi had turned to her to perform the introductions. "My dear, this is Uzumaki Naruto a Chunin and my new apprentice. Naruto, this is Uchiha Mina, my wife and future mother of my children."

Naruto stared at her and wasn't able to keep from blurting out the thought running through his head. "You're married to Itachi?!"

Despite the volume of his question she gave him a slight nod and answered easily. "That's right; I am Itachi-kun's wife."

Naruto turned to the other ninja and grinned up at him. "Itachi-kun?" Itachi reached out and poked two fingers into Naruto's forehead. "Ow!"

"You will refer to me as Itachi-sensei from this moment on." Itachi looked down at him with those cool unfeeling eyes. "You have a great deal of raw power Naruto, but as I have just demonstrated to you power without skill is nothing. Stealth and surprise are more lethal than any jutsu. Beginning tomorrow I will begin instructing you. I warn you now that it will be very difficult and trying, but I will make you a stronger ninja."

Naruto slowly nodded trying not to break eye contact. _Man, so scary. _"So long as I get stronger I'll work as hard as I can… Itachi-sensei."

Itachi nodded, satisfied for the time being. "Now then, my wife was kind enough to prepare a meal just for you. Please enjoy it while the Hokage and I speak of other matters."

He had built up quite an appetite and the smell of the ramen had his mouth watering. He headed for the kitchen while Sarutobi and Itachi went to a small study on the other side of the house.

**End flashback**

Itachi was now angry. This gennin. A former target of his knew not only that he was married but her name as well. "Tell me Naruto, how do you know of Mina" he said in a low voice while pressing himself to Naruto's ear.

"Easily answered but hard to believe Itachi-_kun_" Naruto also spoke in a low voice. Kakashi couldn't see their lips so he couldn't tell what they were saying as they were turned to him by their backs.

"I don't know what your plan is but you seem honest, no hostility in your actions or emotions. If you can keep her safe we may talk" Itachi now thought of the possible problems. Kakashi and Kisame. He knew Kisame, and that he would follow him. Would Kakashi allow it.

"Kisame, where does your loyalty lie?"

"Is that some kind of trick question. You know the only reason i am here is because of you." Kisame chucled, while holstering Samehada.

''Kakashi, would you trust Naruto enough to allow me to come to the village?"

''Naruto, a little explanation might go a long way'' Kakashi said, while circling arounds with a kunai in his hand.

"Itachi go get her also take this. Once you have Mina send some chakra to the smaller seal" Naruto gives itachi his tri-kunai. Kakashi now on their side saw what Naruto handed to Itachi '_Naruto don't tell me you already know your fathers most feared jutsu_'

''N..Naruto, those kunai, do you know what they are'' Kakashi was seriosly considering what this kid could'nt do if he knew that.

''Of course i do, they are my father's **Hiarashin **seals''

''Then what are you doing with them''

''Ummm... this is going to be a long trip.'' He then turns to Itachi'' And what are you still doing here _sensei_'' The word sensei cam out very very low. Only Itachi heard it. He was thinking that this kid is  
crazy. As if he could read his mind to hear the doubts, Naruto just decided to stop covering his chakra signature. Itachi who was closest raised an eyebrow, Kisame's sword becam very restless. Kakashi felt very small and humble.

''GO..NOW'' And with that action, the 2 Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame, started to move towars the Rain village.

Naruto looked over to Kakashi and sighed '_This trip just got a lot longer'_

So the trio once again started to move towards Konoha, while Naruto started reteling his story to Kakashi.

**Hokage's office**

Kakashi, Guy and Naruto were being debriefed. Sarutobi was really having a hard time connecting this Naruto, a semingly living embodiment of ninja's main weapon deception, and that loud, brash, orange wearing knucklehead. He didn't get the full briefing, as Naruto told him that he will get the entire story in a week's time. Maybe two. All of a sudden Naruto stiffened a little. Hokage noticed this, but before he could comment Naruto was gone in a flash of yellow. He looked over to Kakashi who just shruged it off saying that nothing could suprise him about that kid anymore.

So Kakashi and Guy left, leaving Sarutobi with the curse of all Kage. Paperwork.

**Hinata pov**

Hinata just came home from the training. The council elders hated her. She was kind, trying to become a medic and wanted to ban the caged bird seal. As she came to the dojo, a member told her to fight. They knew she had no strenght left and wanted for at least a brief before Hiashi showed up. Then they could get rid off her. Before she could say anything he came at her. She was fairly weak but managed to fight for 3 minutes. Councilmen saw only that her knowledge of Juken was horrible and that she made many mistakes. This was when Hiashi entered. All he saw was a weakling that could barely fight a spar.

"This is all you have. You are pathetic" Hiashi said with a face of disgust.

"Father please let m..." she couldn't finish the sentance.

"No, no more excuses, you are no longer my daughter or a Hyuuga. You will be placed under the Caged Bird seal and serve the Main house, as it would seem that is all you can do."

The two branch members that walked in with Hiashi were thinking all long the same lines. They knew that out of all the Main house members, Hinata was the only one to treat them with respect. She would bow down when they walked. Whe would talk to them like they were a part .. no better than her family. They knew the disgust she held for the seal, and that she wanted to abolish it. But they couldn't say anything.

They took her to a room with a futon. A seal ''master'' walked in and started making the caged bird seal. He removed her jacket and continued to draw on her neck and back. Once he was done he nodded to Hiashi to come and finish it. He nodded and walked closer- He extended his hand a little out and started to gather chakra in it. As he neared he forehead she spoke crying ''F..f..father are you d..ddoing this to m..me'' she said and snifed once.

''I no longer consider you my daughter, you are weak. You don't have the will or resolve to rule. You are a pathetic excuse for a child of a Hyuuga. Be happy that you are alowed to serve tha Main branch.''

With those words she jumbed back a little and accidentally sent some chakra to the kunai that Naruto gave her. Hiashi saw the tri-kunai and asked Hinata. ''where did you come across this.''

''...''

''No matter'' He said and tossed it away. He again got closer and was and inch from her forehead before a hand stoped him and pulled him away. Before he could even see the face of his attacker he was thrown into the bookcase. It was Naruto.

''Hinata'' he said in a very serious voice, sounding a little like he once talked when he was using the demonic voice.

She looked up to him, tears in her eyes. ''y..y. N..Naruto''

''tell me just to be sure, what is it that is happening here'' he never even blinked. He was staring at her, almost as if he had the Byakugan himself.

''The Caged Bird Seal. T..They were gonna put it on me. Father doesn't see me as a daughter anymore. He disonwed me from the Hyuga clan.'' She said, barelly louder than a wisper but loud enough for Naruto's enhance hearing to hear.

He turned around, all of a suden releasing enough of killer intent that would even make a biju think twice of angering him. Hiashi slowly stood up, and felt it all at once. At least one council member died, several were uncouncious, and everybody else was shaking. Hinata was trembling with fear. Even though it was directed the opposite way it was just horifying. She could just shake because of it. But deep inside she was happy. She knew that the only reason she was feeling this was because someone tried to hurt her, and Naruto was there to witness it.

''Hiashi"

''...''

Naruto slowly walked over to him, releasing chakra along the way that made the powerful Clan haid squirm in place.

''If you value your life, you will answer my question very, very carefully'' As Naruto said that he started forming the rasengan in his hand.

''Now tell me, what have i just interupted'' He pulled the man up, closing in his face with a rasengan that was just spining faster and faster.

''I..I was finishing the caged bird seal on this _reject_'' Hiashi said proudly, forgeting for a moment that there was a very pissed of Uzumaki near him.

''WRONG ANSWER!'' Naruto was about to slam the blue ball of death into Hiashi but a hug stoped him before making contact.

''Naruto, don't'' she took a deep breath and continued '' he isn't worth the trouble the council would put you trough''

''How dare you talk to me like that, you undeserving girl.'' He was about to slap her but Naruto just pushed him with his hand. He was sent flying so fast and strong that it tore through five walls with that were at least half a meter thick.

Naruto slowly turned around to Hinata, and in a flash of yellow they were already at the Hokage office. All that was left at the Hyuuga compound was a frightened council looking like the just meet the Shiginami himself, which in their case, might not be all that far from the truth.

Sarutobi was blinking on how did he come here, because his focus was on his Icha Icha that he kept hidden at all times.

''Uhmmm''

''...''

''I guess that whatever made you leave so fast revolved around Hinata Hyuuga'' As Sarutobi said Hyuuga, just stiffened a bit. Naruto leaned closer and whispered something to her. She took a face of more resolve and started on the topic of her father rejecting her as a daughter, how she is no loonger a Hyuuga, and how Naruto saved her. The part on the tri-kunai left the old man amazed.

15 minutes later

''Hokage-sama'' Both Sarutobi and Hinata were shooked a little seeing Naruto behave like that.

''Yes Naruto''

''What are you planing on doing about this, _situation_'' Naruto spoke with obvious disgust at the man he once held honorable.

''Well it's a clan affair, so there is nothing I can do'' As he said that, Hinata was about to break into tears, but a hand wraped around her. She looked up and saw Naruto smiling.

''Jiji, for a man called The Profesor, you really need to learn a little more about Konoha law and Clan laws." That got a chukle out of Naruto and the ANBU in the room. Here there was a man called The profesor, being told my some gennin he needed to brush up on lawbooks.

''...''

''Hiashi has banished Hinata from the clan the moment he said she is no longer his daughter. As such, clan laws have no hold over her.'' That got some looks of amazment from the people in the room.

''So what would you have me do'' Asked Sarutobi.

Naruto looked to Hinata. He could remember all the beautiful moments he had with her. And the hard ones. He narrowed his eyes and spoke. ''She needs a place to stay. That would be easy if she wasn't a Hyuuga by bloodline. She needs to be somewhere safe. Where they can't reach her. My mansion is more secure that this tower and ANBU HQ. I've got a bunch of seals, barriers and traps. I've got Haku and Zabuza there, plus she had one of my special Hiarashin kunai. It's more like a fortress to anybody that means harm''

He then sighed and looked to Hinata in the eyes. ''Hinata-chan, would you come over and live with me at the Namikaze estate.''

That was it. She fainted. ''...''

''...Naruto...'' Sarutobi spoke with a small frown, but was laughing his ass of in his chibi form

''Don't worry, she will get over it in time. Besides she is cute when she blushes''

They didn't seem to notice a small, but a genuine smile on her face. He picked her up and was gone in a flash.

**Namikaze estate.**

Naruto was informing the residents of his house, Zabuza Momochi and Haku, who the uncouncious girl is and what she is doing here.

''So Naruto, moving quick are we...'' Zabuza never got to finish that sentance when he was smacked down into the ground by Naruto. ''Zabuza, i think you are spending too much time reading that smut from my godfather'' Zabuza was just lying on the ground, unconcious.

''Haku, when you find those books of his, could you burn them for me.''

''Sure i can''

**Next day, almost, not quite the third week of training,**

As Sakura came over she was greeted by Hinata, Zabuza, Haku and Naruto at the entrance.

''Hinata, what are you doing here already, and i thought i came early.'' Sakura asked, still a little sleepy as it was just 6 AM.

''Good morning Sakura, how was your training'' Asked Naruto, he knew how it went, just wanted to tick her off.

''**I hate you**" Sakura said, staring at the blonde.

''...''

''...''

''Sakura that hurt'' pouted Naruto, silently chuckling at the hell he put those two through. '' Anyhow, the two of you will be trained by Zabuza and Haku for the duration of this week. Hinata, I will be teaching you a family jutsu. It is called the **Hizashi**." This got Hinata's atention. She was just gonna ask him something when he interupted. '' The Hizashi is a jutsu created by my father with the help of your uncle. Since he was so helpful, Minato named it after him. Hizashi hovewer couldn't master the tehnique, so it became another Namikaze-Uzumaki jutsu.''

''O..Okay'' Hinata responded. She was still very upset about yesterday's events.

Zabuza spoke with a perverted grin. ''Family jutsu eh. Naruto you are movi..'' He newer got to finish the sentance as he was smacked down again by Naruto who was mumbling something about perverts, who like getting the shit beaten out of them and their books.

Hinata didn't catch on, but Sakura did. '**cha, Hinata is trying to take Naruto-kun from us''**

''Hinata, you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here so early.'' Sakura repeated her question, but with more life as she woke up.

''Hinata-chan is living here now. The _**Hyugas**_ tries to put the Caged Bird Seal on her." Sakura's face shoved distgust. She learned from Hinata about her family, the divided branches, the seals. To think her father would allow such an act, it, it was horrible.

''Hinata I am sorry for what happened. I know that this must hurt you much more than you show'' Sakura huged her. Over the past several weeks the two of them became very good friends.

After that Naruto asigned training programs to the group. Suprisingly he even gave Zabuta some, even though he was a jonin. After that Naruto went over to Hokage's office, something about having to calm down in order to not slaughter the Hyuuga clan. Naruto was furious. No, he was well beyond that. The absolute nerve of that damned Hyūga head.

**Hokage's office**

''Old man, can i get a D rank, need to cooldown.'' Naruto barged in. HE only had a week of this foolish behaviour and he was gonna use every moment of it. The hokage told him to go over to the assignment room. The chunin there gave him a D rank scroll.

"Clearing a field of rocks, oh joy... Well lets get it done." He headed off to the farm which was just outside the North wall of the village. Arriving in only a few minutes he saw the farmer already waiting with a variety of tools. "Hello sir. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am here for the mission of clearing out the rocks." Naruto took a glance at the field and immediately realized just how physical of a task he'd chosen for himself. He no longer wondered why this was one of the higher paying D-ranks. Most likely the only thing that kept it from being a low C-rank was its close proximity to the village. He then activate the gravity seals on him, and turned them up to level 6. So he carried weights worth half a ton while gravity was up by 6 times.

The farmer was a bit surprised to see a group of identical people walk up to him, but shrugged it off. Ninja had many tricks so he just chalked it up as one he hadn't seen yet. "Heya sonnies. I just moved in here recently, and while I can farm well enough, clearing out a neglected field is a bit beyond my abilities. Got you picks, shovels and a couple wheelbarrows for the job. You can just pile'em at the edges of the field. If you're feeling really ambitious you can start the makings of a wall too. Couldn't hurt none for me that's for sure."

"Sounds like just what I was after. Don't worry old man, by lunch you won't recognize the place." Crossing his fingers he created more clones, much to the old farmer's surprise, and took to the fields with tools in hand. He wasn't so cocky to think that he'd be able to finish in his time frame without the extra hands. He put all his effort into the job though and was soon clearing out barrows full of rocks in no time while the bunshin carted them away to form a low wall around the slightly overgrown edge of the field. When he noticed the field was being slowly reclaimed by the wilderness he assigned a few more clones to reestablish the boarders before the wall would have a chance to make it more difficult.

For his part the old farmer stayed more or less out of the way. Only making himself known when he wanted a space in the wall or to compliment the speed that the young ninjas worked at. Seeing him compliment various clones was good for a laugh since the farmer had no way of knowing which one was the original, and judging by how he talked to each he probably didn't know that any of them weren't real. Work was progressing quickly as the small army moved from one end of the field to the other. It wasn't until they were nearing the far end of the field that the day started to get interesting.

*CLANG*

Both the farmer and Naruto looked at the clone with the pickaxe, who in turn was staring at the ground a bit startled. "Uh...boss I think I found something." Both of them walked over to the clone who was now joined by a few others with shovels clearing away the dirt. As more and more earth was moved out of the way a trap door was brought into view. The farmer was a bit confused as to why someone would put a door in the middle of a field and just assumed that it was a tornado shelter or an old well. Naruto on the other hand knew exactly what it was by the symbols on the door, as well as what they might find in it. The door was of the same design as the one in his own secret shelter and if that was indeed the case then what was inside would not be pleasant. "Sir I suggest for your sake you let me go in first. You may not even want to go in at all."

The farmer stood by confused as the boy told one of the others to go alert the Hokage of what they found. Had it been a previous life he wouldn't have taken that measure, but he was a ninja now and it was his duty to bring any information of any possible threats to the attention of the proper authorities. Meanwhile he began the process of breaking the lock on the door. He was lucky in the one he found initially that it had seemed to be abandoned in haste with the door left unlocked.

After hearing the telltale click of the pins settling in place he had the farmer step back as he also kept a distance. Anyone who was willing to hide such a place definitely had secrets to keep. If this was anything like his place had been they would be rather dark secrets at that. Signaling the clone near the door who in turn flung the door open and was promptly dispelled as a jet of flame enveloped it. The farmer fell on his ass completely caught off guard by the trap while Naruto stood by, gazing at the now open door. Signaling a few more clones to enter the hole he waited. The only sign that anything was going on inside were the small jerking motions that played on his eyebrows every so often. Whoever hide this here didn't want it to be found.

After another half hour of waiting Naruto was given the OK as the last clone dispelled itself after opening the last door inside. Just as he was walking towards the hole he felt a presence as the Hokage himself fell into step beside him holding an arm out causing Naruto to stop. As four ANBU settled in around them Sarutobi gave his warning. "Naruto don't get too close, you can never tell what may be in one of these holes. I know who put this here and he was nothing if not cautious."

"Don't worry jiji. I already explored it with my clones. They disarmed or triggered the traps already. There wasn't any poison gas so while you may have to be careful to not step on some senbon stuck in the path it is pretty much clear." Sarutobi nodded at the boy while lowering his arm to allow him to continue on. Before he did though Naruto turned back towards the farmer. "Old man you should stay here. I'll leave a few more clones to finish the field, but under here is ninja business. I wouldn't want you to get hurt by accident."

"Don't worry about me boy, you had me convinced after opening the door. You just make sure that I'm not going to suddenly be ready for a cannibal's feast when I go to plow my fields."

Giving a nod at the farmer and making a few more clones to replace those that were lost he took point as the Hokage followed him into the darkness while the ANBU, at a signal from their leader took up positions around the entrance to keep guard. It started as a long tunnel. Going door to door gave them both a better understanding at what this place was for, and it wasn't the most pleasant of discoveries. As they delved deeper the contents got more and more disturbing. Glass jars with body parts floating in liquid were lined up on shelves, metal caskets held preserved bodies, areas that looked like operating rooms were covered in blood as were rooms with chains and racks some with decaying bodies still on them.

To the Hokage this was one of the more disturbing of his old student's laboratories. They had discovered many over the years since he left Konoha, but none nearly as large as this one. And the experiments they saw, things like this should only be seen in wartime if they should be seen at all. It was then that he remembered the boy that was leading him around. "Naruto, if you don't feel comfortable with this I understand and you may go back outside. This isn't something you would normally have to deal with at your age."

" is obviously the work of Orchimaru. I told you there are things i know, and this isn't new to me. It will all make sense after i finish the memory seal. Bodies, jars, blood...I won't lie it is disturbing, but it's nothing I haven't seen before.

"Jiji-san, if you need to attend to your duties, I will stay and catalog what's here and report back to you when I'm done."

Normally he would classify this as an A or S-rank mission and put trusted shinobi on it, but Naruto had already seen enough of it, not to mention finding it, opening it and combing it for traps which saved them a lot of time. Weighing his resources and the boy's skills, or rather what he knew of the boy's skills, he found himself at a crossroads. On one hand he could allow Naruto to oversee the investigation of the lair. On the other he didn't want to subject the boy to more then he needed to experience. Yet he had already experienced his own hideaway and most of this one and showed more resolve then most of his best ninja would have after seeing such things. He sighed while turning to Naruto. "If you believe you can handle this investigation I will let you do so. Just be sure to catalog everything you find no matter how insignificant it may seem. I will keep two of the ANBU posted outside while you work and I will see if Anko or Ibiki are available to go over the bodies. If they are too busy I will send over a few of the medical staff." Leading the way back out he gave Naruto and apologetic pat on the shoulder while signaling for two ANBU to stay. With a last look at the boy and a nod of his head Sarutobi left him to his orders.

Naruto looked at the farmer who had walked back over after seeing the two emerge and the Hokage leave. "So what's the damage boy? My new property isn't going to blow up or sink into the ground anytime soon is it?"

"No sir, but we will need some time here before we can allow you to enter the area. If you even want to use it after seeing what we will be taking out of it." Letting the statement hang he created another small army of clones and sent them off to get the supplies he needed. When he told one group to get body bags from the morgue the farmer paled and decided he would make himself scarce for the remainder of the operation. Naruto gave a small, dark chuckle at that which confused the two ANBU guards.

"What's up boy. For the job you have ahead of you, I would start questioning my sanity if I started laughing before I did it."

"I'm just trying to figure out which is more amusing. The fact that I've done this before and didn't consider it important, or that most of the village would have liked to see me pried out of one of those coffins inside." With that grim announcement he descended back into the dark tunnel, not bothering to look at the horrified reactions of the two guards.

It took the better part of two hours, but he had finished cataloging the contents of the lair. There were the rooms that he and Sarutobi had seen already, but that was only the tip of the treasures inside. Deeper in he found living quarters that were pretty bare, a small kitchen, and a library. The biggest stockpile though was the large room of weapons at the far end of the complex. It was easily twice as large as any other room in the tunnel system and held racks of all the weapons he could identify as well as many he couldn't. Everything along with their counts were carefully cataloged on scrolls labeled with numbers. Those numbers in represented areas on another scroll which included a map of the lair. With corresponding numbers showing which scroll matched to which room.

As he put the finishing touches on the map scroll and sealed the numbered catalogs in it, two thuds were heard at the entrance of the lair. He made his way back to see Konoha's two top interrogators looking around at the various doors they could see, looking as though they were trying to decide where to start. As the sound of his feet hitting the floor reached their ears two head snapped to his direction.

"Stop, who are you and what business do you have down here?" Was Anko's reply as she took a battle stance when she noticed he didn't stop.

"Oh for crying out loud. Didn't anyone tell you'd I'd be down here already?" He watched their eyes grow wide as he stepped into the light that spilled through the doorway.

"What business does a genin have down here. This area is off limits to anyone other then the interrogation squad, medical teams, ANBU and the Hokage himself. Leave now or we will be forced to take you into custody." Ibiki was an imposing figure to most people in the village alone, but with Anko beside him the intimidation factor rose exponentially. Apparently the 'most' that they intimidated did not include the boy before them as he stood there waiting for his turn to talk.

"If you are done screwing around we have work to do. This is my mission just as much as it is yours. And if I might add, it took you long enough to get here. I mean come on, two hours? I had enough time to map this place out, catalog the contents and seal my findings plus certain items of importance in my scroll here before you two even showed up. What kind of special squad reacts so slow? Now come on we'll start in the room I like to call the _'play pen'_." The way he emphasized the last two words, combined with the smile on his face was enough to send a shiver through both of the jonins' spines.

"Listen kid that's real funny and all, but we have a job to do here and we don't need you getting in..."

Naruto scowled at them before snarling. "No, you listen. I have been through this place room by room recording everything I found. I've been down here for over two hours with the stench of decaying bodies in the air i have plenty of shit to deal with with the Hyuga clan. This isn't the most pleasant morning, I've had in my life, and even though it's far from the worst that doesn't make me want to spend the rest of the day down here. Now follow me and do your preliminary investigation so I can go home, take a shower and eat some lunch cause damn if I haven't worked up an appetite." Naruto glared at them before stomping away into the darkness forcing them to follow if they wanted to say anything more.

"Just who the hell is that kid?" Anko looked at Ibiki for a little help, but was only met with a pale face as the man stood looking at where the boy had been.

Ibiki had just realized who the kid was and was both shocked and deeply disturbed with the way the blonde acted. "Just what the hell did we do to him." The statement earned a curious glance from Anko, but Ibiki shook it off as he started after the boy. "He is the one Hokage-sama assigned to this. I have no doubt. What worries me is that something that made Hokage-sama pale doesn't seem to be affecting the boy at all. Whatever we find in here, it would seem that it is something he is accustomed to. We will give him the mission scroll and get what we will need from him then send him on his way. Even a person so used to death would take a reprieve from it when possible." Anko simply nodded before following.

They caught up to Naruto as they found him leaning nonchalantly in an open doorway as he welcomed them with a dead voice. "Welcome to the 'play pen'. This is where the fun begins it would seem." He motioned for them to follow him into the room, and once they did they almost lost the contents of their stomachs. Seeing them grow pale quickly Naruto couldn't help a little jab. "What? You think this is bad? Wait till you see the storage room or the lab." He chuckled a little as he lead the way to the middle of the room as he droned on. "From what I could tell upon initial inspection, this is where the fresh test subject were brought to try out formulas and techniques. To your left you will see the hanging gardens. A beautiful arrangement of mold covered bodies that are slowly decomposing. The odd part is that they won't break down into their basic elements but rather form up the structure of the mold itself. From the through on the floor I would suspect that as the mold grows it breaks off and is collected to be used in other experiments or as ingredients. Good luck trying to classify the stuff. That isn't my field."

"To your right are the pin-up art tables. My guess is that whoever worked here like to test people's pain tolerance. You'll notice the various senbon, pins, spikes and other toys spread around. I believe it would be safe to assume that their host went for length of time over quantity of wounds on the majority. Finally, ahead of you is the merry go round. A round, spinnable, sectioned, cage-like structure that held test subjects that weren't dead or dying yet. I'm guessing that was for both ease of selection as well as mental torture from watching as those around you got picked out and wondering when it would be your turn. I kind of pity them yet envy them. While they didn't have a choice on whether or not to die, they also didn't have to endure the pains of this and many other rooms."

Both jonin looked around both amused his method of describing the scene and horrified that it came with such ease out of a child. "Tell me gaki, how can you talk so easily about this." Anko glared at him with hard eyes. Sure, she could have cracked jokes about this all day, but there was something in his eyes that told her he didn't enjoy it as much as he let on.

"That is for me to know. Now lets move on we have more rooms to cover." He lead them to the storage room which housed all the metal caskets that held preserved corpses. Then they went to the lab where he again poked fun by calling it 'the freak show'. It was a complete house of horrors as they went from room to room seeing just how deep the previous occupants madness went as well as just how dark their guides humor was. It seemed that no one was spared from the man's cruelty as they came upon once healthy adults as well as elderly, teens, children, animals and even unborn fetus. It was sickening and the one taking it the worst was Anko. After all, she had at one point been the man's apprentice. Thankfully for her he had never shown her his darker side until the end, but by then it was already far too late.

Naruto brought out a small scroll as he stepped out of the last room on his tour. He handed the scroll to Ibiki who look at him in confusion. "That should be everything the scroll I gave you shows a map of the place so you won't get lost. It's all labeled so it should be easy to make your way around." Ibiki unfurled the scroll and nodded his head before handing a scroll to Naruto who simply stood there waiting for the explanation that was sure to come.

"That is your mission scroll which is already signed by the Hokage. Congratulations on your first S-rank mission. Understand though that you are not to let any information of what you've seen here slip to anyone outside of us and the Hokage. That is part of the trust in accepting this mission and receiving the pay for it. You have been a great help Naruto-san." Ibiki bowed with Anko glancing at him before following his lead. ''Actually this is my second S rank mission. The first one was a couple off days ago when we were tasked to kill Orochimaru.'' At that statment both of the jonin's eyes turned wide.

Naruto scoffed at them. "I don't need people bowing to me whenever I finish a mission like this. Save it for when it has real meaning. Just to give you a heads up though. You will find items missing throughout the lair. I have them sealed in the scroll that I'll be handing to Jiji-san personally so don't think too much of it. Of the rooms on the map that I didn't show you are the living and cooking areas, the library and the armory. The later two have all of their contents sealed up and with me in the same scroll as I'm sure Jiji-san will want them examined and possibly put into our own stores. Also in a little while some clones will be here with crates and body bags for your use. If you need anything else brought don't hesitate to ask them to run errands Just make sure to ask before they dispel as they don't always have the patience to sit around."

Nodding Ibiki wanted one last word. "One more question before you leave Naruto-san. How are you not affected by what you've seen here."

Naruto's eyes clouded slightly before refocusing on the two in front of him. He took in the calculating glare of the man and the eager, nearly hopping, actions of the woman. He settled his eyes on the man again before speaking. "Everything in the world is relative. We judge how cold it is by the coldest we can remember feeling, the same goes for heat. We judge pain by the worst pain we've felt, the same goes for pleasure. We judge every feeling we have based on the worst or best of that feeling we've ever encountered. I am unaffected by the sights here because I have seen worse. I can make jokes about he obvious pain these people went through because I have felt worse, I can relate to the smiles of contentment that got frozen on their faces upon death because I have wished for the same release, but was never granted it. Do not envy me because I can deal with what is here. Do not pity me either because I don't care for it. Just prey that you never have to go through the same, and live." With that he turned on his heal leaving two speechless bodies staring blankly at his back.

He had to squint as the light hit his face. He had been in the darkened tunnel so long that his eyes would need time to adjust. Glancing around he saw a few of his clones returning already with the body bags, and stood to the side to let them pass. He nodded to the two ANBU as he walked past them and looked at the newly cleared field around him. All of his clones had dispersed long ago letting him know of their success. Since he had no more work to do here he headed towards the farmers house to get his mission scroll signed and be on his way. Walking up to the front door he knocked and waited as footsteps from inside came closer. As soon as the farmer opened the door Naruto saw him gag. He would definitely need a shower before he went anywhere.

"Dang boy I don't even want to know what you got into down there. Just let me know what you need and I'll send you on your way. No offense meant but you smell more ripe then a month old pile of manure on a hot summer day."

Naruto couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry sir but sometimes we get a little dirty. If I can just get you to sign this scroll I'll be on my way." He pulled out the mission scroll and handed it to the farmer who in turn signed it quickly and handed it back as he gave a quick farewell and close the door. "Now to get home for a shower. Then off to Hokage-jiji to hand in this mission before I give Iruka-sensei a nice surprise." Naruto took off for the village gate, pointing a passing medical team on their way to the farm towards their destination, confusing them greatly that a genin would know where they were headed.

**Important polls, please vote**

Should Hinata learn of Naruto's previous life (events, painfull moments, being maried to her) or not.

Last chapter for voting which Hokage naruto faces in the forrest Shodaime or Nidame


	11. Nightmares- no need for remade

**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, Hinata or Minato. If i did things would be different. Ackdam: orochimaru labs mission**

**_1st imaginary cookies to readers who noticed the sudden change in Hiashi's behaviour._**

**I updated the chapter: **

**6th from the FLASHBACK (warning, the scene caused the author to cry while writing. Not for the fainthearted) to the end of that flashback**

**_Come on you guys, it's is sad that only a few people really noticed that Hiashi went from ''loving'' or at least protective father to a cruel bastard. Only a few people thought it was strange. The rest of you disapoint me. Look underneath the underneath_****. **

**An imaginary cokie goes to ppl who guess what/who is the reason for that. **

**Naruto tries to supress his chakra level becouse he is like a supernova in the night with that amount so he needs to hide it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto just came back from the D+ S rank mission and went to have a shower. He tried to keep the use of The Hiarashin to a bare minimum, he didn't want people, especially Iwa, to find out he could use his father's most feared tehnique.

So after he cleaned himself, put on a leather jacket with the Uzumaki (whirlpoll) crest on the sides, he turned to go off to the Hokage's office.

As he got there he reported to Sarutobi. ''Lord Hokage, my mission's are complete. Here in this scroll is stashed everything that might be of some interest to you. Htere are some weapons, some svrolls and notes. From everything that iv have gathered it is the Curse seal project.

''The curse seal. Anko won't like this, or worse she will love it and will nag me until i find a way to remove the curse seal from her.'' Sarutobi spoke, whule reading the notes.

''Uhmm Jiji, I can remove the seal from her''

''please Naruto this is no time for jokes or pranks, even Jiraiya can't remove it.''

''maybe that self proclaimed super-pervert can't but I can.'' Naruto replied with determination.

Sarutobi just looked himover. There was no self-doubt in him. He sighes but before he could speak he was interupted.

''If you need proof i need to put a seal on you.'' Naruto already had his seal package out, with his memory scroll.

''...''

''...''

''okay, what happened to the infamous prankster of konoha?'' Sarutobi chuckled. Well no harm in leting him have his fun for a couple of minutes, besides he really wasn't looking forward to the paperwork.

As he noded, Naruto was already on him, writing a seal on his arm. Sarutobi was intrigued. It was clear that Naruto knew what he was doing. It was all done in one fluid motion, no ink wasted, no drops. There were several seal patterns, as well as a bufer seal.

That seal represented a mental link with Naruto's mind. As Naruto activated his memory scroll Sarutobi found himself in Naruto's mind. There on the side of the wall, stood a man who looked like Minato, just with the added whisker marks. Sarutobi's eyes widened. The man just chuckled. ''Nice to see you old man''. Sarutobi found himself filled with question but decided to wait. The landscape changed. There stood Sarutobi, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya and a number of other shinobi, on the roof of hokage's office.

It was a coronation. Sarutobi found himself standing besides Naruto, pride in his eyes. After that he heard it. The pledge of the Godaime to keep watch over the village, to keep them protected, serve and lead them as the 5th Hokage. It was Naruto.

Sarutobi looked over to Naruto, confusion evident in his eyes. ''That is one of my most precious memories''

''Naruto what do you mean memories''

''This might clear your mind''

The landscape changed. Sarutobi found himself on the Hokage monument, on Naruto's head. It was a battle between Naruto and a masked man. Naruto trapped the man in a water prison. Then he wen't trough a set of handseals that Sarutobi immediately recognized. The Reaper death seal.

After a few moments Sarutobi saw Naruto change into a fox. The fox spoke _**Oni: (demon) time reversal jutsu. **__Next thing Sarutobi saw was Naruto wake up in his appartment, looking like the current Naruto._

_5 minutes later._

_''So Godaime ha?''_

_''Yeah, told you i will make it.'' Naruto spoke with pride. Sarutobi didn't notice but there was a lot of pain and guilt behind the blonde's mask._

_''yes i know you did...'' He was interupted as Naruto dissapeared in a flash of yellow. A minute later he came back, with Itachi on his right and a lovely looking woman on the left._

_''Lord Hokage'' Itachi boved, the woman did also._

_''Itachi Uchiha, what are you doing here? I mean it is nice to see you but...''_

_Naruto interupted. Again he started drawing the same seal on Sarutobi, since it is a single use seal, and shortly after on Itachi again._

_They saw Naruto meeting Itachi, his training with him, the nice woman cooking ramen. They saw a bunch of memories. All of them were happy. Naruto didn't want them to see the painful ones. On the outside a few moments passed, but in there they spent a week._

**Namikaze estate**

Itachi-sensei, i have seals all over the perimiter. They create a barrier which keeps every chakra signature hidden. You could fire off a bijudama and nobody would notice. ''Bijudama?''

''It's a biju jutsu. Trust me you don't wanna be on the wrong side of it''

**Late at night**

Naruto's nightmares

Hinata just gave birth to a small girl. She was phisically exausted since the their little bundle of joy took it's time to come out. Tsunade took her and went to clean her up. Naruto was smiling at his wife when Tsunade came back to tell him she neds to rest. At that moment a scream was heard. Naruto and Tsunade quickly ran over to where they heard it. When they entered the room they saw the Nurse to which Tsunade gave Naruto's and Hinata's child dead on the floor, blood flowing out of her neck. Naruto quickly lifted his gaze and saw something that would haunt him in his nightmares for the rest of time. Madara holding his daughter with a weapon pressed closely to her. **(AN, deja vu- Minato & naruto moment)**.

''Aw, Godaime Hokage, how are you feeling today.'' Madara spoke in an evil chouckle.

Naruto just stood there frozen, and before he could act Madara pressed his weapon closer to the baby.

''No nonono, we can't have that now can we. You have spoiled my plans one to many times. This reminds me of the moment you were born. You should have seen the look on Minato's face when he saw me holding you like this.'' As he finished the sentance Naruto was pulling out his Hiarashin kunai and flung it at him. At the same moment Madara killed his child and turned to untouchable. He started warping out of the room with an evil laugh that rocked the hospital.

Naruto's mind shattered at that point. For an entire month he just sat in Hinode's room.(Sunrise) The only thing keeping him alive was Kurama, who could, due to their better connection feel the blonde's pain. For even the stroungert living creature, the pain was unbearable, but he needed to stay concentrated, for Naruto's sake.

* * *

Naruto awoke panting. This was the 6th time this month he had that nightmare, the picture of Madara killing Hinode haunted him trought the nights. He pulled his legs towards him and burried his tear dreched face into them. He let out quiet sobs, biting his lower lip in order to mufle the sound.

He got up, put on his training clothes, increased the gravity seal by 1, and went outside to relieve some pent up frustration. He didn't notice the pair of Sharingan eyes observing him. He put a sound supresion seal on his house, so not to awaken the others and created a bunvh of shadow clones, all frustrated. ''everybody against me, lets go''

And the battle royale started. He fought a pair of clones in taijutsu, while there was a clone preparing a **Water dragon jutsu** begind him. Leting his emotions get to him, he was hit dead on. After flying 20 feet away and fliping in the air, he was attacked ny 7 clones before he could even recover. With all of them using the Gentle fis, which still hurt even if one couldn't detect chakra points. Naruto could guess though and this was a big pluse in battle. After it took him 10 minutes to deal with the 7 clones, the trio grom before engaged him again. Naruto was getting so frustrated that he released a chakra pulse and shattered the clones. He then started punching the ground with his right fist, making a crater every time the hit connected. While he was doing that he started to cry. ''Hinode i am sorry, so sorry''

Itachi who was standing in the background heard him. He wandered who this Hinode was, and what could make this boy experience such pain. He thought about it, and came to a conclusion that he needed to help him get over this. But before he could help him, he needed to see what was the problem. So he shunshined in front of now standing Naruto, and activated the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto looked into his eyes and before he could turn his haze away he heard a whisper **''Tsukuyomi**''

Tsukuyomi probes the mind of the victim for what would be or was the most terrifying experience and projects it. The victim can't turn their gaze aways or close their eyes.

Naruto found himself in a world of black ground and red lookes around. ''Itachi, what is the meaning of this. Where are you?''. And then he saw it again. He saw the nurse on the ground, and he saw Madara Uchiha standing there, holding Hinode in his arm, a kunai on her neck and he heard him again **_''No nonono, we can't have that now can we. You have spoiled my plans one to many times. This reminds me of the moment you were born. You should have seen the look on Minato's face when he saw me holding you like this_****''** and he saw him slice her throat open. ''HINODE, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN, HINODE'' he broke into tears again. ''**ITACHI, WHERE ARE YOU. I KNOW YOU ARE CAUSING THIS. ITACHI ! I SWEAR, ONCE THOSE 72 HOURS ARE DONE, I AM GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FOR LIMB''**

Itachi just stood behind him, in the shadows of this world, actually sheding a tear. He figured what this memory must represent. Once he heard say those words, how this was exactly how Minato looked when he saw Madara holding Naruto, he understood. He slaughtered his whole clan without sheeding a tear. But when it came turn to kill Sasuke, he couldn't. He was his little brother. He couldn't bring himself to do it. And the pain that he felt resonade of Naruto, it was the pain of loosing a child. A pain of never holding it in your arms, never kissing it, spending time with it, of not being able to save it. A parent's greates fear is that of outliving your children. To loose it just after being born, not even seeing it eyes. This was probably the worst thing he ever did to another human being, to force a father watch his newborn get killed in front of him. He released the jutsu.

He saw Naruto fall to the ground. Before he could grab him to help him, he was hit by an ungodly amount of Killer Intent. He saw Naruto rise up, releasing such a quantity and density of chakra that it was visible to the naked eye. Ow how he wished he could become intangable right now.

''Naruto, I..I...I'' he tried to speak, but the power was suffocating.

''...''

The ground around Naruto began to rupture, winds started picking up to incredible speeds. He was forced to use chakra in order to cling to the surface. He was baing pushed back. And then it stoped. He never saw Naruto move. He had deactivated his Sharingan. He had tiped an already unstable mind off the edge. And now he was going to pay for it.

Before he could activate his sharingan again, he was sent flying away into the air. He must have reache the height of 100 ft. He saw Naruto prepare to jump. He didn't have time to dodgr or twist, he only had time to bring his arms up to defend himself. It didn't help much. He was sent spiraling down at tremendous speeds. Once he reache the ground, he made a 2 feet deep tried to stand up, but Naruto was already on him. He was sent flying at all directions. He never got a chance to recover. Naruto moved at speeds faster than his eyes could follow.

After 4 minutes of this gruesome experience, he was punche trough the house. Mainly the trough several rooms and walls of Hinata's and Mina's rooms.

Itachi blured trough the house. He made loud crashing sounds, and awoke everybody in that house.

'_wh..what is happening' _ran trough the minds of everybody besides Itachi and Naruto.

He was already meet by Naruto as he flew out of his house. Naruto grabbed him and threw him doen to the ground with such force that he bounced up again. Naruto imediatly followed with a kick from his legs, like itachi was a soccer ball. He hit a tree. He saw Naruto approaching, eyes filled with unholy rage and anger.

Naruto picked him up, and was gonna deliver the final punch when he was stoped by a pair of hands wraping themselves around Naruto. Naruto turned around, and saw the face of Hinata, which held worry. He calmed down, and fell uncouncious. He was running on pure rage and adrenaline.

Mina quickly ran towards Itachi, who was siting under a tree. Once she reached him she saw something she didn't think possible. Itachi was crying. Even though they weren't teras for himself he was criyng. She looked around the yard. It looked more like a warzone, craters everywhere.

''Itachi what happened, what did you do?'' She asked.

''I,,I made a horrible mistake'' He looked over to Naruto. ''I am sorry for puting you trough that Naruto. I so sorry'' his gaze diverted to his wife, than to the ground.

At that moment Zabuza aproached now unconcious Naruto. He looked around, and made a mental note. _' Never, EVER, piss this guy off'_

* * *

Next morning Naruto awoke. The fire that once burnt in his eyes was gonne. They looked dead. Itachi was siting on a chair in the far corner, guilt written all over his face. Naruto stood up, put his training clothes on and walked towards the sliding doors. He opened them and before he walkes out of the room he spoke.

''Uchiha, your wife will be safe as long she is here. But should you speak to anyone about what you found out, I will make sure Shiginamy looks like a toothfairy when i get my hands on you. Is that clear'' It wasn't a question. Itachi saw that he could run over him with little problem.

In the dining room were Zabuza, Haku and Mina, who was petting Miyu. Hinata was int he kitchen making breakfast. Naruto walked over to them. He looked like a dead man. His body seemed fine but his face, his eyes.

Hinata entered the room with breakfast. Zabuza saw that Naruto was now seating besides him and tried to lighten the mood up ''Hey you big baby, what's wrong''. The temperature in the room droped. Naruto stiffened, He got up, and walked away.

''did I say something wrong?'' Zabuza asked, obviously confuse.

Next up- authors note, chunin exams.

Sorry for being short. I wanted to replace/update the chapters, they will be rewritten. Kurama will be alive, just in hibernation.


	12. The 1st exam

**Finally i managed to remake the previos chapters. Oh and if i mistok Kotetsus personality for Izumo's and the other way around, please notify me.**

** A week before the 1st part of the exam**

The day before the chunin exams Naruo was walking around the village when he arrived at the village gates. He decided to say hi to Kotetsu and Izumo, the ever-lasting door duty guards.

''Kotetsu, do you wonder if we will ever get something intersting at this gates.'' Asked Izumo

''Bah, i don't really care, as long as i can take a nap'' replied Kotetsu

''Are you related to the Naras, I swear you are just as lazy as them'' Izumo spoke, annoyed by his best friend's antics. Just then the Namikaze heir aproached them.

''Hey you guys, do you 2 ever do anything else besides gate duty'' Asked Naruto, smirking as he knew that was true, at least in his own timeline.

''Yeah, yeah rub it in. At least we get paid for it'' Replied Izumo, a small tick mark on his head.

''Yeah, sure, see ya-'' Naruto spoke when he sensed several familiar chakra signature. '_Kirābī- sensei, A-dono, Karui, Omoi, Samui, what are they doing here'_

_''_Naruto, hello, earth to Naruto, wake up'' Kotetsu spoke

''Oh sorry, i kinda spaced out, we have the Raikage, The 8-tails jinchuriiki and his students approaching the village gates.'' Naruto spoke nonchalantly

''WHAT'' spoke the duo in the both.

''Do you 2 want me to 'fetch' the Hokage'' Naruto asked. He was happy to finally see them, for he kind of grew a bond between the worst rapper in history, team Samui and A.

''Sure go ahead'' replied Izumo.

Naruto shunshined to the Hokage's office. '' Hey jiji, we have Raikage A approaching with a couple of escorts. Are we going to met them'' asked Naruto, for he very much wanted to speak to Bee, as ridiculous as that sounds. After his show of strength and mastery of his father's Hirashin, A grew a liking to the boy, even more after he became the Hokage. Bee taught him how to face Kurama, and hinted to the way of the jailor and prisoner becoming friends. Team Samui. Well they were a funny bunch. But he became friends with them as well. He hoped they would become a little more open with him this time, as he was the Hokage back then and they were always on their toes near him, hearing how he destroyed the most powerful shinobi force without bijus in it in less than a minute.

''The Raikage, sure, let's go and say hi. I trust you will know how to handle them.'' Sarutobi replied. He only knew of a part of Naruto's past-future so he could only guess. Naruto nodded.

And with that they both left in a swirl of leaves.

** On the road to Konoha**

''Yo, yo yo, leaf village is near, let's go, whee'' Killer be tried to rap (**AN sorry if some of these sound weird, i don't know how to rap**)

''Remind me again why I alloved you to come, Bee'' A asked, pinching his (whats the word for the upper part of the nose. Jesse please write it)

''Cuz I said I would rap in your office until you did'' Bee replied, i a no-rap sentance.

''Kirabi-sensei did you just speak normally'' Samui asked, shock written all over her face.

''Of course i did, why wouldn't i, you dig?'' (seriously jesse if you have anything better please write it down'

''Never mind'' Samui let out a sigh.

''Well there are the village gates, and it seams we have a welcoming party. We didn't send any messanger birds''

**A minute later**

''Hokage-dono, I am not complaing that you decided to welcome us, but how did you know we were comming'' Asked A, while the rest of his entorage bowed before the 'god of Shinobi'

''Ah, you can thank Naruto here for that. He has an amazing sensory capabilities, able to detect people over 10 miles away.''

''So you are Naruto. I met your old man, he was the only shinobi i ever lost a fight to. I wonder if you will be able to surpass him someday.'' A said, eyeing, judging the young man before him.

''Raikage-sama, on that you don't need to worry'' He just shruged the question away, suprising A slightly. He then moved closer to Bee, and raised his fist for Bee's signature greeting. A's eyes slightly widened, and Bee rose an eyebrow at this. "Yo-Yo, the name's Killerbee. And I can see, that although you're an old bunch, you still pack quite a punch'' He hestired at the Hokage and then turned his head back towards Naruto''

''I wana speak to Hachibi and Bee in private'' Bee happily complied. Anyone who offered to greet him with such an atitude was okey in his book. ''Okey mister 9, let's talk to the 8''. At this everyone's eye widened at this.

_'this boy is not afraid of a biju. Hmm, didn't the 9 tails attack ius village and Minato sacri..._'' A's eyes widened a bit again. _'So he's a jinchuriki also, this will be interestin''_

**Bee mindscape- i think**

**''Bee, this kid, he knows to adress a biju by it's name. That is interesting''**

''Yo hachibi, Killer Bee, how are the 2 of you doing.''

''Okay, I think i like this kid, he's got spunk''

**''Naruto, is that you name. Where is Kyuubi, i thought by the way you oppenly spoke to us would mean he, and you were on good terms''**

''Kurama is indesposed right now unfortunately, but after the chunin exams he will be able to speak with you.''

**''ahh, so you know his name, but what do you mean indesposed''**

''Well, he kinda used **Oni**:** Jikanhanten, but there were some complications and in order to save him i had to customize the seal.**

**Hachibi's eyes widdened at the Oni: time reversal jutsu, which is saying a lot, however Bee had no clue on what was going on.**

**''I see, so when are you gonna tell us the story of the past''**

**''Hey you 2, fools, ya fools, mind throwing me in on the loop, yo'' Bee spoke, after being left out of the conversation.**

**''I will explain it later, mind coming to my house for that part. I need to write a seal, and i would prefer if people didn't know i knew fuinjutsu that well just yet'' Naruto replied, putting the emphasis on yet**

**''Bee, do as the man says, i gurantee it will be interesting'' The freat hachibi actually chuckled at that, Bee still being oblivious.**

**''Alright, alright, the 2 of you, got some explaining to do,yo'' Bee shruged.**

**With that they terminated the link**

**''Naruto, mind explaining what was that just now'' Sarutobi asked, a little puzzled by the blond's actions. He wanted to put in in his Gondaime Hokage miracle folder, but it got the better of him.**

**''I spoke to Hachibi, why do you ask'' Naruto replied sheepishly, trying to act like a fool for a while.**

**'****_This kid, he is hiding something, but what. He was open about being the host of Kyuubi' _****Were the collective thoughts of A and B. Only bee would find out first.**

**''So raikage-dono, what bring you to our village'' Asked Sarutobi.**

**''For starters I wanted to meet Minato's kid, who looks just like a clone of him if i might ad. And I wanted to discuss a possible alliance with our villages. I also heard rummors he was able to stand up to Orchimaru, one of the Sannin. Was that part true'' Asked A in a sternt but friendly voice.**

**''Why yes, he did. He and a couple of jonnin were on a mission''**

**''Jiji, i though everything on that mission was clasified S rank. Why are you spiling your guts over it'' Asked Naruto, a small tick mark showing on his shoulder. He liked being underestimated, that statemnet just diabled that.**

**''So, just a fresh gennin and already taking S rank. I see you don't have to worry about surpasing Minato''**

**Team Samui's jaw droped. This kid/honk depending if you were a girl or a man, was the son of the Legendary yellow flash, and was able to fight a Sannin. The girles blushed a little, while Omoi just shruged it off. It didn't help the blush that he was wearing a fishnet T-shirt, which showed of his mucles a little.**

**''Why yes, some off his skills would very much suprise you, I am training him to be my succesor, for example some of his skills are...'' Sandaime was stoped from boasting of Naruto's skills by Naruto himself. Naruto spoke with a mishevious smirk on his face. ''Lord Hokage, don't you have enough paperwork. Do you want me to paint the monument showcasing your favorite novel series to the village, ****_i am sure_**** that would cause the paperwork to ****_double_**** for the next month at least.''**

**Both Kage's paled. He was using the only known weapon and greatest enemy shareb by all Kage's, the Devil itself, Paperwork. Saruto answered quickly '' No worries Naruto, I will leave those for you to decide to show of'' He laughes nervously, praying to Kami that the blond heap of trouble wouldn't carry out his threat.**

**Team Samui again just watched how this somewhat cool kid/ absoulutly hot and cool guy just threatened one of the most powerful humans in existance and made thier village leader become pale as Orochimaru. '****_Oh yeah, i deffinetly love this kid, bro's gona get it when we get back home'_**** Thought bee as he had a small smile on his face**

**''Bee, i sence great unease and pain from the blonde kid'' Spoke Hachibi towards Bee**

**_'What you think he is trying to cross us and the smile is just a ruse, yo' _****Replied bee.**

**_''N_****o he's smile is genuine like he sees us as friends, but there is something wrong''**

**''Take you guys, i need to go and train the rest of my team, take care'' And whit that Naruto walked away.**

**With Naruto and sasuke**

Sasuke sighed. '_How many times did I sigh before I joined this team? None…'_

Sasuke turned to see that Naruto was grinning at a green Kakashi.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto was walking around the training field with Zabuza at about nine in the morning.

"They really freak me out Naruto…"

"You get used to them after a while, just don't let them near your clothes. If you do, you will regret it…"

Zabuza shivered. "I'd rather have that sadist as a wife."

"You mean Mitarashi? She doesn't seem that bad, plus she is attractive" Naruto said with a perverted grin that would make Jiraiya proud.

"Your godfather would be proud of you."

"Shut it…" Naruto said as he glanced behind him. "Sasuke's nearly here and Sakura isn't that far behind."

"That's my cue, and thanks for helping me set this up Gaki!" Naruto grinned.

"I haven't pulled any pranks in a long time, I was starting to go into a recession."

Zabuza nodded as he took off into the trees surrounding the training field.

Not long after, Sasuke walked into the field when Naruto tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you can't walk that way for a while…"

Sasuke nodded, knowing instantly what was going on.

"You two need to grow up Naruto!" Sakura called out not far from the two.

"Hey, it was Zabuza's idea, not mine. I just felt like he needed some help and his idea needed some refining.

"So, have you seen those Suna Nin lately?" Sakura asked the blonde, referring to the sand ninja they had met just the day before.

"No, but I'm going to warn you, stay away from them…"

"Why?"

"Just do it" the blonde said with a tone of finality.

"Do what Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he walked onto the training field with his book out as usual! Naruto suppressed a grin and kept his face in a scowl as the masked Jonin kept walking towards them when he disappeared in cloud of green smoke.

Naruto busted out laughing and was shortly joined by Sakura when Kakashi appeared from the smoke, completely green from head to toe.

Kakashi stared in horror when he saw that his book had been dyed by the smoke and was therefore ruined. Each page was a sold green color, no text.

Kakashi had never felt so saddened. '_Not another one! Why Kami why?!'_

He sighed as he put the green book in his green pouch.

'_It needs a proper burial…'_

"Well then… Who's bright idea was this?" he asked in his lazy tone.

"Zabuza…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I just helped out with this one. It was definitely worth it!"

"Well, I guess I won't be telling you the big surprise then…" Kakashi yawned.

"What? Did you sign us up for the Chunin exams or something?" Naruto asked as he stifled his own yawn.

'_Damn it Kakashi! Those things are contagious!'_ Naruto yelled mentally.

"As a matter of fact, I did, but I doubt you want to so I guess I'll just be…"

"Letting a Kage Bunshin steal the paperwork while you were covered in the green smoke?" Naruto asked as he held out the three slips of paper for entrance to the Chunin exams in two days time.

Sasuke sighed at how Naruto always seemed to be on top of everything and how annoying it could be.

**_Flashback ends…_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had given the Genin the next two days off to prepare themselves for the exam.

Kakashi thought as he walked away from the training grounds. '_Now then, Icha Icha Paradise, you shall be given a burial that would be bestowed upon a Daimyo!'_

With that, Kakashi Hatake, the legendary copy Nin, son of the white fang and student of the Yellow Flash, ran home to pay his respects to a book of smut that had been 'defiled'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked through the gates that lead to his estate. As the gates closed behind him, he heard a loud smack, followed by what sounded like a bomb hurtling towards the ground.

Naruto looked up and sighed. "Not again."

He stepped to his left by about a foot and looked up. '_A bit more maybe…'_

Naruto moved six more inches just in time to avoid a white haired old man land painfully where Naruto had just been.

"Who was it this time Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked his godfather.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called out.

"What?"

"She's well developed for a fourteen year old!"

Naruto face vaulted.

'_Mega Perv isn't even scratching the surface!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the house and took off his coat and sandals. He walked up to his room and looked around until he found a scroll and opened it.

'_What kind of jutsu should I try next? Maybe a Raiton since I don't that many…'_

Naruto started with molding the lightning based chakra which proved to be difficult even though his bloodline was made for it. Reading through the scroll, he found that he only needed to charge a dead battery. It hadn't taken Naruto very long to find one and get to work.

'_Charge a battery. Sounds easy, looks easy, but is it? FUCK NO!'_

Naruto pumped too much chakra due to his frustration and ended up with a nothing but a burnt hand.

'_Well, at least I know I can use that element…'_

Naruto kept trying to recharge batteries for most of the night, finally getting the hang of it in about two hours and kept at it just to have it feel natural to him.

Naruto stretched his back as he stood up from the hardwood floor in his bedroom.

"I'm kinda hungry…" Naruto looked over at his clock which now read 8:30.

Naruto scratched his head.

"May as well get something to eat before it's too late." Naruto walked out of his room and towards the kitchen located two floors down.

When he arrived, he saw Jiraiya and Zabuza talking excitedly in the corner about none other than Icha Icha.

It turned out that Zabuza was already done with Icha Icha Paradise and Icha Icha Violence.

Haku sat at the table, looking disapprovingly at the toad sage.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as he walked in.

Haku waved at him, happy to have someone who wasn't a pervert in the house. Jiraiya and Zabuza glanced at the blonde before returning to their conversation.

'_Bloody perverts…'_

"So Haku, what do you think of Konoha so far?"

Haku smiled. "It is very nice here. The ninja seem very capable and I have been learning a great deal of new jutsu!"

Naruto smiled.

"Yeah… so has anyone eaten yet?"

All of them nodded.

"Oh, well that sucks for me then… Oh well, I'll eat alone then!" Naruto said with a grin.

He opened the fridge and pulled out some leftovers. At that moment Itachi and his wife walked down the stairs and Hinata came from the bathroom. ''Hey you guys hungry''

''We all ate already''

Naruto sweatdroped. _'Maybe when Kisame arrives i'l have someone to eat with'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto was walking towards the Academy he passed a playground. He saw a little girl play in the sand. He was staring at her for a moment, before his heart cringed a litle and he moved on towards the asademy, in a sour mood.

**Half an hour later**

Naruto watched from the roof of the academy as he waited for his team to appear.

He saw teams 8 and 10 walk in and team 8 had seen him immediately. It seemed that they were on edge and were taking every precaution they could think of without being noticed.

Naruto smiled down at the team and they continued on. The Suna team was the next to arrive and Gaara was the first to see him. He stopped walking and stared up at the blonde, unmoving.

Temari noticed this right away and saw the blonde staring down at them.'_He's hot…'_ thought the wind user.

Naruto stared at Gaara with a small grin on his face. At that moment, Shukaku's whispering stopped, leaving Gaara's head feeling, clearer. Only for a moment though.

'_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, who are you?'_ Gaara asked himself.

Kankuro looked behind him only to have his jaw drop. There stood Gaara, standing still, looking at the blonde from the day before, with a smirk on his face. A non-murderous smirk at that! A genuine smirk!

Kankuro looked up to see the same smirk on the blonde.

'_What the fuck?!'_

The Suna team eventually went inside when Naruto broke eye contact with the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

Then, Naruto had to suppress his rage when he saw a certain team.

"Kabuto…" he whispered to himself.

The bespectacled 'Genin' walked into the building with his team.

'_I need to get him out of the picture somehow without it looking like I know too much otherwise my friends could become targets.'_

Naruto sighed as he watched the Oto team walk in the building, not even sensing the blonde.

Finally, Naruto's team showed up.

Naruto Shushined from the roof to the entrance, surprising his two teammates.

"Naruto, you need to teach me that technique!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto grinned. "Maybe… So you guys ready for this?" he asked as he opened the door to enter the building.

"Room 301 right?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Three floors, better hurry up then."

The three of them smiled as they entered the academy building. They walked through the hallways, and went up a flight of stairs when the three of them felt a Genjutsu in effect.

'_Here we go again… Hey it's Lee! Oh shit! I remember this! I'm so gonna love this!'_

There was Lee and his team, attempting to get past the Chunin who was under a henge. Naruto remembered the Chunin instantly, having been a kage before he used the Jikanhanten, he had been assisted by this Chunin on countless occasions.

"Please let us get past…" Tenten pleaded.

'_Now that is quality acting!'_ praised Naruto.

Sasuke grinned and was about to say something when Naruto nudged him.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was glaring daggers at the Uchiha.

"Don't" Naruto mouthed.

Sasuke sighed and did as he was told.

Naruto walked away from the group that was in the hall, walking a different way to get to the third floor.

They had arrived in a large room when Naruto grinned suddenly.

"How's it going Lee?" he asked suddenly. Behind the team 7, was the green spandex clad shinobi.

"Hello Naruto-kun! How are you this youthful day?"

Naruto turned around and grinned. "Same old same old. I kinda missed training with your team for the past month, but like I said before, I didn't want to impose."

Sakura and Sasuke were silently judging Rock Lee as he spoke with their teammate.

'_Creepy…'_ was the one thought they both had.

"So let me guess why you're here. Testing out your skills against the 'genius'?" Naruto suggested.

Lee nodded as he looked over at Sasuke and then Sakura.

Suddenly, Lee winked at Sakura.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"You must be Sakura Haruno. You are as beautiful as your name suggests! I am Rock Lee, will you go out with me, I shall protect you with my life!" he proclaimed as he flashed his nice guy pose, glinting teeth and all.

Sakura suppressed a shudder.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda interested in someone else at the moment…"

"Oh, well if you ever change your mind, I shall always be there for you!"

Naruto was surprised that Lee had let the situation go. In his time, he wouldn't stop pestering Sakura for a date, much like he had.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha. I have come to request a spar to test my strength against you."

Sasuke grinned at this. '_This'll be easy. He doesn't look like much of a challenge.'_

"Fine with me. This'll only take a minute" he said to his team.

"That's for sure…" Naruto breathed.

Sasuke and Lee got into their Taijutsu stances.

Sasuke attacked first, aiming a roundhouse kick at Lee's head. Lee ducked underneath the kick, got through Sasuke's guard, and sucker punched the Uchiha.

Sasuke flew backwards from the force of the hit and had to use chakra to skid to a halt.

Sasuke looked up to see that Lee was back in his Taijutsu stance. '_That's the same style that Naruto sometimes uses… I may have a chance then.'_ Sasuke got back into his own stance, recalling all of the times that he had spared with the Namikaze.

Lee reacted first this time. He ran forward, only to change directions at the last second and disappear from Sasuke's vision.

'_Behind me!'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered his teammate using this move once before. Sasuke spun around, fist ready to plow into the uber-browed Genin when he felt his arm being swatted away.

'_This guy…'_ Lee then pulled Sasuke towards him, and kneed him in the gut. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he tried to punch his opponent in the face.

Lee disappeared only to reappear behind the Uchiha.

"You are to slow Sasuke." Lee swept at Sasuke's legs causing Sasuke to fall flat on his face.

'_He's fast. Well, I guess the situation calls for this…'_

Sasuke stood up slowly, and when he looked up at lee, his Sharingan was activated with two tome in each eye.

'_The Sharingan! This is truly an honor to face it, however, I will end this now…'_ Lee thought.

Sasuke charged forward, feeling confident that he would be able to win now that his eyes could follow his opponent's movement when Lee disappeared again.

'_Where is he?'_ Sasuke thought right before he felt himself being launched into the air by a kick to the chin.

Lee appeared behind Sasuke in midair.

"Shadow Dance!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened seeing as how he had forgotten about this minor little detail.

"Fuck…" Naruto breathed to himself as he disappeared from Sakura's side.

Naruto reappeared behind Lee, using the same technique, grabbed him by the ankle and threw him towards the ground. Naruto let himself fall to the ground and watched as Sasuke quickly recovered as well and landed gracefully beside him.

"Lee, if you had actually used that technique, Sasuke could have been seriously injured. You need to remember that he hasn't gone through the kind of training that we have and therefore he isn't as durable as the two of us." Naruto berated.

Lee nodded, feeling ashamed at the moment.

"Don't worry, at least you didn't do it and therefore you aren't at fault."

"He's right Lee. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH STILL BURN BRIGHTLY AS ALWAYS!"

Naruto sweat dropped as Gai-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke in one of his usual ridiculous poses.

'_WHAT THE FUCK?!'_ were the thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, how are you on this youthful day?"

Naruto smiled at the Jonin. "I'm fine Gai, just here to take the Chunin exams with my teammates."

Gai looked over Naruto's shoulder to see the two Genin who seemed to be in shock.

"SO THIS IS KAKASHI'S TEAM?! THEY SEEM TO LACK THE FLAMES OF YOUTH THAT YOU POSSESS NARUTO-KUN!"

"They're just nervous about the exams is all. Speaking of which, we need to get going or we'll be late like our sensei usually is and we wouldn't want to do that seeing as how it would be… unyouthful." Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed the word out of his mouth. He had never in his life, felt so wrong until that very moment.

"YOSH YOU ARE CORRECT NARUTO-KUN! UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke and Lee walked in the direction of the stairs.

"I will see you there Naruto-kun. Until then."

Naruto nodded as he turned to his teammates.

"A word of advice for the two of you… If you ever have to fight Lee, give up immediately. He doesn't look like much, but he and I are almost equal when it comes to Taijutsu and you both know that you wouldn't stand a chance against my speed."

The two nodded They had both seen Naruto's speed which seemed to rival Kakashi's and neither Sasuke nor Sakura had been able to beat Kakashi in a spar. "Good, now let's get going!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

The trek room 301 was uneventful until they arrived to the doors. There stood Kakashi-sensei, reading his smut as usual.

'_This guy must have back up copies or something…'_ thought Naruto.

"Good to see that you're all here" he said, not even bothering to look up from his book.

Naruto nodded. "We already know about how it takes all three of us to take this exam and we all feel ready for it."

Kakashi nodded, expecting nothing less. "Good, all I have to say to the three of you is… good luck." Kakashi put away his book and smiled at the three.

The three smiled back as he got out of the way to let team 7 continue forward.

They opened the doors and walked in to feel a wave of killer intent instantly upon them.

Naruto sighed at the attempt and was surprised at how well the other two were faring. Not as well as him, they seemed slightly intimidated but alright.

Naruto popped his neck and closed his eyes, focusing for a moment before releasing massive amounts of killer intent that actually made two teams from Kiri soil themselves.  
Gaara's eyes widened slightly at the amount as he stared at the blonde again.

'_Interesting…'_

Temari and Kankuro were rooted to the spot at the amount they were feeling.

'_This is even more than Shukaku's!'_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the room which seemed to be rooted to the spot and speechless.

'_That's better…'_

Suddenly a squeal behind Naruto indicated that a certain Uchiha had been embraced by a certain Yamanaka.

Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke who seemed to trying to stop himself from killing the blonde on his back.

"So Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuke said nothing as the look in his eyes turned from rage, to pleading when he saw Naruto turn away from them.

Naruto had to bite his tounge to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh man, what a drag. This is troublesome."  
munch munch…

"What was that Shikamaru!" Ino harped.

Shikamaru said nothing, not needing to hear this already.

"Hey you guys, it looks like all the rookies are here today!" Kiba said as he walked over to them.

"So forehead, what's your team like?" Ino asked.

'_She hasn't said anything about me being on Sasuke... Weird.'_

"It's pretty fun. We mostly train and take a few missions. Not to hard."  
"You guys might want to keep it down."

Naruto looked towards the voice to see a person he absolutely hated.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Oh, my name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Is this your first time taking these exams?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, this is my seventh. This exam is every six months."

"Then you're useless to us" stated Sasuke.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I have these" Kabuto said as he held up a deck of cards.

"What do they do?" Sakura asked.

"They're ninja info cards. They have info on everybody that's taking these exams."

"So you have info on individual ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Did you want to see someone's card?"

"Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Sasuke said.

"Oh, you know their names as well? That's no fun. Rock Lee."

Kabuto picked out a seemingly random card and focused chakra into it. In a puff of smoke, stats appeared on the card.

"Rock Lee, teammates Neji Hyuga and Tenten. His sensei is Maito Gai. His Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills are next to nothing but his Taijutsu is off the charts. His team has completed one hundred and seven D ranks and thirty nine C ranks."

''Next up Sakura Haruna'' Kabuto said as he sent some chakra to the cards. ''Sensei Is Kakashi Hatake, team mates are... Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, why are you asking me about your teammates''

''Curious, Naruto has been training her for a month now''

''46 D ranked missions three C, one A, her skills seem well above avarage in genjutsu and taijutsu, has some skill in kenjutsu, and good ninjutsu'' Naruto narowed his eyes at this, how could have Kabuto learned that.

''A rank, you mean Foreheads team already had A rank mission'' Ino asked.

"I guess so. Next up, Naruto Namikaze." Everybody leaned in to find something out about the blonde.

Kabuto took a card out of the deck and focused chakra into it. His stats appeared in a puff of smoke.

"His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. His sensei is Kakashi Hatake. This is interesting, it seems that all of his skills are off the charts. Chakra amount, WOW, it says he has more chakra than the Hokage''

Everybody looked at Naruto with shocked faces. Naruto was seething inside. His cover is blown now.

''He has done 50 D ranked missions three C ranked, one A ranked and!" Kabuto stopped in midsentance his gaze turned toward the blonde.

''AND'' Kiba and Ino yelled. At that moment Neji, TenTen and Le walked up to the rookie genin

''two S rank missions'' Kabuto spoke, getting a little nervous about this kid

The rest of the room went into complete silence, everybody looking at the blonde.

'_He already did 2 S rank, when the hell am i gonna catch up to the once-was dobe'_

''Naruto did WHAT'' TenTen asked. ''Is that why you weren't in the village for 5 days.''

''Kabuto, why do you have classified information on me, you wouldn't happen to be a spy, would you'' Naruto stared at him, with cold eyes that bore into Kabuto's soul.

''S..spy, nonsense, i..i am just good at getting i..information''

''Only the Hokage, ANBU and Raikage's escort should know that'' Naruto spoke, releasing some killer intent.

The others looked at Naruto in awe in awe.

"It says here that he had gone through the academy under a henge fooling most of the village and passed his final exam by dealing with a traitorous Chunin single else? I can tell you about anyone except for Oto, seeing as how they are a small village and therefore I don't have much info on them."

Ino had jumped off of Sasuke's back and was standing there, staring at the blonde Namikaze in wonder. She was so engrossed with staring, she failed to notice that she was in the way of a charging Oto Genin until he was about to smack her aside.

Next thing everybody knew, Ino was wrapped in Naruto's arm while his other arm held a kunai at the Oto Nin's neck.

"Such behavior at the Chunin exams could get you killed. Next time you try attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi, I will not hesitate to kill you, got it?" The entire room was bathed in killer intent as Naruto stated this and a few more inexperienced Genin had soiled themselves.

Naruto stared at the Oto Nin in front of him. His face was wrapped in bandages, making him slightly resemble a mummy.

"I think your name was Dosu, I hope you delivered my little message to your leader…"

The Genin said nothing as he kept himself still, not wanting to provoke the blonde into killing him.

'_This kid, he's definitely dangerous. I didn't even see him move at all.'_

The other two Oto Genin stood not far from their teammate, staring in fear at the blonde.

Naruto removed the kunai from Dosu's neck and released Ino.

"Sorry Ino, just needed to make sure you didn't get hurt."

Naruto turned around and walked towards his team as he halted the flow of killer intent once again.

Zaku and Kin walked up to their teammate.

"Avoid the blonde at all costs" Dosu said.

"What about the Uchiha?" Zaku asked.

"We'll figure something out…"

Suddenly, the front of the classroom erupted into smoke. Naruto smirked at this.

"ALRIGHT YOU PUNKS! SETTLE DOWN OR YOU'RE OUT OF THIS EXAM!" yelled the head of interrogation. The smoke dissipated revealing about two dozen Chunin and Jonin and in the middle, was Ibiki Morino.

"Follow me to the next classroom!" he barked at the crowd of Genin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he looked at the paper in front of him.

'_Well, two minutes in and I'm already bored… I may as well actually do something… Hey, maybe I'll do this whole complete the test thingy!'_

Naruto raised his hand.

"May I use the restroom?" he asked. Ibiki nodded to one of the Chunin who was watching.

The Chunin stood up and led Naruto out of the room.

"So, how long have you been a Chunin?" Naruto asked as he was led down the hall towards the restroom.

"About two years" answered the Chunin.

Naruto nodded as they walked into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sighed as he watched his teammate walk out of the room for a bathroom break.

'_What's he up to? He wouldn't just do this without a reason.'_

He sighed as he watched Naruto and the Chunin come back in about five minutes later.

Naruto sat back down at his seat and began to write on his quiz.

'_Maybe he really did just need a bathroom break… I wonder if he's figured this test out yet?'_ Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan and copied off of the person two rows in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino Yamanaka and her team had finished the quiz with half an hour left…

'_Thank you forehead…'_ she thought as she looked down at her paper. She took a moment to look around the classroom and spotted the one person that had been on her mind. Right in front of her, was Naruto Namikaze.

'_So Naruto knows the anwers as well? How could it be him? I mean, Naruto's arms weren't that muscular and when this guy held me… bad Ino, get your head out of the gutter!'_ Ino stared at the back of the Namikaze's head, wondering how he had fooled everybody when it hit her like a brick wall.

'_Of course! I could always check his mind!'_

Underneath her desk, Ino was going through the hand seals of a new jutsu that she had been taught by her father.

She finished the last seal and looked intently at Naruto.

"**_Mind probe jursu_**…" she muttered under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting there, doing nothing but staring at the chalkboard now that he was done with his little quiz. He glanced at the Chunin who had escorted him earlier.

'_He seems to be having fun here…'_ he thought sarcastically when he felt another presense push on his mind.

'_Fuck. Ino must have gotten a little too curious for her own good. Better stop her before she sees anything that hasn't happened in this time…'_ He quickly fell into a meditative state and felt himself being pulled into his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki raised an eyebrow when he saw the Yamanaka fall unconcious for the second time. Then, he raised his other eyebrow when the Namikaze fell unconcious not long after.

'_Somethings going on… but what could it be? They're already done with their tests…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Mindscape_**

Ino shivered when she opened her eyes.

Everything seemed so, dark. She seemed to remember Naruto always being cheerful and happy. But his mind showed something entirely different.

"He's probably been through a lot to have his mind in such a state…"

"You'd be right with that!" Naruto said as he materialized out of nothing.

"N…N…Naruto?" Ino stuttered.

Naruto grinned at her reaction.

"Next thing I know, you'll be fainting around me as well. We may need to rechristen you Hinata!"

Ino flushed at these words.

"How can you get in here?" she asked.

"It's my mind… Why are you even in here when you've already finished the test?"

Ino's jaw dropped. '_He has a point…'_

Naruto turned around and stared at the open cage that Ino seemed to have not noticed until just now.

"Why is there a cage here?" she asked.

Naruto sighed. "Maybe, one day if we ever become good enough friends, I'll tell you. Just know that, only three other Genin actually know why and I'm not telling you who."  
Ino looked at the cage as she slowly approached it.

"Why is your mind so…"

"Evil? Dark? Depressing?"

Ino nodded.

"Well, it definitly has to do with the cage. But the main reasons would be growing up alone, with no one to help me or to take care of me!"

Ino turned and looked at the blonde.

"You were at the orphanage weren't you?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head as he stared at the dark cage Kurama was at the darkest croner, his power slowly increasing. It was almost done.

"I was thrown out when I was about three or four. I was on the streets until I was about seven when the Hokage got me an apartment to live in."

"Why?"

"I guess they just didn't like me back then. Not a lot of people did."

"It couldn't have been that bad…" Ino said.

Naruto laughed, a hollow laugh. "Ino, that was the severly edited version. One day, I may tell you, but not a lot of our age group knows about what I've been through."

Ino looked at naruto, wondering what could be bad enough to cause his mind to be like this.

"I assume you came here for some sort of answers?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well… I guess… Except now I have more questions and no answers."

Naruto nodded. "Well, I'm still Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Always have been, always will be."

Ino nodded. "You had better get out of here before you run out of chakra" Ino said.

Naruto grinned at his fellow blonde.

"I have plenty of chakra to stay in here and talk to you for days or even weeks, you however, do not and this is a very strenuous technique and you're running out of chakra as we speak."

Ino's eyes widened when she realized that naruto was correct.

"We'll talk later!" she said as she ran through some hand seals.

"Kai!"

Ino disappeared from Naruto's mindscape, leaving him alone once again.

"Boy is she nosy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino opened her eyes and sat up only to rest her head on the desk once more.

'_That technique takes too much out of me…'_

She closed her eyes only to reopen them when she heard Naruto sit up in front of her.

'_Not a lot of people can go into their own minds like that, but he could. I bet he could probably fight off the Shintenshin no Jutsu…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ibiki raised an eyebrow when he saw how intently the Yamanaka girl was staring at the last Namikaze.

'_Well well, it seems as if he already has a fanclub in the making…'_

"ALRIGHT! It's been fourty five minutes, time for the final question. But first let me…"

'_Blah, blah, blah… I just need to make sure my team doesn't quit on me…' _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto looked behind him and saw his two teammates sitting on the same row, at different ends.

He gave them a grin and a nod which was returned by both. Je then lookedd over to Hinata who looked lie a nervous wreak. She was slightly sweating, poking her two index fingers together, wondering what her father would say if she were to be a Genin forever because she couldn't answer a simple question. . He whispered to her that it will be alright. She nodded, feling better when Naruto showed wory for ger.

"…take the Chunin exams again." Ibiki finished his initimidating speech happily.

"But there are other candidates that have taken this exam already!" yelled a certain Inuzuka.

"Well, they were lucky enough to not have me running things in the past…"

Naruto glanced at the rest of the rookie nine to gauge their reactions.

Sasuke and Sakura were looking confident, Kiba was as confident as ever. Shikamaru seemed to be sleeping, but Naruto was sure that he heard and understood everything.

Choji was munching on his chips and Ino was staring at him with a slight blush.

Shino seemed to have also figured it out and was attempting to catch the gaze of his female teammate.

A few teams left, followed by a few more.

Naruto looked to his left to see Kankuro glaring at him.

'_Looks like he figured out what I did!'_

Naruto stood up and yawned.

"Number 67, are you quitting?"

Naruto looked at the Jonin that had called on him and blinked.

"Why would I? If I don't take this chance, then why would I even be qualified to be a Chunin?" With that said, he sat back down.

Naruto's words had hit Hinata slightly.

'_He's right, I see what he means now.'_

Most of the remaining Genin in the room had figured it out when Naruto had said this.

'_The Namikaze boy… He seems to be like a beacon of hope… He's an interesting one…'_

"Is everyone in this room sure that they wish to continue to the tenth question?"

Ibiki looked at all of the Genin's faces to find that they all were confident in their choice.

"Well, congratulations. Everyone in this room just passed the first exam!"

Before anybody could react, the door burst open revealing the Chunin that had escorted Naruto to the restroom at the beginning of the test.

"Where's the Namikaze brat?!" he roared in anger.

Ibiki looked very confused. He glanced at Naruto and then the Chunin who was sitting down, to the exact same Chunin standing in the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Ibiki asked.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto was entering the bathroom when he spun around and grabbed the Chunin by the throat. He dragged the man into the bathroom and pinned him against the wall.

"Well, time for my plan." Behind Naruto, a Kage Bunshin appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ready?" the Bunshin asked.

Naruto nodded. The Bunshin ran through about thirteen hand seals, while the original kept eye contact with the Chunin.

The Bunshin slammed his palm against the back of Naruto's head when it was done.

Suddenly, the world around the Chunin melted.

"You are within a special Genjutsu that is a replica of Itachi Uchiha's most powerful Genjutsu. Now then, I will be asking you questions which I expect to get correct answers for!"

The Chunin nodded slightly as naruto still held him by the throat.

"Alright. What's the answer to question number 1?"

The Chunin sweat dropped.

Finally, Naruto dropped the Genjutsu and knocked the Chunin out.

He turned to his Bunshin and nodded as it transformed into the Chunin.

"Sweet, let's hide him and go back."

**_Flashback ends_**

Ibiki stared at the young Namikaze as the Bunshin under a henge dropped the henge and released himself.

'_I couldn't even tell that it was a fake!'_

Ibiki motioned for the Chunin to sit down in his chair that was previously occupied by an imposter. The Chunin glared at the Namikaze as he sat down.

"Well then…" Ibiki couldn't finish his sentence when his window shattered when a dark ball slammed through it.

'_She's early… again…'_

Naruto smirked as Anko Mitarashi appeared from the ball, which unfurled into a banner.

"Alright you maggots, now isn't the time to be excited!" she yelled.

'_Well well, the Namikaze is here as well!' _Anko smirked at the blonde. He smirked back.

"I'm the proctor for the second exam, Anko Mitarashi! The exam will begin tomorrow morning at training ground 44. Your team's sensei will inform you of where that is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the academy building beside Sasuke and Sakura.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked his teammate.

"Just one of your fangirls again… Except I think she's following me, not you."

Sasuke smirked. '_It's better that way…'_

Naruto glanced behind him. "Hey, I'll meet you two tomorrow at training ground 44. I need to do something before the night ends." Sasuke nodded at the blonde as he disappeared in whirlwind of leaves.

'_I really need to learn that technique…' _thought the Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino pouted at the empty spot that Naruto had just been.

'_I thought I might be able to learn about him, but he just vanishes…'_

Ino turned around to go home. '_I'll just corner forehead tomorrow and see if she can't give me some info on him' _

**Finally its out. Another chapter, i have finnaly remade all the ones before, so now that i have you might wanna read them again.**


	13. The forrest encounter

**How many of you have reached the conclusion that a) the orochimaru labs mission (mwhich isn0t mine, i asked i I could use it on my story) the part when ibiki and anko speak about the way naruto behaves about it and they think that konoha was responisble for that hollowness was actually naruto speaking of hidone**

**b) that hiashi wasn't behaving normally, that just opened at least 33 chapter for me**

On to the next chapter

Naruto stared at the the large trees behind the fence.

'_The forest of death… Great…'_Naruto had hated what had happened last time what with Sasuke receiving his curse mark and everything pretty much going to hell after that.

'_Well, at least this time I'm a match for the damned Hebi…'_

Naruto sighed as he popped his neck and turned to look at his two teammates.

'_They're better prepared this time around as well, but I need to make sure they get the hell out of there when shit hits the fan.'_

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was nervous and it was starting to get _him _nervous.

'_What's up with Naruto? I've never seen him like this, it's like he's waiting for something to attack him at any moment.'_ He watched Naruto's movements.

'_He's definitely anticipating something…'_

Sasuke sighed, deciding not to dwell on it much longer and to bring something up that had been bothering him.

"Naruto… about that Lee kid…" Sasuke started before his blonde teammate interrupted.

"The fact that Lee cannot use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu was a hard truth for him, so instead, he has focused all of his training on Taijutsu. You on the other hand have spread your training out to all three and therefore your skills, while powerful, are spread out equally. Because Lee only focused on his Taijutsu, he's fast enough to pick apart most Shinobi. His Taijutsu is off the charts for that specific reason and he's only getting better. That is why I told you, you wouldn't be able to beat him in a fight, not for a long long time."

Sasuke nodded, understanding how correct Naruto was.

"I need to say one thing before these exams start Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly. "Promise me, that if I tell you to run, you will run. I'm not going to give you details, but at a certain point, I'm going to need you to run as far as you can and hide."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue when Naruto continued.

"Someone will come looking for you, and you are nowhere near strong enough to fight him off, I however, may be able to drive him off temporarily. So, when I tell you to, grab Sakura and run."

Naruto glared into Sasuke's eyes with so much intensity, that Sasuke activated his Sharingan without meaning to.

"Um… sure…"

Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke until Sakura arrived.

"Um, hey guys…" Sakura noticed the tension that was between her two teammates and didn't know what to make of it.

"So what did Ino want?" Sasuke asked suddenly as he broke off eye contact with his blonde teammate.

Sakura then noticed that Sasuke's eyes had the Sharingan activated and hesitated.

"Well…" she started as she glanced at Naruto.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Sakura was sitting on a rock next to Naruto, talking about Kakashi and the plan to see what was underneath his mask when she noticed another blonde approaching.

"Hey there Ino-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in a happy tone.

Ino turned beet red when she heard this and mumbled out a quick hello before turning on Sakura.

"Forehead, I need to talk to you… NOW!" Without a warning, Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her up and started to drag her away.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll continue plotting! Have fun with Ino!" Naruto called out with a fox like grin on his face.

"Alright forehead… Spill. How come Naruto is such a hot piece all of the sudden?"

Sakura seemed to be taken aback and didn't answer straight away.

"I mean, only a few months ago, he was running around town pulling pranks and wearing that awful orange jumpsuit, half his current size, no muscle on him, nothing. And... and... now look at him!"

Sakura just stared at Ino before she grinned.

"You like Naruto don't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Ino just stared at Sakura for moment before answering as bluntly as possible.

"So do you. Look at him, he's hot."

Sakura sweatdropped. '_Blunt, but true…'_

"Listen forehead, you can have Sasuke, I don't care, but Uzumaki, I mean Namikaze is mine… Got it?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "Um, Ino… Let me tell you something. Naruto is dangerous. Not 'break your heart' dangerous, I mean killing dangerous. He's told me before that he's a target of an organization composed of S ranked nuke nin, that will goafter him and he has warned me and Sasuke about this. Getting involved with him is dangerous Ino."

Ino stared at her pink haired friend before glancing at Naruto. The memory of his mind came back to her. '_It's possible… but…'_

"You're after him none the less, aren't you, Sakura..." It wasn't a question.

Sakura smirked. "That obvious?"

Ino nodded.

Sakura sighed. "So the chase begins for Naruto, is that right?"

Ino nodded. "It's like Sasuke all over again."

"This is an entirely different situation Ino… I am pretty sure he has hi sight for a certain Hyuu.. i mean for a certain pale eyed girl. She has been disowned and Naruto took care off her. Ever since she started living under the same roof as him, she has been coming out of her shell. I like him a lot but I don't believe we are good enough for him."

Ino raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's funny. When we were all in the academy, he would always proclaim that he was going to be Hokage, and we all laughed at him. We didn't think he had it in him. But, being on his team has shown me a lot, like he's got what every Hokage has had. Selflessness."

Ino stared over at the blonde behind Sakura who was now speaking with their third teammate Sasuke.

"Even Sasuke believes in Naruto and his dream. There's no doubt in my mind that Naruto will become Hokage."

Ino smiled at this. "I can definitely see why you like him Sakura, unfortunately for you, I like what I'm hearing."

"I knew you would, Ino-pig."

"Forehead."

**_Flashback ends:_**

* * *

"Nothing really actually, just girl talk…" Sakura told her teammates.

Sasuke just nodded, not wanting to get into that subject.

Naruto smirked and went back to thinking.

Ten minutes later and they were listening to the proctor, Anko, lecture on about the forest.

Luckily, Naruto had already filled his teammates in on what could go on in the forest and the types of creatures found in there.

They had all packed their storage scrolls with everything they would need to survive.

Anko during her, 'rant' noticed that squad 7 wasn't even paying attention, although they were doing a great job at faking their attention. What REALLY irritated her, was that the blonde Namikaze was gazing off at the forest behind her, with what looked like anticipation. Anko smirked.

'_Time to get a good look at our little Namikaze…'_Anko grabbed her kunai that was hidden within her jacket and with the speed that she was known for, gracefully threw the kunai for Naruto's cheek. He just casually lifted his jand without even looking at the aproaching kunai and caught it by with his finger in the ring. He then decided tho have some fun with it

Anko quickly disappeared as she circled around the crowd as fast as she could to get behind the blonde only to find herself pinned down on the ground by her target.

"Now now proctor, I was paying attention to you, there is no need to attack a fellow konoha shinobi, now is there?" Naruto had one of his blades unsealed and pointed at he neck, his foot placed on her chest.

Anko grinned up at the sword wielding blonde, a glint in her eyes.

"It seems that you aren't your average rookie" Anko exclaimed, the smile never leaving her face. Her eyes looked at the sword that was held at her throat.

Naruto removed the weapon from her throat and quickly sheated it before looking around the crowd, watching everyone stare at the two leaf ninja.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and most people looked away except for the Suna team, the Oto team, a Kusa team which he knew contained Orochimaru, the rookie nine and Gai's team.

Naruto took his foot off of Anko, allowing her to rise back to her feet and brush herself off.

"Not bad Naruto-kun, maybe we can 'spar' a bit after this exam is over."

Naruto quickly caught onto the innuendo and raised an eyebrow at this.

"Would you really want to be known as the Jonin who was swept off of her feet by a Genin straight out of the academy?"

Anko actually blushed at that and started to mutter to herself, weighing the pros and cons of having 'relations' with said Genin.

* * *

Orochimaru gazed at the blonde teammate of the Uchiha.

'_ that kid again. If i have to face him again i might need to revea one ofl my presents for the Old man'_

Orochimaru's gaze shifted to the younger brother of Itachi.

'_He seems to be a strong one as well, but Minato's Gaki seems to be the stronger of the two. May as well go for both.'_

He then looked over to the Hyuuga former heiress _'And the byakugan as well, so many choices, i might get them all, kukuku'_

* * *

The gates had just opened and team 7 was running through the forest as fast as they could.

'_Where is Naruto leading us?'_Sakura thought to herself. It seemed that Naruto was focusing on a specific direction and it wasn't the tower they had to head towards.

"Naruto, I think it would be best if we went to the tower first, I'm sure we could find a scroll there!" Sakura called out at her blonde teammate.

"Not right now, I need to take care of something in here."

This caught Sasuke and Sakura slightly off guard. What was in this forest that would be more important than rising through the ranks quickly?  
Suddenly, Sakura sensed a chakra signature close by.

"Take care of it Sakura, Sasuke and I will wait here" Naruto said as he sensed it as well.

Sakura nodded as she jumped to her left and out of sight.

"Think she'll be alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. "She's more than a match for some Kiri Genin."

* * *

Sakura grinned as she followed a Kiri shinobi wearing some sort of breathing apparatus and an outfit that vaguely reminded her of Rock Lee's leotard.

She ran through her options, quickly deciding that Genjutsu would probably work best right now.

She ran through the appropriate seals and was about to unleash the jutsu when she felt chakra flare behind her.

"Too bad little girl!" came a voice.

Sakura turned around and ducked underneath a kunai. She quickly narrowed her eyes, of course it had been too easy.

She quickly ran through a few handseals before breathing in a large amount of air_**Water release gunshot**_.

A bullet of water flew from Sakura's mouth and impacted the Kiri shinobi only for it to explode into goo.

'_What the hell? Bunshin!'_

She closed her eyes, going through more handseals before slamming her palms onto the ground.

Sakura smirked. '_Gotcha…'_

She ran through a few more handseals and turned around facing just to her left.

**Fire style: fireball jutsu!**

A large fireball incinerated the bush that the genin had been hiding in, quickly ending his life.

Sakura walked over to the corpse, slightly sickened by the stench of burning flesh and silently thanked Naruto for all of the Genjutsu simulations he had cast on her of killing men and what it had prepared her for.

She looked at the corpse and quickly decided against searching for the scroll. If this was the teammate that had been carrying it, it wouldn't have survived the flames from her jutsu.

She quickly took off to rejoin her teammates.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened from two things. One, Sakura had just preformed her first kill. He hoped that she was alright, but he wouldn't be able to stop and ask, because he just sensed Orochimaru, and he was nearly close enough to perform a great breakthrough technique.

'_Fuck… I need to do this now!'_

"Sasuke, when I tell you, run and take Sakura with you!"

Sasuke who had taken out a kunai when Naruto spoke that .

"Are you joking? Remember what Kakashi says? Those who disobey the rules are skum, but those that abandon their comrades are lower than that!"

Naruto focused his killer intent on to Sasuke, trying to get his point across.

"Right now, I'm not only ordering you as a leader, but asking you as a friend. If you stay, you'll get in the way. This is a fight where I need to pull out all the stops, and for that to happen, I need to fight in an area clear of innocents. This is going to be a one on one fight and this is someone who is way out of your league."

Sasuke was about to argue back when Naruto's killer intent only increased and his chakra flared slightly.

"You know that I could pick you and Sakura apart with ease, well this other person can do it just as easily if not better. Now when I tell you, you will take Sakura as far as possible… ok? Your best bet would be to go back to the gate and get the proctor in here. Hell, see if you can get the Hokage in here as well, it would definitely help."

'_It would raise a hell of a lot of questions as well… Especially from Jiraiya…'_

Sasuke contemplated arguing further when he heard Sakura land behind them.

"What's going on?" she asked immediately. Nobody had time to answer as Naruto quickly raised his sword.

"NOW!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed something even further up.

'_Is that… a jutsu?!'_

Coming towards them, was the most powerful wind jutsu that Sasuke and Sakura had ever seen, although, it seemed to pushing everything instead of cutting as wind techniques normally would.

'_Great breakthrough!'_ all three of them thought.

Naruto went trough several handsings before creating a **Earth style: mud wall. **After he did that he also created a strong water wall,surounding his team, it's power matching the nidaime's . The powerful attack colided with his defenses. The trees around them swayed slightly.

Finally, the howling stopped, and the wind disappeared.

"Sasuke, go now!"

Sasuke nodded as he grabbed his pink haired teammate and took of into the forest.

"Kukuku. So it seems you managed to stop my attack, meaning our previous bttle wasn't just a fluke."

Naruto glared forward as Orochimaru appeared from the rubble of several large trees.

'_And he's using the same Kusa nin… Why a female anyways?'_

"And it seems that one of the legendary three seems to be a crossdresser" As Naruto drew his blade and cracked his neck.

Orochimaru glared at the Namikaze with annoyance.

"How exactly do you know who I am Naruto-kun?" he asked as he tore off the face he had stolen not long ago.

"There's a lot that I know that I shouldn't be allowed to know. I know about your plans for this village in one months time, I know about Akatsuki's members and their plans for the Biju, I know that the Sannin all have some sort of giant flaw. Evil, Perv, crappy gambler with an age complex."

Orochimaru actually chuckled at this. "It seems your correct in that, you seem to know too much, especially for a mere Genin."  
"Kinda like Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

Orochimaru's glare intensified, killer intent starting to leak out.

"Yes," he hissed. "Far too much for one such as yourself."

"Yeah, so I take it you're here for Sasuke so that you can give him a curse mark and shape yourself a new host?"

Orochimaru was surprised yet again, but recovered quickly.

"Oh, he's one of my potential hosts, among another."

'_Shit, he has that gleam in his eye, like he's a kid eyeing a new toy…Fuck… I'm the new toy…'_

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure to keep you away from my neck."

Orochimaru laughed. "It doesn't have to be your neck Naruto-kun."

Naruto nearly gagged. "NOOOOO! I may not be a super perv like ero-sennin, but there is nooooo way you're getting near my dick!"

Orochimaru hissed at this. "I meant it can be applied to any part of your body, I wasn't implying that I wanted THAT!"

"Yeah, well, let's just get this on with so that I can kill you and become a Chunin."

"My dear boy, I think that _if_you killed me, that they would do more than promote you to Chunin."

Naruto shrugged as he got into his Taijutsu stance.

'_I need to make sure to not drag this out, I still need to reach Gaara's team and help himwith his seal …'_

Orochimaru sprang into action, going in with pure Taijutsu. Naruto was surprised to find that the snake was taking this serious yet. Naruto blocked a few hits, from the Sannin that stung slightly, before moving into action.

Naruto ducked under another right hook from Orochimaru and sent his fist into the pale faced sannin's abdomen.

Naruto launched a fury of hits upon the snakelike man, only to have him dodge and block them all.

"I must say Naruto, this is most disappointing…"

"I could say the same, I think it's time to stop fucking around."

Naruto disappeared from sight. For a moment, Orochimaru thought it was a space time jutsu when he saw Naruto running at him at speeds that rivaled his own.

'_Interesting…'_

Orochimaru sprang into action yet again, taking off like a jet.

If one were to have witnessed this taijutsu match, all the would have seen were two blurs running around occasionally slamming into each other, leaving small craters where the had met.

Naruto sped up a tree and launched himself off of it, only for Orochimaru to appear next to him and launch a kick his face.

Naruto pushed off of that tree and ran through a few handseals a fast as he could.

**_Fire style: fire dragin jutsu_**

A large dragon made of flames raced towards the tree Orochimaru was on as he sped through his own handseals only to notice that Naruto was as well. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

**Wind style, great breaktrough!**

The wind picked up and blew the dragon forward, as well as intensifying the heat of the flames to the point of them turning blue and slowly white.

Orochimaru had jumped off of the tree only to find that the wind strengthening the fire jutsu was also controlling its path.

"Too bad Hebi-teme, I'm a wind master!"

The dragon was still headed towards Orochimaru as he ran through more handseals.

**Summoning: Rashomon!**The large shield rose in front of Orochimaru, shielding him from harm as the Dragon met the gate and exploded. The smoke quickly cleared, leaving the Rashomon unscathed, as well as Orochimaru.

'_I've always hated those…'_

Naruto ran through a few more hand seals as Orochimaru dismissed the Rashomon only to gasp in surprise.

A Naruto had appeared in front of Orochimaru, slamming a Rasengan into him. The intensity of this Rasengan showed as it tore through one of Orochimaru's arms.

'_Fuck I missed!'_

Orochimaru quickly unhinged his jaw as he seemed to shed his body and another Orochimaru shout out of him.

'_Ugh, groose.'_

Naruto turned around and threw a few shuriken before going through more handseals.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

The three shuriken became sixty as they sped towards Orochimaru.

He ran through a few familiar handseals.

**Earth style mud wall**

A slab of earth rose up, catching all of the shuriken when Naruto smirked.

"Bad move."

The shuriken duplicates suddenly exploded, taking the wall with them and slightly burning Orochimaru while flinging him backwards.

He quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"An invention of mine. I'm sure you know of the exploding clone technique. I figured I could use the same concept for clones of my weapons! Takes a hell of a lot of research, pain, and chakra, but it gets the job done!"

Orochimaru was impressed. He had experimented with it, but hadn't found the project worth it and had quickly abandoned it. It seemed it was well worth it.

"Hmmm. It's a shame that I may end up killing you boy."

Naruto grinned at this. "Yeah, well my next techniques will really surprise you, I suggest you summon all three Rashomon for this one though." Naruto ran through a few handseals, a few Orochimaru didn't recognize at all. Naruto the seemed to grow four chakra tails.

'_I should thank the Kyuubi's four tailed form for this idea._

The four tails curved in front of Naruto as he got down on his four limbs, resembling a small animal, crouched for the kill.

Naruto quickly ran through a few more seals, these ones very familiar to Orochimaru.

'_He's not an Akamichi though… hmmmm.'_

**Expansion jutsu**

Nothing seemed to happen to Naruto as it would for Choji or his family.

'_Something happened, I'm just not sure what.' _

Naruto focused for a moment, scanning for any innocents that may get caught in the blast. None…

He grinned as the tails started form an orb of black chakra in front of him.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the orb suddenly shrank in size and caused a crater to form with Naruto in it.

'_Even I would be killed if I came into contact with such concentrated Chakra…'_

Naruto unhinged his jaw and quickly ate the chakra, causing Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow.

'_How does he expect to move with all of that chakra weighing him down… wait…'_

Naruto slowly seemed to enlarge, the chakra expanding inside of him.

Orochimaru jumped back and ran through the seals for the triple Rashomon.

The three gates sprang up in front of him, shielding him from Naruto's view.

Finally, Naruto opened his mouth, letting the chakra shoot out faster than possible.

The ball of chakra flew towards the three gates, and Orochimaru thought it was all going to be fine, until he felt the impact.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were sure that they weren't too far from the gate when they felt the shockwave. Smaller trees were uprooted and Sasuke had to run through the seals to get an earth wall up to protect him and his teammate from any debris. All thoughout the forest of death, multiple teams were thrown by the shockwave or they protected themselves with the larger denser trees, or protective jutsu.

The proctors for the exam all felt the shockwave outside of the forest of death and knew that the Hokage was going to arrive to see what could case such destruction.

The Hokage himself dropped his pipe as he saw the three rashomon being engulfed in light.

'_Only a few people know that Jutsu and only one of them would dare set foot in this village… It seems as if my wayward student has returned…'_ Hiruzen Sarutobi picked up his fallen pipe and stuck it in his pocket.

"Will you be accompanying me Jiraiya?" he asked as the large white haired man appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, I have a feeling that my godson maybe involved…'

The Sandaime Hokage could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Orochimaru picked him self up and looked through the fading smoke.

'_Impressive, he destroyed the triple Rashomon… I don't think I'll be able to summon them for a while… pity…' _

He quickly ran forward, where he could sense the jinchuriki.

Naruto cracked his neck and cleared his throat.

'_Ok, that jutsu maybe fun, but it leaves a nasty taste in my mouth…_

**Striking shadow snake!**

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt snakes entangle him, spreading his arms far apart, to prevent handseals, and lifting him into the air.

Through the smoke, he saw the outline of Orochimaru, and he knew he was smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Impressive jutsu you have there. May I ask where exactly you learned that one? Or is that one of your own as well?"

Naruto was slammed into tree behind him and the snakes strengthened their hold on him by wrapping around the tree as well.

He tried moving his arms but the wouldn't budge. Only Tsunade would have the strength to get out of this… Or Jiraiya in sage mode.

"Well, I kind of invented it… More like, it's been used before, but it was a lot simpler than my version. Mine is a knockoff you could say! After, it wasn't really a human technique when I saw it preformed."

"Human technique?"

"Yeah, it was kinda one of Kyuubi's…"

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows at this…

"Kyuubi's?"

Suddenly, an idea hit Naruto. He quickly closed his eyes and focused, going back to his training in his time, being careful not to move a muscle.

Orochimaru was thinking about the technique, it would make sense as Naruto had used some sort of jutsu to recreate tails for himself, but how could it be one of Kyuubi's? Did this Gaki learn it from Kyuubi and… Suddenly, Orochimaru was in a large amount of pain and was flying through the air at the moment.

He landed and quickly leapt to his feet and opened his eyes. There was Naruto, standing there with a smirk on his face… But there was something different about him. His eyes, they reminded him of something.

Jiraiya came to mind at first, but they didn't look like Jiraiya's eyes at all. They seemed to be, the eyes of a…toad?

"I'm guessing Jiraiya never used this technique against you… a pity. He could have easily killed you if he had. Although, he isn't at the same level that I am I guess."

"What the hell are you?" Orochimaru hissed. '_That strength, it was better than Tsunade's… but this Gaki didn't have that kind of strength earlier.'_

"It's a technique from the toads. I won't go into details, but it grants me better strength, speed, everything really…"

Orochimaru glared at him. '_I may actually have to use that technique… I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this until the fight with the old man, but it seems that this maybe more important than that, I can still use two of them against Sarutobi if this one fails…Although, that is very doubtful…'_

Naruto's eyes reverted back to normal, meaning he had run out of natural energy

"I see, it seems that you're stronger than I could have anticipated… Unfortunatly, I will not be giving you a curse seal, today… I may as well go after the Uchiha instead as his Sharingan will be such a valuable asset to me later on and would help me when it came time for us to fight yet again, or maybe the poweful Byakugan, those 2 bloodlines would make me more powerful than ever, maybe you will face me off with them, if you survive that is… So, here is my parting gift Naruto Namikaze."

Orochimaru went through the handseals and grinned at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

Naruto quickly griped his blade, forcing chakra to his feet to get there and stop the tehnique.

Winds tore throughout the forest of death once again and parts of the village could feel the effects as well.

Naruto was panting heavily when he heard a voice behind him…

"Too bad I had the foresight to place a Kage Bunshin there, just in case you had one more ace up your sleeve… After all, I didn't forget about you defeating my first tehniquee Naruto… And now, i leave a present for you…"

**Edo Tensei!**

One coffin rose up from the ground and Naruto could only curse at this, Orochimaru summoned Hashirama, the First Hokage, in a forrest he created.

Hashirama Senju, was back from the dead and under the control of the snake sannin.

* * *

Sarutobi and Jiraiya were only two of the many shinobi entering the forest of death and heading towards the two massive chakra signatures.

"One of them is definitely our friend Orochimaru" Jiraiya said.

Sarutobi could only nod as the ANBU that were following him seemed to tense up.

Anko seemed to be going full steam a head, keeping up with the Hokage and the toad sage.

"This is strange though, the other chakra signature seems, different… It's definitely Naruto's but something else is affecting it" Jiraiya commented.

"What do you mean?" The Sandaime asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

Suddenly, they felt a third massive chakra signature appear on the battlefield.

"That's…"

"It looks like Orochimaru can raise the dead now…" Sarutobi choked out.

The ANBU and Anko were confused at this point.

"What do you mean?" One of the ANBU captains asked.

"That third chakra signature, is the Shodaime Hokage…"

* * *

''I leave him to you Naruto-kun''Orochimaru slid a kunai into the back of Hashirama's head, making him look more and more like him former self.

And with the final piece in place, Orochimaru seemingly sunk into the ground and left the now barren land.

"So, Naruto… Do you happen to know who I am?"  
Naruto nodded. "Who in the leaf doesn't. You are a legend.'' Hashirama laughed at that.

"No, I don't know if they do… I sense sumething in you, a biju if am not mistaken…"

Naruto smiled at that…

"Yeah, it's fine. Kyuubi's asleep for now, and he wouldn't hurt me…"  
Hashirama's eyebrow rose at this.

"I'm not really from this time. In my time, the Kyuubi used a time reversal jutsu so that we could live after I used the Shiki Fujin. Reversing time destroyed the seal but also caused my body to absorb some of the Kyuubi's chakra permanently."

'_I always thought that time travel was impossible, but this is crazy, time reversal?!'_

Hashirama then felt a pulse in him, and it forced him to attack. He ran towards Naruto, engaging with a kunai. Naruto parried it easily with his sword. He managed to cut Hashirama's arm, but it healed pretty quick. ''Damn, my attacks are useless, i need to seal him quick''

**''Wood style: deep forrest emergance''** As hashirama completed the handseals, a ridiculous amount of wood shoot out from the ground. Naruto had to react quickly. He created 20 sealess shadow clones. 19 in front created massive Rasengans to try and stop it while he and his other remaining clone completed their own seals.

''**Fire style: great fire anihalation''**

** ''wind style: devine blast''**.

With the power of the divine blast backing up the already powerful Katon, and the barricade of rasengans, Naruto managed to hold off the attack. His clones went in and quickly tried to defeat the Shodaime, while he sat down and started writing in a scroll. This seal would be almost instantenious in sealing the undead. After the last of his clons was defeated, there were 3 wood clones rushing at him. He quickly ducked under the strike of one of them and rushed the Shodaime to apply the seal. HE managed to do it and the 1st hokage was back in the land of the dead.

'_Hmm, jiji and Jiraiya are coming here, might wana leave a shadow clone to make sure they know what happened'_

Naruto created a clone who sat down near the sealed body of Hashirama Senju, and the real Naruto ran over to sasuke as fast as he could '_hope am i not too late'_

'_I need to get to Sasuke quickly!'_

Naruto shook off his feelings of disgust and sorrow for Orochimaru and his predacesor respectively and took off in the direction he saw sasuke go.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura had seen the Hokage, a large white haired man, the proctor, and at least five ANBU squads run in Naruto's direction when not even three minutes later, they were ambushed by a man.

"Finally, Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru breathed.

Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his pouch only to be slammed into a tree by the man.

"Who… who the hell are you!" Sasuke managed to say, even though the man had his hand wrapped around his neck.

"My name? My name is Orochimaru and I have no patience for your antics right now little Sasuke. Your teammate Namikaze has given me enough trouble to last me a long time and I don't feel like beating around the bush."

Sakura and Sasuke both felt fear grasp their hearts when Orochimaru announced who he was, and when he had mention Naruto.

'_This was who he was talking about!' _Sasuke realized as he stared into Orochimaru's yellow eyes.

He activated his Sharingan out of fear and it drew a breath from the snake.

"Fully matured as well! Sasuke, you are full of surprises" Orochimaru said as he lowered the Uchiha to the ground.

'_Not good, I know I'm no match for one of the Sannin and even with Sakura's help we would be completely overwhelmed. No wonder Naruto wanted us out of the way, and he couldn't even beat him!'_

"What happened to Naruto?" Sakura demanded as she readied a kunai, although she knew it would be pointless.

Orochimaru hissed at the mention of the blonde.

"He is currently indisposed, but from what I gathered, he may be joining us soon, so I will make this quick!" Orochimaru brought his hands together, forming the handseal he always used when he gave a curse mark to someone.

His neck extended and he tried to bit down on Sasuke's neck,but was stoped as Sakura pulled his neck backwards and used some of her strenght wich was now 1/10 of Tsunades when Sakura used the Chakra enhance punch.

He flew over into the tree and was rather pissy for the trouble this kid's were causing him. He spoke as he retreated into the forrest floor, getting low on patience and chakra.

"Come find me when you wish to receive power, after all, I could give you the tools you would need to kill Itachi…"

* * *

The group of shinobi could only gasp as they arrived on the deserted battlefield.

All of the large trees for a large amount of distance, had been completely destroyed. Nothing was left of them where Naruto's attack had hit.

There were a few dead snakes that seemed to have been torn apart with immense strength, and then a a body wrapped around in bandages while a clone was sitting near it.

Jiraiya inspected the kunai and the tag that was tied to it before sealing it away for later research.

"Well, these snakes were definitely summoned meaning Orochimaru had to have been here… They died at least ten minutes ago…" Anko said as she continued to survey the snakes.

"This body is a few weeks old, but I'm willing to bet my small fortune that this body was used as a sacrifice… From what I've heard, Orochimaru's Edo Tensei does require a sacrifice" Jiraiya said as he stood up.

Sarutobi sighed. '_He escaped again… And he fought Naruto, just how strong is that boy?'_

He then turned over to the clone and asked him to explain what was happening. The clone quickly toldd the tale of the fight and many of the shinobi were having a hard time keepign their eyes in their eyesockets and their jaws attacked to their skulls. '_He managed to fight off Orochimaru and the 1st hokage, no way, no way this kid is a genin, even if he is the son of Mianto'_

_'well, well naruto, it seams that even thought you don't seem to have all the powers you gad before, you are powerful indeed. The new generation always surpases the previous,'_

"I think we should all head towards the tower before the sun starts to set. We'll stay there, keep ANBU patrols around the village walls, although, I'm thinking that Orochimaru has already left, but I have been wrong before."

Three of the six ANBU squads took off to relay their orders to the rest of the ANBU.

"Anko, Jiraiya… I wish for you two to come with me to the tower…"

The two of them nodded to their Hokage, knowing that they needed to figure things out.

"I shall send for a council meeting for after the second exam…"

* * *

Naruto arrived to the small clearing to see Sasuke markless and both of his teammates terrified.

"Sakura, is he alright?"

Sakura hadn't sensed Naruto earlier and quickly whirled around, throwing a kunai at him, which he caught with ease.

"It's ok, I am Naruto…"

Sakura looked uneasy when he said this…

"Wanna hear my next prank I have in store for Kakashi-sensei?"

"We thought you were dead when we found out that it was Orochimaru that you had been fighting… That explains why you had Sasuke practically kidnap me and carry me half way through the forest before I hit him hard enough to put me down.

Naruto chuckled at that as he approached..

"I guess we should just relax and wait for him to recover. You should go to sleep Sakura, you're exhausted and you did perform your first kill, I'm sure the strain is starting to catch up to you."

Sakura stared at Naruto with mouth gaping open when she laughed.

"Me? What about you? We felt those explosions and we knew you were the one behind them, you must be completely out of it! How much chakra do you have left anyways?"

Naruto chuckled. "Enough for a few thousand clones and having them all explode at once…"

Sakura blinked. "Oh… um… wow… that much? I guess, I could go to sleep…"

Naruto smiled kindly at her. Go ahead Sakura. Once Sasuke wakes up, we'll get an earth scroll and then we can head towards the tower."

Sakura yawned and nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me Naruto-kun… If you need me, just wake me up." She reached for her storage scroll when she realized she didn't have it on her, and Sasuke's was missing as well, probably from the second explosion that they had actually gotten caught in and tossed around like rag dolls.

"Um… Naruto…"

"I lost mine in the fight… I kinda blew mine up with 4tailed beast bomb… Sorry…"

Sakura sweatdropped.

'_Fine, then I'm doing this…'_

'**_Shannaro! One more move on Naruto!'_**

Sakura yawned and watched as Naruto created a few clones to patrol the perimeter.

He sat down, with his legs stretched out and his back against the stone wall of the small cave they were in. Once he was situated and comfy, Sakura made her move and snuggled up to the Namikaze.

"S…Sakura?"

"Look, I'm cold, and the floor is uncomfortable, you're the only source of warmth right now, and using you as a pillow is better than nothing…"

Naruto just grinned at this and let her fall asleep on him as he snaked his arm around her..

"Goodnight Sakura-chan…"

**Just to remind you sakura naruto relations wont evole at all, after a while they will come to see each other as brother-sister**

**This is still a hinata pairing though if enough of you say yes, the ****_council_**** might force CRA onto naruto as they learned about his 5 element bloodline. If you do, i might throw in tenten at some point in the future, but no kinky stuff...yet**


	14. Chapter 14-had to rush it sorry

**AN: Listen readers, i don't live in an english speaking country, we. Our language is closer to russian than to our neighbours. (italian, german,...). So i don't care about spelling mistakes. I do apreciate when you say what was it that i have mispelled, but i don't care if you just say that thera are mistakes. I mean give me a break, it's my first story.**

**I need some ideas for team samui's moves. I dont watch japanese Naruto so i don't know to much about them. Know their personalities from Narutopedia but that's it.**

**As per most realistic and normal people voted against CRA it will be just naruto Hinata (at least till shippuden stage than another possibility for u guys to ask)**

**IMPORTANT: after naruto became budddy buddy with kurama, does he get the 2ns stage chakra mode look (different tatoes, cloak and all) or does he stay 1st stage until he creates chakra kurama (the big yellow fox)**

**Sorry it took this long**

Gaara stood in front of two squads of Kiri Genin, staring past them uninterested.

"Hey red head! You deaf? Give us your scroll!" yelled one of the opposing teams. They all seemed to be dressed in the exact same attire with their hairstyles being the only way to tell them apart.

Gaara said nothing as he continued to stare past what he would call 'improper blood'. It wasn't good enough for 'mother'.

One of the Kiri Shinobi stepped forward when a voice rang through the clearing.

"**Wind scythe jutsu!"** One of the two Kiri teams was blasted away riddled with deep cuts from Temari's wind jutsu.

The remaining team was about to move when they heard a rattling noise. Not two seconds after, they were surrounded by a purple cloud of poisonous gas coming from Kankuro's puppet.

With one team dead and the other not far behind, the two Suna Genin appeared in front of Gaara.

They looked behind him to see the tower that they had been waiting outside of for the past few hours.

"Come on Gaara, we have our scrolls, let's go inside already… I'm getting tired of other teams attacking us every few hours" complained Kankuro.

"No, I must find him…"

'_Again with that Naruto kid… Sure he's cute, and he surprised us all with that killing intent, but that doesn't mean we have to wait out here just so Gaara can kill him…' _thought Temari.

Kankuro decided not to push the subject or he would probably incur Gaara's wrath.

'_Well, I guess I should start setting the traps around the perimeter…' _thought the face painted Genin.

* * *

Naruto had his eyes shut at the moment.

He frowned inwardly as he recalled how his first Genin exam had gone… Orochimaru had appeared as the Kusa Nin, he had separated them, and when they had regrouped, Naruto had been knocked out by a five pronged seal, only after slightly losing control to the fox, then Sasuke had been given the cursed seal… All in all, a crappy first time…

This time, was only so much better… While Naruto hadn't been knocked out, Sasuke hadn't still received the curse seal,

Naruto sighed as he reopened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the entrance of the small cave, signifying that it was time to wake up.

Sakura seemed to have gotten the message as she had begun to stir.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Naruto said as he grinned at Sakura's expression…

It was obvious that Sakura wasn't much of a morning person, especially after sleeping in a cave all night.

Sakura glared at her blonde teammate.

"Don't patronize me Naruto…" Sakura was having a slight freak out internally at the moment… She could feel her hair's condition and knew that it was all over the place… She was certainly glad she had cut it when Naruto had suggested it; otherwise, her hair would probably look even worse at this moment.

"How bad is my hair?" she asked flatly.

Naruto stared at it for a moment before giving her a small smile.

"I don't think it's bad at all, but knowing you, don't look in a mirror."

Sakura glared slightly before glancing at Sasuke, who was just waking up.

"He'll be fine Sakura, I promise you…"

Sakura nodded before returning her gaze to Naruto.

"What about you though?" she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Me? I'm fine, why?"

"Like I said yesterday, those were some HUGE explosions, and they must have cost a lot of chakra! Plus, you didn't even sleep last night!"

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment before leaning in towards her.

'_Oh my god! Is he going to kiss me? I must be dreaming!'_ Her inner self was so shocked, she had nothing to say. Sakura closed her eyes and waited with bated breath for the kiss when she felt Naruto whisper in her ear.

"We're being watched right now Sakura, act naturally and wait for them to appear… I'll handle them, you just guard Sasuke." With that said, he pulled away.

Sakura was torn… She knew she should be on high alert, waiting for the enemy to strike, but she was flustered over Naruto kissing her, and the feeling of his breath on her ear as he whispered to her…

'_My clones should be approaching them soon enough…'_

* * *

Dosu watched the blonde and the pink haired girl talk to each other, obviously flirting … But Dosu was a ninja, and was trained to look underneath the underneath.

"He knows we're here" he said to his other two teammates without taking his eyes off of the two conscious Konoha Shinobi.

"Yeah right Dosu!" Zaku said. "If they knew we were here, they probably would've done something by now!"

Kin glared at her cocky teammate. "They're probably coming up with a plan you idiot!"

Zaku flipped his teammate off. "Whatever! So can we charge them yet?"

'_We're ninja, not idiots…' _thought Dosu.

"Not yet, we should continue to observe for a bit longer" replied Dosu.

"Yeah, I think you're right mummy man!" a fourth voice said.

Dosu, Zaku and Kin all turned around to find nothing…

"What the hell was that?" Kin asked.

"Look up" the voice said.

* * *

Naruto grinned as Sakura was startled by a few explosions in the trees not far from their location. Sasuke was just woken up.

"What the hell was that?" she and Sasuke asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"That was what I like to call, forcing our enemies to reveal themselves" he grinned as the three Oto Nin he had threatened before the exam even started crashed into the ground..

The Oto team jumped to their feet, glaring at the blonde before them.

"I take it you three didn't appreciate my bunshin? You can't really blame me though, after all, you were spying on us for the past six hours."

"So you knew how long we were there? Good for you!" Zaku yelled angrily.

Dosu took a step back, analyzing the situation.

'_We won't stand a chance if their skill is anything to go by... The only way I think we'd have a good chance is for all of us to focus on the biggest threat, the blonde… But his teammates looks strong enough to pose a problem and I'm betting she wouldn't let that happen… After all, Konoha is a big supporter of teamwork and I'm sure this squad is no exception.'_

"Zaku! Kin! Let's get out of here!"

Zaku was about to tell Dosu off when Naruto interrupted.

"Oh don't worry; Sasuke and Sakura are staying out of this fight you guys. It's all of you against me!"

Dosu's eyes widened at this. "How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

Naruto smirked at this. "Obviously you can't trust my word as I'm a ninja, but I could have used much, much more power in that attack.

Naruto grinned at the three Oto Nin.

"So, still gonna retreat?"

Dosu glanced at Sakura and saw that she definitely wasn't going to interfere.

"No. I'm sure that you'll regret this decision boy."

"The name's Naruto…Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" he said as he got into a Taijutsu stance, ready to take on Orochimaru's goons.

While Naruto decided to strecth out a little by fighting the oto trio, Sasuke was remembering something.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Sasuke had been training with Naruto for about a month and were currently sparing.

Sasuke ran through the hand seals one more time when he sensed Naruto behind him.

Knowing that he couldn't finish the Jutsu, he abandoned the hand seals and ducked down just in time to dodge a round house kick.

'_Gotcha!'_ Thought the Uchiha as he pulled his kunai out of his holster and went to cut at Naruto's midsection when Naruto twisted at what seemed to be an impossible angle and grab his wrist.

"Not so fast Sasuke-teme!"

'_Shit!'_

Before he knew it, he was on the ground, Naruto's foot planted on his back.

"You're getting faster" he said simply. "But you're still not progressing as well as you could."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He knew what was coming.

"You have to stop running after your brother Sasuke…"

"Shut up" Sasuke spat.

Naruto glared down at the Uchiha.

"Get up" he ordered as he removed his foot.

Sasuke hesitated before getting to his feet.

"You obviously don't think I know what it takes to get more powerful, so I'm going to perform a little test."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Take off the training weights and the chakra suppression seals for now. You're going to go full out against me."

Sasuke raised his other eyebrow at this but did as he was told.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he took the bracers and the cloths that held the suppression seals.

"Now before we begin, I'm going to fight you at about a tenth of what I can do…

Sasuke nodded before springing into action. He ran forward, displaying speed that he felt was quite impressive, only to find that a split second later, he was in a large crater, with Naruto's fist in his stomach.

"Get up" the blonde ordered straight away as he removed his fist.

Sasuke couldn't even speak, let alone move.

"Let me guess, you can't. Well I'm going to tell you this now; hatred is not the way to gain power… I know for a fact that that's not how Itachi got so strong, nor any of the Hokages, or me!"

Sasuke hacked up blood at this point, pain wracking his body.

"Sasuke, even if you did kill Itachi, it wouldn't bring your clan back, nothing ever will. You need to learn to let certain things go. The path of an avenger is a foolish one, don't follow it."

**_Flashback ends_**

* * *

Dosu gasped as Naruto's foot dug into his stomach and launched him into the air.

Naruto had grabbed Zaku's ankle with his one free hand and launched him into Kin's senbon, while his other hand was planted on the ground, and his two feet were in the air.

Naruto pushed off the ground quickly, landed in a crouch and jumped up after the airborne Dosu.

Zaku landed on one foot and his knee and pulled the senbon out of his arm.

He looked up and saw Naruto and threw his hands into the air, palms facing Naruto.

"**Slicing air wave"**

Naruto turned in midair and ran through a few choice hand seals, which put a lot of strain on his chakra reserves, as large as they were

'_If I ever see Nagato again, I should thank him for creating this technique…'_

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

At the same time, Dosu and Zaku rocketed towards Naruto and straight into the path of Zaku's attack.

Naruto grinned as he created a kage bunshin and had it throw him out of the way.

Dosu knew there was only one way out available.

"ZAKU! USE YOUR TECHNIQUE AGAIN!"

Zaku nodded and spun towards his own technique.

"**supersonic slicing air way!**" Zaku grimaced as his jutsu clashed in front of him.

'_SHIT! It's too close!"_

The two jutsu fought for dominance and became suddenly unstable, resulting in a large explosion.

Naruto ran through hand seals again on the ground directly beneath the explosion.

"**Wind style:rotating current**"

Wind visibly picked up and swirled around Naruto, reminding him slightly of Neji's Kaiten.

The expanding explosion seemed to halt when it reached Naruto's shield causing the blonde to grin.

Zaku and Dosu slammed into the same tree and fell to the ground.

Naruto deactivated his jutsu and turned to face the female Oto nin.

"Can't you do anything else?" he asked her.

The glare she sent him was classic in his own opinion.

"I guess not…" he breathed.

Behind him, Dosu had already recovered and had begun to charge Naruto when a green blur knocked him into another tree.

Naruto sighed.

"Dammit Lee, I told them it was only going to be me against them…" the blonde said as he turned to face his eccentric friend.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I felt the need to assist when I noticed you fighting these shinobi.

Naruto simply shrugged and glanced at some shrubbery to the side.

'_Oh no!'_ he thought when he realized what was about to happen.

The slim figure of Yamanaka Ino appeared before everyone…

"Hey there Naruto!"

Zaku grinned as he stood back up.

'_New targets!'_

He lifted his arms and focused his chakra.

"**Slicing air wave!"**

Ino realized just what kind of situation she had put herself in as she could only watch as Zaku's jutsu tore towards her.

Ino suddenly felt her body move on its own, being pulled by some invisible force.

Next thing she knew, she was in Namikaze Naruto's arms yet again.

"Two times and both times the same enemy… Fate's funny isn't it Ino?"

The Yamanaka could only nod as she noticed that she was being carried bridal styled.

"Where are Shikamaru and Choji?"

"They're on their way…"

"Then I better wrap this up…" he said as he set her down.

"Lee, guard her…" Lee saluted his friend and took Ino by the arm.

"Let us join Sakura-chan and Sasuke over there."

Ino finally noticed her former friend._'_

Naruto walked into the middle of the clearing, swinging his arms.

"Enough of the theatrics, I've already had to fight off your friend Orochimaru and the resurected First Hokage and times tight, so lets end this."

Dosu and Kin's eyes widened at this.

"You fought Lord Orochimaru?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm sure you guys felt the shockwaves the other day, well that would have been us…"

Dosu was panicking at this. '_He went toe to toe with Orochimaru and caused all of THAT! This is bad, we need to retreat.'_

Naruto decided enough is enoigh and sped past everyone in a bling of an eye, Dosu turned around to see both of his teamates knocked out.

* * *

"Give me the scroll, or I'll take it from you."

'_The whole time, he was just toying with us. _Dosu thought as he pulled out the scroll that they had been given.

"Take it, we'll be on our way…" he mumbled, handing the scroll to the Namikaze.

Naruto nodded, as Dosu slowly backed away until he was standing next to Kin.

"Let's go…"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto talked to Team 10 and the just arrived Team Gai.

"So what was up with that fight?" Ino asked her newfound crush.

...

"Well, we've got our two scrolls, meaning we're gonna head to the tower. Hopefully we'll be seeing you guys there soon!" Sakura said, trying to ignore the glare that Sasuke was sending them.

The other two teams nodded.

Lee, Tenten and Neji said their quick goodbyes and were off, jumping from tree to tree.

Team 10 was walking out of the field as Naruto glanced at Sakura and Ino.

'_Weird… There was a lot more tension between those two than usual… Wonder why…'_

"BYE NARUTO-KUN!" Ino yelled as her and her team took off into the trees.

'…_O…k? Did she just call me Naruto-kun?'_

Sakura glared at the retreating figure of Ino before turning back to Naruto.

Squad 7 was jumping from tree to tree, being followed by one thing Naruto hated above all… Awkward silence…

The tension was palpable, and he knew that Sakura wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to Naruto. Sasuke knew that the Namikaze knew more about what had happened, He wanted to know how he knew Orochimaru was going to attack them. Naruto rolled his eyes when he noticed a chakra signature awaiting them not far from their location.

'_Damn… I know that Gaara cleared this exam within a day or so last time, what's he doing just sitting there?'_

Sure enough, when Naruto and his team burst out of the trees into the clearing surrounding the tower, there was the redheaded Jinchuriki, waiting with a smile on his face… A very sadistic smile.

Sakura felt a chill run through her when she felt killer intent wash over them.

'_S…so much! I don't know how he's doing it!'_

Sasuke couldn't move from the amount radiating from the Suna nin and knew that his death was inevitable.

_' This… this is maddening! And it only just hit me… How could he contain such power, and emotion! How!?'_

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed that Gaara's siblings had appeared as well, ready to take care of his teammates.

Naruto formed a ram seal, charging up his chakra too inhumane levels.

Temari was the closest one to Naruto and was blown back from the small shockwave that had been created by the quick yet large output of chakra.

Kankuro focused chakra into his feet to hold his ground while Gaara, being the furthest away, merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"Interesting…"

Naruto glanced at his two teammates to find that his little maneuver had knocked them out of their shocked states.

'_Good…'_

"Listen, I don't want any trouble from you guys… If you want to fight, then I suggest waiting until the next exam for that… I'm in absolutely no mood to deal with the Kazekage's spoiled brats!"

Temari and Kankuro both seemed to be irritated by this insult while Gaara continued to stare at the blonde Konoha Shinobi.

"Your blood… Mother wants your blood!"

"Yeah, well tell Shukaku to stuff it!"

The three Suna Genin all tensed at this.

"How do you know about that?" Temari demanded.

Naruto smirked. "Believe me when I say that I know a lot more than many individuals know… By the way, how is the Kazekage, I hear his arangment with the Otokage backlashed?"

Temari knew right then and there, that this was a situation that had to be dealt with immediately.

She snapped her battle fan open and began her Jutsu when she felt the fan snap in half.

"None of that Temari-san…" Naruto whispered into her ear, with his katana at her throat.

'_Fast!'_ thought the sand siblings.

"One move from you Kankuro and I slit her throat open! Now keep your puppet where it is, or else."

Kankuro gritted his teeth and did as he was told.

"Now then, to answer your unasked question, yes I know of the deal between the Kazekage and the Otokage, if you could call it that…"

Gaara was slightly intrigued and halted the technique he was about to perform.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked as he detected a humorous tone in the Namikaze's statement.

Without a word or hand seal, a barrier seemed to appear around Naruto and the sand siblings.

Sakura and Sasuke recognized the barrier and knew that it meant that Naruto wanted privacy for this conversation, although they didn't have a clue as to why.

Naruto grinned at the shocked Suna Genin and released Temari.

"Sorry about breaking your fan, but I'm sure you have spares."

Temari could only nod, looking around at the barrier they were incased in.

"This dome is a barrier that doesn't let anything in or out, including sound. Unfortunately that includes air, so we only have so much time."

"How did you do this?" Gaara asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

I threw down a paper seal to create it right before I captured your sister. It was on a timer so all I had to do was wait."

Kankuro was impressed, but wasn't about to show this enemy that.

"Anyways, what I meant was that I'm sure that you haven't seen the two Kages together since then… Would you care to know why?"

Silence ensued. '_Merry little lot…'_ thought Naruto.

"Your father, the Kazekage, is dead. Killed by Orochimaru."

"How do you figure?" asked Temari, as she reached for her kunai.

"Well, Orochimaru isn't one to hold his end of the deal, so I'm sure he felt the need to kill him. Orochimaru's one goal is the destruction of Konohagakure and he would do anything to do it. And I was there where he did it, the slimy bastard got away."

"How do you know about mother?" Gaara asked.

"I'm sure you realize that everyone has their secrets and that happens to be one of mine. I'l get that seal of yours fixed so that you can actually sleep without the fear of being possessed."

"That's impossible" Gaara said, malice lacing every word.

"In Suna, yes it is. Here in Konoha however, we have Jiraiya of the Sannin, my father Minato, even Danzo. And then there is me. I can already create seals that are much more powerful than any of them could. "

Gaara stared at him, killer intent fluctuating wildly.

"I shall consider it, Namikaze Naruto… Now drop this barrier so that I may be on my way."

Naruto grinned as he formed the Ram seal and the barrier fell.

'_At least he's willing to think about it.' _''Oh and if you do want to sleep, you will contain your bloodlust and won't criple any of your opponents, am i making myself clear.'' Naruto maroved his eyes at this leaving the unspoken 'or else' threat hang in the air

Gaara turned around without a word and walked away, being followed by his siblings.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as he glared after the Suna team.

''Nothing you should concern yourselves with, now come on let's enter''

The 3rd day was aproaching any Hinata's team was nowhere to be found. In the original timeline, they were among the first to enter the tower. Naruto was hoping nothing bad happened.

**In the forest**

Orochimaru enlongated his neck and rushed Hinata. He bit down on her neck, and she let out a loud scream of pain. Uncounciusly she sent some chakra to the seal Naruto gave her.

**At the tower**

Naruto was walking with Sasuke and Sakura but stoped suddenly. He felt the chakra activation on the seal placed on his tri-kunai he gave to Hinata. He really hoped it was nothing but a fluke. But he couldn't risk it. Before anyone could aski what was wrong he was gonne in a flash of yellow.

Naruto appeared near Hinata and looked around. His eyes fell onto Orochimaru and his neck. On the outside he narrowed his eyes, his knuckled were white as sheat, and he was releasing a HUGE amount of killer intent. The air preasure around them increased and the temperature dropped.

Orochimaru saw a flash of yellow in front of him. He retracted his head when the KI hit him.

Orochimaru, an S-rank missing nin, a regular sadist in experiments, was rooted in the spot. '_this is unreal, there is no way something can generate killer intent like this. Not even the Kyuubi did 12 years ago'_

''Orochimaru'' Naruto spoke, griting his teeth. If looks could kill, Orochimaru would have died in the most gruesome of ways. Kiba and Shino were still frozen. If the killer intent Orochimaru released before was enough to freeze them, this, this was something else. It barely compared to what they were fealing right now, and it wasn't even directed at them.

''hehe, ahhm, hello there Naruto, w-what are you doing here'' Orchimaru spoke a little nervously. 1, this kid was releasing a massive amount of killer inteeennnt, 2 he is a jinchuriiki able to utilise his demon's powers, 3 he already lost to him twice, 4 he can use sage mode and 5 he didn't have a lot of chakra

''Step away from her'' Naruto spoke in a tone that left no argument who was the big dog around here. When orochimaru didn't comply Naruto summoned his clone he kept just incase he needed sage mode. With a puff, naruto was in sage mode. He now had his red black coat on. ( rememeber his height is from the 1st episodes of shippuden, and sage mode is just like in the anime, he summons a clone and puff, you have a coat XD)

''Now, lets dance''

... fight ... (AN maybe il remake this chapter later but for now imagine Naruto kicking Orochimaus's ass all over the forrest

''Orochimaru get back here'' Naruto yelled, Orochimaru again retreated into the ground. '_ I am really starting to hate that tehnique_'

He looked around, the damage was intensive, he was careful not to attack in the direction of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. He cocked his head back and glared at Kiba. ''How is she''

Kiba was coming out of his shaking, he looked over to Hinata, who lokked like she was dying. ''Not good, it seems''

Naruto ceated 4 clones which went to 4 corners. They started to write something on their scrolls and when they were done, they created a powerful barrier. It was similar to the Sound 4 barrier.

Naruto approached Hinata and turned her over to her back. He started to remove her clothes when he heard Kiba yell. ''What the hell are you doing Naruto, why ar..'' He was stopped in midsentence by Naruto.

''shut up Kiba, i need to write a really complicated seal in a short amount of time, so just shut it. Or do you want to see Hinata die. Shino i need you to try and keep her chakra levels as low as possible, so that it will slow down the seal.'' Kiba stopped his ranting and Shino complied without a thought.

As Naruto finished his seal he started doing a series of handsigns that were too fast for either Shino or Kiba to follow. '**' fuinjutsu: spirit aid jutsu**. He placed 2 fingers on her seal, and one on his head.

Naruto found himself in the Hyuuga compound, when he heard the voice of Orochimaru telling how insecure, pathetic, worthless, Hinata is, that even her family hates her. (AN: remember when sasuke got the curse mark, he found himself looking at a younger version in self-pity, with Orochimaru saying something in the background)

He walked over to Hinata, who was holding her head down and crying. It pained him to see her like this. Naruto placed his arms around Hinata's head, and pulled her into a hug. She stopped crying to look up. She saw Naruto's face, his eyes lookin at her with worry in them.

''N..Naruto'' She spoke timidly

''Yes Hinata, it's me.''

''w..what are doinh h. ''

''you are endangared so i came to help''

She started crying in his chest, after hearing what Orochimaru spoke to her.

'' Don't listen to what the voice is saying. I like you, you are strong, gentle and kind. You are one of my precious people. Please, fight it. Don't let it take control over you'' And with that he faded away, like he wasn't even there.

On the outside Naruto collapsed back to the ground. He wasn't a Yamanaka, so projecting ones mind into another person was hard. He dispelled his clones, breaking down the barrier. He finally spoke in a tired voice. ''Now all we need to do is wait, and see if Hinata will be strong enough to fight it''

''Fight what, what the hell is going on'' Kiba yelled

Naruto sighs. ''Kiba, I am afraid you wouldn't like the explanatioin. Now, do you guys have the scrolls. My team is already in the tower.''

Shino take out the heaven and earths scrolls from his pocket and nodds. Narut picks up Hinata and guides them to the tower. Upon arriving Kurenai is summoned and just when she was about to congratulate them Naruto ran past her and towards the medical facility.

He tells Kakashi to get the 3rd and Kakashi listens to the boy. After a short explanation he says that he hopes Hinata can stop the seal by herself, before he start to remove it. It worked 'easy' on Anko becouse she wanted to get rid of the damn seal.

**Sorry it took so long to post. I have to read the a few angry words to get some romantic stuff and to know what timeline i have to follow at least borderly**


	15. The curse rejection

The last chapter wasn't tiped on the site it was in word. The last part i wrote wasn all that good in my opinion but meh.

Hinata was having a fever. The curse mark was having a strong inpact on her. Naruto who was siting the last 24 hours with her was pondering why was it Hinata that received the curse Mark this time. He stopped Sasuke, but he never thought Byakugan was a target for Orochimaru. He was curently lying on the side of bed, holding her arm.

It was the 4th day as Hinata finally woke up, her fever gone, chakra normal and curse mark rejected. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling. She stared at it for a second. Then she tried to straighten herself up. She felt weight on her left arm. Turning her head she saw Naruto and smiled a little.

''mhmmm, , are you fealing okey?'' Naruto asked her with concern in his eyes and voice as he lifzed his head up. They might be just dating slowly for now, but he still saw his wife and the love of his life in Hinata's angelic face and eyes.

''I..I am fine Naruto. I had this strange dream, it..it fealt like a nightmare at first'' She was stoped by naruto's finger on her lips.

''Shhh, no need to speak, conserve your strenght, we are propably going to have preliminary's after tomorow. He smiled at her and kissed her hand causing her to blush.

''I am going to get the Hokage now, try to rest.'' He stood up and walked out of the door.

Hinata's last thought before falling asleep were along the lines of Naruto kissed me

**2nd exam tower, hokage room**

Hiruzen was going trought the repots of Naruto, Shino and Kiba and had a headache. As he was preparing to use a small katon on the usual paperwork that layed at the other end of the table, he was interupted by a knock on the door.

Naruto opened the door, walked in and leaned on the wall. ''Okay Hiruzen, Hinata has woken up. She seems to be seal free which is really nice. I though i would have to remove it but it seams that my jutsu before has helped. How, even i with my sealing expertise don't know. After this is over i want to go to Uzu'' As he straightened up.

''If you know about it why didn't you go in the first place'' Sarutobi asked. ''becouse i was the Hokage when i found out about it. There is a hidden library that only an Uzumaki can enter. Even With shadiw clones it would take some time to read it all. I couldn't leave the village for that. Now i can. aNd believe me when i say that the thing hidden in there will make my jinchuriki seal, father hiraishin and many powerful seals look like gennin stuff.''

''you know Naruto, it is really funny'' Hiruzen spoke, making Naruto quirk his eyebroe. ''What is so funny?''

''That the kid who painted the monument, wore orange all day and behave like a goof grew up to such a fine man.'' Sarutobi commented and chuckled. Naruto just shruged his shoulders and replied.

''Circumnstances make you grow up. Pain teaches you to be humble and forces you to Mature. Responsibilities make you steel your resolve. Family makes you stronger.'' Naruto replied as he walked out of the door, leaving again a bafled Sarutobi.

He sighed, trying to think of what was it that he was hiding beneath that ever smiling face of his. He then looked over to the usual paperwork, which was now increased in height by 5 centimeters, making him curse the heavens. _'Kami, oh kami whyyy?!'_

Naruto walked out of the office only to meet Sasuke waiting there. Sasuke motined him to follow his so he did.

''Uhmm..Sasuke what is it'' Naruto asked, switching from 'Hokage mode' to 'normal' as if.

Sasuke just walked silent for a minute before answering. ''What is it you are hiding'' Making Naruto raise his eybrow. ''What do you mean teme.''

''I won't call you dobe and you won't call me teme deal.'' Sasuke asked, anoyed by his nickname. ''Deal, now what do you mean''

''Oh please, your skills are far, far above genin. When you think nobody is looking you have pain and regret written all over your face. When people are around you, you act happy and funny. One moment we are walking, the next you dissaper in some kind of shunshin and a couple hours after that you come runing in with team 8 and almost dead looking Hinata. How is she by the way. I know she means a lot to you.''

''Hinata is fine, that was one of my father's tehniques. Yes my skills are above gennin. But the rest you are imaging Sasuke.'' Before Sasuke could retort they were near Hinata's room. They stoped to listen in the rest of team 8 speaking with Hinata.

''So Hinata how are you fealing.'' Asked Kiba.

''I am fealing alright. A..a little weak but fine'' She responded, with her head still lying on the pillow. As she lifted herself upš she Asked ''What happened.''

''Well what do you remember last'' Asked Shino. His bugs not yet fealing the 2 shinobi outside the room.

''Well, the last thing i remember is that pale guy extending his neck, after that it's all blank. I also had dream.'' She responded in a low voice.

''Well after that guy did that, he bit you at the neck.'' She looked at him with suprise. ''A few moments later Naruto arrived by some strange jutsu.'' He was interupted by Shino. ''The jutsu was his father's Hiraishin. The reason we won the last war and for his father being named the Yellow flash.''

Outside the room, Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a glare. Not a menacing glae, but a glare that said 'you have some more explaining to do'

''Ehhh, Shino, how do you know that.''

''It's only logical to research on your allies. But that jutsu was said to be the hardest to learn.''

''yeah, anyway after he arrived he saw that pale guy biting you and mean he was pissed. He beat the crap out of that guy. Not even my mom on a bad day was so scary.'' Kiba spoke while shudering at that thought.''

Hinata smiled at that, and this was the moment that Naruto knocked on the door and entered.

**(AN: remember that naruto has shippuden height now. I dont care i am the author here. If you don't like it i will send the 'banshe' sakura to yell at you making you lose your hearing.)**

The end of the 5th day was now. Hinata was almost at 100% again. The hokage was talking about the exams and how they were supposed to be substitutes for war. Naruto yawned at that. He himself spoke it twice. The teams that were there were Konoha 12,Kabuto's team, Oto, Suna, an Iwa team .

**AN: hinata's stuter is almost gone yay. Sincer i received so many good critics i thought i should post this sooner. It is only 1/5 pf normal but hey have a spolier. Next up will be preliminary fights.**


	16. Naruto vs Kabuto,kurama wakes up

AN: just so you know i think kumo is militarly stronger than konoha, but konoha just has a little more economy power. The only reason ppl think konoha is the strongest is cs of past ninja. At least in this story. And i prefer kumo anyway over konoha. Especially the raikage and killer bee, fools, ya fools

Naruto: bloodline traits- uzumaki (sealing- kenjutsu, high chakra, recupurative powers) + 5 elementals from kurama

AN: for primary elements i use the word style: fire style, earth style... for secondary (kekkei genkai) it will be release ex: storm release laser circuis by darui (one of my fav characters)

As the contestants started to move up to the ramps, the names of the first pair of ninja to fight started flickering. It setled on Kabuto Yakushi and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The 2 of them went down to the ground level.

Hayate explained the rules and just as he was gonna proclaim the fight to begin Naruto interupted him.

''So, what will you do little spy.'' This got confused looks from the genin and the sound jonin. The Hokage and Ibiki just smirked.

''Naruto what do you mean.'' Asked Kabuto, moving his hands up to push his glasses up.

Naruto smirked. ''I mean what will Orochimaru do'' He turned his head and glared at the sound jonin. ''when i kill you'' Naruto finished his sentance with a serious yet boring look.

''I am afraid you are mistaken Naruto.'' Kabuto countered. ''I am a leaf genin, and Orochimaru is a traitor.

''Proctor can we start'' Naruto asked, taking his eyes of his oponent and looking at Hayate.

''right, Hajime'' With that he jumped away, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Kabuto activated his chakra scalpels. Naruto unsheted his blade. Kabuto began by throwing several kunai and shuriken at Naruto, who deflected the shuriken and caught the 2 kunai in midflight.

''Now, now Kabuto, you can't hide your skills now. I will kill you if you don't get serious.'' Naruto mocked Kabuto, earning a glare from the spy-genin-jonin-leaf-oto ninja

Kabuto just smirked. This kid thinks he can fight on par woth him. Very well. He rushed across the field, holding a kunai in hand and making naruto block with his blade. As that happened he sliped his arm inside Naruto's guard and striked at his heart, killing him.

As the rest of the leaf genin had looks of shock on their face, 'Naruto' burst into smoke. They heard claping above and looked up. There Naruto was lying on the cealing, claping his hands.

''Very good, very good. Even Orochi-chan and Hashirama-san had trouble with my shadow clones. But this one was relativly weak so don't let the acomplishment get to you.'' Naruto smirked, making everybody besides Kakashi and Hiruzen gasps at him.

He stopped the flow of chakra to his back, dropping on the with grace and without a sound he held his hands up in his taijutsu stance.

''Guy sensei what is that stance, i have never seen it'' Asked Lee, tilting his head towards Guy.

''I don't know, i looks familiar yet unknown. I can't wait to see it in action.'' Guy gave a good guy pose with the star sparkle and sound acompaniying it.

**Down at the arena**

Kabuto quickly rushed Naruto again, hopping to finish this battle quicly. As he neared Naruto shifted his stance to a new pose, one that he learned from his wife Hinata and later taught to his girlfriend Hinata.

Quickly blocking with his hand coated in chakra, he attacked several chakra points in Kabuto's left arm, making Kabuto wince in pain. He tried jumping away, throwing shuriken at Naruto. In a quick burst of speed that only Kakashi, guy, Sarutobi and Orochimaru could follow, he was behind Kabuto, with a rasengan prepared in both of his arms.

Kabuto turned his head to see a waiting Naruto. Before the attack made contact, he pulled a quick sealess Kawarimi and replaced himself with a log, that just happened to be there at that time.

Naruto saw this, he dropped on of his rasengan and rushed tom Kabuto by his side. He slammed the rasengan into his gut. Before Kabuto could register what happened he flew back into the wall.

''I don't know what tha jutsu was, but it won't keep me down for long, you see'' Kabuto was stopped by a knee in the gut, Naruto's arm raising him from the hole he made and quickly slaming his fist into the back making Kabuto skid on the floor.

''Yeah yeah, you can regenerate your cells.'' Naruto looked bored, like this was nothing for him .

Kabuto slowly tried to get up in his knees. Naruto whent trought a couple handseals and created a chidori in his right arm.

He looked over to the Hokage, receiving a nood.

As he was prepared to kill Kabuto, there was a small incindent.

**Mindscape**

Kurama woke up, fealing better and more powerful than before. He remained silent, opening his link with Naruto to watch what was happening on the outside. He decided to make a prank on his host, in retaliation for his stuborness before thanking him.

**Arena**

Naruto's clothes turned from black to orange, with black lines runing over his body. His entire skin was this color, his eyes changed. Around him a sort of fire was shining. He had the cape, and black lines running down his arm lenght. Finnaly, the simbol of the sage of the 6 paths was on his chest.

As quickly as it appeared it receded, but there was a small puff of smoke besides Naruto. Everybody's eyes were threatening to fly out of their eyesockets.

Naruto looked around the arena to see the faces of everyone. '_Damn, kyuubi what did you do'_

He turned his head around and saw a fox the size of Akamaru from shippuden part, laughing on floor, rolling itself around.

Naruto sighed and turned to the fox wearing a tick mark on his head and his hand crossed on his chest.

''Ahem..'' Naruto grumbled

''Hahahaha'' Kyuubi just laughed

''AHEM'' Naruto grumbled a little louder.

''haha.. ha.. **hey there Naruto, what done already**'' Kurama spoke, containing his laughter, barely

Naruto pinchid the temple of his head, shaking his head left and right. ''Kurama, mind explaining why you activated my chakra mode and why did you summon yourself out.''

''To pull a prank on you, that why'' He laughed again, a little more silent this time though.

Naruto just facepalmed, while Hiruzen just burst out laughing at their antics. Everybody was looking at Naruto, then the fox, than at the hokage.

''Haha, figures you Naruto, out of all people, could rub of on the Kyuubi llke that, hahaha'' Hiruzen was trying to contain his laughter. Kakashi dropped his icha-icha he was holding, and Asuma's cigarette also fell from his mouth-

Kyuubi, who stopped laughing now, smirked. ''**See kit, even your jiji thinks it funny''**

Naruto's tickmark was starting to grow bigger. ''KYUUBI, that was not funny. '' He yelled at the fox making many people gasp at him. He then turned to glare at Hiruzen. ''Hey Hiruzen, this isn't funny'' Again everybody gasped at him. Speaking to his hokage like an equal, or an old friend.

''Oh, but it is. Never have i imagined something like this.'' Sarutobi responded, straightening himself up and regaining his composure. ''Now jokes asside, is the spy dead yet.'' Making everybody turn their attention at the floor.

Naruto just sighed, went over to the bafled Kabuto and in a heartbit beheaded him. Hayate who was by now looking like a fish, was woken up from his staring. ''Ahmm. Winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze''

Naruto just nodded and cocked his head over to Kyuubi. ''Oy Kurama, come over here, lets not keep the people waiting.''

''**Sure thing Naruto, it is nice to breath freash air again'' **Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and as they both went up the stairs the were meet with blank stares of everybody up there.

Naruto put his hand behind his head, with a sheepish grin. ''Ahh, well guys this is Kurama, Kurama you already know who they are'' Everybody was still having blank stare, well everybody besides Hinata and Kakashi.

Kyuubi just chuckled, made himself small and jumped on top of naruto's head. He then yawned.

Naruto sweatdroped. '_I can't believe it, he just slept for 6 months and he is falling back to sleep.'_ ''Seriosly, i have to carry you in my stomach and now on my head, what the hell was in that other half that was sealed away. Your humurois side?'' Naruto asked not really expecting an answer from the fox, who chuckled.

''So, how do feal now, being at full power and complete.'' Naruto asked Kurama, silently so nobody would hear them.. ''**ahmm Naruto...''**

''Yeah'' Naruto responded. ''**Thank you, kit''** Naruto smiled at that, he just made his friend and partner a little more happier.

People were still staring when the board began shufling names.

Tenten vs Wagari (Iwa)


	17. Fuinjutsu- seal matrix distruption

Naruto: bloodline traits- uzumaki (sealing- kenjutsu, high chakra,strong suiton, recupurative powers) + 5 elementals from kurama + strong wind affinity from dear old daddy

**AN: sealingand kenjutsu comes to the uzumaki like a natural, its in their blood (think of the nara's and IQ and laziness and shadows).**

**He can use all affinity's with ease, but he can always improve and has more powerful wind than others, and powerful suiton and raiton. Doton and katon are on a normal level, he needs to train with them. I prefer the suiton futon and raiton elements. To bad i can't give him storm release eh?**

Also if there are some thing clashing woth a few angry words timeline like in my story naruto is tsunades's godson but i am too lazy to read the stroy again

* * *

Chapter 17

Tenten vs Wagari (Iwa)

''Would the contestant come down to the arena floor.'' Spoke Hayate, after he managed to regain his composture.

The Iwa genin grinned. ''Time to teach this girl how to behave'' On that comment his other 2 teamates had disgusted looks on their faces. They didn't like Konoha all that much, but detested such actions.

Chari Maga, one of the 2 genin spoke to his last teamate Azuta. ''Why did we get stuck with that guy as our teamate, he disgusts me''

''I think it's Kami playing a joke on us.'' Replied Azuta, silently wishing that the Konoha kunoichi wins and puts his prick of a teamate down a few pegs.

The proctor asked if they are ready. He received a nod from Tenten.

''Time to teach a little flower like yourself what a man is'' Tenten almost puked. The guy was ugly and obviously mentally sick.

''Hajime'' Proctor backed away. Tenten made a quicky backflip, as she puled out a scroll and unsealed several kunai and shuriken and launched them with a quick wrist flick.

The Iwa genin began reaching for his kunai to deflect the incomin barrage, but several of the kunai had explosive notes on them.

_'Shit'_ The explosion hit him, only to show an earth collapsing on itslef. Tenten wuickly looked around, and blocked an incoming punch from the genin. She quikcly unsealed her sword, forcing the said genin to back away.

HE went trough severeal hansigns and called out his jutsu. ''**Earth style: earth flow river**'' creating a small flood in Tenten's direction.

She jumped out of the way, only to parry a kunai strike at her neck. Tenten tries to go for a horizontal slah, but the genin back away again, launchong several shurike which she deflected easily.

''This is becoming boring'' Tenten commented, bringin out 2 scrolls and kneling down. sHe went trough several hansigns and called out her jtsu. **''Twin raising dragons''** In a puff of smoke, the 2 scrolls received the looks of dragons. Tenten jumps in the air and starts throwin various weapons at her opponent.

In an atempt to dodge, he got hit in his left leg, received several slahes on his right arm and cutts on his torso. He was slowly bleading out and collapsed.

''Winner TenTen.'' Hayate proclaimed as medics got the iwa genin on stretchers.

* * *

Tenten walked up. She received a nod from the other 2 genins, replying also in a small nod and a smile on her lips.

''That was great Tenten, your flames of youth shine brightly'' Lee commented. Tenten smacked him on the top of his head. ''Lee, i told not to speak that way about me'' She scolded him, but he just kept his smile up.

The monitor started to shuffle again.

Lee vs Gaara no Sabaku/of the Sand

''Yosh, it is finally time to shof the result of my training'' The Konoha gennin were chearing on. Gaara's brother expected to see a sadistic smile on his face, but Gaara's face was neutral. Gaara looked over to where Naruto was leaning on the railing.

AN: basically cannon without gaara behaving like gaara.

Gaara was lying in the hole in the floor. Lee was trying to crawl away. Gaara's sand was aproaching Lee at a fast rate.

_'So Gaara, what will you decide givven the choice'_ Though Naruto as he observed the fight.

The sand was wrapped around Lee's arm and leg. Gaara was about to use his Sand coffin but remembered the talk he had with Naruto. He looked over to where Naruto stood. Like an unspoken question, there was a slight shake of the head from Naruto.

''Proctor call the match. I can criple him like this.'' As he stood up, his hand still in position from which he could finish his jtsu.

''Winner Gaara of the Desert'' AS the proctor spke, the sand dropped from Lee. Naruto shunshined down to where Gaara stood.

''Ready for my promise'' Naruto asked, his voice neutral. He created a shadow clone that stayed behind to observe the fights.

''Yes, do what you need to do'' As he started to grab his head, where Shukaku was giving him the migrane of the century.

Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder, a real smile on his face. ''Please try to hold your lunch'' And they left in a yellow flash, leaving the room filled with gapin jonin.

Anko Mitarashi was the first to come out of the shock. ''Sir, was that what i think it was''

Sarutobi gave her a nod in response, making everybody think how powerful was Naruto.

* * *

**Uzumaki-Namikaze estate**

Naruto and Gaara arrived at the front door of the compound. Naruto opened the gates and invited Gaara in. Itachi was training on some kenjutsu katas. He sensed two new arrivals. One of them was Naruto, but the other he didn't recognise. It however felt similiar like Naruto's chakra.

''Naruo-kun, who is your friend'' Itachi asked politely.

''He is the one tailed junchuriki, Gaara. Itachi-**_san_**would you leave us alone_.'' _Naruto spoke the word with venom. He curently hated Itachi, but he wanted to keep Mina safe.

Itachi just bowed his head, moving out of the way. _'Naruto, i will make up for what i've done one day'_

''Oy Kurama, wake up.'' Naruto shook his head, intent on waking his partner up.

''**What is it kit, i was having such a nice dream about Nibi''** Naruto would have facepalmed if he wasn't already acostomed to living with perverts.

''I am going to help Gaara with his seal, i will need your chakra to containthe Tanuki.'' Naruto spoke as he motined Gaara to a room with seals on the floor. HE sat down Gaara at the center, with an outward spiral and 2 ajoining seal points.

''Naruto Uzumaki, mind explaining what are you going to do.'' Gaara spoke in his emotionless voice.

''Don't freak out, okey'' He received a nod.

''First, i need to get rid of your old seal. It has a berserker seal in it, doesn't have any mental barriers, and is a low 3 prong seal. I will with the help of Kyuubi contain Ichibi, while my clone will be working on a new seal for you. I won't lie to you, it will be painful and you will be exsausted at the end. There is even a risk of the tAnuki breaking out, a small risk but risk nontheless.''

''Can't you just put a new seal over mine.'' Gaara asked.

''Unfortunately no, i would weaken the seal, disturb your chakra flow, would cause you mind to go even more haywire, no offence''

''None taken''

''Well then lets begin.'' Gaara sat in the middle of the seal. Naruto and his shadow clone sat at the other 2 sealing points.

Naruot started chanting out handsigns, pushing Kurama's raw youkai into the jutsu. _Hitsuji, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tori, Mi, Hitsuji, Tora, Ne, Uma, Ne, Uma, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, I, Inu, Tatsu, Tori, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Saru,Uma, Tori, Ne, U, Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tori, Mi, Hitsuji, Tora, Ne, Uma, Ne, Uma, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, I, Inu, Tatsu, Tori, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Saru..._

_When he was finished he presed his hand at the seal on Gaara. __**Fuinjitsu- seal matrix distruption**__ Naruto gritted his teath and his clone started to go trough his set of seals. Hitsuji, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tori, Mi, Hitsuji, Tora, Ne, Uma, Ne, Uma, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, I, Inu, Tatsu, Tori, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Saru Hitsuji, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tori, Mi, Hitsuji, Tora, Ne, Uma, Ne, Uma, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, I, Inu, Tatsu, Tori, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Saru Hitsuji, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tori, Mi, Hitsuji, Tora, Ne, Uma, Ne, Uma, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, I, Inu, Tatsu, Tori, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Saru, Inu, Inu, Inu, U, Tora, Hitsuji, Saru, Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tori, Mi, Hitsuji, Tora, Ne, Uma, Ne, Uma, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Mi, Tatsu, Inu, I, Inu, Tatsu, Tori, U, Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Saru, Inu Hitsuji, FUIN __** Eight prong seal. **__A smaller version of Naruto's own seal appeared on Gaara, who was by now passed out from the pain. Naruto dispelled his clone and whiped the sweat from his forehead._

* * *

In the meantime after Naruto left.

Hinata vs Ino Yamanaka


	18. Chapter 18

To people who complain about my chapter being short: i post 1 everyday if it has 1500 words, once a week if it is 5000. Now what is better.

Chapter 18

Hinata vs Ino Yamanaka

The fight was rather short. Hinata didn't waste any time and quidkly shut all of the main 64 chakra points in Ino's body. Naruto clone grinned. She sure has changed in the small amount of time he was interacting with her.

Shika and Shino fights are cannon.

Sakura Haruno vs Chari Maga (Iwa)

''Are you ready'' The two fighters nodded. ''Hajime''

Sakura went into a taijutsu fight. Chari thought he could amuse her but he saw what a dropkick did to the floor, so he quickly got serious. ''It seems that most Konoha kunoichi behave themselves like ninja. I am impresse. I expected most of you to be fangirl or something.''

Sakura went in for a right hook that was blocked. Thinking quickly, she turned around and slammed her left elbow in Chari's gut. ''Yeah, i guess you were wrong.'' She rushed again and tried a unch to the face, but Chari counteracted with a quicky jab and slammed into her, sending her several meters backwards. Sakura fliped in the air.

When she looked up she saw several shuriken were heading for her. Quickly deflecting them with a kunai, she failed to block a kick to her gut. Recovering quickly, she sent a quicky left right hook combo in Chari's direction.

Sakura backfliped away and took out a small scroll. Chari stopped his advance and spoke. ''Okay, what is supposed to be in that scroll.'' As he started to go trough several handigns for the fireball.

Sakura unfurled the scroll and laid it to the ground. ''Oh just a little help from my teamate.'' She went trough 3 hansigns and unsealed the scroll. She jumped back when a lot of water erupted from it. By the time it was empty the entire arena floor had about a foot of water depth.

**Back at the catwalk-railing, upper floor whatever.**

''Sasuke, what was that.'' Asked Kiba, his brain havinf trouble with the current picture.

''It was a little something that Naruto made for Sakura and Hinata. Unlike him, they can't use water out of the air or if there isn't any water around. Since most things he taught them during the month were water based attacks, he gave them those srolls.'' Sasuke replied casually.

''Naruto did what, he was the deadlast.'' Kiba asked.

''Yeah sure deadlast. Is that why he already did 2 S rank missions ha? '' Sasuke commented, amazed by the stupidity of the Inuzuka companion.

''What is that''

**Arena floor**

**Water style : Water dragon jutsu** Sakura exclaimed, her attack piercing the fireball and hitting the genin head on. He was knocked out.

''Winner Sakura Haruno'' Sakura walked up to the rest of the genin, most wearing confused looks on their faces.

''S..S..Sakura did you do that.'' Stuttered Ino.

''If you pass a month on a grueling training regime of Naruto, Zabuza and Haku, and not learn something, you can't call yourself a shinobi. But man, that jutsu takes a shitload of chakra. If not for Naruto's training i wouldn't even have half the chakra needed for full powered dragon.'' Sakura replied, and walked over to where Hinata stood.

''So we are both in the finalls huh.'' Sakura started the conversation. The 2 girls chatted for a minute when Sasuke aproached them.

''Sakura, Hinata i have a question for you. It concerns Naruto.'' This gow the two girls attention.

''Yes Sasuke'' Replied Hinata.

''Can you guys tell me what is he hising behind that mask of his. I know you 2 spent the most of last mont with him. Why is he always in such pain?'' Asked Sasuke, making Sakura to raise her eyebrows.

''Pain, what do you mean, he is always smiling.'' Sakura replied. Hinata choose to be silent, she remembered how Itachi and Naruto fought. At 1st she was afraid when she heard who he was, but soon after finding out what happened (partially) that night, and seing how Naruto easily interacted with him, she trusted him. That was until that fight. After that there was a lot of tension between those 2 , and Itachi always semeed to regret something when Naruto was brought up in conversation.

''Sakura, that is just a mask. Look at his eyes. They are filled with pain and sorrow. I know the look of those eyes, i had them for a long time, but his seem much much deeper.'' Sakura thought it over, and just as she was going to speak something to Hinata, the fight began.

Yoroi Akado. vs Azuta

Yoruo tried to charge Azuta, but a quick chop to several presure points on his neck knocked him out- Azuta winner.

Neji vs Sasuke

The board started to flip trough names. It ended on Neji Hyuuga vs Sasuke Uchiha

''Are the fighters ready'' He received a nod from both. ''Hajime'' AN; neji is still a prick, sasuke aint

''It is your destiny Uchiha to lose here.'' Neji taunted. Sasuke just smirked. ''Yeah yeah, Naruto warned me about you. Your mind games aren't gonna work on me.

Neji started to close the distance. Sasuke knows that is a suicide battle to fight agains the Hyuuga's in taijutsu, so he backfliped away sending several shurikens with the ninja wire attached to them. Neji saw those wired and jumped over them.

**Fire style fireball jutsu** Sasuke exclaimed as he sent a good sized fireball at neji. Naji ducked under the incoming attack and again tried to close the distance. Sasuke was unable to keep the distance and was forced to fight in taijutsu.

Neji attepted several finger strikes only to have them all flated away by the uchiha interceptor fist.

''You are in my range'' Sasuke looked up. ''**8 trigrams 32 palms''** Neji attacked and closed off Sasuke's tenkutsu points.

Unable to fight Sasuke was forced to give the fight. ''Proctor i surrender'' To say people were suprised was an understatment. '_Naruto, i think you managed to bring Sasuke out of his darkness'_ were Kakashi's and Sarutobi's thoughts.

Neji just smirked, thinking how he proved fate was unbeatable, but then Sasuke told him he pities him that he is locked in his own word of hate and anger, how he used to be like that, but friends came along.

Neji just snorts and moves back up to the rest of the leaf genin.


	19. Chapter 19 AN final 3 matches

AN: just for people who remember Naruto used shinra tensei but he doesnt have the rinnegan and as such he cuold only guess what that tehnique details. So he bassically uses one quarter of his ridicilous chakra supply for one. He saturates the air with chakra and expells it outward.

Now know that i wont update until i reread a few anry words, which isnt on my primary list so a week

To guest yaj rock: it is kinda hard to reak out when you see a chibi version laughing its ass of and wigling its tail, and the info overflow kinda helped

**For those who read a few angry words, you know that ebisu was the 1st to actually teach somethin, when kakashi just shruged him aside. HE didnt meat jiriya at the hotspring and he was trained ny ebisu. Naruto respect the man greatly. So are do you guys want ebisue to take a lot more time in the stroy and to find out about naruto being 25 year ol kage**

temari vs Dosu

Dosu tried to get in close to use his melody arm but teamri never let him. In the end she knocked him out with a single wind jutsu.

Kabuto's teamate vs kiba.

Kiba won that match thanks to his superior speed, and his clans attacks.

Kankuro vs choji.

Choji again rolled into the wall. Kankuro pressed a poisoned kunai against his neck and proctor had to call it a fight**.**

** This was only ment to be a an authors note chapter . Now i will be reading a few angry words again. Cee ya.**

**Soo who do you want to see in the finals.**


	20. Naruto's burden

**Fine ya sisies, i made some grammar reparation**

**Fuck it i am gona wing it with overpowering the humble naruto: Storm Release, Ice Release, three elemental affinities (suiton, raiton and duton), potent chakra, stamina, and the ability to create chakra chains, kenjtus, healing, sealing, sensory , can use doton and katon but not as well as the 3 primary elements**

**AN: actually guys from now on his bloodline is that, he can use all 5 elements but everybody can with training, its just really hard. SO yeah that up there is his bloodline so deal with it**

Naruto just woke up to the smell of fried eggs. Deciding to follow his nose he came into the kitchen where Hinata and Itachi's wife were cocking. Hinata sensed his eyes on her and turned around. There was small pain filled look in his eyes but it was gone fast. ''Helo Naruto-kun, sleep well.''

''Yeah, although i think Garra will be asleep for at least 24 hours,. This is his first sleep since birth.

Hinata gave him a smile when the rest of their inhabitants joined in the dinind room. They all sat down near the traditional table. It was then that Naruto noticed Kisame. ''Kisame, when did you arrive''

''2 days ago. I was escorted by an ANBU team and brought here. Me and Zabuza had some spars.'' Kisame responded with agrin.

''Good, so are you gonna be joining the ranks of Konoha. You know have a home, no hunter nins after you. Steady pay.'' Naruto asked, now completely woken up.

''I will think about kid.''

The rest of the morning went quickly with everyone chating.

''Hey Naruto, will we be practicing Hyton today from your scrolls.'' Haku asked. They have spent a good amount of time learning from the scrolls and Haku teaching Naruto ice release.

''Sure, why not. I have to go to the Hokage though first. Clan matters.'' Was Naruto's response.

**Hokage office**

Sarutobi was glaring at the already large amount of papework, hoping it will burst under his gaze. This was when he heard a knock on the door and told them to come in.

Naruto walked in and sized the amount of paperwork and gave a whistle. ''Naruto when will you take over again, this paperwork is anoying'' Sarutobi complained to his already designated succesor.

''Sory old man, not yet. There was something i wanted to discuss with you that evolves around clan matters .'' Naruto replied, takin a sit on the couch.

''And this wouldn't have anything to do with the CRA and your bloodline.'' Sarutobi inquired.

Naruto left out a soft sigh. ''Yes. I don't want it. Now, the only reason i am Namikaze heir, which was alway funny to me since Namikaze were only 2 people, one of them an Uzumaki, is becouse my father was stinking rich.''

Sarutobi nodded.

''Now, i want all posesion of Namikaze land, founds and property to be transfered to the Uzumaki clan. Since they were are from Uzu, and not from Konoha, i won't be subjugated to the CRA. Since it would be Uzumaki bloodline and not Namikaze that would be used for it.''

Sarutobi again nodded. ''Very well, you seem to know your way around politics.'' Naruto chuckled. ''Of course i do. I couldn't run the village with the power council currently has, i had to deal with it.''

Sarutobi perked his eyebrows. ''And please tell me how you managed that.''

Naruto nodds and continues on explaining how he put in a law that stated that whenever the civilian council tried interfiing in shinobi affairs, if the shinobi council agreed, the civilian council would receive heavy monetary fine, and loose a good portion of power in it. So soon they were degraded to their original purpose, concuiling and helping the hokage run the civilian part of the village, and not be some fat gready merchants.

Sarutobi started to hit his head on his desk while mumbling under his breath ''why oh why didn't i think of that''.

Naruto just chuckles at him. ''So tomorow you will have the meting to confirm my transfer.'' ''Yes''

**Uzumaki clan estate- namikaze compound**

Hinata was walking around Naruto's house. She walked over to the balcony but stopped when she heard Naruto talked with his biju. She leaned in closer to listen in.

Naruto and Kurama were leaning on the fence of the porch. Curently he had all of his powers supresed includin sensory. He just wanted to clear his head. Kurama on the other hand could still sense and he sensed Hinata. Deciding to 'help' his partner out he made a plan.

Kurama looks a lot like a red headed Naruto,w ith a little difference in his face and eye color.

Coming up with a plan he decided to put it in motion while Hinata was till standing there.

''So how is your relationship going.'' Kurama asked.

After Naruto managed to give him his full powers back Naruto got his whisker marks back. He lost them becouse Kurama's was about to die. Now wtih all of his powers, Naruto's body had to adopt to it. Essentially it will grow up early to his full height.

''It is weird. Sometimes it feals wrong'' Naruto responded while still gazing in the night sky.

'_OH did i do something wrong' _were hinata's thought at the moment.

''Oh and why is that.'' Kurama asked. He had an idea why was that. He could still feal Naruto's emotion, no matter how much he botled them up or tried to supress them. The result of losing his child and Jiraiya at Madara's hands and later losing his wife due to Jikanhanten were taking their told.

''It feals like i am using her. She is, but isn't the same girl. It feals wrong. Like i am manipulating her, and i don't know if i can stand it anymore.'' Was Naruto's response. Hinata was really intrigued by this conversation.

''You miss her don't'' Kurama asked while taking a drink from a bottle of water. It's a biju clone, basivally an advenced blode clone. Kurama can bleed, can fight bur never full strenght. Fox is just a small shadow clone.

''Uhm, you mean my wife.'' Naruto tilted his head to the side, in order to see nodded.

''Yes, yes i miss my wife, i miss my godson, i miss my godfather, i miss my daughter, i miss them all'' Naruto spoke, voice filled with emotions.

'_What in the world are you talkking about'_ Hinata asked herself.

''You know, if you want to go pass Hidone's death, you are going to have to open to her. You were too stuborn to do it before, even thought your wife always conforted you. How do you think Hinata felt huh?'' Kurama voiced his opinion on matter. His voice harsh, but worried.

''...''

''Remember i know how much pain you felt, i am the reason you remained sane and alive afterall. You don't have to carry the whole world's problems on your back. You don't have to supress and bottle up your emotion and problems. It isn't healthy.'' Kurama spoke in a wise tone.

''Oh really, and what do you want me to do. Tell Hinata 'Hey, i am from the future, we had a daughter that was killed within an hout in front of my eyes and i was powerless to stop it'? Is that what you want me to say to her.'' Naruto shouted at Kurama.

''Yes'' Was Kurama's answer.

''No. I told you before. I don't want to manipulate her. If she doesn't want to marry me this time around i won't force her. Besides she is only 13. How do expect her to even comprehend that. I am am a 25 year old guy, curently stuck in a 13 year old boddy. After what you told me, I am gonna get my normal boddy back due to you fundling around my chakra coils and DNA.'' Naruto spoke.

Kurama smirked. ''You know,my old cage is filles with her chakra. I made sure to have some remaining after the Jikahanten was done. With a seal of yours, she could mature quick, mentally and phisically'' Kurama grined, oh yeah Hinata's is defenetly going to want to help kit.

''No, she still deserves a childhood'' Naruto opposed the idea almost imediatly.

Then they heard Itachi speak something and he turned his head around. To his horror, there stood Hinata, looking at them, emotions running wild in her eyes.

'_Oh no'_Was the first thing Naruto thought about. He then turned to Kurama. ''How long has she stood there'' Hoping to salvage something. But his hopes were shot down almost instantly.

''The entire time, you are too stuborn for your own good. Way to much like Kushina. Anyway i thou-'' He didn't get to finish the sentance, as Hinata started to walk toward Naruto.

Naruto imediatly began backing up, and when Hinata was close enough to touch him he flashed somewhere. Hinata turned to Kurama, a couple tears in her eyes. ''Was it true, what you two said'' Hinata asked.

Kurama decided to nod his head instead of speaking. Damn humans and their emotions. Hinata then got an angry look in her eyes, one that he remembers she gave Naruto when she wanted to scold him for being stubornn or doing something recless.

''Why, why didn't he tell me, why does he have to keep all the pain to himself.'' Hinata asked, giving kurama a deadly glare. Kurama actually gulped. He still remembers the beating him and Naruto got from his future wife. Yes Kurama kinda grw to like humans, at least those 2, so he would get his ass handed to him a couple of times by an angry Hinata.

The sight of Kyuubi sweating was amusing to Itachi, but he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

''Well you see, Kit is very stuborn. I mean really stuborn. Do you know how he learned the Hiraishin.'' Kurama asked. Hinata made a no motion with her head. Itachi wanted to hear this.

''Well story in short, during the preliminary's Neji insulted him and told him about your crush. Soon you 2 started dating in secret. When he came to Hiashi to ask for permision he was almost shot down. He made a deal. He proves himslef strong enough to keep you safe by learning the Hiaishin within the next 3 years, during which you can have an open relationship, and he can marry you afterwards. You following me up until now.'' Hinata nodded.

''Well if he didn't learn it, then he was ready to get a caged bird seal, giving the hyuga's acces to his family wealth, becoming their servant and never being able to become a kage. He was ready to sarcifice everything, his hopes and dreams, just to be with you'' Hinata was ahocked by this statement.

''And what was that thing you said about a daughter.'' Hinata asked wary of the answer.

Kurama sighed, this is a very, very touchy subject. ''Well soon after he became Godaime Hokage, you got pregnant. The culprit behind most bad things that happened, like my attack, the Uchiha massacre'' Giving Itachi a look ''The 4th great ninja war, the bloodline purges and several other things, infiltrated the village while you gave childbirth. Listen this is a very touchy subject for him. And he want to keep as much info from you as he you sure you want to know.''

''Y..Yes, I want to help him. I..I see many times pain in his eyes. When he looks at me or kids. He hides his emotions very well.'' Hinata asaid, and was interupted by Kurama. ''Yes, he learned that from Itachi'' Hinata continues ''well he can hide his emotions from his face, but his eyes are a dead give away.'' Kurama chuckled. Already like Naruto's wife.

''Very well, you insisted.'' Kurama took a deep breath. ''Madara killed the nurse who was taking care of Hidone after she was born. I never saw Naruto happier than when he saw her for the first time. I can only imagine how happy he would have been to hold her, see hew grow up, have kids of her own. Anyway, i am going off topic. Naruto and Tsunade heard the scream and rushed to see what happened. The same thing that happened when Naruto was born happened. Madara was presing a kunai to her troath, just like he did to Naruto in front of Minato.''

Kurama again took a deep breat, and turned his gaze to the stars. ''Madara slit her troath before Naruto could even act.'' Hinata put her hand infronz of her mouth. Itachi's grip on her shoulder intesified.

''Aftet that happened his world broke appart. He spent a month in his room. It was pytiful. The strongest shinobi in the world you know that he only cried 2 times in his life before that. The reasons why he remained sane were you and me. We are the only resons he remained ALIVE. But he never was the same. His happy attitude was almost gone. He smiled in when nedded but it was fake. He became deadly was finally coming around again when Madara killed Jiraiya, who was like a father to him'' Kurama then turned his head back to Hinata and looked her into her eyes.

''Now that you know what happened, can you still be with him. Can you help him where i can't. Can you bring back that happy side of him. Can you look into his eyes. Can you live the rest of your life with gaki is too stuborn. He feals like he is manipulating you and wants to distance himself as much as possible. He wants to carry that burden alone. But the thing is he can't. No single person can. Hell i couldn't do it. Can you be there for him?'' Kurama was looking at her deadly serious.

''I..I..I'' She tried to stutter. She felt the grip on her shoulder and turned to look at Itachi's face smiling at her. She turned her head back at Kurama. ''Yes, yes i can. He was my strenght for a long time. I will be his from now on.'' No sign og deception, ur unsurness in her voice or face.

Kurama nodded but explained the rest of the problem. How naruto's body must grow up to take all the power Kurama holds. And how Kurama hid a portion of her chakra inside for this occasion. It would help her mature

**Council room**

Naruto was having a discusion about transfering stuff from the Namikaze 'clan' To the Uzumaki clan. Kurama was taking a nap. Danzo was also there. Kurama was suddenly woken up by a fealing coming from Hiashi.

He quickly created his biju clone besides Naruto and looked at Hiashi. The rest of the council was startled. Naruto looked puzled for a moment. ''Uhmm, not that i mind Kurama, but what are you doing'' As he looked at Hiashi.

''Remember how Hiashi acted before and now.'' Kurama asked. ''Yes, he suddenly went nuts'' Making the shinobi side snicker at the Hyuuga. Kurama then turne his head and looked towards Danzo.

''It's that damn shisui's eye. I can feal it's effect on him. Your seals keep you safe from it's influence when he tried to influence you. Do you have them here.'' Kurama asked. ''Yes.'' ''Good, put them on the rest o the shinobi''

The shinpbi side was about to protest but Naruto made several flash steps. (AN- **Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja strom** 3- _minato's flashe when not using his kunai,, ilike when dodging or using the powered up rasengans_) He put then on eveybody, includin Hiashi.

''What, where am i, what is going on.'' Hiashi asked a he stood up. Naruto soon beheaded Danzo in front of everyone. ''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what do you think you are doing'' asked one if the civilian councilors. Another ''The demon child is going to kill us i told..''

His ranting was stoped whn Kurama placed a kunai to his neck. ''Now now, my container was never under my influence you ignorant baffons. His father was too good at sealing for that.'' Kurama pressed his kunai a little more, drawing blood, but was interupted by a loud protest from Naruto.

''Fuck, I hate Izanagi. So not fair, the guy has more lives than you have tails.'' Naruto ranted while danzo's body disolved into nothing

He turned to Hiashi. ''Okay long story short, Danzo controlled your actions, you dishoned Hinata, tried to place the caged bird seal on her yadi yadi yada, now you are free as i placed a seal on you that blocks out the Sharingan. '' Hiashi was gapping. ''Where is Hinata.'' Narutoflashed, picked up Hinata and flshed back into the council room. ''Here you go hime, you have your father back.'' He quickly let go of her and flashed away before Hinata could speak to him. _'Naruto...'_ Hinata thought.

**Uzumaki clan estate, Namikaze compound**

Naruto was puting on his fighting clothes on. He already had all he needed with him besides those. His kunai pouch had one of the tri kunai for flashsteps. His range for the, was pretty decent. Hiarishin kunaiwere for helping and for long distance. He had seals in his plams that could summon his kunai, srolls that can be used to launce a number of Kunai at an area., other seals for shuriken. A sword on his back and scrolls in his vest. All in all the only things he missed were ANBU mask and tattoo.

He was walking out to the training ground, where Zabuza and Kisame were sparing. ''Guys want to have some fun with me'' Naruto asked.''What kind of fun'' Zanuza asked.

''Ahh, killing rouge ANBU, infiltrating a base, killing Danzo, destroying Root. You know'' Zabuza and Kisame chuckled. They both were wearing Konoha joinin ataire. ''Finally some action'' Kisame responded.

**What will happen in the council chambers, what will happen to root, how will narutos and hinatas relationship continue. Find out.**


	21. Danzo's fall

**Fine i corrected my previos chapter for speling, geez. And the summoning i got the idea from another stor which i honestly don't remember, i you do page me and il put in a diclaimer for later.**

**And yes i know whisckers are genetic becouse of his mother being a jichuriki. But this is a fic . But yes his kids will have whisckers if he ever has them in this stroy. (which i hope, i want it to be huge but need more worde per chapter say 6000 if i want that goal.) But hey i will writte larger chapters from now on. I hope.**

Naruto, Zabuza and Kisame were running through the village at high speed. They reached the hidden entrance to Root's base. Naruto created a clone and ordered him to go to Hiruzen and explain what they were about to do. After the clone shinshined out of there, the 3 of them entered the base.

There were several guards in the dark hallway. Zabuza being master of the silent killing tehnique made short work of them. Hey you don't live long on the run without some skills. And Naruto is a slave driver when it comes to training.

So they made their way trough the base, using all of the stealth skills they had. Naruto put seals on all of them that masked their chakra signatures as long as they didn't use anything higher than a C rank tehnique. Ther killcount was 27 in the first 5 minutes. Naruto made several clones, fortunetely seals could easily camuflauge that. He had to writtte an intriqate seal and had a very short amount of time.

''Hey gaki, what are you doing'' Zabuza and Kisame knew already about the kid's story, and could believe it. I mean in a world where people can walk on wated, summon giant speaking creatures, create fire from their eyes, breathe fire, dance in electricity and survive falls from 50 meters, something as timetravel is possible right.?

''This is something in had to use agains Madara. It esentially blocks all of Sharingan's powers within range besides copying and prediction. Meaning high ranking tehiques like Amatarasu, Izanagi, Kamui and others are useless'' Naruto responded as he and his clones were almost done. Zabuza smirked to himself. ''So the bastard won't be able to cheat death.''

''Yes, but we will still have to fight a decent number of Root ninja, before they are 'freed' for a lack of better term. After we kill Danzo they should be reintergratedable into konoha's ranks.'' Naruto responded.

After the seal was done they rushed in. Danzo was siting confortable in his office running trough paperwrok, when he was interupted by one of his operatives. ''Report''

''Sir we seem to be under attack. The attackers are running through our forces. We alreaylost 47 of our operatives. They will be here any second.'' The root operative reported and just as he did, the door's to Danzo's office were sliced into small chinks of metal.

''Zabuza, Kisame hold them back. I have some personnal bussines i have to discuss with Danzo'' Naruto spoke as he walked inside, a smirk on his face. Danzo's face remained neutral. His operative tried to kill Naruto, but was quickly sliced in half by Naruto's wind powered sword.

Danzo sat back into his chair. ''Very well. I am listening.''

Naruto nodded. ''if you answer my question, i swear on my honor and my ninja way that i won't kill you or that i won't aprehend you for whatever you did to Hiashi-sama.''

''Why should i trust your word.'' Danzo asked, his face hidin a small grin.

''You can stop wasting chakra, your sharingan's wont work. You knew my father and mother, you know that they never broke their word. That should be enough'' Naruto aswered geting a small frown from Danzo.

''Fine, ask your question'' Danzo said as he leaned back into his chair. ''Why did you manipulate Hiashi''

''It was an agreament between myself and Hyuuga elders. They wanted Hanabi, Hiashi's second daughter to become the clan heir. In order to do that, they needed to put the caged seal bird on the young lady Hinata. In turn my program gains their support.'' Danzo continued to talk for the next 4 minutes as he explained it.

Naruto was boiling inside but kept his cool. Having Itachi as a sensei helps in keeping one's temper in check. He hated Danzo before. He already did something similiar to this when he was in office. Then he learnt of another agrement between the Hyuuga elders and Danzo. Danzo's operatives would poison Lady Hitomi with an untrecable poison that would kill her after she gave birth to the second child Hanabi, which in turn they could mold into their perfect Hyuuga heir.

Danzo finished his story and awaited to what will Naruto do. ''Very well, you spoke the truth the entire time and i will honor my part of the agrement. **I **won't kill you.'' Naruto laid a kunai in front of Danzo and flashed away.

In the next 10 seconds Hiashi and Itachi were flashed into Danzo's office.

''Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, i give you the root of many problem within your clan. I will present you with evidence later, but know this. Danzo is responsible for the Uchiha massacre much more than you think sensei, and Danzo is also resposible for Lady Hitomi's death, and Hinata's banishment.'' Naruto handed them a kunai each.

''His sharingan's powers are blocked. He can't use Izanagi to survive. I recomend you kill him quickly before Hiruzen's ANBU apear.'' With that Naruto walked out of the office, to wait for ANBU and the 3rd with his 2 swordsmen, that were under protection of the UZUMAKI clan.

A minute after that Hiashi and Itachi walked out of Dano's office,and several moment after that Hiruzen with 4 squads of ANBU appeared.

''Naruto report'' Sarutobi spoke in a authoritive voice.

Naruto responded rather happyly. ''Danzo dead, sir only thing left is for me to give you his control seal, and we can have the rest of ROOT hospitalized and intoduced into regural forces. There is also a lot of evidence to completely ruin Danzo's reputation, icluding part of the massacre that even you don't know, multiple accounts of bribe, working with Orochimaru to gain sharingan and Mokotun, association in several incidents in the Hyuuga clan. Among those is assasination of Hiashi-san's wife, kidnaping incident of Hinata with Kumo, and recent power play of the elders and control over Hiashi-san. I will hand you my full report first thing tomorow. May we be dismised.'' Sarutobi responded in yes and Naruto flashed himself, Hiashi, Itachi, Kisame and Zabuza away. They will be in a long night of explaining. Mainly naruto talking with Itachi and Hiashi.

**Next day, somewhere in the leaf**

**''Hey Naruto.'' **Spoke Kurama within his mind.

''What is it Kurama'' Naruto responded. They were currently walking around trainging field 7.

''**I was thinking, summoning contract are a time of time space jutsu right''** Kurama voiced his thoughts. Naruto was now curions.

''Yes I am pretty sure they are. What about it.'' Naruto responded, summoning Kurama out of his gut.

''Well, couldn't you try and summon the Toads but use the Hiraishin kunai as a beacon'' Kurama responded as he took a kunai out of his hand and threw it on the ground. Maybe you will get the older versions of the toads to get here.

''And why would that work'' Naruto asked. ''Becouse this is a story written by some guy who has kami's powers over laws of space and time in this fic'' Naruto stared at Kurama but shruged. ''Fine''

He did the tehnique and summoned Gamakichi. ''Hy bro, whoa , why are you so tall. Shouldn't i be taller than you.'' Gamakichi asked and looked himself over. ''Why am i so small'' Kurama put his hands up in a V sign. ''Told ya'' As he grined.

''Great Gamakichi we will talk later, lets summon Bunta and the Elders.'' As Naruto now went through the necesary handsigns.

Ma was about holding a frying pan over Pa's head, it looke like she was about to whack him. This was when Pa spoke. ''Naruto boyo, why did you summon us.''

''So all of you guys remember me'' Naruto asked. ''Of course we know ya, now i need to finish my cooking so tell us what is wrong'' Ma voiced.

At that moment Kurama decided to speak to them. He told them about what happened and the Toads looked like they accepted it. Naruto then told Pa to reverse summon Jiraiya to see if Jiraya would come back. After Pa did that, Jiraya was imediatly in a defensive posture.

''Oy gaki, what the hell where is Madara, and why are you so short all of a sudden.'' Naruto looked really happy now. ''Thank you Kurama'' As he gave him a fox grin, which was returned in kind.

After an hour oF chating, everybody semmed to have sorted out their memories past and future. Naruto now had several other people, or err...toads to talk to like he used to.

As Jiraiya and Naruto were walking towards Naruto's old appartment, Jiraiya asked why were they heading there. Naruto gave out a heavy sigh.

''Kurama tricked me, and Hinata found about me'' Naruto responded, eyes glued to the floor. They stopped at Ichiraku's to grab a bite to eat. As Naruto explained what happened and Jiraiya gave him a pat on the back. He was about to speak something when a familiar voice interupted him.

''N..Naruto-kun'' With that Naruto frooze. Jiraya felt his student stiffen. He gave out a sigh. Hinata moved in to tuch Naruto but he was gonne with a flash. Hinata started to break out in tears. Jiraiya felt at pain seeing the girl that meant so lot to Naruto cry like that, and after paying, he shunshined them both away to a training field where they could talk in private.

''Hinata, you should know that i have gotten all my future memories back. I heard what the fox did.'' As he removed his hand of her shoulder.

Hinata spoke, with several tears flowing down her face. ''Why won't he let me talk to him. Why does he avoid me.'' As she got down to her knees.

Jiraiya gave out another sigh, he seemed to do that a lot today. Jiraiya spoke pretty much the same things as Kurama did, Hinata nodding trough the entire conversation.

Kurama came into the training field and spoted them. He decided to fall back to his last plan. He actually planned on something like this happening. Naruto promised he wouldn't use Shiki Fuin, but he was always way to stuborn. He coughed to get her attention. Jiraiya looked over to him. He wanted to be angry at him but honestly he was glad that the fox did what it did. Naruto deserved a better life, and Hinata always semed to be the one who could brighten it up.

''Hinata, i have a question and i want you to really think about it before you respond, becouse this is something very serious and will affect your life in extreme ways.'' Kurama waited for a response from her. Hinata straightened herself up, whipped her tears away and gave him a nod.

Kurama gave her a stern look. ''I know you are ready and that you want to help Naruto, now the question i have is, just how much are you ready to sacrifice for that.'' Kurama wanted to let the question linger in the air, but imediatly received an answer. ''Everything, i want to help him. If what you say is truth, then Naruto would never do anything less.''

Kurama smirked at this. Oh yes. The look on kit's face would be priceless, especially after Hinata gives him one of her beatings. ''Remember when i told Naruto that I still have some of your chakra inside my seal.'' Hinata nodded. ''Well due to my being a biju, now having more power and the author being powerfull as Kami, when i said those words i lied slightly.'' Hinata narrowed her eyes at him.

Kurama imediatly took a step back, just in case. Jiraiya chuclked at this. Only 13 and already had Naruto and Kurama whipped. Oh he could writte a story on this, and he would have to rewritte all of his stories. He began to giggle perversivly.

''Yeah, well you see your body would start advancing at the same rate as Naruto's so that was true. But your mind would be back, or at least your future mind would be back. You would be tha same person, just like Jiraiya here, but you would have the memories from the future back. Naruto's phisical body is now 16 years old. Your would be also.'' Kurama finished, waiting for the answer. What he didn't expect was to be tackled by a blur so fast that even his eyes couldn't follow.

''Yes, yes, you can do that'' Hinata said as she strangled Kurama. Jiraiya sweatdropped.

''Very well, the process will hurt however. Jiraiya you might want to put a strong barrier around this training field. We dont need the leaf ninja, or worse Naruto coming here after they sense it.'' Jiraiya agreed almost instantly. They were in for a rough night.

**What do you think. It might seem like i am rushing, maybe i am. We re already over 80000 words and still havent finished the chunin exams. How hard will be Naruto's beating after hi wife gets her hands on him. When will sasuke find out about Itachi. When will Naruto face Orochimaru.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: i plan on having this run 60+ chapters, but after this chapter i will focus on my other plans. I a**

**I am not stoping this stroy: And sorry it took so long to update i had some things to take care of and was writting the other stories. I have about 20000 words for kumo and kitsuki. Today i just returned and wrotte this small chapter for you. Now i have to go and writte the other parts and the next chapter for this. Don't worry cause i alredy have about 15000 words on paper while i was on a trip. Now just to writte it all down. (anime tears)**

**For the next 4 stories kekkei genkai traits and abilites: Kushina's side **Sharingan (kushina's dad, she never knew him or activated it), fuinjutsu, kenjutsu (like nara's iq), high suiton (like nidaime) and raiton and futon. Storm and ice release. **Minato's side **Mokotun: like kushina doesn't know who his father is, but neither mother. Never activated it.

**Kumo's 3rd jinchuriki**: Villagers try to kill naruto in the nursery a weel after birth, A, who isnt't the raikage for 3 more years saves him and adopts him: A is yugito's father, yugito is maybe a week older than Naruto. Naru x Yugito, Kyuubi is a friendly female biju like Nibi, also perverted like her too

**Namikaze of Iwa:**When Naruto learns of his heritage he gets pissed. So when Konoha is under attack what better place to run away from it than Iwa. Plus Iwa having posetion of a ninja that knows Hiraishin is giddy. Naruto x Kurotsochi

**Kitsuki Uzumaki:** Uchiha massacre hapens when naruto and sasuke were 5. ( i put the academy to last 8 years). When naruto fleas he gets caught by Itachi and Itachi, by seaing and hearing why naruto has sharingan, decides to save another one of his family. Kyuubi becomes human, but essentially jinchuriki of her yang chakra. Later on Naruto gets yin half from edo tenseid Minato. Naruto x Fem Kyuubi

**Time what now** .another time travel, but naruto returns on the day he came beck from the 3 year training trip. Naruto x Hana. (not canon but doesn't really have a story to base it off. Some events follow canon. Basically the 'original' timeline Naruto wasn't hated, didn't have a crush on sakura and wasn't all hung up on Sasuke. In 'real time' he just started to date Hana, Actually the thing happened just as he picked her up for the date.)

**I dont have a name for this** : ...secret debut sometimes

**Okay narutos sensory**: normal range 300 meters, pinpoint at 100, by concentrating chakra like carind and ading nature energy into the equation it is 2 miles, but is a strain to keep.

Some info:

Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze

Age: 13 or 25 depending on how you look at it, body age of 16

Rank: gennin, elite jonin S rank

Elemetnal affinites: Sution and Raiton

Taijutsu: wates style Juken, modified defensive and offensive styles

Fuinjutsu: better than 99 percent of leaf shinobi

Ninjutsu: elemental Kaiten, Hyuuga tehniques, 15 Raiton and 14 suiton tehniques, Hizashi, chakra scalpel, tsunade super strenght

chakra level/control: Low Kage level/perfect

Medical level: on par withTsunade

Genjutsu: none

Kenjutsu: none

It was early in the morning when Naruto woke up in his old apartment. He grogily got up from his bed and entered a shover. After he put on his clothes he walked out. There are 26 days left until the 3rd exam. Naruto wanted to train them all for that time. Well all who wanted his help so Neji was out of it probably.

So Naruto made his way towards the Hokage's office. When he got there the 4 joinin sensei were alreadey there. Deciding to crash the party Naruto entered through the window.

''Hy old man, senseis. Am i intrupting somethinf important.'' Naruto asked as he entered and stood beside Kakashi.

''No, Naruto-kun, did you need something'' Sarutobi asked. He began to think of retirement and just shufing the responsibilites with Naruto. He is the Hokage and nobody has the power to protest agains it.

''Well I asked if I could take the genin of teams 7,8,9 and 10 and train them for the rest of the month.'' Naruto asked as he relaxed his stance.

''Oh really and what could you do?'' Asked Asuma, while smoking his cigar. (AN: guy and kakashi now who naruto is, asuma nd kurenai don't)

''Well i trained Sakura and Hinata for the last month. You saw the results for yourself.'' Naruto replied nonchalantly. Asuma got a an interesting look in his eyes. ''Is it true?'' While looking at Kakashi and Kurenai.

''Uhm yeah.'' Was Kakashi's response.

''Asuma, i think you should let them. If they don't want to they don't need to, but you saw Naruto in action yourself. Hell i doubt i could beat him one on one.'' Hiruzen spoke to his son.

Asuma just sighed and nodded. Naruto thanked them and left the office. Time to grab a bite to eat at the Ichiraku's.

**Ichiraku ramen stand**

Naruto on his walk towards the shop meet Sasuke and invited him to join him. Sasuke thought about in for a moment and accepted it Kurama also appeared besides them.

You can easily say he wasn't too happy about having an Uchiha as a teamate but he could deal with it. All they neded to do was rank up.

Sasuke was really intrigued by Kurama or Kyuubi. The stories he heard were that of an angry demon destroying everything in his oath. So far he semmed normal. Well normal enough in a world where people can create fire with their eyes. Something every Kage wished he could in order to get ride of the paperwork.

So the 3 of them sat at the shop and ordered a meal for themselves. Kurama and Naruto ordered Miso with pork, and Sasuke a tomato ramen.

Kurama snickered. He was curently blocking Naruto's sensory capabilities. He wanted to make sure that Hinata was undetected. He looked around and spoted her. Managing to supress a laugh, he just smirked a little catching attention from Naruto.

''Kurama what is so funny.'' Naruto replied as he slupred some of the noodles. His repsonse was not only verbal but physical.

Hinata, who now had her memories, and her full strenght was like Naruto phisically 16 years old. She aproached the ramen stand and heard the question her 'husband' asked. Decidin ti indulge him she pulled him by the ear

**Naruto pov**

Naruto was just ansking a question when he felt himself be pulled by the ear. ''Ow, ow, ow ow'' As he hoped on his foot. ''What the hell, owww'' Sasuke was just looking at the scene, supresig a laugh. Same can not be said for Kurama. He bursted out laughing at his partner.

''see that Uchiha, that is what happenes when you piss of Hinata'' As he supressed his laugh.

''hinata, no way that is Hinata.'' Sasuke responded, a smirk forming on his lips, twiching at the scene befoe him. '_Uchihas don't laugh, Uchihas don't laugh,aw what the hell'_. As he also bursted in laughter.

Hinata pulled him into a side alley and released him. After he regained his posture, he turned to see who was that. His heart almost stopped. There stood Hinata, in her pissed of mode. '_Wait a minite how the hell does she look that way, and that look, there is no way Hinata's knows it'_

''Naruto-kun'' Hinata spoke in a sickly sweat voice. (AN: Hinata is nice and caring, but we all know what that you don't mess with them when they are pissed, so she is pissed)

Naruto was begining to sweat a little. He then heard laughter from the entrance to the street. There stood Kurama leaning on the wall, a smirk on his face, with a 'i know something you don't' look.

''Ahm, Kurama, mind explaining what is happening.'' Naruto nervously asked Kurama. Kurama gave him a fox grin. ''Well i thought you would be happier too see your wife again'' Kurama waited fot the sencance to settle in. ''WHAT!?''

''What, it is the same principle as Jiraiya. She remembers all that happened in the future and also has the memories of the past months.'' Kurama spoke. Naruto turned his head towards Hinata. ''H..Hime, is that t..true'' Naruto stuttered. He wasn't sure whetever to be happy or angry. Happy most likely.

''Yes. Now, dear husband, explain to me why have you behaved like baka for the last several days. Ever since I heard you you have been avoiding me. Spill'' Hinata said as she put her hands on her hips.

After about 20 minutes of explantioning and excusing himself, Hinata decided to forgive him She was still angry but she would let it slide. She could tell he was only worried with her. '_Good damn him and his sense of honour'_ (AN: i know , you wanted to see something akin to jiraiya's peeping incident with tsunade, well too bad, but the collaterall damage she could cause would gain them notice''

**Some resteaurant**

Shikaku, Chouza and Inochi were having breakfast when they all felt a distubance in the force. They gave a short bow to another male brother that has fallen under the female hold

After they finifshed theit conversation, during which Sasuke left to train himself. Jiraiya appeare. Naruto then took the 3 of them to the office.

**Hokage office**

Knock, knock

''If it is more paperwork, you will have to do D ranks for a week.'' Sarutobi threatened. The door opened to show Naruto, Kurama, Jirayia and some Hyuuga.

''Hello Hiruzen, it is good to see you'' The Hyuuga spoke in a respectful tone.

''I wish to say the same but who are you.'' Sarutobi replied, getting a giggle from Jiraiya.

Kurama decided to speak and to tell him about the last 2 days.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples. ''So let me get this straight. Your summons, Jiraiya and Hinata have memories of the future. Well if this is your wife than i must say she is a fine woman. The 2 of you are really stuborn.'' Sarutobi spoke as he took a puff from his pipe.

''Yeah they are stubotn but each is ready to sacrifice his happines and life for other. Its like Minato and Kushina all over again.'' Jiraiya spoke, deciding to voice his opinion.

''Okay, than what now. How will you explain this to the villager. How will you explain this to Hiashi.'' Sarutobi asked, curious of their plan.

''Oh you don't have to worry about my father, i will make sure he listens. The villagers. They don't need the thruth, leave them guesing.'' Hinata replied as she took hold of Naruto's arm, who gave her a weak but sincere smile. 'His' Hime is back.

''Now for your skills. I know Naruto is much more powerful than I or Jiraijya are, how about you.'' Saruto asked, interested in how powerful she is.

''Again ust like Minato and Kushina, she is a powerful shinobi. She could defeat me in normal and i could defeat her in sage mode. She wiped the floor with Hiashi in Juken. Has mowerful Sution and Raiton tehniques. Basically she was a Kage's wife'' Jiraiya finished with a smirk. ''Strong, powerful, focused, honorable, loyal, and beautiful'' Jiraiya added.

_(AN: just a reminder, naruto can use all 5 elements and a small amount of yingyang release (weak almighty push), but his suiton, futon and raiton, are several times more powerful. When usinf hight levedl doton or katon he has to pump in a lot of chakra for a normal effect.)_

The 3 people + a biju exited the office. As the exited Naruto turned to Kurama nad gic him a bow. Kurama was confused for a moment, but hen realised what was it. HE put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto staightened himself up. ''Thank you, Kurama'' Naruto spoke in a low voice, which only Kurama heard. He gave him a smile. And a pat on the back.

''Well you saved me fromy dying and even took the rest of my from Shiginami. This was the least i can do, partner'' Kurama finished with a smile, which in turn forced Naruto to give a real, honest and very big smile. Something he didn't do i a long time.

Naruto then turned to Hinata and extended his arm. ''Shall we go hime, my Hime'' Hinata smiled at him ,and put her head on his shoulder. They walked towards the Uzumaki estate, now Uzumaki compound, afterr the final transaction.

On their way there they met up with Hiashi, who looked like he saw a ghost. Hinara saw him and imediatly figured out what was wrong. ''Honey, maybe we should tell him. You know he always wanted the best for his daughters, and since you saved him from Danzo and helped him to bring down the council, I am sure he would listen.'' Naruto looked at her for a moment, and nodded.

''Hello father'' Hinata sopke, and broke Hiashi out of his trance. ''W..What'' Was Hiashi's reply.

''Hiashi-san, you might want to follow me to my'' Naruto spoke but was hit on the shoulder by Hinata, ''sorry, i meant our home'' Hiashi looked closer at the girl who was a spiting image of His wife. ''Hinata?'' Hinata nodded. Hiashi looked bafled. Jiraiya told him that he should come and listen to the story.


End file.
